La flor del Zodiaco
by Bunny Saito
Summary: Agnes besa la mejilla de su padre, y se quita la rosa que tiene en su cabello para colocarla en la tumba de Kalinka. Ambos sonríen por ese momento y se quedan ahí, hasta que visualizan los primeros rayos del sol. Al final, se retiran del cementerio rumbo a un camino que podría ser desconocido para los dos. - EPÍLOGO-GRAN FINAL- GRACIAS A TODOS!
1. Prólogo

**La flor del Zodiaco**

_Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kumurada, yo sólo tomo los personajes para crear algo con fines de diversión._

_Nota: La historia está basada después de los hechos de Soul of gold y Hades. Saori regresa a la vida a los dorados y Shion, como el nuevo Gran Patriarca._

**Prólogo**

La noche en Rodorio es húmeda y fría, pues las nubes están descargando toda la lluvia que puedan, por lo que no había ningún alma en las calles del pueblo pintoresco. Al mismo tiempo, los truenos y relámpagos silencian cualquier ruido o bueno, el suficiente porque se escuchan gritos despavoridos, como si se tratara de un ataque violento.

Sin importar la fuerte lluvia, una mujer corre con todas sus fuerzas. Sus ropas están completamente mojadas, pero trata de cubrir con una capa, lo que parece ser una menor aterrada a todo lo que pasa y quien se aferra al cuerpo de su madre.

Ambas se adentran a unos callejones muy estrechos, por lo que la mujer baja a la niña para que puedan caminar con menos dificultad. Pareciera que están escapando de alguien o algo porque no muy lejos de ellas, un grupo de hombres con perros de caza, buscan en todos los rincones, algún rastro.

Los cinco hombres se notan molestos, los perros olfatean lo que parece ser un zapato y ladran al instante; tal parece que tienen alguna pista que los hace correr mucho más rápido.

-Creo que ya las encontramos- dice uno de ellos. Su voz es muy grave, pero el rostro lo tiene cubierto a causa de un sombrero y gafas oscuras.

-En cuanto las veamos, acabaremos con ellas. No debe quedar nadie vivo, pues podrían abrir la boca y arruinar todo lo que hemos hecho- dice otro hombre.

-… en este pueblo de cuarta, lo único que nos ganaríamos, sería la muerte súbita por parte de los caballeros de la tal Athena- comenta uno de ellos.

-¡Hey! Esas son tonterías de niños- interrumpe el del sombrero- mejor buscamos a la bocaza y su hija.

Todos asienten ante esas palabras, saben que el pueblo de Rodorio, está custodiado por los caballeros de Athena aunque les suena más a un mito, que la realidad. Tienen el conocimiento de que su índice delictivo es mínimo, pues sin importar que estos seres tan populares, no caminan tan seguido entre los humanos, poseen protocolos de seguridad muy efectivos.

Uno de los perros interrumpe su plática porque ladra con mucha fuerza. Los hombres sonríen y corren para ver a sus víctimas: una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules y, una niña que no pasa de los 8 años, cabello azul violáceo y el mismo tono de ojos que su madre. Ambas no entendían cómo fue que las descubrieron.

-Vaya, las encontramos muy rápido. Tal parece que la lluvia, nos facilita todo- dice el hombre de sombrero- lo mejor será que se entreguen lo más rápido posible, no creo que quieran ser la cena de mis canes.

Los perros ladran con más fuerza y la mujer se aleja un poco de ellos para correr una vez más:

-Mi pequeña, toma este sobre y cuando te diga "ahora", corre con todas tus fuerzas, como si no hubiera un mañana- la mujer miraba por momentos a la niña y al mismo tiempo, a los hombres sonriendo porque pronto las iban a capturar.

-… pero, mamá… ¿qué es esto?- la niña nota que se trata de un sobre.

-Encuéntralo. Dale eso y no dudará en protegerte, como tu padre…- pero en ese momento, los señores sueltan a los perros y corren una vez más por las calles mojadas del pueblo- … ¡corre! ¡AHORA!

-Mis canes, ¡no las dejen vivas!

Y comienza una carrera por la vida de ambas. Sus rostros muestran el terror en todo su esplendor, sabían que, si tropezaban o algo, sus vidas acaban en ese momento. La mujer le grita que no dejara de correr, pues iba detrás para distraer a los perseguidores hasta que…

-¡Hija, no dejes de correr! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Huye y encuéntralo!...- la mujer se tropieza con un charco profundo y la niña se voltea para ir por ella-… no, tu sigue. Prefiero saber que estarás en las mejores manos…. ¡HUYEEEEE!

La niña grita al ver cómo los perros la atacan y algunos hombres, ríen por la escena que están viendo pero otros, van tras la niña porque saben que está escapando. Para ese momento, la niña sale del pueblo y trata de escabullirse entre los arbustos y no se da cuenta que hay un vacío. Pierde el equilibrio y cae de un barranco cuyo fondo, es un río que conecta directamente con el Santuario…

El hombre de sombrero llega y maldice porque se escapó una de sus víctimas. Sus acompañantes lo alcanzan para saber el destino final de la niña.

-La niña se cayó del barranco… ojalá que los peces hagan nuestro trabajo- dice entre maldiciones, el de las gafas oscuras.

-… señor, ¿qué hacemos con el cuerpo de la madre? Los perros la dejaron irreconocible- pregunta uno de ellos.

-Hagan lo que sea necesario para eliminar la evidencia. Después de todo, ese es el castigo por tratar de delatarnos. En cuanto lo hagan, nos vamos de este lugar. Parece que no estamos solos y no dejen huellas.

Tras decir esas palabras, el hombre se quita el sombrero y las gafas, mostrando una cabellera plateada corta y unos profundos ojos verdes. Su mirada se posa hacia la zona más alta, de lo que parece ser el santuario y sonríe un poco. Después saca un paquete pequeño de su bolsillo, mostrando lo que parece ser una USB.

-… si supieran lo que robamos de las empresas Mitsumasa, je. Vamos que debemos tomar el primer vuelo hacia Japón.

Los hombres, junto con los perros se retiran del lugar, pero…. No saben que a pesar de la caída que sufrió la niña, ésta sale flotando del río inconsciente y su cuerpo llega directo a la superficie… a las orillas del Santuario…

-.-.-

Hola a todos!

Soy Bunny Saito, llevo muchos años escribiendo fics de diferentes animes aunque en 2014, decidí retirarme del medio pero el día de hoy, opté regresar por una corta temporada.

Estoy demasiado emocionada por este regreso, la culpa la tiene el videojuego para móviles "Saint Seiya awakening" y por el momento, esta sección será mi nueva casa.

Disfruten el texto, hecho con mucho amor y diversión.


	2. Capítulo 1: La pequeña huésped

**La flor del Zodiaco**

_Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kumurada, yo sólo tomo los personajes para crear algo con fines de diversión._

_Nota: La historia está basada después de los hechos de Soul of gold y Hades. Saori regresa a la vida a los dorados y Shion, como el nuevo Gran Patriarca._

**Capítulo 1: La pequeña huésped**

Un nuevo y soleado día amanece en el Santuario, el mítico lugar donde vive la reencarnación de Athena más reciente y con ella, el gran Patriarca Shion.

A pesar de la lluvia, se respira el agradable aroma de la tierra mojada y con ello, el ambiente se siente más purificado. La gran estatua de la diosa se llena de luz por el nuevo día y a modo de despertador, todos los habitantes despiertan para disfrutar del nuevo día.

Desde muy temprano, los caballeros despiertan para realizar una extenuante sesión de entrenamiento para estar en las mejores condiciones; si existiera alguna clase de peligro, ellos deben tener el nivel de su cosmos al máximo para proteger su casa y claro, a la joven Saori Kido.

Desde los últimos acontecimientos, se respira mucha paz y a veces, un poco de aburrimiento porque sus tareas de caballeros, se han reducido a protocolos monótonos; por lo que algunos en sus tiempos libres, se dedican a otras actividades. Quienes resienten esta situación son, sin duda, los caballeros dorados que representan las 12 casas del zodiaco. Esos hombres míticos realizan toda clase de actividades desde salir a correr, hasta atender plantas o dedicarse un poco a algunos pasatiempos…

A las afueras del Santuario, caminan 2 personas que terminaron muy temprano su entrenamiento. Uno de ellos es un hermoso joven de cabello lila y ojos verdes. A su lado iba una persona más pequeña; es decir, un niño de cabellos zanahoria que gritaba con mucha emoción:

-¡El maestro Mu me enseñará a pescar! ¡Soy muy feliz!

-No hay que Hacer tanto ruido, no sea que espantemos a los peces- sonríe el caballero de la casa de Aries.

Su pupilo lleva una canasta con muchas cosas curiosas, pues todo indica que dedicarían parte de la mañana, en unas lecciones de pesca, aunque nota que el maestro Mu, está un poco distraído.

-… el señor Saga, ¿nos acompañará? - el pequeño Kiki sonríe muy divertido, pues sabe que ese nombre siempre genera una extraña reacción a su maestro, quien tose y trata de contestar velozmente a eso.

-…Kiki, cof, cof,… por favor. No debemos interrumpir sus asuntos, dijo que en cuanto se desocupara, nos alcanza. Mientras, te enseñaré como se arma la caña de pescar.

Mientras el carnero saca las cosas de la canasta, Kiki se dispone a buscar piedras de colores en la orilla del río. Lo que nunca se imagina, es toparse con el cuerpo de una niña pequeña. Kiki se espanta al ver a la pequeña inconsciente, y grita con todas sus fuerzas para que Mu lo escuchara.

-¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! Hay una niña aquí…. ¡Creo que debemos ayudarla! - al escuchar eso, el caballero dorado se acerca a Kiki y se sorprende al ver a la pequeña muy débil; pues la lluvia, la caída y el fresco, la dejaron muy débil. Mu también se sorprende de ver una niña en una zona "restringida a toda persona ajena al Santuario". Se supone que esta zona, solamente el personal interno, los caballeros y los altos mandos, pueden entrar sin ninguna clase de problema.

El ojiverde toma en sus brazos a la pequeña, no se da cuenta que se le cae una bolsita la cual, Kiki recoge. El niño se siente un poco triste porque perdió la oportunidad de pescar, pues sabe que el sentido de servicio de su maestro, está en primer lugar. Kiki hace una mueca de tristeza y se lleva todas las cosas, al interior de la casa de Aries.

Rápidamente, Mu pide a algunas doncellas que recuesten a la niña mientras prepara algo para ayudarla a sentirse mejor. Las doncellas cambian sus ropas por algunas limpias y secas, las cuales son algunas de Kiki pues es raro que haya ropa femenina y al final, la recuestan en su cama.

No pasa mucho cuando la niña trata de despertarse, pero se siente muy adolorida. Su mente recrea la imagen del momento en que su madre tropieza y los perros la atacan; eso hace que se levante sobresaltada y gritando. Se aterra al no saber qué le pasó y, cómo llegó a una habitación bien iluminada con colores muy claros.

-… mamá… mamá…-comienza a llorar. Le duele recordar que antes de caerse del barranco, vio por última vez a su madre. Se da cuenta que tiene otras ropas y siente escalofríos al no sentir su pequeño bolso-… ay no, ¿dónde está mi bolsita?...

En eso, ve que Kiki entra a la habitación con un poco de alimento y bebida caliente. El niño sonríe al verla despierta, aunque ella no entiende lo que está pasando.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Despertaste! Te encontramos a las orillas del río del Santuario.

-… ¿Santuario? ...- la niña está perpleja. Recuerda dos palabras que dijo su mamá: Santuario y padre.

Cuando la niña está por preguntarle algo más, la puerta se abre y Mu entra con lo que parece ser una bebida medicinal. Nota que la niña está muy espantada y, trata de calmarla un poco hablándole con tranquilidad.

-Buen día, señorita… disculpa a mi discípulo, a veces se le olvidan los buenos modales. Un futuro caballero siempre debe de saludar con cortesía y sobretodo, presentarse- mira serio a Kiki.

-…. Ah, bueno… yo… yo soy Kiki ¿y tú? – pregunta sonrojado, y baja la mirada por sentirse regañado.

-Eso está mejor, Kiki. Yo soy Mu, caballero de Aries y estás en mi casa. La casa del signo zodiacal Aries- se presenta el joven con una sonrisa tranquila. La niña por su parte, no dice nada. Tiene miedo de decir su nombre- no tengas miedo en presentarte, estás segura en este lugar… digo, no sé cómo lograste entrar al Santuario, donde viven los caballeros dorados.

-… ¿dorados? - la niña no creía donde estaba. Parecía un sueño que estuviera en el lugar de tantas leyendas y no aguanta las ganas de llorar; obvio, tanto Mu como Kiki se quedan extrañados-… perdí a mi mamá, estoy buscando a mi…- entre sollozos- ella me dijo que aquí es seguro….

Mu mira por un momento a Kiki, se le hace muy raro todo lo que está escuchando de la niña, por lo que trata de entender lo que ocurrió. La niña, tal vez por desconfianza, no le quiere decir mucho y el caballero, lo entiende y no la presiona con el tema.

-Te salvamos. Deberías de descansar porque fue un milagro que no te rompieras todos los huesos. El barranco que dices, no todo mundo sobrevive en una sola pieza- le acerca un vaso con un líquido verdoso- te sentirás mejor, si lo tomas – la niña asiente y se limpia las lágrimas para beberlo.

No tardó mucho para que la niña se quedara de nuevo dormida. Mu y Kiki se quedaron con ella hasta ese momento pues entienden que, al ser pequeña, seguramente pasó por mucho miedo. El maestro del pequeño lemuriano, sale de la habitación y suspira… sabe perfectamente que, si alguien se entera de la entrada de esa niña a una zona "prohibida", se armaría un escándalo y más, si él no da aviso rápidamente sobre la situación.

-Kiki, dejemos que descanse. Pasó por mucho y el sueño, la reparará.

-Tiene razón maestro Mu. Es una niña muy bonita… aunque arruinó mi lección de pesca- lo mira con cara de puchero, generando una sonrisa en su superior.

-Primero, ante todo, está el deber.

Ambos se encaminan a los jardines cuando alguien, llega con paso acelerado. En toda la casa se escuchan los pasos de alguien de gran tamaño y porte. Al parecer, estaba un tanto preocupado porque busca por todos lados al carnero:

-Acaso… ¿está todo bien en casa, Mu? - su voz es fría y grave. Kiki observa que se trata del caballero más poderoso de las 12 casas. Un hombre más alto que su maestro y con un largo cabello azul violáceo. Sus ojos azules se posan en ambos.

-… si, Saga. Ya íbamos de regreso al río. Nos atrasamos por unos detalles sin importancia- contesta Mu con una sonrisa, ligeramente nerviosa. No le quería decir lo que realmente pasó al caballero de Géminis: Saga.

-Me dijeron que estarían en el río. No los vi. Unas personas comentaron que se regresaron casi de inmediato a tu casa y…- Mu lo silencia, colocándole su dedo índice en sus labios.

-Saga, no seas tan dramático. Simplemente se nos olvidó algo, por eso regresamos… - pero el geminiano no estaba muy tranquilo. Le resultaba raro que Aries no reaccionara con un nerviosismo muy peculiar sino, estaba demasiado tranquilo, hasta un poco serio.

-Salí más tarde de lo normal, del entrenamiento matutino y pues… pedí algo para que almorcemos jun…- Mu lo calla con un suave beso en sus labios, paralizando por completo a Saga-…

-Mejor almorcemos juntos, al menos hoy no tendremos que lidiar con los demás- sonríe mientras jala del brazo al caballero de Géminis. Kiki simplemente ríe con nerviosismo porque sabe que su maestro, está evitando que ambos entren a la habitación. El niño sabe perfectamente que cuando Saga visita la casa de Mu, es para no salir en todo el día (y menos de la habitación) y eso... lo obliga a salirse por muchas horas. Hoy sabe que podrá quedarse todo el día y su curiosidad lo lleva a adentrarse a los aposentos de su maestro, pues quería ver si la niña no necesitaba otra cosa.

El pequeño discípulo entra con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido. Observa que la niña está dormida y se acuerda que dejó la bolsita en un mueble cercano a la cama, por lo que intenta dejárselo más cerca, ya que le causaba mucha curiosidad. Cuanto tiene en sus manos la bolsita, sus ojos lo miran fijamente, pensando si era adecuado abrir o no el contenido del mismo... como todo niño pequeño, su curiosidad es demasiada.

-Mi maestro Mu, me ha dicho que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero... no creo que sea nada malo- sonríe Kiki, abre la bolsita y observa su contenido. Lo primero que ve es un sobre el cual, está completamente seco y sin cerrar, por lo que trata de sacar su contenido. Al parecer se trata de una nota y una fotografía la cual, deja helado por completo a Kiki. Literal, se pone blanco del susto y empieza a temblar por el descubrimiento que hace e intenta no gritar. El problema es que aún le cuesta trabajo dominar sus emociones, y empuja el mueble al grado que se tropieza y cae a los pies de la cama.

En ese momento, la niña despierta de golpe y se asusta al ver el tiradero que dejó Kiki y sobre todo, la bolsita que estaba en el suelo a medio abrir.

-¿Qué... que haces aquí?- grita la niña.

-… yo, yo solo quería saber... si...- dice kiki todo nervioso y colorado. La niña se levanta de la cama en un sólo movimiento y abraza la bolsita con todo su contenido

\- … ¡Aléjate! ¡No toques... no toques esto! ¡Es mío!¡MIO! - grita la niña entre sollozos. Kiki solamente piensa que acaba de arruinar todo y eso, significa trabajos forzados.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín de Mu, ambos almuerzan en silencio. La compañía de ambos era más que suficiente, para disfrutar los bocadillos que Saga pidió que prepararan. Realmente son pocas las ocasiones que tienen estos espacios pues el geminiano, a pesar de no ser el Gran Patriarca, tiende a estar en algunas reuniones con Shion y Saori, pues responde a una especie de capitán (junto con Aioros)de todos los dorados y eso, lleva casi todo el día. Mu por su parte, disfruta en todo momento su compañía, aunque en esta ocasión hubiera preferido que Kanon se lo llevara por ahí o bien, se topara con Dohko para alguna larga plática.

-… te noto distraído, y no es por mi- comenta de repente Saga, con una mirada fija – te veo muy callado ¿todo está bien? - lo mira fijamente.

-… ¿eh? ¡Sí! Es que está todo muy delicioso -ríe de forma nerviosa- en su interior percibió que Kiki acaba de hacer algo y al mismo tiempo, está escuchando los gritos de lo que parece ser, la niña.

-Oye Mu, ¿escuchaste la voz de una niña? -Saga también escuchó la pequeña voz y se levanta de la silla- no sabía que las doncellas tenían hijos...- Mu se queda paralizado, por dentro le está diciendo a Kiki que tendrá entrenamiento forzado por esta situación y busca la manera de distraer de nuevo a Saga.

-¿Niña? ¿Cuál niña? Seguramente es un carnero... jejeje- y abraza de forma efusiva a su caballero.

-Mu, ¿me estás mintiendo? - responde rápidamente el hermano de Kanon - estás muy raro, desde que llegué. Generalmente terminamos de almorzar y...

Los gritos, en el interior de la casa de Aires se escuchan más fuerte y sin importar que Mu, intenta besar de nuevo a Saga, éste percibe que algo está pasando, por lo que suavemente, hace a un lado al carnero y camina al interior de la casa.

Mu se paraliza y sabe que no es posible ocultarlo más; es más, es imposible ocultarle algo a Saga porque es demasiado observador. No le queda de otra que tratar de alcanzarlo y decirle toda la verdad. A modo de teletransportación, llega primero que el geminiano y éste se muestra molesto.

-Ah caray, ¿desde cuándo me prohíbes entrar a tus aposentos? -responde Saga exaltado por la acción de Mu.

-Espera, no creo que hoy quieras entrar...jejeje- maldice a Kiki y el pobre niño, ya no sabe qué hacer para calmar a la niña- ahm, está hecho todo un desastre...

Y Saga lo acorrala contra la puerta y lo mira fijamente:

-… y ¿desde cuándo te preocupas por eso? Hemos dejado esa zona, peor que campo de guerra- responde con una mirada profunda, y toma el rostro de Mu para acercarlo lentamente - ¿qué me estás ocultando?

El pobre y sonrojado Mu, ya no puede articular ninguna palabra porque siente los labios de Saga en los suyos; al mismo tiempo, siente las frías manos de Saga en su pecho. Hace un intento por escaparse, pero no se da cuenta que gira la perilla y ambos caen mientras se abre la puerta.

Kiki y la niña casi estaban peleando, pero al abrirse la puerta, ambos se detienen, miran a Mu y Saga.

-Maestro Mu yo traté... y

-… ¡no toques mis cosas! - dice la niña y sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa al ver al hombre de cabello azul violáceo sobre un carnero semi inconsciente. Se queda muda y traga saliva, pues observa la fotografía que previamente había visto Kiki.

Saga se da cuenta que casi aplasta a Mu, por lo que le ayuda a incorporarse, le quita algo de polvo y su mirada se fija en la niña. Esta situación crea un ambiente tenso, sobre todo porque Géminis no entiende qué está pasando y, ve a una pequeña niña en los aposentos de SU carnero y relaciona los gritos con ella.

-Saga, puedo explicarlo todo... Kiki y yo la encontramos a las afueras del Santuario y.…- Saga lo silencia tocando su hombro, pero la niña corre hacia el peli azul y:

-¿Padre? ¿Eres tú? ¿El señor Saga de Géminis? - la niña sonríe y corre para abrazarlo. El geminiano se queda petrificado.

-… ¿qué carajos? ...- es lo único que responde.

Kiki mira la escena sin decir ninguna palabra. Géminis no sabe qué hacer, la niña lo abraza como si buscara su protección y el pobre de Mu, no aguanta la presión, desmayándose en ese momento.

-.-.-.-

Hola a todos,

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero estés disfrutando esta linda historia cuyo protagonista es Saga de Géminis, quien tendrá que lidiar con la aparición de su bendición (risas).

Será una historia de todo un poco: aventura, humor, romance (YAOI) donde todos los dorados (y algunas ocasiones los de bronce) tendrán su propio momento sin dejar a un lado, a Saga y la pequeña.

Las actualizaciones serán de un capítulo, cada viernes. En esta ocasión, publiqué prólogo y capítulo uno por promoción de 2x1 je.

Gracias por sus comentarios, los leeré muy gustosa.

Atentamente,

Bunny Saito


	3. Capítulo 2: Agnes

**Capítulo 2: Agnes**

El ambiente es demasiado tenso, tanto lo es que otros caballeros dorados, percibieron las extrañas sensaciones de Saga y Mu. En el caso de Milo de Escorpio, pierde una reta de Street Fighter por el remolino de emociones que pasaron por su mente.

-… a veces odio a Mu y su telepatía, seguramente están discutiendo de nuevo. Son peor que matrimonio de siglos- y regresa a su videojuego.

En la casa de Piscis, Afrodita sonríe muy divertido mientras bebe un poco de agua. Pues percibe que pronto habrá nuevas noticias que debe enterarse, lo más pronto posible.

-Hasta que tendremos algo interesante para platicar... mmm.

De regreso en la primera casa del zodiaco, la escena es la misma solamente que Mu despierta luego de caer inconsciente y lo primero que ve, es la niña abrazada a su gemelo. Sus puños se cierran tratando de contener la ira en su interior y respira hondo.

-… explícame esto, Saga de Géminis- dice muy serio el carnero, su cosmos se encuentra inestable al grado que otros caballeros como Seiya y Shiryu, sienten escalofríos. Saga por su lado, se separa de la niña y su rostro se torna pálido.

-Mu yo... no sé quién es ella. Jamás la he visto. Te lo juro carnerito bonito- responde nervioso el hombre y la niña jala sus ropas, solicitando atención.

-Soy Agnes, mamá me pidió que te buscara- y le muestra la nota y una fotografía que era de él, con algunas... ¿doncellas?

-Lo siento, niña... no te recuerdo, mucho menos a tu madre. Lo que no entiendo, cómo entraste a esta zona restringida- Saga busca la manera de calmar a un Mu más serio y su cosmos se altera unos grados más; al grado que Shaka de Virgo, pierde la concentración de su meditación del día.

-No sé, me caí de un barranco. Me duele todavía mi cuerpo, nos perseguían unas personas malas y yo escapé. Mi mamá... mi mamá no pudo- y de nuevo se pone a llorar. Saga se siente realmente incomodo con esta situación, porque no entiende nada. Por su mente vagaban las memorias de algunas ocasiones fugaces que tenía encuentros con hombres y mujeres, pero no creía que tuviera un resultado como la niña que llora de forma desconsolada.

-Saga, salte mi casa ahora- dice abruptamente Mu- en lo que me respondes, vete de aquí.

-Mu, creo que podemos platicarlo con un buen té y…- algo le dice que no hay forma de convencer al carnero enojado. Kiki recoge las cosas de Agnes y se las entrega.

Ver enojado a Mu, es todo un misterio porque su personalidad generalmente es pacífica y escuchar esta situación, lo incomodó a tal grado que, está echando al gemelo mayor de su casa. Saga y Agnes salen rápidamente y el carnero crea una barrera para que no intenten pasar.

-¡Mu espera, no me saques de tu casa! - contesta en voz alta y golpea con sus puños la barrera, pero ésta, lo empuja al suelo. La niña sólo observa toda la situación y baja la cabeza porque sabe que su llegada, no fue muy bien recibida.

En ese mismo momento, pasa Aldebarán de Tauro y cuál va siendo su sorpresa que, encuentra al geminiano con cara de trauma y a su lado, una niña sentada en el suelo. El toro suelta una carcajada al ver la escena tan deprimente.

-Oye Saga, ¿ahora que le hiciste a Mu? ¿Te volvió a sacar de la casa? Jejejejeje Su cosmos enojado lo sintió hasta Shion, jejejeje- pero se queda en silencio al ver a la niña tratando de defenderlo.

-¡No insultes a mi papá! Señor feo- responde enojada, Agnes.

Al escuchar la palabra "papá", entendió la razón por la que Mu lo sacó de su casa, pero se queda helado ante esa palabra, ¿por qué? Pues simplemente jamás pensó que Saga fuera tan... descuidado.

-¿Realmente es tu hija? ¡Wow! Pues se parece mucho a ti... vaya que eres un aventurero del amor, amigo Saga. Pensé que eso sólo pasaba con Dohko o Aioros pero... ¿tú? El caballero que Rodorio adoraba por su bondad. Vaya que eres una caja de...- no termina de hablar cuando Saga lo agarra de sus ropas para darle un golpe, pues era lo único que faltaba.

-Deja de burlarte de mí. Yo ni siquiera entiendo que está pasando. Mu seguramente está pensando que ando de flor en flor…esta niña llegó de milagro porque cayó al barranco.

-Es demasiado fuerte, como su padre jejeje. Saga, mejor aclara esta situación porque antes de que acabe el día, TODOS en el Santuario querrán saber por qué tienes a una niña y, entender por qué Mu, está lo que sigue de enojado. Era lógico que te sacara de casa con todo y bendición- y mira a la niña- disculpa mis malos modales, pequeña. Tu padre tampoco se digna a presentarte como se debe... yo soy Aldebarán, el caballero dorado de Tauro, vivo a lado de Mu.

-Hola, soy Agnes. Ya no te burles de papá- cuando escucha eso el toro, intenta reír de nuevo pero la mirada asesina de Saga, lo deja callado.

.Y bueno, ¿Qué harás? No puedes dejar a la niña por aquí- comenta Tauro, tratando de calmar a su amigo desesperado.

-No queda de otra que llevarla a casa. Pero no entiendo nada- Agnes... juega un momento por ahí, donde te pueda ver- la chica asiente y se aleja un poco de ellos- por lo poco que le entendí, estaba huyendo y dijo que su mamá no se pudo salvar. Honestamente, estoy seguro que no es nada de mí, pero... sus rasgos son parecidos y ella parece convencida.

-Saga te llegó un bonito paquete, igual sería bueno que se investigara qué pasó. Por mientras, aprende a ser padre jejeje, a tu hermano no le gustará del todo, esta... situación- contesta Aldebarán con un aire más tranquilo.

-A estas alturas no sé qué será peor, cuidar de la niña, Mu enojado o Kanon en un ataque de celos- creo que esta es mi manera de limpiar mis pecados- Saga no puede negar que está muy confundido y toma un poco de airé para pensar como le dirá a Kanon que las cosas en la casa, serán un poco diferentes.

-Ánimo Saga. Déjame lo de Mu a mí, el pobre seguramente está molesto porque no fuiste honesto. Y te recuerdo algo, mañana temprano Athena nos quiere a todos juntos en el desayuno- … al decir eso, Saga traga un poco de saliva porque había olvidado por completo ese compromiso.

-¡Que Zeus ya se lleve mi alma!...- responde el santo gemelo y se acerca a Agnes para llevarla directo a su casa. La niña no entiende mucho lo que está pasando, pero se despide del toro y éste, le responde de la misma forma.

Finalmente, ambos se encaminan para la casa de los gemelos. Saga no dice nada y la pequeña Agnes se siente curiosa con todo lo que está pasando, por lo que se detiene y lo mira fijamente. Se da cuenta que él es una persona muy alta y es como si viera una montaña de color azul aunque, nota que él está entre molesto y preocupado.

-perdón... por todos los problemas- dice de repente- mamá me dijo que lo buscara, usted me protegería- comenta la niña un poco nerviosa.

-… - Saga la mira de reojo, nota que ella hace una reverencia. Ese detalle lo deja extrañado porque esas acciones solamente las realizan el personal interno del Santuario y las empresas de Saori Kido- por favor, no hagas eso, pero ¿por qué piensas que puedo ser tu padre?

-Nos parecemos mucho- y era la verdad. Ella parecía una versión pequeña, más femenina y dulce de Saga- mamá siempre guardaba esta foto donde sale usted- la pequeña le vuelve a enseñar la fotografía, y le señala quién era su mamá.

-Vaya, viéndolo bien... creo recordar quién es- responde con más calma el caballero dorado- ¿Ella está bien? - pregunta con cierto interés.

-No sé, se la llevaron unos hombres...- contesta la pequeña bajando la mirada, pensando que probablemente, no pudo sobrevivir.

-… está bien. No llores- coloca su mano sobre la cabellera azulada de la niña- te quedarás en mi casa por un tiempo, en lo que investigo qué fue lo que pasó. Honestamente no creo que sea tu padre; si dices que estabas en peligro, te ayudaré en lo que pueda, Agnes- al decir eso último, se inclina hacia ella. No puede arrodillarse por completo, como si se tratara de un caballero jurando fidelidad, porque es un protocolo exclusivo para su Diosa Athena, pero toma su mano y la besa con cuidado.

Al parecer, Saga sabía de lo que hablaba la niña. Al inicio se sintió molesto por la forma en la que llegó, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía proteger a la pequeña. Ese pequeño gesto que hizo por ella, es una forma de decirle que hará todo lo que tiene a su alcance, aunque muy en el fondo, se trataba de una situación muy diferente a lo que, en sus varias vidas mortales, ha vivido.

-¡Gracias señor Saga! - la niña no duda en abrazarlo y esto lo tensa un poco, pero le corresponde con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vayamos a casa, nos esperan muchas cosas- la niña asiente y ambos caminan directo a la tercera casa del zodiaco la cual ya no quedaba tan lejos.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ambos se paran en la entrada principal de la casa de los gemelos. Agnes se sorprende por ver el lugar tan espacioso y nunca imaginó que al final del largo pasillo que separa el exterior con el interior, existiera una vivienda con muebles cubiertos de piel y paredes pintadas de azul claro. Se veía acogedor pero excéntrico, digno de los gemelos.

-Mi casa es más grande que la de Mu, ojalá te puedas sentir cómoda, Agnes- dice Saga invitándola que se siente en uno de los sillones- veremos qué hacemos con el tema del dormitorio. Mientras tanto, quédate aquí en lo que me pongo algo más cómodo- al decir esas palabras, se aleja de la zona para quitarse el saco y desabotonarse un poco la camisa, pues cuando no tiene que usar la armadura de géminis, prefiere usar algo formal.

Lo que ninguno de los dos se imagina es que no están solos. Al parecer, Kanon se encontraba durmiendo una siesta y al escuchar el sonido de las puertas, se levanta para saber de quién se trata, pero olvida que llegó tan cansado del entrenamiento que se quedó en bóxer.

-… ¿Saga? Te creía encerrado por ahí con el carne…- su cara queda perpleja al ver a la pequeña que miraba todo el lugar-…. ¿quién rayos eres tú? - pregunta con mucha seriedad.

Agnes lo observa y se asusta, pues nunca imaginó ver a un hombre en ropa interior. Empieza a gritar desesperada porque Kanon se le acerca lentamente.

\- ¿De dónde saliste, niña? Sabes que esta es un área restringida…

-Aléjate...- se tapa sus ojos y Kanon se da cuenta que solo está vestido con unos bóxers con estampados de unicornios. Saga los escucha y ve que su hermano gemelo, se veía indecente ante una niña.

-Kanon, ¿por qué estás en ese estado? Hay una dama presente. Además… ¿unicornios? Je, je, je, pensé que jamás los usarías- ríe de forma burlona y hace reaccionar de manera enojada a su hermanito.

-¡Hey!, era lo único que tenía a la mano. Estamos en nuestra casa y podemos estar en pelotas, si queremos- responde mientras se sienta en uno de los sillones- no me has presentado a esta niña.

-…- Saga lo mira fijamente y tragando un poco de saliva- ella es Agnes, … todo parece indicar que es…mi hija.

Kanon se esperaba cualquier tontería de su hermano, pero escuchar que tenía una hija… lo deja primero callado, después mira a ambos y nota que la niña se parece a Saga y pues, como los dos son gemelos, ella también se parece un poco a él. Después se vuelve a sentar y no duda reírse como psicópata.

-…. Oye hermano, ¡no pierdes el tiempo! Jajajajajajajajajaja….- Kanon no para de reírse y al final, Saga lo detiene en seco.

-Ya tengo suficiente con que Mu me sacó de su casa, evita reírte porque no quiero darte una paliza, menos enfrente de ella. Apenas sobrevivió de unas personas que la estaban buscando - Saga hacía lo necesario para mantenerse tranquilo.

-Hermano, se supone que estas cosas no pueden pasar, lo digo por el tema de la fidelidad hacia Athena. Lo vuelvo a decir… jejeje, siempre pensé que Aioros y Dohko han dejado críos en todos lados, pero ¿mi hermano? Wow, pensé que te conocía.

Esas comparaciones con Sagitario y Libra, lo estaban desesperando porque sabía que ese par, siempre estaban en todos lados; bebían y si encontraban una bella mujer, no perdían la oportunidad para conocerla y pasarla bien. De todos los caballeros resucitados, ellos sí estaban aprovechando la nueva oportunidad de la vida.

-Agnes se queda en esta casa. De ahora en adelante evitemos salir así- señala los bóxers de su hermano,

La carcajada de Kanon se silencia de forma inmediata. No le gustó en absoluto esta situación, porque siempre ha sido celoso con su hermano. El único que soporta es a Mu, pero saber que hay otra persona cerca de Saga, lo pone de mal humor.

-Caray, ¿no tienes más familia? - dice el geminiano menor a Agnes

-Solo el señor Saga- dice ella.

-No me digas señor, Agnes… sólo Saga- comenta el gemelo mayor- Kanon hay que acomodar la habitación de invitados.

A Kanon no le queda de otra que obedecer. Se retira de la zona y se encierra en su cuarto dando un portazo. Saga suspira y se deja caer en el sillón. Agnes sólo lo ve.

-Si usted es mi padre, ¿él es mi tío? - pregunta la niña sonrojándose un poco. Saga siente ansiedad cada vez que ella le dice que es su padre, por lo que se toca las sienes de su cabeza para pensar mejor las cosas.

-Mira, solo dime Saga. Me siento viejo si me dices papá, padre o algo parecido. Kanon sería como un tío raro...- responde mirando a la pequeña hasta que escucha el gruñido del pequeño estómago de la pequeña. En su cabeza aparece una gotita de sudor y piensa si realmente Mu, la cuidó unas horas.

-… perdón, no he comido nada- dice apenada la niña- el señor Mu me dejó comida, pero no comí nada porque se enojó con usted…- de pronto, la pequeña se sonroja mucho más y juega con sus manos-… acaso... ¿son novios? - esto último lo dijo en voz muy baja, casi en un susurro, pero lo escucha a la perfección, el géminis mayor.

\- ¿Eh? - Saga tiene algo muy claro, no entiende a los niños. Reconoce que son pocas las veces que ha lidiado con ellos. Tuvo algunos encuentros cuando Saori visita el orfanato de Rodorio pero, nunca ha platicado tanto tiempo con ellos, como esa niña. A simple vista parecería que no le agradan, pero al ver a la pequeña Agnes, piensa que al menos ella, no es tan molesta como otros, aunque no entiende cómo era posible que ella dijera esas cosas con tan solo 8 años.

-...Agnes, las señoritas no dicen esas cosas. Mu es una buena persona, a quien estimo demasiado pero no perdonaré que te dejara sin comer. Lo que no sabe, Kiki le llevó comida y por todas las cosas que pasaron, ella no pudo probar bocado alguno, salvo la bebida verdosa que la hizo dormir unas horas.

-Solo tomé agua verde, sabía feo, pero me ayudó a sentirme mejor- contesta ella cuando observa que Saga, se puso serio.

-Je, esa bebida horrible es muy efectiva, niña... y pues, creo que ya tienes hambre. Salgamos a buscar algo para ti, tanto comida como ropas...- nota que la niña viste con algunas ropas de Kiki, las cuales le quedan un poco grandes.

La niña asiente y antes de levantarse, mira toda la casa de Saga, piensa que su mamá debe estar más tranquila porque ya está segura. Mira que hay cuadros de obras de arte abstractas y algunas fotografías de él y sus compañeros caballeros. Saga la mira y nota que observa las fotos de sus amigos y otra, donde se encuentra a una mujer que estaba cerca de él, Agnes reacciona de inmediato.

-¡Ella es mamá! Es demasiado linda...- y Saga se acerca de inmediato para verla más cerca. Piensa un poco y trata de recordarla con mayor detalle.

-...Kalinka

-Así le decían sus amigas- dice la niña sonriendo y voltea a ver a Saga pensativo y por momentos, aprieta sus puños como recordando algo que no le fue agradable.

-Mejor buscamos comida para ti, después seguimos recordando memorias.

Ambos dejan la casa del tercer signo y Saga mira por todos lados, pues lo que menos desea, son gente inoportuna. Al no ver que nadie estaba cerca, le hace una seña a la niña y le dice que la tomará en brazos y se agarre fuerte, pues abrirá una dimensión para acortar el camino y llegar directo al poblado de Rodoria. La niña se queda sorprendida, pues siempre escuchó de los valientes caballeros de la Diosa Athena, aunque jamás imaginó que estaba por probar un poco del poder de un dorado.

-Agárrate bien. Así evitamos a los chismosos- sonríe ligeramente y ambos desaparecen de la zona, aunque no se percatan que kanon mira todo muy de cerca.

-… jamás había visto a Saga, actuar de esa forma- las palabras de Kanon, suenan molestas, pues no había visto actuar tan amable a su hermano mayor- esa niña de por sí, es rara... no percibo ninguna clase de cosmos extraño.

Mientras tanto, en un callejón aparecen Saga y Agnes, ella está un poco nerviosa porque sentía que todo su cuerpo se estiraba y pasaba por un tubo. El geminiano la baja y revisa si está bien.

-Sígueme- es lo único que le dice. Agnes asiente y lo sigue en su camino por el pintoresco lugar.

La niña observa todo lo que hay a su alrededor; recuerda que el día anterior, ella vio un pueblo silencioso, oscuro y sin gente. En este momento, ella ve lo opuesto. Se da cuenta que su protector camina muy rápido porque al ser muy alto, tiene sus piernas largas. Tal parece que Saga lo nota, y baja un poco la velocidad de sus pasos para que ella lo alcance.

En la cabeza de Saga, todavía se percibe un remolino de emociones que nublan su memoria. Gran parte de su vida ha estado envuelta en sucesos extraños; algunos hasta la muerte lo llevaron, pero al caminar por algunas calles, la neblina que nubla su mente desaparece un poco al recordar una vaga imagen: era una persona que solía bajar al poblado para caminar entre las calles; sobre todo cuando comenzó sus labores como Gran Patriarca, y la gente se sentía apoyada e iluminada con su presencia. Muchos lo consideraban alguien sabio y bondadoso. Entre esas caminatas, recuerda que a veces era acompañado por algunas doncellas; especialmente una, quien parecía anticipar todas sus necesidades y, dirigía a las otras ayudantes. Se siente raro recordar esas cosas, siempre le parecieron insignificantes, pero tiene otra visión donde sólo están ellos dos, platicando mientras observan el atardecer…

-…ah, Saga- la niña jala un poco sus ropas- ¿está bien? - Agnes notó que Saga se detuvo varios minutos viendo a la nada. Cuando escucha la pequeña voz, mueve su cabeza tratando de remover esos recuerdos y seguir su camino.

-… disculpa, ya estamos cerca. Primero come algo- caminaron unos metros más, y ven un local con el diseño de una cabaña muy acogedora. Los dos entran y ven que el interior, es un restaurante con muchas personas, probablemente sea un sitio muy concurrido, donde se tenía que esperar por una mesa. Saga se siente un poco impaciente, por lo que saca de sus pantalones una tarjeta con varios datos.

Una de las meseras se les acerca saber cuántas personas serán y Saga, le entrega la tarjeta con la idea de apresurar un poco la atención, por lo que la señorita abre los ojos con sorpresa y sonríe nerviosa. Lleva a los dos a otra zona más alejada donde había menos gente y, les entrega una mesa para 2 personas cerca de una ventana que da con el mar. Agnes no dice palabra alguna hasta que el geminiano, le ofrece la silla para que se siente.

-Gracias…- dice ella.

-Ya no tardan en traer la carta. Pide lo que quieras- responde mirando hacia la ventana- mientras te alimentas, yo iré a buscar algunas ropas para ti. No te preocupes, este lugar es seguro porque saben que venimos del Santuario- y sonríe ligeramente.

No pasó mucho cuando la mesera llegó con una libretita y pluma de color rosa, a realizar el pedido del servicio a la carta. Agnes le pide algo simple: hamburguesa de queso con papas y limonada. El caballero se sorprende, pero prefiere mantenerse callado, aunque cuando comenzaron a servirle los alimentos, se levanta de la mesa para buscar las ropas que ella necesita.

-… provecho-es lo único que le dice y se retira rápidamente. Agnes le iba a dar las gracias cuando ya no lo ve. Baja la mirada y mira los alimentos, las flores de la mesa y la ventana. Se abraza a ella misma.

-_Mamá hacía lo mismo… yo quería que se quedara_ – piensa la pequeña mientras bebe un sorbo de la limonada. Al no ver a Saga cerca, come despacio, aunque al probar varios bocados no se contiene y come como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. No probaba bocado en días y, sobre todo, no sabía si iba a escapar con vida de los hombres que la perseguían, junto con su mamá.

Cerca de su mesa, estaba un hermoso chico de cabellos celestes comiendo con mucha tranquilidad y sus ojos azules, se posan en la niña que estaba sola. Su mirada se abre al darse cuenta que mantiene algunos rastros del cosmos de Saga. No duda en acercarse a ella, pues le genera mucha curiosidad.

La niña bebe la limonada sin expresión alguna, pues se siente una completa desconocida en un lugar que no conoce hasta que, percibe el olor de una rosa. Levanta su mirada y se sorprende de ver al joven que tiene a lado suyo.

-Es una linda señorita, ¿por qué tan sola? – el joven se sienta en una de las sillas mientras Agnes, lo mira de arriba hacia abajo.

-…no estoy sola-dice la niña- ¿quién eres? - pregunta tomando la rosa.

-Afrodita, ese es mi nombre- Piscis estuvo analizando las flores que estaban en la mesa y confirma que Saga, trajo a la niña una hora atrás. También observa que el gemelo mayor, ha estado muy confundido- … no deberían dejar a una niña como tú, sola. Si no te molesta, te hago compañía, hasta que vengan por ti, ¿Te parece?

Agnes se siente extraña, pero asiente para no sentirse tan sola. Saga le dijo que estaba en un lugar seguro, aunque nunca le ha gustado probar bocado sin tener una compañía.

-… ¿Tü conoces a Saga? - pregunta directamente- Afrodita se sorprende por la observación y sonríe.

-Vaya que lo conozco, aunque mirándote bien, puedo decir que me faltan cosas por conocer de Géminis. Eres igual a él, pero más adorable y tierna. Pocas veces he visto a tu padre con niños, pero te veo a ti y… hasta parece diferente.

-...¿eh? ¿tú sabes eso? - se sorprende por conocer ese dato, pero la niña desconoce que la información la obtuvo de las flores del restaurante.

-Mi niña, en el Santuario, todo se sabe. Es imposible guardar secretos, pero tu sí que lo has sido por muchos años- le guiña el ojo- a ver si así le ablandas el corazón a Saga, je. A veces es demasiado serio y aburrido, no sé cómo Mu lo aguanta.

-El señor Mu lo sacó de la casa. Yo tuve la culpa- y baja la mirada- ninguno de los dos sabía de mi existencia - cuando escucha lo último, Afrodita se queda paralizado porque finalmente entendió todo lo que ha estado pasando, desde la mañana. Por su mente se siente algo confundido, pues desde que vio a la niña, algo en su interior le dijo que debía acompañarla.

Después de esas preguntas, ambos platicaron de muchas cosas como flores, y curiosidades de Rodorio. Agnes se siente contenta porque no está sola, Afrodita por su parte, está lleno de preguntas y curiosidades sobre la nueva habitante de Géminis.

El tiempo pasó tan rápido que Saga llega y encuentra una escena divertida, Afrodita haciendo trucos de flores para Agnes y ella, reía de forma tranquila. El gemelo mayor no duda quedarse viendo tal escena hasta que, tose un poco para captar la atención.

-… oh, Saga. Llegas a buen tiempo- contesta Afrodita con una sonrisa coqueta- las flores de este lugar me dijeron que trajiste a esta niña… ¿cómo te atreves a dejarla sola? Rodorio es seguro, y a los niños nunca se les deja solos mientras comen- el dorado se queda callado, sabía que Afrodita le gustan los niños porque reflejan la misma pureza que sus flores, aunque no entiende si la está acompañando por simple gusto o bien, para conocer de primera mano, los acontecimientos del día.

-Tenía cosas por hacer. Ya es hora de irnos, Agnes- y la niña se levanta de su asiento. Mira a Afrodita y se le acerca

\- ¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme!, me divertí mucho.

-El gusto es mío, mejor ve con Saga.

El ex patriarca no dice nada y paga la comida de la niña, para luego alejarse de la zona con ella. Saga no comprende cómo fue que el hombre más hermoso, estuviera hablando con ella. En el fondo le molesta un poco porque sabe que lo hizo con toda la intención de tener la información de primera mano. Afrodita se despide de ambos y sonríe, para luego reír con más fuerza, ya que se le hacía muy divertido ver a una niña igual a su compañero de armas. Sabía perfectamente que se avecinaban cosas interesantes y sobre todo, se imagina que tan "buen padre" puede ser el caballero de géminis.

Algunos comensales lo observan con extrañeza, hasta que el joven se siente apenado y acomoda sus ropas para luego levantarse del asiento.

A las afueras del pueblo siguen caminando, aunque Agnes nota que Saga camina un poco rápido, por lo que apresura el paso y no se da cuenta que pisa una piedra y se tropieza. El caballero voltea a verla y, sus ojos se abren sorpresivos. La pequeña siente dolor y al inicio quiere llorar, aunque recuerda que su madre siempre le decía que debe ser fuerte. El hermano mayor de Kanon, se acerca rápidamente a ella y en menos de un cerrar de ojos, la tiene en sus brazos.

-Hay que pisar con cuidado. Disculpa si camino muy rápido- responde Saga viendo de reojo si no estaba muy herida.

-… no, ¿está molesto porque hablé con el joven Afrodita? - dice ella jalando un mechón de su cabello.

-Agnes, si no conoces a la persona, evítala… ¿qué tal si es una persona que desea hacerte daño? - comenta mientras opta por moverse a toda velocidad. La niña se sorprende al ver que su caballero puede correr a gran velocidad y con unas bolsas en sus manos. No entiende las actitudes de Saga, pero piensa que es una persona reservada… o al menos así, se lo describía su mamá.

No tardan mucho en llegar cuando ven que Kanon, está dormido viendo la televisión. Saga deja a la niña en el sofá y en plan de travieso, se acerca a su hermano para moverlo de forma abrupta.

\- ¿Quién? Eh…. ¡lo mataré a otra dimensión! - dice el mellizo adormilado y al tener la vista más clara, nota que se trata de su hermano- Saga, ¡no me despiertes de esa forma! No tienes ese derecho.

-Es divertido despertarte, cuando tienes hasta saliva en la camisa. Como te pusiste en tu plan de celoso y posesivo, te quedas sin cena- responde divertido. Kanon grita con todas sus fuerzas y trata de golpear al gemelo mayor, pero le es imposible porque los reflejos de Saga, son más rápidos.

La niña solo se ríe al ver la escena hasta que Kanon, salta a lado de ella con la intención de empujarla… aunque Saga se lo impide, mirándolo con mucha frialdad.

-Ay hermano, ¿a poco ya quieres a esta niña? Bueno, no me sorprende…. Eres un hermano sobreprotector… y- Saga solamente lo toma de sus ropas.

-Cuidado si haces una broma pesada, ella no se llevará así de pesado como nosotros ¿te quedó claro? ¿hermanito? - sus palabras eran claras y se aleja de hermano para llevar a Agnes, lo que parece ser una habitación.

Caminan unos metros y Saga abre una pequeña habitación la cual, está llena de cajas. Agnes entiende que todo es de improviso, pero ve cómo acomoda las cosas para darse cuenta que había una cama, sábanas y un pequeño mueble.

-No tenemos visitas, por mientras puedes estar aquí- dice el caballero mientras se sienta en la cama- es cómodo.

-Usted es raro, perdón si le genero molestias- dice de repente la pequeña- ¡no tengo a nadie más! Estoy casi segura que… mamá murió a manos de esos horribles hombres- al decir eso, abraza a Saga y éste, se queda helado. Al inicio, no sabe cómo reaccionar porque no esperaba esas palabras y, lo que escuchó sobre su madre- no… no quiero ser una molestia o.… un estorbo- solloza la pequeña porque se siente agradecida por lo que está haciendo por ella

Saga no dice nada, sin darse cuenta, abraza a la pequeña con mucho cuidado. Agnes nota ese gesto y se siente reconfortada, y esconde su rostro entre esos brazos fuertes y protectores. Hay un silencio en la habitación, hasta que la pequeña se queda dormida. El géminis termina por acomodarla en la cama y la deja descansar.

Al salir de la habitación, se queda recargado en la puerta y cierra unos segundos sus ojos. Por su mente pasa la imagen de la pequeña llorando y se mira sus manos; se sorprende así mismo, pues nunca pensó que llegara a sentir una extraña sensación por proteger a la pequeña. Tal vez siente pena, o su sentido de deber es tan fuerte que, siente el compromiso de no dejar sola a la pequeña.

-…pobre niña. Hoy si dormirá bien- Saga se retira a sus aposentos para descansar, pues fue un día muy complicado y diferente… en su nueva vida.

-.-.-

Hola a todos! Regreso con el segundo capítulo de esta historia especial

Tal y como ven, Agnes cambiará la vida de todos… especialmente la de Saga.

Me agrada ver que agregaron esta historia a su lista de favoritos y eso, me emociona mucho.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, sigan disfrutando de esta historia.

Atte.

Bunny Saito


	4. Capítulo 3: Dorado desayuno

**Capítulo 3: dorado almuerzo**

Un nuevo día amanece en el Santuario, donde viven los caballeros que sirven a la Diosa Athena, humanos con grandes poderes y fuerza, quienes han sido capaces de desafiar a los propios dioses. En las doce casas principales, residen los caballeros dorados que tienen una nueva oportunidad de vida; unos lo aprovechan para hacer cosas que antes, no podían hacer mientras que otros… son víctimas del destino.

Esta mañana sería muy especial, pues Athena invitó a todos sus caballeros (sin importar el rango) a un desayuno, cuyo protocolo incluía el uso de sus armaduras, por lo que sería algo muy importante para todos.

El desayuno se llevaría a cabo en un salón muy grande el cual, poco a poco cada uno de los caballeros dorados, llega con sus hermosas y relucientes armaduras. Las doncellas del lugar no pueden evitar cuchichear sobre el porte de cada uno de ellos y, algunos como Dohko, Aioros o Milo, sonríen con picardía mientras saludan. Otros caballeros son más reservados ante esas reacciones como Shura, Camus y Shaka, pues no prestan interés a la reacción del personal que atenderá todas sus peticiones. Afrodita y Deathmask llegan juntos, aunque el caballero de las flores llega abrazando el brazo del cangrejo, quien se muestra fastidiado porque nunca le han gustado esta clase de celebraciones. Después llega Aiora de Leo corriendo, pues se quedó dormido y no podía ni colocarse el casco, por lo que generó la risa burlona de Aldebarán y Milo.

Todos se fueron reuniendo en una gran mesa rectangular y en el centro, estaban los lugares de Athena y Shion. En otra parte de la misma, se observan a los caballeros de bronce que, al parecer, habían tenido una fiesta a muy altas horas de la noche, pues sus rostros se muestran ojerosos y sin vida.

Kiki y Mu, llegan a la misma reunión, pero a diferencia de los otros caballeros, el carnero se mantenía serio; es decir, se le veía un poco molesto, por lo que todos se extrañan a verle esa expresión, pues no es común que demuestre esas expresiones, por su personalidad pacífica.

\- ¿Ya vieron a Mu? Seguramente se levantó con el pie izquierdo- dice divertido Deathmask, pero Afrodita sonríe tratando de decirle que, en realidad, hay otra razón que lo tiene molesto.

En el momento que el caballero de Aries se sienta, aparece Saga de géminis en la puerta principal, algunos notan que tarda en entrar unos segundos, pues deja una pequeña silueta en la zona para acercarse a la gran mesa, pero su rostro tranquilo se petrifica y siente escalofríos, pues siente la mirada asesina de un Mu que su cosmos, generó que el resto de los caballeros se sintieran incómodos.

-…ya ni Camus, es tan obvio… - comenta Milo mientras le da un codazo al signo de Acuario. Camus también se siente nervioso, pues jamás había visto tan enojado a Mu.

-Milo por favor, no podemos meternos en los problemas de pareja de ellos- responde el francés, aunque reconoce que esa molestia, es más fría que su Aurora Boreal. Por momentos, siente pena por Saga, aunque sus ojos se posan en una pequeña silueta que está a la entrada. Recuerda que el día anterior, Afrodita le comentó algunas cosas sobre una niña que llegó con Saga. Sus pensamientos le dicen que esa es la razón del carnero molesto- Saga es muy valiente, ejem.

Mu mira casi con odio al caballero de géminis, Saga trata de evadirlo, pero no puede hacerlo y se sienta con rapidez a lado de Aiora. El león no entiende nada de lo que pasa, pues jamás fue enterado de todo lo que pasó el día anterior, solamente le da unas palmadas a un gemelo nervioso y con deseos que la tierra se lo trague, pues ya se dio cuenta que todos saben la existencia de Agnes y, el enojo de Mu.

-Amigo, ¿qué hiciste? Todos llegamos con buen ambiente; sólo llegó tú carnero y ya nos arruinó la fiesta mañanera, porque me enteré que Athena no vendrá- Aiora comenta mientras sorbe un poco de agua de una copa.

-… esto es peor que un radio pasillo. Me siento demasiado observado. No debí venir- dice géminis y aleja las manos de su amigo.

-… llévalo a una cita y verás que termina como un becerrito- interrumpe Aioros mientras revuelve la caballera de Saga- y… dinos, amigo, ¿de quién es la niña? - jalonea al caballero- ¡te lo tenías bien guardado!

Saga no tiene el humor para aguantarlos. Estaba pensando muy seriamente en retirarse, pero quería comprobar si realmente las palabras de Aiora, eran verdaderas. Si Athena no se presenta, seguramente algo muy importante la obligó a ausentarse. Mientras tanto, el géminis estaba respirando hondo, pues sagitario lo estaba interrogando.

\- ¿y era guapa? ¿Dónde la conociste? Aunque...- se queda pensativo Aiorios- espera... ¡eres un semental!

-…- Saga casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba bebiendo- no puede evitar escupir y sin evitar que Shura sea su víctima, quien casi desea golpear a su compañero de armas porque le mojó toda la cara. El resto de los caballeros se quedan en silencio y Dohko empieza a contar cada uno de sus dedos, como tratando de hacer cálculos.

-...oye Aioros. Él y los demás se quejan de nuestras juergas y que nos paramos en todo lo que se mueve, pero... ¡este hombre nos gana! - Saga, ¿cuántos años dices que tienes... ¡no! Espera, ¿En qué edad te quedaste, según tú ultima vida?

-… 28

Saga responde de manera inconsciente, aunque al ver la cara de todos y, un Mu que dobló la cubertería completa... se arrepiente de decir eso. Hasta Shaka sintió el enojo del carnero en su máxima potencia y trató, por todos los medios, calmarlo un poco, pero... no era posible, ni quitando algunos de sus sentidos.

-Tan joven y dejando herencia... jejejeje- ríe con picardía Dohko- te hizo falta juntarte más con nosotros, Saga.

-Ya cállense- y Saga se muestra más serio de lo normal. Ya estaba harto de todo lo que le estaban diciendo sus compañeros de armas. De sus manos aparece una esfera de energía, lo que parece ser una explosión galáctica, a punto de ser invocada.

En ese momento, llega Shion solo. Athena al final de cuentas, nunca llegó. Todos estaban preparados para defenderse del ataque, aunque Saga tuvo que evitarlo porque parte del mismo, iba dirigido a la persona que anteriormente, mató para tener el control del Santuario.

-Un poco más, y vuelves a matar al maestro Shion, junto con todos nosotros- comenta Shura en voz baja.

-A ustedes no les vendría mal, ser fantasmas de nuevo- responde a regaña dientes Saga.

-Buenos días, mis queridos niños- dice Shion con una sonrisa brillante- perdonen el atraso, ocurrieron dos cosas- comenta el Gran Patriarca, quien se queda pensativo porque ninguno de los caballeros, hizo la debida reverencia, mueve sus hombros que por esta ocasión no era importante y se dispone a darles algunos anuncios- nuestra Diosa Athena, pidió disculpas por no presentarse hoy, ya que las empresas de su amado abuelo, la obligaron a presentarse en la sucursal de Japón - y mira a los de bronce comiendo- mis niños, cuando terminen de comer deben tomar el primer vuelo para alcanzar a la señorita Saori Kido, pues necesita de ustedes para sus asuntos.

Seiya y los demás suspiran, pues querían descansar por la desvelada de la noche anterior. El resto de los caballeros no dicen nada, pero se extrañan que Saori, cambiara de esa forma su agenda. Todos la consideran una persona muy obsesiva con el orden de sus actividades y escuchar este cambio, piensan que algo extraño pasó... Pero no a nivel que necesitan de sus servicios.

\- ¡Oh sí! También les quería comentar que me tardé, porque en la entrada del salón, vi a una niña muy adorable. No sé, me acordé de uno de mis niños...mmm, Saga- se acerca al geminiano- Esa pequeña es muy parecida a ti... ¿por qué no la presentas?

El caballero de la tercera casa, ya quería que ese martirio acabara. Había olvidado que todos los caballeros, son como una gran familia, por lo que es imposible guardar alguna clase de secretos y Agnes, era la noticia del momento.

-…- Saga se levanta de su asiento. Siente con mayor fuerza, los escalofríos del carnero, toma aire para abrir la puerta y pedirle a la niña que pasara con ellos- pasa, todos quieren conocerte.

En la mañana, Saga despertó de forma sobresaltada, pensando que todo lo que le ocurrió el día anterior, era un mal sueño por lo que corre a ver la habitación donde dejó a Agnes. Pega su cabeza contra la pared al ver que ella estaba ahí, durmiendo plácidamente, aunque en el fondo, quería ver si estaba bien.

La pequeña despierta y al tallarse un poco los ojos, lo primero que ve es a Saga, sentado a los pies de la cama.

-Buenos días- dice la pequeña.

-… hola- es lo único que dice el dorado- Kanon no sé dónde se fue, no te puedo dejar sola en este lugar. Debes acompañarme a un compromiso- y le deja una de las bolsas donde había ropa para ella.

-… ¿de verdad? - es lo único que dice la pequeña.

Kanon salió de casa muy temprano, pues no le importaba en absoluto lo que pasara con su hermano y Agnes. A pesar de ser el hermano gemelo de géminis, él no fue invitado al compromiso, pues debe demostrar que es un ser digno para portar una armadura o bien, ser parte de las decisiones del Santuario como su hermano.

En el Santuario, la niña entra al gran salón y queda deslumbrada por todo lo que había a su alrededor. La gran mesa relucía no sólo por toda la comida y bebida que habían servido sino, las propias armaduras de todos los caballeros (hasta las de bronce), brillaban como la luz del sol. Al inicio, Agnes se siente un poco extraña porque todos la observan sin decir palabra alguna, aunque sonríe al ver a Aldebarán y Afrodita.

\- ¡Hola tío Aldebarán y joven Afrodita! - saluda con sus manos a ambos caballeros, quienes sonríen un poco divertidos con la escena. Los demás no saben qué decir al respecto, pues notan que es una niña sencilla pero el calco perfecto de su compañero de Géminis. La niña vestía un vestido de flores que llegaba hasta por debajo de la rodilla.

\- ¡Buen día, señorita Agnes! Te ves muy linda, el día de hoy- dice Afrodita con una sonrisa amplia, generando en Deathmask una mueca de fastidio, aunque no puede negar la simpatía de la niña.

-Hola, pequeña Agnes, que bueno que tu padre te trajo aquí. Somos bichos raros, pero no hacemos daño- responde Aldebarán, levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a ella.

Saga se sorprende por este momento, aunque se aclara su garganta para presentarla.

-Ella es Agnes. Llegó ayer y... -duda cómo decirlo. Por un momento voltea a ver a Mu quien cruza sus brazos y posa su mirada en otro punto- todo parece indicar que es una descendiente... mía- esta última parte, se sonrojó un poco y sintió una gran vergüenza. Parecía un adolescente presentando el resultado de una travesura.

Shion sonríe divertido, se acerca al caballero y le indica que lo acompañe un momento al exterior del lugar. Saga traga un poco de saliva porque sabe para dónde va la situación, pues el Gran Patriarca es como un padre para todos ellos y pues, querrá una explicación de forma privada.

-Cuiden e inviten a comer, a la pequeña- responde el Patriarca de cabellos verdosos- Saga y yo hablaremos un poco a solas.

Y en ese momento, ambos salen del salón y Shion le indica que fueran a su oficina o bueno, una sala donde suele relajarse un poco. El geminiano por un momento se arrepiente de tener a Agnes con el resto de sus compañeros y cuando menos se da cuenta, ya se encuentra en la sala de su superior.

-Pasa conmigo, Saga

-Ah, como usted diga... maestro- y ambos entran a una sala muy acogedora. Shion se sienta en un sillón de color rojo y su "hijo", en otro asiento de color negro.

\- ¿Cómo pasó todo eso?- el tono de Shion cambió de fraternal, a uno más serio- de alguna forma burló la seguridad para entrar al Santuario, Saga.

-Ella dice que cayó de un barranco. Mu la encontró y la cuidó unas horas. Al parecer, huía de unas personas, quienes se quedaron con su madre- explica el dorado, mirándolo fijamente.

-Cualquiera del Santuario, lo hubiera notado. Debes saber que esto representa un poco de peligro, ¿verdad? A pesar de ser una niña dulce, podría ser la carnada para alguna clase de trampa de los enemigos. Yo no tengo problema que se quede aquí, el tiempo necesario. Estoy seguro que Saori tampoco tendría inconveniente alguno.

-Con esas palabras, me siento un poco más tranquilo, maestro- responde Saga bajando la mirada, sabía perfectamente que ese tipo de conversación, iban a tener en algún momento porque se supone que el deber de un caballero de oro, incluía un compromiso completo en todos los aspectos. No por algo, la mayoría de ellos, son huérfanos.

-… pero si debo pedirte que busques lo que generó que ella llegara, hasta aquí. Te puedo facilitar algunas cosas para cumplir ese objetivo; de no ser así, en un futuro se optará por la opción de borrarle toda memoria relacionada a ti y, mandarla con algún familiar o dejarla en el orfanato de Rodorio- son las palabras que dice un Shion más tranquilo, pero no deja de mirar fijamente a un Saga que resiente esas palabras.

-… ¿borrar… la memoria? - Saga no esperaba esa frase. Entiende que a pesar que ella diga que es su padre y, el parecido de ambos sea muy notorio, no conoce casi nada de ella. Comienza a ubicar cosas de quien probablemente, fue su madre y su memoria genera cosas que pensó jamás recordar como caballero.

-El deber como caballeros de Athena, incluyen algunos sacrificios, pero… mientras cumples esa tarea, no te sentaría mal llevar a cabo ese nuevo reto- y Shion sonríe- sé que has pasado por muchas cosas y en el fondo, te sientes culpable de muchos pecados que has cometido. Esta nueva oportunidad que tienen todos ustedes para vivir, aprovéchala en conocer un poco más, de las cosas más simples de la vida.

Al inicio el geminiano, no entiende mucho pero mientras el Gran Patriarca le explica, reconoce que se trata de hacer cosas simples de humanos. Los caballeros dorados siempre han peleado y protegido a la Diosa Athena, dejando a un lado las cosas humanas. Él recuerda que, siendo más joven, salía con su hermano a parrandas nocturnas y eran expertos en travesuras, especialmente cuando se hacían pasar por el otro. También recuerda fugaces salidas que tenía con hombres y mujeres. Todo eso acabó cuando tomó su papel como Gran Patriarca y de ahí, muchos de sus recuerdos son borrosos o incompletos.

-Y dime mi niño, Saga… ¿esto cuándo crees que pasó? - pregunta Shion y genera en Saga, un sonrojo poco común.

-… no recuerdo muchas cosas, desde que asumí el…

-Ejem, cuando me asesinaste y tomaste mi lugar- corrige el anterior caballero de Aries- quiero entender que esto pasó años después de mi primera muerte… ¿verdad?

El gemelo asiente, tratando de ordenar sus recuerdos porque cuando existía su identidad maligna, muchas veces le hizo hacer cosas que no recuerda. No recuerda muertes y menos, recuerdos tan vagos como la madre de Agnes.

-De hecho, le prometí a ella que la ayudaría…- responde Saga y de pronto, siente que lo abrazan con mucha efusividad

-Ay mi niño-dice el Gran Patriarca- ¡estás creciendo! Mejor regresemos a la mesa con todos los demás. Ojalá hayan dejado algo,

Ambos salen de la sala y regresan al salón donde ven que todos estaban cantando y ya no había nada de comida o bebida. Shion ríe por esta situación, aunque Saga siente su estómago pidiendo comida. Nota que Mu se mantenía en su asiento mirando la comida, aunque se siente observado. Cuando mira al géminis, lo evade de nuevo. Saga sabe que debe hablar con él, le costaba trabajo reconocer que no podía explicarle algo que ni él entendía.

Todos los caballeros estaban muy divertidos, los de bronce ya se habían retirado y sólo quedaron los dorados con Agnes riendo y aplaudiendo a todos. La fiesta comenzó cuando Milo trató de contar un chiste en el que ninguno se rió, salvo la pequeña niña, que parecía muy divertida.

-Saga, tu hija es una caja de sorpresas- dice entre risas, Milo- yo me uno al clan de tíos y protectores de ella- y abraza a Agnes- es como ver un Saga versión chibi y niña.

-A pesar de ser pequeña, sabe muchas cosas- dice Camus.

Todos dicen muchas cosas al respecto y Saga, sólo asiente. Su cabeza de nuevo estaba a punto de estallar, pero trata de tomar aire, aunque se desanima un poco, al ver a Mu salir de la sala sin decir nada a nadie. Shura lo mira y comenta al respecto.

-Mu sigue enojado. Mejor explícale las cosas. Anoche no dormimos todos por estar sintiendo sus deseos de golpearte.

-…Shura, es lo que hare- responde y mira toda la mesa-… ¿todos ustedes se comieron el banquete completo?

-Vaya que estaba delicioso. Sentimos no dejarte nada, amigo Saga- contesta Aioros chupándose los dedos por probar su último bocado.

Agnes lo mira y primero se acerca a un extremo de la mesa para recoger una bandeja, se la acerca a Saga y le sonríe.

-Guardé algo para ti… Saga- algunos se miran entre ellos, pues lo menos que esperaban era una escena melosa de padre e hija, pero entienden que su amigo de armas, se trauma si le dicen "papá" tan pronto.

-… ¿de verdad? - Saga está sorprendido por la pequeña acción y le agradece por los alimentos. Acaricia su cabellera azulada y se dispone a comer.

-Los tíos Aldebarán, Aioros y Milo, no querían que te dejara algo- platica la niña mientras lo mira comer.

\- ¿Cómo que ya son muchos tíos, no crees?- y por primera vez, en muchos años, esboza una sonrisa generosa, como aquellas que regalaba al pueblo de Rodoria, en sus caminatas. Caballeros como Aioros, Dohko y Shura se sorprenden por eso.

Mientras tanto, Aldebarán corre para alcanzar a Mu, junto con Kiki, quienes ya se disponían a regresar a la casa de Aires

-Mu, amigo…- y el carnero lo mira serio.

\- ¿Ocupas algo? Ya estábamos por retirarnos- baja la mirada

-Amigo, creo que estás exagerando demasiado. Saga está igual de confundido que tú. No fue común ver ese enojo. Todos tuvimos temor de que hicieras algo peor- Mu se acerca un poco a él.

-Saga a veces no es honesto. Jamás imaginé que tuviera esta clase de secretos. No estoy enojado con la señorita Agnes, sino con él- su rostro deja de mostrar enojo y pasa a uno de tristeza- me siento confundido al respecto, no sé cómo reaccionar. También me siento impotente porque me gustaría ayudar a Saga... y no sé… creía conocerlo bien, pero veo que no…

El toro suspira y coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Mu, quien lo mira a los ojos con un dejo de sorpresa.

-Mu, Saga está confundido con todo esto. Lo bueno que ya no entra en crisis de locura como en el pasado, pero lo recomendable es que ambos arreglen sus cosas. Dale oportunidad que hable.

-… lo haré, aunque es inevitable sentirme molesto- responde el carnero quitando las manos de su amigo- …creo que

\- ¿Celos?

-… un poco- responde en voz baja y no se espera la palmada en la espalda, de Aldebarán.

-Ustedes dos, son todo un caso, ya relájate. Cuando Saga te perciba más tranquilo, te buscará. Mu asiente y se encamina junto con Taurus, a sus respectivas casas.

En el salón, casi todos ya se habían ido y sólo quedan Saga, Agnes, Shura y Shion. El español se acerca a Agnes y trata de quedar a su altura. La niña observa su casco dorado y le da un poco de gracia por la forma que tiene. El dueño de Excalibur nota su reacción y se lo quita para que lo tenga en sus propias manos.

-Es bonito. Algo pesado- la niña siente el peso del casco. Shura se lo quita de inmediato, quien lo agarra como si fuera una pluma.

-Hay que entrenar mucho para soportarlo, pero otra persona ni siquiera podría aguantarlo un segundo...- dice el caballero de Capricornio.

-… yo no peleo, soy una niña- Agnes contesta un poco sonrojada- Shura sonríe por el comentario, aunque piensa que, si realmente es hija de Saga, duda si dejara que ella pasara por todo lo que ellos sufrieron para ser caballeros.

-En el santuario, tenemos mujeres muy fuertes- y se acerca a su oído- no creo que tu padre te de permiso. Saga lo niega, pero es un tipo sobreprotector- la niña ríe con el comentario, llamando la atención del caballero géminis.

\- ¿Qué tanto le dices a ella?- responde ligeramente serio, Shura coloca su mano sobre el hombro, para tranquilizarlo.

\- ¿Ves? Pequeña Agnes. Ya me regañó tu padre.

-No le gusta que le diga padre porque se siente viejo- dice con aire de inocencia, la niña de ojos azules.

Shion y Shura no aguantan la risa y dejan a Saga, un tanto avergonzado. Se sorprende así mismo en su forma de reaccionar porque si hubiera sido otro caballero, lo golpea hasta sacarle todo el cosmos de su cuerpo. En cambio, con Agnes su mente le decía todo lo contrario. Tenía una extraña sensación de protegerla.

Finalmente, no tardaron mucho en que todos dejan el salón. Shura acompaña a su amigo junto con la pequeña, al exterior del salón y salen de la casa del Gran patriarca. Agnes se deleita con unas flores y se aleja un poco de ellos, por lo que capricornio habla con su amigo.

-… ¿estoy loco? Por un momento la niña me recordó a una mujer que se hacía pasar por doncella... ¿acaso ustedes dos?

-La verdad, no recuerdo mucho la etapa cuando dominaba la parte más oscura de mi ser. Tengo recuerdos muy borrosos de Kalinka. Esa maldita identidad, jugaba con mi persona. Me sorprende que la recuerdes- Shura observa por un momento a Agnes y después, a Saga.

-Claro, sabes que a mí no me engañó que era una simple doncella del Santuario. Un día de pronto, ella desapareció. La última vez que la vi, tenía muy mala cara- y cruza sus brazos tratando de tener recuerdos más claros- siendo honesto, cuando te convertiste en Gran Patriarca, alejaste a mucha gente que en algún momento te consideraba alguien de bien. Yo te seguí porque pensé que hacías lo correcto, pero... igual me equivoqué. Lo comento porque alguna vez, ella dijo que temía por tu bienestar.

Saga se queda callado, con esas palabras. Se siente mal por no recordar todas las cosas que se relacionan con la madre de Agnes. En parte se siente molesto porque eso le ayudaría a mantenerla a salvo, pues tiene presente las palabras de Shion; ella no debería vivir en el santuario porque representa un peligro...

-Gracias Shura. Responde de inmediato- esos tiempos ya se acabaron y agradezco a Athena que me perdonara por todos mis pecados. Tengo que ayudar a esa niña, al menos sé que me puedes ayudar a tener más información.

Saga se aleja de él, toma a la niña y se retiran del lugar. Shura suspira pensando si realmente es una buena idea que se acuerde de todo lo que pasó en esos años. El caballero de Capricornio sabe muchas cosas, algunas que ni el propio geminiano recuerda.

-.-.-

Hola a todos!

Espero estén disfrutando esta historia!

¿Qué más sorpresas nos espera con Agnes y Saga?

Atentamente

Bunny Saito


	5. Capítulo 4: las cosas de la vida

**Capítulo 4: las cosas de la vida**

Después del almuerzo de todos los dorados, las cosas fluyen por su propia cuenta. Saga mantiene en su casa a la pequeña Agnes, aunque algunas veces platica con ella y otras, sale de su casa para aclarar su mente. La plática que tuvo con Shura, le ayudó a entender que Kalinka en su momento, fue una persona importante en su vida. Por otro lado, en ocasiones buscaba a Mu porque tenía deseos de saber cómo estaba.

Agnes por su lado, cada día que pasa, se siente curiosa de saber cómo su mamá y él, se conocían. No niega que se siente un poco rara estar entre extraños, pero se emociona cuando alguno de los dorados la saluda, y le preguntan por su bienestar. Al inicio pensó que tendría la desaprobación de todos, pero ha sido lo contrario. A todos les agrada verla en el Santuario por lo que un día, ella se levanta temprano y sale de manera sigilosa de la habitación.

Ella sólo tiene 8 años, pero es bastante independiente porque su mamá la educó de esa manera. Mientras camina por un pasillo muy largo, nota que no hay nadie en casa... o eso parece, pues escucha la puerta abrirse y ve que se trata de Kanon, quien tenía algunos días sin aparecer.

-Hola niña... je, pensé que ya te habías ido- dice tocándose la cabeza- Saga no se ha aburrido, aún. Eso es nuevo en mi hermano.

Kanon la empuja porque pasa de su lado y ella se cae. En el intento, ella trata de preguntarle por qué hace eso y el gemelo, toma su rostro.

-Yo no sé qué ven los compañeros de Saga en ti. Ni siquiera posees alguna clase de cosmos, eres demasiado ordinaria- y sonríe con frialdad- ¿sabías que el castigo por acceder de esta forma al Santuario, es que tu memoria se borre?

La niña se espanta por esto último. Nota que Kanon tiene la mirada un poco perdida y aprecia un leve olor a alcohol. Agnes se levanta rápido y trata de alejarse de él, pues tiene un poco de miedo, comienza a moverse con mayor velocidad y el gemelo menor la jala de sus ropas.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- ¡Déjame! ¡Me lastimas! - Agnes trata de moverse para escapar, pero él no la deja hasta que le muerde una mano. Kanon grita de dolor y no logra retenerla- No me hagas daño- grita la pequeña mientras camina hacia atrás hasta que topa con algo, o alguien

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Kanon, ¿Dónde andabas? - pregunta Saga molesto por la escena que veían sus ojos azules.

-Hermanito... pues regresé de un viaje pero, ando algo mareado y me tope con la niña... y.…- Saga le da un puñetazo que lo tira al suelo. Su gemelo se incorpora con esfuerzo- ¡¿qué te pasa?!

-Te vas sin decir nada. Regresas todo borracho y molestas a Agnes, es lógico que te hayas ganado este golpe- responde Saga mostrando su molestia. Agnes queda detrás de él, como si buscara su protección.

-Puff... apenas ha pasado una semana y, ... ¿la proteges? Ya ni a mi ¿sabes algo Agnes? ¿sabes que me hizo hace años? Por darle ideas raras, me encerró en una prisión... dejándome a mi suerte- Agnes se sorprende al escuchar eso- casi muero ahogado y aquí ando jejeje.

Y se levanta por completo. Saga no puede decir nada sobre eso y Agnes jala de sus ropas, preguntándole si todo eso es verdad. Kanon cuando está enojado, sabe por dónde golpear a su hermano y no necesita de golpes sino, recordarle cada uno de sus pecados como caballero dorado. Camina unos pasos y llega lo que parece ser su habitación y cierra la puerta.

-Saga, ¿es verdad? - pregunta la pequeña. El dueño de la armadura de géminis no sabe cómo responder. Le duele que su hermano le recuerde todo lo que hizo, pero en el fondo, sabe que por mucho tiempo no fue una buena persona y toma las manos de la niña y la mira a los ojos.

-Agnes. Desconozco si tu madre, alguna ocasión habló de mi existencia, pero todo lo que dicen de mí, es verdad. Hace años, hice daño a muchas personas, pero gracias a la Diosa Athena, tengo oportunidad de limpiar mis culpas. El dorado acaricia un poco la larga cabellera de ella, quien lo mira fijamente, pensando en todo lo que le dice.

-Mamá siempre me decía que, si la vida te da otra oportunidad, es para no cometer errores de nuevo- y sonríe con alegría. Saga se queda helado. Por regla general, la gente se aleja de él y la niña hace todo lo contrario- tío Kanon no me quiere.

-Déjalo, es muy celoso. Él y yo siempre vivimos juntos. Yo también me incomodo si a él, le pasa algo. Somos únicos- el caballero lleva a la niña hacia un jardín que hay al fondo del lugar. No tiene mucho césped, pero sí varias fuentes de diferentes diseños y tamaños y al fondo, un paisaje de todo el Santuario, teniendo como protagonista la gran estatua de la Diosa Athena- a diferencia tuya, nosotros nunca conocimos a nuestros padres. Ni siquiera sabemos si los tuvimos... nos encontraron en este lugar siendo bebés...- explica Saga, recordando una plática que tuvo Kanon y él, cuando eran niños con Shion.

La pequeña escucha todo con atención. Ella entiende que su llegada generó muchas cosas y lo que menos quiere, es ser una carga para alguien... menos de esa persona que no le dice "padre".

-Ya no están solos. Yo estoy aquí- contesta Agnes- si no lo hubiera encontrado, sí estaría solita en el mundo.

-Sobre eso... estoy buscando si no tienes familiares u otros conocidos. Te quiero ayudar.

-… solo éramos mamá y yo. No conozco a nadie- responde la niña bajando la mirada-… ¿es verdad que me pueden borrar mi memoria? Yo no quiero olvidarlo- su mirada se opaca por completo. Le dio terror esa idea de alejarse de su protector y sobre todo, olvidar todo lo hermoso que ha visto en el Santuario.

-… también es verdad. Son protocolos que debemos seguir, pero... haré lo que sea para que no pase, Agnes.

La niña no dice más, confía completamente en el caballero, algo en su interior le dice que nunca le fallará. Ambos se quedan en silencio hasta que...

-Agnes, ¿te gustaría visitar a tío Aldebarán? - pregunta el caballero de dorada armadura-

\- ¡Sí!

Y salen ambos, pues Agnes ya se encontraba vestida y arreglada.

Ya había pasado una semana, desde que Agnes llegó a la vida de Saga y todos los santos dorados. Ambos siguen siendo el centro de atención y mientras pasan los días, los dorados ven de lo más normal, la niña que parece una copia exacta en miniatura de su compañero de armas, los días son muy tranquilos y muchas veces, están en casa o bien, Agnes es invitada a las casas de los otros zodiacos y Saga, parece que se está acostumbrando a su "nueva vida".

Los tiempos en el Santuario últimamente han sido demasiado pacíficos, por lo que les da oportunidad de hacer toda clase de cosas desde eternas reuniones, hasta entrenamientos improvisados donde Agnes observa con detenimiento cómo todos ellos, hacen uso de sus habilidades.

Kanon por su parte, los sigue evadiendo. No intenta acercarse a la niña porque sabe que Saga puede ser muy violento si le pasara algo a ella. La considera una intrusa, aunque prefiere estar al margen de todo. En el caso de Mu, su enfado persiste, aunque el poder de su cosmos disminuyó al grado que dejó dormir y descansar a todos.

Saga y Agnes llegan a la casa del tauro. Aldebarán no duda en recibirlos, aunque se dan cuenta que no está solo, pues los acompaña Shaka, Shura, Milo y Camus.

\- ¡Tío Aldebarán!- saluda Agnes con mucha emoción aunque se sorprende más, ver al resto de los visitantes.

-Pequeña Agnes, que bueno que nos visitan- responde Aldebarán, aunque Milo lo hace un lado y corre hacia la niña, a quien la toma de sus manos.

-Que mala eres, ¿a mí no me vas a decir tío? Dice escorpio con cara de puchero- ah sí, hola Saga.

Géminis acaba de entender que todos prefieren verla a ella. Camus se acerca para saludarlo, aunque se siente un poco raro ver a Milo tan meloso con la niña.

-Camus por favor… cálmate. Tuvimos suficiente con Mu, no sea que congeles todo el santuario- dice Shaka apareciendo entre ellos.

-… a mí no me trata así, pero la señorita Agnes tiene algo que me impide, alejarla de Milo- responde Camus eliminando los restos de hielo

-Estoy yo, de por medio- sonríe con malicia el geminiano- bueno, le pedí a Aldebarán que se quedara con ella toda la tarde, pero veo que estarán bien acompañados. Creo es momento de hablar con Mu

Todos se quedan helados, hasta Shaka abre sus ojos para denotar sorpresa por su reacción, ya que, en los últimos días, han escuchado alguna plática (de desamor) del carnero. Shura prefiere mantenerse callado, aunque en el fondo desea que ese par de tórtolos arreglen las cosas.

-Suerte, Saga- dice Shaka- tienes nuestra bendición

El santo no dice más, toma aire y se encamina para hablar con Mu, sobre todo lo que ha pasado y en especial, aclarar las cosas. No tarda mucho en llegar y mira la casa del signo de Aries, cual va siendo su sorpresa que Kiki, está afuera barriendo.

-Señor Saga, es un milagro verlo por aquí- saluda el aprendiz.

-Hola Kiki, ¿sabes si Mu está en casa? - pregunta con cierto nerviosismo en su voz. El pequeño se queda pensativo, pues no sabe si es buena idea contestar a eso o no.

-Sí, no creo que lo quiera ver. Todos los días habla de todos sus defectos- Saga confirma que sigue molesto, pero ese argumento no le impide para entrar y buscarlo.

Sin importar esas palabras, entra a la casa del carnero. Kiki intenta detenerlo pero le es imposible, y muy en el fondo, deseaba ver a su maestro más tranquilo y contento. Lidiar con Mu enojado, es estresante porque es más exigente de lo normal.

Saga camina un poco y nota que Mu está tomando té. Hay un silencio entre los dos hasta que el dueño de Aries, se levanta para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Saga?-

-… Mu, quiero hablar contigo- responde el geminiano con firmeza, aunque en su interior está nervioso por lo que pueda pasar.

Mu le da la espalda y aprieta sus puños tratando de contenerse. Saga lo observa y se acerca rápido a él para tocar su hombro y él, lo rechaza.

-Todo esto sobre Agnes, me ha generado más confusiones que respuestas. En efecto, esta niña es hija de una persona que vagamente recuerdo, alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo. Cuando era Gran Patriarca. Su nombre era Kalinka pero no recuerdo mucho, pues la entidad que vivía en mi interior en ese tiempo, jugó con mis recuerdos y emociones.

Cuando Mu escucha ese nombre, sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa. El carnero le parecía familiar y voltea a ver a Saga cuya mirada era preocupada. En su interior se genera una furia que desea escapar y desquitarse con el geminiano, por todo el sufrimiento que ha pasado.

-Ella es mi descendencia…o eso parece. En ningún momento te quería ocultar esto- y toma el brazo del carnero para que no se alejara- si lo hubiera sabido desde antes, estarías enterado- Saga baja la mirada- … de todo esto, lo que menos quería era ofenderte ni mucho menos, engañarte. Muy probablemente, la madre de Agnes hoy en día, ya murió porque la pequeña dice que por ayudarla a escapar, se sacrificó.

Aries escucha con atención todo lo que le dice Saga. El roce de sus manos en su brazo, le genera un cosquilleo que nunca puede evitar.

-Saga, realmente sabes ¿por qué me fui del Santuario, por algunos años? Y precisamente, no sólo se debió a lo que hiciste para tener el control del mismo, también se debió a esa mujer que se hacía pasar por doncella- Mu siente vergüenza al decir esas últimas palabras-… ¡me dolió lo que hiciste en ese tiempo, Saga! Eras el más generoso y bondadoso y, … y…, de un día para otro, cambiaste. Soporté que hayas matado a mi maestro, pero… verte entre ellas y…Kalinka, decidí alejarme.

Se abraza así mismo, a Mu le costaba trabajo recordar ese episodio. Desde siempre, se sentía atraído por el cosmos de Géminis y se esforzaba en todos los aspectos para tener la atención de Saga. Su secreto mejor guardado era darse cuenta que esa fascinación, iba más allá de un simple "fanatismo". Deseaba que sus ojos azules se posaran en su rostro sonrojado, una caricia de sus manos y gestos sólo para él. El gemelo mayor, no creía todo lo que le decía

-Mu… ¿desde siempre te agradé?-responde en seco, el caballero de Géminis.

-… Sí. Saber la existencia de Agnes, me incomodó demasiado. Con ella no estoy enojado, sólo contigo. También me enojé conmigo mismo porque fui impotente para ayudarte.

Los dos se quedan callados. Ahora Saga entiende muchas cosas que le parecían sin sentido, a Mu. Sabía perfectamente que la lista de personas dañadas es demasiado larga, y le duele conocer que el carnero, fue otra de sus víctimas.

-Eso no pasará. Mu… me agradas, y mucho- toma el rostro de Mu para verlo de cerca- no vivamos del pasado. Todo eso ya pasó, y no se puede remediar. Solamente nos queda seguir adelante. Mi deber es proteger a Agnes, de apoyarla y velar su sueño, pero ¿sabes? Tú eres mi presente.

-...Saga por favor, no te burles de mi... responde Mu bajando la mirada. En el fondo, no creía que realmente existiera un interés genuino, pues todo comenzó cuando ambos fueron designados a una pequeña misión de inspección. Los caballeros de Aries y Géminis llevaron a cabo una misión y durante la misma, pasaron todo el tiempo platicando de mil temas, hasta que una tarde les tocó una fuerte tormenta y se escondieron en una cueva. Mu recuerda que esa ocasión, simplemente se dieron las cosas. Le robó un beso, el cual fue correspondido de la misma forma, pero lleno de pasión.

-Si realmente fuera así, no estaría hablando contigo ahora- fueron las palabras del geminiano mientras acaricia ligeramente su rostro – te pido perdón por todo esto.

Ante esas palabras, toma las manos del carnero y las besa con mucho cuidado. Se deleita con el ligero aroma a lilas blancas combinado con un olor metálico, producto de su trabajo como restaurador de armaduras. El sonrojo en Mu, es inevitable y por dentro siente mariposas en el estómago. De forma involuntaria, suelta sus manos para acariciar su rostro y perderse en la mirada azulina de Saga.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, se observan el uno al otro hasta que Saga toma la iniciativa y lo besa, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos. Ese momento tan fugaz hace que Mu pierda el equilibro, y ambos caen al suelo, pero no es impedimento para buscar los labios del otro, fundiéndose en uno sólo.

-...siempre caigo- le dice al oído en un suspiro, mientras el géminis besa su cuello- no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-... ¿hacer qué?-se detiene Saga

-Hacerme enojar- Mu lo mira fijamente- no dejo dormir a nadie en el Santuario. Hasta Atenas se comunicó conmigo para preguntar si ocurría ...- no lo deja terminar porque sus labios son sellados de nuevo por el caballero dorado.

-… me encantaría hacerte el amor aquí mismo- y se acerca su oído- y hacerte gritar, pero no estamos solos porque tu discípulo anda por aquí.

El gemelo mayor ayuda a Mu a levantarse, mientras éste tiene un rostro completamente sonrojado, generando una sonrisa pícara en él.

-Tampoco quiero dejar tantas horas a Agnes con los demás. No quiero que le enseñen cosas no adecuadas para una señorita.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja- Mu ríe con todas sus fuerzas. Intenta contenerse, pero le es imposible al grado que deja un Saga perplejo-… esa niña, te cautivó ¡Eres un padre muy exagerado!

-… eso de padre, me hace sentir más viejo-musita el dorado.

-Deja que ellos le cumplan sus caprichos. Deja que sea afortunada de tener tíos raros - Y sigue riendo.

-Mejor pasemos por ella- contesta mientras lo jala del brazo para salir de la casa de Aries. Mu lo sigue y por dentro piensa que es demasiado adorable ver esa faceta escondida de "papa Saga". Sonríe para sí mismo, y agradece a los dioses porque las cosas se solucionaron.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Tauro, todos habían comido una deliciosa paella cortesía de Shura y para amenizar el ambiente, Camus decide tocar un poco el violín para todos. Agnes estaba muy atenta a cada nota y eso, divierte a los demás. Aldebarán por su lado, terminaba de comer la paella que Shura llevó para que conocieran un poco de su natal España.

Todos estaban muy concentrados hasta que escuchan la puerta sonar, para Camus eso fue un distractor y maldijo a la persona que interrumpió su número. Cual va siendo su sorpresa que eran nada más y nada menos que Saga y Mu, tomados de la mano discretamente.

-Vengo por Agnes

-Hola a todos- sonríe Mu. Los presentes los miran fijamente; primero a Saga que sonreía como niño feliz y después a un carnero tranquilo (casi) como becerro. Notan que su cosmos está equilibrado, por lo que Shaka suspira de tranquilidad pues finalmente, hicieron las paces

-Van a generar diabetes, derraman demasiada miel- interrumpe Shura- al menos ya podemos dormir todos.

-… disculpen amigos. No quería molestarlos- comenta Mu con una ligera sonrisa.

-Esas manos, lo dicen todo- se fija el escorpión- hasta parecen papá y mamá- ¿tú qué piensas, Agnes?- la niña se sonroja, pero le da gusto ver que entre ellos no hay más problemas.

-Tío Milo, ellos son mis padres- y sonríe con mucha felicidad- al escuchar eso, los ojos de Milo se transforman en corazones para después, abrazar a la pequeña.

-¡Me dijiste tío! Soy tan feliz…

Todos los caballeros se quedan en silencio. Tal parece que están escuchando un mensaje de su diosa:

-_Mis queridos caballeros, necesito verlos en una hora. Es una situación urgente._

-Ya no comimos postre- dice Milo y mira a sus demás compañeros.

-Tenemos que ir con Athena- musita Shaka- nos necesita

-¿Qué harás con la pequeña?- pregunta Camus a Saga.

-No la puedo dejar aquí, la llevaré.

La pequeña Agnes no entiende lo que pasa y sólo nota cómo todos se van rápido. Aldebarán invoca su armadura y se transforma al instante. Mu suelta la mano de Saga y lo mira fijamente:

-Nos vemos allá- y desparece.

-Agnes. Vámonos. Tenemos algo importante qué hacer.

Todo pasa tan rápido, la niña apenas nota cómo Saga hace lo mismo que los demás: llama su armadura y observa como las piezas se acomodan en su cuerpo y al final, aparece su casco.

-Tú armadura es muy bonita- sonríe Agnes.

-Je, mejor nos vamos. Tendrás el honor de conocer a la Diosa Athena- y así, el geminiano se lleva a la pequeña hasta el templo donde Saori los espera pacientemente

Llega el momento de la cita y todos los dorados están presentes con sus armaduras. Saga mira de reojo a Mu y sonríe, mientras que el carnero se sonroja un poco y en voz baja saluda a Agnes.

-Hola pequeña, cuando llegue el momento, debes arrodillarte ante trata de una reverencia a su persona- ella asiente, pues lo que menos desea, es causar problemas.

Una puerta se abre y entra el gran Patriarca Shion y a su lado, Saori Kido siendo escoltada por los caballeros de bronce. Agnes nota que es una mujer muy hermosa, de cabellos violetas y ojos azules. Todos se arrodillan y bajan sus cabezas en señal de respeto; la niña copia lo mismo, sólo que la mira de reojo.

-¡Oh salve Diosa Athena!- dicen todos al unísono.

Saori Kido se sienta en un trono y mira a todos los presentes, aunque sus ojos se abren de sorpresa al ver a la pequeña a lado de Saga.

-Mis santos dorados, estoy contenta de que hayan atendido mi llamado, aunque tenemos visitas especiales. Busca con la mirada a Agnes- dulce pequeña, ¿quién eres? Levántate y preséntate, por favor.

La niña de Saga obedece, se levanta y sin más, cruza ligeramente sus piernas y se inclina un poco en señal de respeto. Se siente un poco nerviosa pero al ver la sonrisa de Athena, se siente más tranquila.

-Yo soy Agnes, y estoy acompañando a Saga

-Me recuerdas a alguien pero, me da gusto que uno de mis santos más fieles, está probando la experiencia de la paternidad temprana – esboza una sonrisa mientras que el resto de los dorados, se contiene- Saga de Géminis, ¿es verdad que estás bajo la protección, de la pequeña?

-Sí mi diosa. Ella llegó hace unas pocas semanas, la perseguían y pues, le prometí que la ayudaría en lo posible.

-Haces bien, Saga… solamente te recuerdo que aquí hay reglas y protocolos- ahora bien, quiero que me escuchen con atención- se levanta del trono y se acerca a ellos. Hace una seña a Shion para que proyectara algo, en una pantalla- como saben, mi abuelo por mucho tiempo estuvo al cuidado de la Armadura sagrada de Sagitario y creo una fundación para entrenar promesas de santos.

Con ayuda de Shion, se proyectan algunas imágenes de lo que parece ser una bóveda saqueada. Los caballeros dorados se sienten extrañados por esto, generalmente estas cosas las manejan Seiya y los demás.

-Disculpen por mi ausencia el día del almuerzo, pero tuve que viajar a Japón porque el personal avisó que fueron víctimas de un robo. Las imágenes que ven, es de una bóveda que guarda información de alto nivel.

\- ¿Qué es lo que había ahí, exactamente? Pregunta Dohko con seriedad.

-Planos... - y se proyectan unas imágenes con forma de armaduras- planos de un diseño de armaduras que mi abuelo hizo. Entiendo perfectamente que esto no debería de existir, pero hubo un tiempo que él quería tener sus propias creaciones, pero se canceló el proyecto por falta de fondos y quedaron como datos clasificados.

Agnes mira fijamente las imágenes, y unos videos del momento del robo. Todos observan cómo 5 hombres abren la bóveda con mucho cuidado, destruyen la seguridad en pocos minutos y sacan varios objetos. La niña se pone un poco nerviosa, empieza a temblar porque uno de los hombres, tenía sombrero y gafas negras. Mu voltea a ver a la niña y nota el terror en sus ojos; probablemente piensa que ella tiene que ver con todo eso.

-_Señorita Agnes, ¿tienes algo qué ver con este robo?_\- pregunta mentalmente el carnero, tratando que Saga no perciba la comunicación telepática.

-… _¿cómo, cómo es posible… escucharlo?-_ Agnes se paraliza por completo, generando que el resto de los dorados perciban la tensión, nerviosismo y miedo que corre por sus venas. La niña empieza a llorar, porque recuerda que esos hombres se llevaron a su madre y a ella, la querían matar. No entiende cómo fue que descubrieron a su madre…

Todos en la sala la ven un poco extraña, Saga es el único que no percibe nada porque Shaka logró bloquear sus sentidos porque sabe que si detecta que esos hombres, fueron quienes trataron de hacerle daño, cometerá una masacre. El hombre más cercano a Dios, decide que lo mejor es que la pequeña Agnes, pierda el conocimiento. Mueve ligeramente sus manos y la niña, se desmaya.

-… ¿Agnes?... ¡Agnes! ¡Despierta!- reacciona Saga y la toma entre sus brazos. Saori y los demás observan la escena y algunos santos se acercan a la pequeña para saber si está bien.

-Sólo se desmayó- dice Mu.

-Saga, mejor llévala a descansar- ordena Shion- tus hermanos te pondrán al corriente, después.

El caballero de géminis, se siente extrañado por toda la situación, pero prefiere retirarse para cuidar de Agnes. Dentro de su ser, algo le dice que ella guarda una relación directa con el robo de los planos.

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Esperen estén disfrutando mucho esta historia.

Finalmente, Mu y Saga se "reconciliaron" y sus compañeros ya pueden dormir en paz (risas). Tal parece que Agnes, guarda algunos secretos y pues... creo que Saga, lentamente está aceptando el vínculo que comparte con ella.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Atentamente,

Bunny Saito


	6. Capítulo 5: La misión

**Capítulo 5: La misión**

Saga se desaparece de inmediato con Agnes en brazos, los santos dorados esperan alguna orden de su diosa, quien no deja de pensar en lo que vio. Tal parece, recuerda haberla visto en algún lado.

-Necesito que realicen una misión de reconocimiento. Tal parece que podemos encontrar algunas respuestas sobre los planos, a las afueras del Santuario... a unos kilómetros cerca de la ciudad de Atenas. Creo que esta misión es perfecta para Milo, Shaka, Shura y Mu- comenta Saori y los mencionados, se arrodillan en respuesta de sus palabras.

-Diosa Atena, estamos honrados por encomendarnos esta misión- dicen al unísono

-En ese caso, yo los ayudaré a idear una estrategia para tener mejores resultados- interviene Dohko. La diosa asiente.

\- Por el momento, les pido que vayan con cuidado y regresen a salvo, caballeros dorados.

-Como ordene Atena- responden los dorados al unísono y se retiran, quedando solamente los de bronce con Saori a solas.

En la sala se genera un silencio ligeramente incómodo, pues los chicos no entienden lo que realmente pasa con Saga, hasta que Seiya decide romper el silencio, frotándose su nariz.

-Se nota que Saga es un padre muy sobre protector. Pobre del futuro enamorado que quiera cortejar a la linda Agnes- y ríe- no dejemos a un lado, los otros dorados... - al decir eso, todos ríen al unísono, hasta Saori no puede evitar contenerse.

-Saori, te pedimos una disculpa, porque no pudimos encontrar nada sobre el robo- comenta Hyoga.

-Estoy segura que ellos, encontrarán más respuestas- Saori se encamina para la salida - es mejor retirarnos.

Y todos salen de la sala, aunque en el pasillo se topan con Shion quien hace una ligera reverencia a la Diosa.

\- ¿Todo salió bien?- pregunta el Gran Patriarca.

-Sí. Gracias por comentarme de Agnes... en su momento me notificaron que ella y su mamá, habían desaparecido de la mansión Kido. Me tranquiliza saber que ella está bien, pero no hay rastro alguno de su mamá- baja un poco la mirada- mi sorpresa fue la relación que tiene con Saga.

-Creo que a todos nos sorprendió, Saori- dice Shion- En Saga queda, el destino de la pequeña... ¿Sigue con su idea que lo mejor, es que ella esté con ellos? - Pregunta con seriedad.

-Sí. En mejores manos, no puede estar- al decir eso, la chica de cabellos violetas sonríe y sigue su camino con el resto de los caballeros de bronce.

En otra área del Santuario, algunos de los dorados están planeando la estrategia a seguir, para cumplir con su misión. Dohko estaba muy pensativo con todo lo relacionado a la niña, hasta que Shura interrumpe sus pensamientos.

-Tal parece que está muy involucrada, pero dudo mucho que quiera decir algo- comenta Shura con sus brazos cruzados- ella facilitaría muchas cosas.

-Tampoco la podemos forzar, nos ganamos el desagrado de Saga- dice Dohko- aunque él no lo quiera reconocer, se preocupa por ella, pero... es importante que nos diga lo que sabe.

-Ella está muy asustada- interviene Mu- se le notaba en su rostro y si Shaka no mete mano, entra en shock. Es una persona muy fuerte y madura para su corta edad, aunque no puede evitar sentirse mal por lo que vio- se acerca a Shura- yo tampoco dejaré que usen sus sucios trucos con ella. Se les olvida que les tiene aprecio.

-... ¡Yei! perdonaste rápido a tu gemelo- comenta Milo- lo aceptaste con todo y bendición jejeje.

-Milo… basta- todos se quedan paralizados al ver a Saga entre ellos, no se dieron cuenta del momento en que él llegó. Mu sonríe un poco- Agnes se quedó profundamente dormida y me confirmó lo que decían: que ella y su mamá, vivían en la mansión Kido.

Los presentes se miran los unos a los otros, pues reconocen que jamás percibieron la llegada de su compañero de batallas, excepto Mu. También se dieron cuenta que los estuvo espiando, especialmente el momento que decían de la residencia de Agnes.

-¿A qué hora llegaste, Saga?- pregunta un Milo sorprendido.

-Vaya, creo que han funcionado las nuevas técnicas que estoy aprendiendo- sonríe el gemelo mayor- ya tiene rato que estaba entre ustedes y pues, solamente diré que yo voy con ustedes, en lugar de Mu- al decir esto último, coloca su mano en el hombro del lemuriano, quien se sonroja levemente.

-¿Qué pasará con la pequeña Agnes?- pregunta en tono preocupado el chico escorpión- No la dejarás sola... ¿o sí?

-Yo me quedaré con ella- Mu mira a Saga y luego a ellos- así no está sola y, estará en un lugar protegido.

-En ese caso, lo mejor será que se vayan de una vez- interrumpe Dohko – Shaka tiene la ubicación específica, donde tienen que intervenir – los presentes asienten y desaparecen con rapidez, dejando a un Dohko incómodo y prefiere irse corriendo, por lo que Mu y Saga quedan a solas.

-Saga... ella estará bien, ¿por qué tomaste mi lugar? - pregunta Mu.

-Mi instinto me dice que debo ir, igual encuentro algo más que unos tontos planos. Confío en ti... Agnes estaba llorando... no supe qué hacer con ella. Sólo decía que esos hombres le arrebataron a su madre. Sentí ira- y cierra sus puños con fuerza, hasta que Mu toma sus manos.

-Ojalá que eso, calme tu espíritu. Me agrada esa faceta protectora, tuya... - y le da la espalda para retirarse, aunque el gemelo toma su brazo.

\- ¿Te vas sin despedirte de mí?- Mu lo mira y solo toca sus labios con los de él. Cual va siendo su sorpresa que Saga lo besa fugazmente para después, desaparecer.

El carnero mira hacia la nada y se encamina para ver a la pequeña Agnes. Recuerda que se quedó en la casa de géminis y nota que esta, está en silencio, dando a entender que Kanon de nuevo está ausente. Mu no tarda en encontrar la pequeña habitación para ver a la niña dormida.

Agnes está descansando en su cama, durmiendo plácidamente. Le da ternura verla tan tranquila que decide quedarse en un sillón. No tenía otra cosa qué hacer, salvo velar el sueño de la pequeña de pelo azulado.

-No te preocupes, estarás bien- y Mu se queda dormido por el cansancio. Ni siquiera escucha la comunicación telepática que tienen sus compañeros, sobre la misión asignada por Atena.

La noche en el santuario, fluye con normalidad y los caballeros dorados corren a gran velocidad para tratar de encontrar los planos que fueron robados, semanas atrás. No tardan mucho en llegar a una extraña área desértica la cual, muestra signos de personas trabajando. Los dorados optan por observar sus movimientos, desde la madrugada. Saga, Shura, Milo, y Shaka, habían llegado a su destino:

-Esto parece un campo militar- comenta el escorpión- Shaka, ¿estás seguro que estamos en el lugar correcto? No veo nada raro.

-Creo que lo mejor será entrar- responde Saga cruzado de brazos- ya llevamos bastante tiempo, y vemos el mismo movimiento.

-Lo más conveniente será pasar inadvertidos- sugiere Shura- creo que lo mejor será que nos despojemos de nuestras armaduras y tratar de infiltrarnos. Probablemente, podremos transportar las cajas y cuando encontremos las evidencias... nos hacemos cargo de ellos.

Milo no los escucha porque está viendo todo con unos binoculares, hasta que alerta a los presentes.

-¡Miren! Esos parecen ser... ¿armaduras? - todos los presentes se acercan al escorpión y le quitan los binoculares para observar.

-Esa armadura aparece en uno de los planos que se robaron- Shura ajusta la visión del aparato, pero se lo arrebata Saga para verificarlo.

Los santos dorados ven que algunas personas llevan en un carro, una extraña figura la cual, reconocen como un diseño de armadura, basada en los planos que salieron de la mansión Kido. Observan que es de color negro pero lo más extraño, ninguno de los presentes logra percibir alguna clase de cosmo.

\- ¡Qué horror! Esas armaduras están muertas... yo no percibo nada. Ahora entiendo mejor a los Dioses, muchos humanos son realmente nefastos- comenta Milo molesto.

-Como si quisieran jugar a ser dioses- Shura se quita su casco- nosotros no podemos juzgar, también hemos cometido crímenes. No hay que olvidar que hemos desafiamos a los dioses como si fuera deporte extremo. Lo malo de esto, si logran "darles vida", sería contraproducente.

-… Saga, estás muy pensativo- comenta Shaka.

-Solamente pienso que la bondad de Atena, es demasiada. Mejor hay que quitarnos las armaduras para entrar a este lugar. Presiento que esto no será tan fácil.

Todos se despojan de sus armaduras doradas y las dejan en sus respectivas cajas, esperando encontrar algo que ayude con su plan y, transportarlas. Quedan con sus ropas comunes de entrenamiento las cuales, los hacen ver como si fueran lugareños. Caminan unos metros hasta llegar a una entrada custodiada por algunos soldados, Shura y Milo deciden comenzar con la primera parte y los golpean, dejándolos inconscientes.

-Eso fue fácil- dice Milo sonriendo divertido- Saga les señala que guarden silencio y vistan rápido, las ropas de los guardias.

No tardan mucho en lograrlo y acceden al sitio sin tantos problemas, aunque en la entrada encuentran un carrito con plataforma, donde colocan las cajas de sus armaduras y las cubren con una lona que encontraron tirada. Milo se queda atrás y sonríe de manera traviesa, pues coloca la mano de uno de los soldados desmayados, sobre el trasero de otro; ríe un poco, y se va corriendo para tratar de alcanzar a sus compañeros.

Los santos dorados notan que es un edificio por debajo de la tierra. No les sorprende del todo, ver esta clase de lugares porque en varias ocasiones, se han enterado que personas como mandatarios o líderes políticos, siguen sus pasos. Notan que el lugar, a pesar de verse vacío, posee soldados que vigilan el lugar.

-Tratemos de encontrar, el sitio donde se encuentran los planos- comenta Saga.

-Como digas, Saga- responde Shura preparando su mano para utilizar Excalibur.

Ninguno de los presentes se da cuenta que Milo no está con ellos, pues se quedó muy atrás, llevando consigo el carrito con las armaduras. Sin darse cuenta, llega a una zona conformada por un largo pasillo.

En ese momento, nota que pasa un soldado que voltea a verlo, pues al llevar el carrito, pensó que estaba trabajando.

-Se supone que acabó la jornada laboral ¿Horas extras?

-...eh, ¡sí!- dice Milo en automático. Se acomoda la gorra que cubre su largo cabello- me pidieron que avanzara en acomodar estas cajas- en su interior tenía sensación que la persona tendría la curiosidad de revisar el contenido del mismo, por lo que esconde su mano derecha preparada para atacar con su Aguja Escarlata. El soldado no dice más y sigue su patrullaje. Milo respira hondo y sigue su camino.

El joven santo observa que el largo pasillo está conformado por varias puertas, algunas tienen pequeñas ventanas y en su interior, nota que se tratan de laboratorios donde al parecer, buscan reproducir armaduras. Le sorprende que, a pesar de tener poco tiempo del robo de los planos, tengan avances significantes.

\- ¿Cómo para qué quieren esto? -se pregunta el joven Milo. Deja el carrito en una esquina y se esconde detrás de una pared cuando escucha correr, varios soldados.

-Acaban de entrar varios intrusos, debemos detenerlos- dice uno de ellos. El resto asiente y se van corriendo. Milo entra a uno de esos laboratorios.

-Estos creen que las armaduras son simples hojas de metal- toma una de las partes de una de color gris y sale corriendo, aunque regresa para llevarse el carrito, pues debe alcanzar a sus compañeros que están a punto de ser atacados.

En el mismo lugar, los santos observan que el área está conformada por algunas oficinas, pero sin ninguna persona, se les hace un poco extraño porque unas horas atrás, habían visto varios soldados. Pasan por un largo pasillo y ven puertas que se asemejan a celdas; Saga detiene por unos segundos a sus amigos, pues parece percibir un extraño olor metálico. El resto atiende a la orden mientras que el caballero de Géminis, revisa una de ellas y se queda paralizado.

-Saga... ¿Encontraste algo? - pregunta Shaka, quien decide ver por su propia cuenta y, cual va siendo su sorpresa que, ven cuerpos de personas sin vida.

Los demás deciden verificar lo que sus compañeros habían visto y así era: cuerpos de mujeres, hombres y algunos niños en esas celdas que olían a sangre. Saga siente un vuelco en el estómago; ellos estaban acostumbrados a ver masacres, pero jamás habían visto esta situación. En el interior de todos, corre el enojo y deseo de vengar a todas esas personas que murieron cruelmente.

-Soy yo, o ¿estas muertes son para "dar vida" a las armaduras que tienen aquí? - pregunta Shura revisando si hay algún sobreviviente.

-Eso parece- Shaka bendice una de las puertas, tratando de dar paz a las víctimas.

\- ¿Y Milo?- pregunta el geminiano.

-Estaba con nosotros... debió quedarse atrás- Shura comenta apretando sus puños, pues estaba muy enojado con toda esta situación- compañeros, creo ya no estamos solos- anuncia capricornio al ver que los soldados, ya los estaban acorralando.

Los soldados habían llegado rápido y entre ellos, aparece uno de cabello plateado con gafas negras.

-Son unos intrusos muy interesantes ¿Son enviados de las empresas Mitsumasa?

\- ¿Por qué masacró a toda esa gente? - dice Shaka en tono serio. El hombre misterioso lo mira de arriba hacia abajo, como si tratara de analizarlo, gesto que genera molestia en el caballero de VIrgo.

-Si ya vieron nuestras creaciones, se darán cuenta que sacrificamos gente para darles vida. Perdonen mis malos modales, yo soy Fausto y están en uno de mis centros de investigación. Nos contrataron para reproducir armaduras para defensa de los gobiernos, pero... esto ha sido un total fracaso. No sé cómo me dejé creer en estos mitos tontos…

-No dejaremos que sigan cometiendo estas atrocidades- Saga lo interrumpe, mirándolo con frialdad. Algo en su interior le decía que esta persona, se relacionaba con Agnes. Le daba rabia ver todo lo que había en esa zona; especialmente la idea que los humanos ordinarios, pudieran vestir algo tan legendario como una armadura.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Shura usa su Excalibur sobre el sistema de electricidad, terminando con toda la luz que iluminaba la zona, por lo que todos los soldados se quedan paralizados porque no saben cómo actuar; en cambio Fausto, sólo espera el momento de que inicie el ataque.

-¡Disparen ahora!- ordena el hombre de gafas negras y en toda la zona se escuchan los disparos que parecen estrellas fugaces. No pasa mucho cuando dejan de hacerlo y algunos tosen por el polvo que se levantó, y… cual va siendo su sorpresa que, en esa nube de humo estaban los dorados sin ninguna clase de herida.

-A nosotros no nos afectan esos juguetes- responde Saga en tono desafiante.

Shaka se concentra creando una ilusión en la que todos están flotando; y al fondo, se observa la imagen de Buda. Todos los soldados comienzan a gritar, sin darse cuenta los movimientos rápidos de Saga para desarmarlos. Fausto logra escaparse y se aleja lentamente. Shura lo nota y va tras él mientras que Saga, los golpea cuerpo a cuerpo porque sabe que, si ejecuta sus poderes, ellos quedan enterrados vivos. Ambos caballeros maldicen a MIlo por no estar cerca.

Al mismo tiempo, Milo escucha los ruidos y corre para acercarse a sus compañeros. Los escucha cerca y decide que lo mejor, es colocarse su armadura y aventar el carrito para que sus compañeros, las invoquen. Tras hacerlo, escucha una voz femenina que habla con mucha dificultad. El joven escorpión no lo duda, y entra a una de las habitaciones notando que, en una silla, yace una mujer de cabellos negros muy herida.

-… ayu...ayuda.

-Mujer, la sacaré de aquí- y desata a la joven moribunda y la coloca entre sus hombros- ¿quién le hizo esto?

-...los... hombres...-le cuesta mucho trabajo hablar y Milo no le dice nada. La carga entre sus hombros y se alejan de la zona.

En el área donde Saga y Shaka se están haciendo cargo de los soldados, notan que llega el carrito. El hombre más cercano a Dios, se muestra molesto, pero no duda en invocar a Virgo para seguir con la misión y Saga, simplemente gruñe y termina por hacer lo mismo. Ambos notan que solamente queda pendiente la de Shura, el gemelo mayor la conduce hacia el pasillo donde fue su compañero.

-Ese Milo, ¿Dónde está? - dice Saga golpeando a más soldados.

-Percibo que está distraído con otro descubrimiento- musita Shaka, paralizando a los soldados.

Shura corre por la zona, tratando de encontrar al hombre de gafas negras. Por un momento se detiene porque escucha el ruido de algo metálico y está por utilizar su Excálibur… hasta que observa que se trata de carrito que llevaba todas sus armaduras. Por su mente, maldice al escorpión por su descuido y piensa la forma, en la que lo pagará pero en este momento, prefiere usar su armadura para seguir buscando al culpable de la masacre.

Fausto está lejos de ellos, nunca se imaginó que esas personas, tuvieran extraordinarias habilidades e iban tras él. Lo primero que pensó, fue que son personas enviadas por Saori Kido, pues muchas personas piensan que ella está rodeada por una gran cantidad de guardaespaldas y personas que son capaces, hasta de desaparecer individuos peligrosos. Piensa que los enviaron para obtener los planos, aunque sonríe satisfecho:

-Será mejor que me vaya de aquí, da igual si destruyen este centro. Los planos ya no están aquí- pero es interrumpido por la presencia de Milo de Escorpio. Fausto se sorprende de ver la dorada armadura que porta el joven.

-¿A dónde va?-pregunta Milo- acaso... ¿usted es el autor de todo esto?- pregunta con seriedad y baja con cuidado a la mujer. El hombre se sorprende de ver a la mujer que está en brazos del santo dorado y se quita las gafas.

-Oh, hermosa Kalinka, pensé que ya estabas muerta- responde con una sonrisa el hombre de ojos verdes.

En ese momento, Milo intenta atacarlo con su Aguja Escarlata, pero se da cuenta que el hombre es muy veloz y lo esquiva.

-La verdad, no pensé que los santos dorados, realmente existieran. Me sorprende mucho- y golpea fuertemente al joven sin que él, pudiera reaccionar o predecir el movimiento- dime, ¿cómo hago funcionar esas armaduras?

-Un humano como tú... - se levanta con dificultad- jamás podría lograr eso -En ese momento, Fausto lo amenaza con un arma-… es un asqueroso ser humano.

-No les haré nada, sólo deseo irme de este lugar. Tus amigos están a punto de quedar enterrados vivos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el hombre ataca disparando, pero cual va siendo la sorpresa de Milo que Kalinka es herida cerca de su abdomen. Fausto se retira, dejando al caballero helado. Shura llega con él, notando que su compañero estaba desconcertado con lo ocurrido; trata de hacerlo entrar en razón, y su sorpresa es mayor al ver a la mujer.

-...

-Acaso... ¿acaso la conoces? - ese hombre huyó, y le disparó sin temor alguno ¡Tengo que ir tras él!- pero Shura lo detiene, pues sabe que es imposible.

-Vayamos mejor con los demás. Si no nos apuramos, nos quedaremos en este lugar. Llévala- las palabras de Shura, son ligeramente entrecortadas, nunca se imaginó ver a esa extraña mujer.

Milo toma en brazos a la mujer, quien a pesar del disparo seguía con vida, aunque muy débil. No tardan en llegar con los demás que habían dejado sin conocimiento a los soldados. Los presentes se molestan al saber que Fausto. Logró escapar.

-Milo... ¿por qué no lo...- la mirada se Saga se queda helada. Su voz se entrecorta al ver a la persona que tiene en brazos, su compañero. Los demás no entienden lo que pasa-… Kalinka.

Todos los presentes, excepto Shura, se quedan sorprendidos a lo que pasaba. El caballero de géminis baja a la mujer y, la acomoda en el suelo, pues estaba demasiado débil. Shaka se sorprende que, a pesar de todas las heridas y su mal estado, siguiera con vida. Shura simplemente mira hacia otro lado, pues en su interior le decía que ella ya no aguantaría mucho.

-...no pensé, verte de nuevo, Kalinka- le da terror ver el estado de esa mujer. Mira cada centímetro de su cuerpo lleno de heridas y mordidas. Siente una rabia muy grande por verla así, al grado que sus compañeros se alejan de él, para darle espacio-… no hables

Hay un silencio profundo, hasta que ella abre sus ojos y mira fijamente a Saga, parece que ella lo reconoce y sonríe, dejando escapar unas lágrimas de sus ojos azules.

-… Sa...ga- el caballero la mira fijamente y toma sus manos para besarlas con delicadeza. Kalinka aprieta ligeramente las manos de géminis.

-Agnes está en buenas manos- ella mira con fervor al gemelo mayor, hasta que lentamente cierra sus ojos para descansar en paz. Saga siente como la mujer suelta sus manos y con ello, la fuerza que le quedaba.

El santo de Géminis, se queda en silencio. Al inicio no sabe cómo reaccionar y siente algunas lágrimas salir de sus ojos; de manera involuntaria, abraza el cuerpo inerte de ella, todavía percibe una temperatura tibia, pero en el fondo desea acabar con todo el lugar. Así se queda unos segundos, hasta que la toma en sus brazos y mira a todos con una frialdad absoluta.

-En este lugar, nuestra misión se acabó. Salgamos de aquí- ninguno dice nada y siguen al gemelo con deseos de venganza.

No tardan mucho en salir cuando observan que la noche está en sus últimos momentos. Todos se sienten incómodos ante la situación, pues observan que Saga deja el cuerpo de Kalinka y se dirige a sus compañeros.

-Yo regreso en un momento- después, enterramos el cuerpo de Kalinka.

-Saga, ¿estás seguro?- pregunta Shaka, imaginando lo que es capaz de hacer.

Saga no hace caso y se encamina al interior del lugar, está realmente enojado y por dentro, siente una gran rabia por todo lo que ha visto en esa noche: las muertes, las armaduras y Kalinka. Sabe que no debe matar a las personas pero en este momento, no le importa. En su cabeza sólo existe una palabra: venganza. Su manera de ver a Agnes cambió por completo y la última imagen de esa mujer, lo confirma todo

Entra de nuevo al centro de investigación. Su armadura resuena por todo el lugar silencioso y cada paso, sus manos crean 2 esferas de energía, sabe que lo que está a punto de hacer, podría tener consecuencias y está dispuesto a soportarlas. Quiere acabar con esto pronto, para regresar a casa con esa pequeña que de ahora en adelante, sólo lo tiene a él.

Los soldados están recuperando la consciencia y algunos toman las pocas armas que quedan, tiemblan porque escuchan el choque de metales de una armadura dorada. Saga aparece ante ellos, su mirada parece la de un desquiciado, como si fuera la sombra de la entidad maligna que lo dominó gran parte de su vida. Tal parece que no tendrá compasión por ninguno.

-Ja,… la verdad, no les haría nada pero, no pueden ser perdonados por todas las cosas que han hecho- algunos soldados tratan de dispararle, pero Saga los esquiva con facilidad- Se metieron con el menos indicado… conocerán la ira de un caballero dorado, je… ¡Explosión de Galaxias!

Al decir esas palabras, lanza las esferas como si fueran planetas. Los soldados tratan de escapar pero sienten cómo los planetas los acribillan. Saga no siente ninguna clase de remordimiento, sonríe con satisfacción y sale rápidamente del lugar.

El sol amanece e ilumina todo el lugar. Los otros caballeros ven que Saga se incorpora aunque observan que su rostro es frío, serio y se percibe la tristeza alrededor de su cosmo. Mientras estaba ausente, sus compañeros prepararon todo para dejar descansar a Kalinka. El gemelo les agradece y entre todos, entierran el delgado cuerpo en silencio. Ninguno de los presentes dice algo, comprenden que es un momento muy complicado para su compañero. Apenas se enteraron que esa mujer, era la madre de Agnes y seguramente, alguien importante en la vida del santo dorado. Shaka apoya con algunos rezos y Milo, encuentra algunas flores que las colocan sobre la tumba.

-Nadie debe decirle a Agnes, sobre esto. Ella de por sí, cree que su mamá ya no está entre nosotros- dice Saga mirando seriamente a todos los presentes - ¿quedó claro? No tiene caso hacerla sentir mal.

-Descuida amigo. Ninguno de nosotros dirá nada- responde Shura, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero- esto fue demasiado extraño. Nos apena mucho lo que pasó con ella.

-Fue terrible, lo que hicieron con ella- musita Milo- Agnes no merece que le digamos esto.

-Mejor regresemos al Santuario- interrumpe Shaka- lo que, si te sugiero Saga, ella tiene derecho a saber dónde está su madre. Hazlo, cuando creas que es el mejor momento.

-… gracias por esto. Kalinka en su momento, fue importante. Ahora con su muerte, tengo un fuerte deseo de seguir protegiendo a Agnes. Ya no tiene a nadie, salvo a mi… - y los presentes miran feo a su compañero, pues los está excluyendo- y claro, su clan de tíos dorados.

De esa forma, prefieren dejar unos minutos a solas a su amigo para que se despida de ella. Saga acaricia la tierra y sonríe un poco más, toma aire y mira por última vez la tumba.

-Me hubiera gustado saber por qué no dijiste nada sobre Agnes. Tampoco de tu huida… sin importar las preguntas que ensombrecen mi mente, seguiré cuidando a la pequeña. Kalinka, es hora de descansar. Espero verte en otro momento y vengaré tu memoria, por ella – deja la tumba y alcanza a sus amigos.

Los rayos del sol, iluminan la sencilla tumba con flores...despidiendo al caballero de oro.

-.-.-

¡Hola a todos, espero estén disfrutando esta historia!

Antes que otra cosa, quisiera agradecer profundamente a una lectura que muy amablemente, se tomó el tiempo de escribir algunas observaciones. Gracias **SAGALITA** por todo lo que leíste y es una pena que mi historia no sea de tu total agrado. Lo que más me sorprende (y agradezco) es que, a pesar de tu constante molestia y queja, leíste toda la historia. Generalmente la gente deja de leer, y ya. Me dispongo a responder a tus palabras, de manera general:

No me molesta y mucho menos, me ofenden tus comentarios. Llevo años en esto del fanfic (con un hiatus de aproximadamente 4 años) y no eres la primera, y muchos menos la última persona que lo hace… Analizando todo lo que comentas, coincido un poco la parte exagerada de Mu, pero esto es un estado tan transitorio, como la actitud de Kanon. Otros puntos que expones, los veo un tanto exagerados, pero me fueron útiles para analizar algunas situaciones.

A todos los demás, muchas gracias por seguir aquí, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

Atentamente,

Bunny Saito


	7. Capítulo 6: Salvando la flor

**Capítulo 6: Salvando la flor**

_El día anterior_

Llega un nuevo día, el cielo está despejado y el clima es cálido. La pequeña Agnes despierta lentamente y mira que no está sola. Mu seguía durmiendo en el sillón y ella, sonríe.

-El señor Mu, se quedó conmigo...-Agnes se levanta con cuidado y quita una cobija para colocársela al carnero, quien seguía durmiendo profundamente- así estará más cómodo - la pequeña mira por el ventanal que el cielo está muy despejado, y toma un poco de aire. Por un momento, su mente se abruma al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior:

_Saga había dejado recostada a la pequeña, quien despierta gritando y por unos segundos, desconoce a quien considera su padre. Saga no sabe cómo reaccionar, y opta por abrazarla con fuerza, cómo si deseara desde el fondo de su corazón, que ella estuviera bien. _

_-Agnes, calma... ¡estás a salvo! - dice en voz alta y la pequeña, se calma. Su respiración es mucho más lenta y no quiere que Saga deje de abrazarla- shh..., recuerda que aquí estás a salvo. Mi niña hermosa._

_-Saga...- se siente apenada cuando le dice eso- los hombres que robaron esos dibujos, se llevaron a mamá- musita y tiembla un poco- Saga acaricia su larga cabellera-… es verdad, vivíamos con la señorita Kido. Mamá era un ama de llaves, pero... a veces, se reunía con otras personas. Ella siempre decía que nunca diga todo a las personas..._

_-… porque muchas veces, te pueden hacer daño- eso siempre decía- contesta el caballero separándola, un poco- sabes, eres demasiado valiente. Mucho más que algunos aspirantes a santos._

_\- ¡no! No pude salvar a mamá...- llora un poco._

_-Ella te pidió que te salvaras, Agnes. Yo iré de misión con los otros caballeros. Me encargaré personalmente de esas personas._

_Al escuchar "esas personas", se avienta a Saga, al grado que lo hace sonrojar, perso también lo hace sonreír, desde el fondo de su corazón._

Agnes recuerda ese momento con una linda sonrisa. Sus ojos azules, brillan con intensidad y piensa que quiere tener un detalle con Mu, quien sigue sin despertar. Sale de la habitación y corre hacia la cocina y mira que está un poco vacío, salvo por unos huevos y un envase abierto de leche la cual, ya estaba caducada. La niña tira el envase y nota que hay unas naranjas. A pesar de ser pequeña, sabe cocinar y hacer muchas cosas que normalmente, un niño de su edad, no conoce. No tardó mucho en tener un pequeño pero sencillo desayuno: huevos y zumo de naranja. Lo coloca en una mesa de cristal y prepara la mesa para que su nuevo amigo, comiera algo. Ella observa que hay algunos floreros, pero vacíos; piensa que sería bonito ponerle algunas flores y decide salir rápido a conseguir algunas, en los alrededores.

La pequeña sale de la casa de géminis y camina por las largas escaleras que conectan a las diferentes casas y ve que hay algunas, las cuales corta con mucho cuidado. En ese momento, mira una mariposa de color negro y violeta, la cual le llama mucho la atención. La sigue hasta subir las escaleras que conectan con la casa de Death Mask. Agnes se siente atraída por el lugar, aunque siente un extraño escalofrió. Nota que es algo oscuro, a diferencia la de Saga o Mu, cuyas casas son más iluminadas. Observa a la mariposa y trata de tomarla entre sus manos, hasta que escucha lamentos. Cual va siendo su sorpresa que está rodeada de algunas sombras, de los espectros de Cáncer.

-… miren a quién tenemos aquí, la pequeña Agnes- dice Death Mask caminando entre sus espíritu- bienvenida- el caballero cangrejo queda en medio de todos sus espíritus. La niña deja caer las flores y la mariposa desaparece en la oscuridad de la zona.

En la casa de géminis, Mu abre lentamente sus ojos, siente algo pesado sobre su cuerpo y nota que tiene puesta la cobija que le dejó Agnes. Al inicio desconoce el lugar, pero se toca su cabeza para decirse así mismo que está en la casa de su gemelo.

\- ¿Agnes?- observa la cama tendida y acomodada, por lo que tira la cobija y sale corriendo con mucha prisa. Busca a la pequeña por todos lados, hasta llegar al comedor donde estaba preparado el desayuno. El caballero de cabello lila, sonríe al ver el detalle. Usa los cubiertos para probar un bocado y se sorprende por el buen sabor que tiene, en su mente se dice que su padre Saga, estaría orgulloso de ella; come otro bocado y el zumo de naranja hasta que, algo le dice que debe buscar a la pequeña.

En la casa de cáncer, la niña no se podía mover porque los fantasmas la estaban rodeando y, lentamente aparecen, fragmentos de hielo que la aprisionan.

\- ¿Qué tienes qué ver con todo lo que pasa? ¿Qué son esos planos? ¿Tú los robaste? - pregunta Death Mask- me caes bien, pero no me gustaría saber que estás del lado enemigo o en peor de los casos, eres una infiltrada- y de sus manos aparece una luz brillante que choca contra algunos espíritus, quienes desaparecen al instante- en este momento, si no dices nada, te mando al Yomotsu... no serías ni la primera, ni la última niña.

-… yo no tengo nada que ver... dice la niña temblando. No entendía la actitud del joven dorado- yo escapé de ellos.

-Si eso es verdad, tu presencia pone en peligro al Santuario- responde Camus, saliendo de las sombras. El hielo aprisiona los pies de Agnes, quien se espanta y los mira.

\- ¿por qué lo hacen? Yo vine... vine... vine aquí por mí... padre. Mamá me dijo- y empieza a temblar porque el hielo estaba aprisionando sus piernas-... me... dijo que buscara a Saga, que él... me cuidaría... ¡DÉJENME!

Mu reacciona, deja caer el cubierto y algo en su interior le dice que debe buscar rápido a la niña. Sale corriendo de la casa de géminis, mira por todos lados, como si intentara encontrarla por medio de su esencia, ya que la niña no muestra rastro alguno de cosmo. Siente un escalofrío que recorre toda su espalda, pues siente el cosmo de Cáncer y Acuario.

-Ese par,… ya decía yo- musita y trata de ayudar a la niña creando una barrera-… ojalá logre bloquear lo que están haciendo... ¡Barrera de cristal! - junta sus manos y crea un brillo que desaparece al instante. Al ocurrir eso, sigue corriendo para salvar a la pequeña.

Death Mask y Camus estaban obligando a la pequeña a que confesara, todo lo que sabía, pues consideraban extraño que ella estuviera demasiado involucrada; desde que vivía en la mansión Kido, hasta reconocer algunos planos. Estaban por atacarla cuando aparece la barrera de Mu y rebota los espectros que iban tras ella, Camus pierde la concentración y los fragmentos de hielo se rompen liberando a Agnes, quien no duda ningún segundo, en huir de la casa de Cáncer. El caballero de Acuario, nota que huye con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-… esto es obra de Mu- dice Camus- creo que nos sobrepasamos.

-Cubito de hielo, para mí, esto fue una pérdida de tiempo. Ya te dije...si me lo hubieras dejado a mí, ella habla por que habla- le da una pequeña palmada a su compañero, pero éste, lo detiene.

-Saga estará muy molesto. Además... no entiendo cómo es que Afrodita, le fascina visitarte a tu casa de espantos. Tienes pésimo gusto, es lógico que la señorita Agnes, se asustó- le señala que muchas paredes, están llenas de los rostros de algunos espíritus y algunos pasan por los alrededores.

-Afrodita a veces, regala flores a mis espíritus. Tú eres demasiado cuadrado,… es un milagro que Milo te caliente- y en ese momento, Camus le da la espalda a Death Mask.

-Deberías estar más al pendiente de tus fantasmas. No estábamos solos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Camus?- pregunta el cangrejo

-No éramos tres personas, sino cuatro.

No pasa mucho que llega Mu con ellos y nota todo el lugar, menos Agnes. Mira que los dos caballeros están discutiendo y los interrumpe.

-¿Qué hicieron? ¡¿Dónde está Agnes?!- las palabras de Mu suenan molestas y se queda helado por los fragmentos de hielo- ¿Por qué hicieron esto? Saga no se los perdonará tan fácil.

-Todo fue idea de Death Mask- responde Camus- de mi parte, le debo una disculpa a ella. Logró escaparse cuando enviaste tu pared de cristal. Pensándolo bien, es una niña que podría tener algún potencial...

-No importa- interrumpe Mu- debo buscar a Agnes. No creo que Saga quiera exponerla de esa forma.

-Sólo decía- al decir eso, él y Mu desparecen, dejando solo a Death Mask.

-Claro, déjenme solo… ¡bleh! No los necesito- y al fondo, ve una luz blanca que se mueve en círculos, el caballero sonríe- vaya, tú eres nuevo…

Las horas transcurren sin ningún cambio. Agnes había estado dando vueltas por todo Rodorio y se esconde en los arbustos. También estuvo llorando, pues nunca que se imaginó que le hicieran esa broma de mal gusto o mejor dicho, la hicieran sentir mal.

Ella no se imagina que alguien, la vigila. Agnes camina por todos los caminos del pueblo pintoresco y recuerda aquellos momentos oscuros y sobre todo, cuando ve por última vez a su mamá. Entiende que desde que llegó, las cosas en el Santuario, son diferentes y sobretodo Saga, quien poco a poco, está dejando de ser tan indiferente con ella.

Llega la noche, tranquila y despejada, ella piensa que es momento de regresar a casa pues piensa que Mu, está preocupado por ella y camina rumbo al Santuario. Cual va siendo su sorpresa que se topa con un hombre recargado en un árbol.

-¿Por qué tan sola, amiguita?- sonríe divertido- ¿Y tus padres?- Agnes se detiene y piensa un poco, la manera en la que debe responder al desconocido.

-Me están esperando- musita la niña y corre para alejarse de la persona. El hombre la sigue y se interpone en su camino. En su interior, lamenta alejarse demasiado de los santos dorados. Sus pensamientos se dirigen a Saga aunque ella sabe perfectamente, que eso no funciona.

-Deberías acompañarme- dice el hombre cubierto por una capa- estarás con muchos amiguitos- y lanza un golpe que deja sin aire a la niña, quien se desmaya de inmediato.

Al mismo tiempo, en el Santuario; Mu, Camus, Afrodita y Aldebarán buscan a la pequeña. Piscis estaba bastante molesto con Death Mask, pues la situación en la que pusieron a Agnes, era peligrosa aunque el carnero era el más preocupado de todos:

-Debí estar más al pendiente, de ella. Saga estará muy molesto- musita Mu

-Más bien, Camus y el idiota de Death Mask, debieron aguantarse las ganas de usar sus sucios trucos.

-En cuanto la encontremos, yo le pediré una disculpa- responde Camus.

Mientras todos buscan en todos los rincones, uno de los sirvientes pasa por ahí y Aldebarán pregunta si de casualidad, vio a la niña.

-¿La señorita Agnes? Mi señor Aldebarán, me pareció verla en Rodorio.

Al escuchar eso, los presentes le agradecen al sirviente quien los mira con extrañeza, pues los dorados tienen la fama de no hacerles caso. Mu respira un poco más tranquilo, aunque en el fondo teme que le pase algo a la hija de Saga.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando Agnes despierta en un lugar con poca luz. Le duele su cuerpo por el golpe que recibió y se sorprende darse cuenta que, sigue con vida. Al parecer se encuentra en una especie de bodega, se levanta con cuidado e investiga un poco la zona y piensa un poco todo lo que ha pasado en ese día. Se siente sola, triste y un poco decepcionada, pues nunca creyó que ellos le hicieran pasar un mal momento, aunque entiende que es normal que desconfíen de ella.

-El señor Mu y los demás…han de estar preocupados por mi- musita y nota que el lugar huele a humedad y algo putrefacto; esto último la asusta un poco, pues nota que todo huele un poco extraño.

Agnes se pone nerviosa al ver que no estaba sola. En esa misma bodega hay varios niños, de diferentes edades. Ella se sorprende porque todos ellos estaban abrazados entre sí, como si cuidaran que ninguno fuese separado de los demás. Algunos la observan, pero ninguno le ofrece que se quede con ellos. Todos muestran caras de terror y miedo, pues todos fueron secuestrados o atrapados.

La hija del caballero de géminis, no daba crédito a lo que veía. No sólo eran niños, también algunos cuerpos de infantes sin vida. Agnes tiembla y se abraza a sí misma, temiendo lo que pudiera pasar y lo peor de todo, no estaba Saga cerca de ella para salvarla.

-No debí irme- dice para sí misma- tengo miedo de terminar muerta.

En ese momento, la bodega se abre y entran 2 personas. La primera parece que busca a alguien porque los demás, hacen lo posible para que nos detecte mientras que la segunda, discute con su compañero y jala con sus manos, a dos niños que gritan llenos de terror. Agnes trata de esconderse para no ser detectada.

-Debemos llevarnos otros 2 niños- dice uno- y, ¿si nos llevamos a la que encontraste fuera del pueblo?- escuchar eso, Agnes siente escalofríos pues descubre que planean llevársela y eso, es un grave problema porque no tiene la manera de pedir auxilio a los dorados o en el peor de los casos, al propio Saga.

-¿Dónde la dejaste? Esa niña parece de dinero- el otro compañero lo comenta mientras avienta algunos infantes, para encontrarla- podríamos pedir dinero por ella, jejeje.

-Cállate idiota- interrumpe el otro- ese no es nuestro trabajo. Nos ordenaron llevar niños… nada más.

Agnes siente nervios con esto último, no entendía para qué eran los niños secuestrados de la zona. Piensa en su interior los nombres de los dorados, pensando que alguien escuchará sus pensamientos. Desgraciadamente, es descubierta por los hombres y la arrastran al exterior de la bodega:

-Te resistes más, que tus otros amigos

-¡No! Déjenme ¡no me toquen!- grita Agnes pero es imposible porque se la llevan al interior de una camioneta, con otros niños inconscientes. La pequeña teme por su vida, llora en su interior y ruega que alguien escuchara sus gritos de auxilio. Uno de los hombres le coloca un pañuelo húmedo, debilitando a la niña, al grado de obligarla a que pierda el conocimiento.

Los hombres cierran la camioneta y la encienden, tal parece que saldrán de Rodorio para llevarse a los niños a un destino incierto. Agnes aun no se queda dormida y trata de moverse, pero es imposible. Sus ojos azules lentamente se cierran…

-Pa…pá… Mu…no… no me… de…- y no aguanta más. Siente su cuerpo muy pesado y queda completamente dormida.

En la carretera, los hombres en la camioneta no se dan cuenta que alguien los está siguiendo a paso veloz y aterriza en la parte superior de la misma. Solamente se escucha un ruido,

-Compañero, ¿escuchaste lo mismo que yo?

-Seguramente fueron ramas. Esta zona de la carretera, tiene muchos árboles- contesta el otro.

Ninguno de los dos, se espera que de la ventana del conductor, aparece una mano que ahorca con el mínimo esfuerzo al hombre y el otro, grita de terror, tratando de detener la camioneta.

-¡NO!...- y choca la camioneta en un árbol.

Una silueta baja del mismo y revisa si alguien está vivo. El conductor todavía se movía pero el ser misterioso, termina por golpearlo hasta matarlo, mientras que su compañero grita despavorido por la carretera hasta que es rodeado.

-Oye, espera… podemos platicar- dice nervioso.

-¿Platicar? No tienes perdón lo que haces, con estos niños- contesta molesto la silueta. De sus manos crea unas esferas de poder, producto de un cosmo elevado y, con el deseo de rescatar a los niños de la camioneta.

En ese momento, Agnes escucha una voz familiar y trata de abrir sus ojos aunque nota que su cuerpo está paralizado. Sus ojos se abren al escuchar:

-¡Explosión de galaxias!- grita la silueta y rápidamente, el hombre termina muerto.

La luz refleja al hombre misterioso y se observa que tiene cabello azulado y ojos del mismo color. Su rostro muestra enojo, está buscando algo en específico hasta que abre la camioneta y mira a todos los niños.

-Patético… ¿Dónde estás Agnes?- pregunta tratando de encontrarla aunque no pasa mucho cuando nota su pequeño cuerpo. El joven misterioso toma entre sus brazos a la pequeña, quien intenta moverse. Cual va siendo su sorpresa que ella, trata de moverse pero él, la silencia- sshh, descansa…

A pesar de sentirse debilitada, Agnes trata de ver quién es su salvador y dentro de su delirio, nota un brillo dorado y largos cabellos azulados, así como un suave perfume que le hace recordar a alguien.

-… papá…- es lo único que dice, antes de quedarse dormida. El joven se extraña un poco pero la acomoda mejor para llevársela, pues sabía perfectamente que la niña debía estar en un lugar más seguro.

Cerca de la zona, Mu, Afrodita y Camus, estaban rastreando el cosmo que habían percibido minutos atrás. Los tres no tardan mucho en llegar a la zona del accidente, y observan a los dos hombres muertos y en la camioneta, varios niños inconscientes.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? Debemos revisar si los niños están con vida- pregunta Mu, en el fondo temía por la vida de Agnes.

-Descuida, ellos solamente están inconscientes- responde Afrodita al revisarlos- estos niños son de Rodorio… algunos son del orfanato.

-Tal parece que se los querían llevar y alguien, lo evitó…- musita Camus aunque siente una presencia extraña, la cual hace que la zona comience a bajar la temperatura.

-… no es necesario que hagas eso, Camus- dice una voz, entre los arbustos.

Los presentes se colocan en posición de pelea, aunque se sienten desconcertados al ver una cara conocida:

-… ¿Kanon? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Mu sin bajar la guardia, por completo.

-Salvando a Agnes- y Kanon muestra a la pequeña en sus brazos – no debieron dejarla sola.

-¡Agnes!- Mu corre para tenerla en sus brazos y la abraza con mucho cuidado- te estuvimos buscando todo el día.

-Kanon, ¿no se supone que tú jugabas al gemelo maldito?- pregunta Afrodita, revisando a la pequeña.

-… se supone- responde el gemelo menor- Honestamente, se metió en mi camino. El maestro Shion me pidió que buscara culpables del secuestro de niños en Rodorio - Kanon les señala que se acerquen a la camioneta - desde hace 3 días, llegó un informe de niños desaparecidos. Yo estuve siguiendo las pistas, y me di cuenta que Agnes estaba entre ellos…mi hermano se pondrá histérico si la ve así.

Esas palabras, paralizan a todos. Mu por el contrario, se siente apenado y preocupado porque se quedó dormido, por lo que no pudo cuidarla en el momento que más lo necesitaba. Camus por su lado, se sentía incómodo con todo esto; a pesar que era una persona que no se arrepentía de lo que hacía, en esta ocasión, sabía perfectamente que sus acciones, no fueron las mejores.

-Lo que importa es que Agnes-chan está a salvo, y en manos de sus tíos dorados- dice con una sonrisa en sus labios, Afrodita. De alguna forma, trata de romper el hielo del ambiente aunque siente una mirada fulminante por parte de Kanon, quien tose un poco para corregirlo.

-La verdad, ella es mi sobrina… je- sonríe maliciosamente el hermano menor de Saga- y a partir de este momento, está bajo mi protección.

-… ese si es un cambio de visión, Kanon- comenta Mu, revisando si Agnes dormía con tranquilidad.

-Es importante para mi hermano, por lo que ya decidí que lo mejor, es cuidarla- Kanon parece otra persona, tomando en cuenta que desde el inicio, nunca la vio con buenos ojos.

-Lo mejor será llevarla a casa de Mu- interrumpe Camus- percibí que Saga y los demás, terminaron con la misión.

Todos asienten y Mu decide usar la teletransportación para llegar lo más rápido posible, a su casa. Camus y Afrodita, se despiden de ellos y al salir, llega Aldebarán preocupado hasta que ve a Agnes y los demás completos.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Por nuestra culpa, huyó del Santuario y casi la secuestran- responde Mu – Kanon la salvó y descubrió que están secuestrando niños en Rodorio.

-Dejaré que Agnes se quede aquí- comenta Kanon- pero si mañana regresa mi hermano y los demás, él debe enterarse de todo esto- tras decir eso, Kanon se retira a su casa. Mu y Aldebarán se quedan a solas.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, el toro nota que su amigo está preocupado por Saga y por Agnes. Se da cuenta que de alguna forma, se siente culpable por quedarse dormido y sobretodo, dejar que ella se expusiera de esa forma, al peligro.

-Mu, lo que más importa, es que ella está a salvo. No fue del todo su culpa- le da unas palmadas a su amigo lemuriano, quien sonríe apenado.

-Amigo, gracias… lo que menos deseo, es que Saga sufra- mira por breves momentos a una niña durmiendo en paz-…. Le… quiero.

Tauro ríe ante ese comentario, pero le da gusto ver a su buen amigo más relejado. Al final, se retira para dejarlo descansar. Mu se queda cerca de Agnes, pensando que llegará un nuevo día donde se imagina a la pequeña, en brazos de su padre… como una familia.

-.-.-.-

Hola a todos, espero sigan disfrutando esta historia!

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización

Atentamente,

Bunny Saito


	8. Capitulo 7: Flores bajo las estrellas

**Capitulo 7: Flores bajo las estrellas**

Llega un nuevo día, el cielo en el Santuario tiene algunas nubes, pero no evita que los rayos del sol, iluminen el mundo donde viven los caballeros de Atena. Todo parece que sigue su curso normal, aunque se observan varios caballeros dorados llegar de una misión muy extraña. Al mando se encuentra Saga quien solamente tenía en la cabeza, todo lo que vivió la noche anterior.

El grupo de dorados llega y se separan, pues todos venían cansados y algunos como Milo, solamente querían llegar a dormir. Pasan algunos sirvientes del Santuario para recibirlos, aunque Saga hace todo lo posible por evitarlos, pues solamente quería llegar a la casa de Aries.

No tardó mucho pararse frente de la casa del carnero, aprieta sus puños con fuerza porque su interior está lleno de pensamientos de todo tipo. Nunca pensó que le afectara tanto, la muerte de Kalinka en sus manos… y al mismo tiempo, algo en su interior quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero no deseaba perturbar a nadie…

-Señor Saga, buenos días- saluda el pequeño Kiki que estaba cargando algunas cosas- es un bonito día. Mi maestro y Agnes, están en el interior- el niño observa que el caballero se mostraba afligido-… disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien?

El gemelo mayor no esperaba esa pregunta y se sobresalta, hasta que reacciona que debe ver a Mu y la pequeña.

\- ¿eh?... si lo es- sonríe falsamente- gracias, iré yo mismo a buscarlos- ingresa al interior de la casa.

Lo primero que se le ocurre, es ingresar a los aposentos del santo de Aries aunque en su interior, siente un extraño nerviosismo, pues no sabe cómo reaccionar. Su mente le decía que se controlara, pero su corazón, dicta todo lo contrario. Abre la puerta con fuerza y al entrar, se topa con una escena poco común: en un sillón Agnes y Mu dormían con tranquilidad, aunque nota que la pequeña, tenía algunas marcas como si fueran moretones.

-… ¿Kiki?- musita Mu abriendo sus ojos, aunque se espanta de ver a Saga-…. Ah, Sa… ¡¿Saga?! ¡No entres así!

-… ¿qué le pasó a Agnes? ¿Por qué tiene moretones? - se acerca al carnero quien se siente extraño, por el comportamiento del gemelo.

-Basta Saga ¡Cálmate por favor! - alza la voz y detiene su brazo- tuvimos una noche complicada. Death Mask y Camus pensaron en interrgarla y se asustó. Huyó del Santuario y casi se la llevan secuestrada. Si no fuera por Kanon… nosotros- Mu baja la mirada, se sentía un poco culpable- no la hubiéramos encontrado jamás.

Odia ver así a Mu. Se siente enojado por lo que le hicieron a Agnes aunque no evita abrazarlo, al grado que pierde fuerzas y cae de rodillas ante el lemuriano. Aries se espanta por esta situación y trata de moverlo, pero nota que lo abraza con más fuerza y, parece que está perdiendo el conocimiento. Saga abre los ojos y mira a su carnero con mucha tristeza

\- ¿Estás bien Saga?- pregunta con total calma, Mu,

-…vi, a la madre de Agnes… Kalinka estaba ahí…- el caballero se toca su cabeza, parecía aterrado- hice todo lo posible, pero ella murió en… en mis manos.

Mu se sorprende de ver a Saga en ese estado. No le dice nada, prefiere que se desahogue. Por un momento, se siente incómodo con la situación porque recuerda algunas ocasiones que llegó a ver a la joven pasear, a lado de quien alguna vez fue Gran Patriarca, por los jardines del Santuario. Ella, fue una mínima razón que lo obligó a alejarse de la casa de Aries y hoy, sólo piensa en calmar el cosmo desequilibrado de Saga…

-… Lo importante, fue que la rescataste- toma el rostro de Saga con cuidado, quien se sorprende por esa acción y toma sus manos- …si dices que no había mucho por hacer, lo que hiciste fue lo mejor y además, creo que ella está más tranquila al saber que Agnes, está contigo- Saga no puede evitar derramar algunas lágrimas y Mu lo mira fijamente- Mi querido Saga, no hay por qué sentirse culpable. Mejor ocúpate, entre otras cosas, en cuidar de esa pequeña inocente- y besa la frente del geminiano quien de inmediato se sonroja.

Ambos se quedan en silencio algunos minutos, hasta que Saga lo abraza. Se siente más tranquilo y sobretodo, siente que por primera vez puede depositar su confianza en alguien. Mu por su lado, se siente más aliviado porque pudo ayudar al dueño de la armadura de géminis.

-… gracias Mu, por estar aquí…-musita el caballero dorado.

-Haría lo que…-Aries intenta besarlo, pero ríe al ver que Saga, se quedó completamente dormido. Ambos se encuentran en un sillón que da con uno de los muchos paisajes del Santuario, Mu se acomoda mejor y prefiere que el gemelo mayor, siga descansando, aunque no puede evitar observar su rostro tranquilo y sereno. Enreda sus dedos en la cabellera azulina, y prefiere que el tiempo siga con su curso normal.

No pasa mucho cuando Agnes, finalmente despierta. Nota que se quedó dormida en un sillón, el cual se encuentra en los aposentos de Aries. Se siente un poco adolorida, pero se dice así misma que debe ser fuerte… fuerte como su padre. Abre la puerta y camina un poco hasta dar con un Saga dormido, y un Mu mirando el paisaje. Ella sonríe porque no sólo ve a su padre sino, a ambos juntos.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy, pequeña Agnes?- pregunta Mu, tratando de mover un poco a Saga.

-¡Mucho mejor! ¡Saga regresó! - dice la pequeña muy emocionada, al grado que el geminiano despierta y observa los ojos azulinos de la hija de Kalinka. Saga se frota un poco los ojos y sonríe al verla.

-Estoy de regreso, ... Agnes- se crea un pequeño silencio entre ambos, Saga al inicio no se siente muy seguro de reaccionar con felicidad, pero piensa que Kalinka hubiera deseado que él, la tratara bien. Se levanta del sillón y se arrodilla ante ella. La niña sonríe un poco más y eso, provoca que el dorado la abrace con fuerzas-… me agrada saberte bien, pequeña- musita y luego, la mira fijamente- Ya me platicaron lo que pasó y Camus junto con Death Mask, se la verán conmigo por hacerte pasar un mal momento- sonríe Saga.

-Saga por favor, no tiene caso- interrumpe Mu- lo más importante ahora, será que rindas tu informe- Mu no quiere que Saga, se vengue del resto de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Te puedo decir papá? Pegunta con inocencia la pequeña.

-… ¡NO!- dice rápidamente el santo, provocando la risa de Mu- sólo dime Saga y mejor me retiro. Debo entregar el informe de la misión de anoche- se levanta rápido, acomodándose un poco la armadura y la capa blanca. Mu asiente con una sonrisa.

-Yo haré lo mismo, también debo informar lo que pasó anoche. Aunque siento que todo lo que ocurre, tiene que ver con los planos que robaron.

Saga y Mu deciden que lo mejor, es que Agnes los acompañe a la reunión con Saori, pues ella sigue siendo testigo importante de todo lo que está pasando. La pequeña por su lado, se siente contenta porque puede ver de nuevo al guerrero de géminis, aunque en su interior, lo percibe diferente.

No pasa mucho cuando Saga, Mu y Agnes llegan al salón principal, donde descansa en su asiento, Saori y a su lado, el gran Patriarca Shion. Es un lugar completamente blanco y lleno de luz, las paredes son altas y se respira un aire fresco, al igual que un cosmos reconfortante. En muchas ocasiones, todos los dorados permanecen en esa zona todo el día, pero Saori en alguna ocasión ordenó que ya no era necesario, pues lo consideraba un poco exagerado.

Al llegar, Saga y Mu se arrodillan ante su Diosa, al unísono la saludan y de inmediato se reportan. Agnes se siente un poco incómoda y hace lo mismo que ellos, robando una sonrisa de Atena.

-Saga, Mu… me agrada verlos de nuevo- responde Saori- pequeña Agnes… ¿ya te sientes mejor? Me comentaron que anoche, fuiste secuestrada…- eso no lo esperaban los presentes. Jamás se imaginaron que ella, se enterara sobre lo ocurrido a la niña. La diosa nota que ambos están un poco desconcertados-…Saga, tu hermano Kanon me habló al respecto hace unas horas.

-Entiendo mi diosa, para ser honesto me sorprende que él, la salvara…- responde Saga inclinando su cabeza.

-Diosa Atena, considero que debe escuchar primero a Saga, pues tiene un informe importante que dar- responde Mu con un tono de voz más serio. Saori simplemente asiente y espera escuchar todos los detalles.

Agnes por su parte, se siente algo incómoda porque no sabe cómo reaccionar. Cuando vivía en la mansión del abuelo de Saori, ella sólo se dedicaba a hacer una leve reverencia a ella o las saintias que, en algunas ocasiones, solía ver. Por un momento, se queda viendo la escena de su padre y Mu, hablando con la mujer de cabellos lilas. La pequeña sonríe porque hasta en ese momento, nunca se imaginó estar tan cerca de él o de los otros dorados. Le gustaba la idea de que Saga era su padre y bueno, ríe un poco al darse cuenta que los demás, también le habían agarrado cariño.

-Atena, la misión no fue exitosa porque el culpable que robó los planos, escapó. Además…- Saga baja la mirada un poco y aprieta sus puños porque recuerda el último encuentro que tuvo con Kalinka- encontramos a la señorita Kalinka…- y su voz se entrecorta un poco. Le dolía recordar su cuerpo maltratado y un estado de salud muy deteriorado.

Al decir eso, Agnes se queda paralizada porque pensó que su madre estaba muerta. No puede evitar derramar lágrimas y corre para abrazar al dorado.

-¿Dónde está mamá?- pregunta ella- ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

-…Agnes yo, …-acaricia la cabellera de la niña- hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos, pero… llegamos tarde.

-… mamá- y se abraza de Saga, no puede evitar llorar. Mu no dice nada, solo observa a Saori paciente para calmar un poco a la pequeña.

-Es una pena, Agnes… tu mamá siempre fue una persona muy querida en la mansión Kido- se levanta de su asiento y camina hasta ella. No duda en acariciar su larga cabellera azulada hasta que ella, rompe en llanto con Atena.

-Agnes, no deberías…- interrumpe Shion.

-Deja que se desahogue, Shion- dice Saori abrazando a Agnes- pequeña, recuerda que aquí estarás bien y seguramente, Saga hizo todo para que ella, se fuera tranquila.

-_Saga, creo que ya te diste cuenta que ella ya no tiene a nadie, salvo a ti_\- se comunica vía telepática, Mu

-_Lo sé, Mu. Odio reconocer que no me agrada verla así. No la dejaré sola…_\- piensa el gemelo mayor.

-_A estas alturas, dudo que alguno de nuestros compañeros, te permita que hagas eso. Eres afortunado que Atena, se mantenga objetiva con respecto a ella-_ piensa Mu regalando una sonrisa tranquila para Géminis.

No pasa mucho cuando Agnes deja de llorar, pues siente una energía muy cálida y se limpia sus lágrimas para después, acercarse a un Saga preocupado por su bienestar.

-Saga, creo que ella te necesita en todo momento- las palabras de Saori son tranquilas pero firmes- mi idea de su estancia en el Santuario sigue vigente. Tal y como lo comentó Kanon, ella está en peligro que la detecten. No permitiré que alguien más, ya sea del personal de la mansión Kido o de este lugar, salga herido.

-Muchas gracias Atena- dice Saga- ella solo me tiene a mí. No dejaré que le pase nada. De por sí, en el área restringida vimos cuerpos de personas que, al parecer, fueron utilizadas para dar vida a las armaduras- al decir eso, Saori y Shion se quedan sorprendidos.

\- ¿Hablas en serio, Saga? - dice Shion alterado.

-Así es maestro. Ya tenían algunos modelos de armaduras, pero pues…por falta de conocimiento, han fracasado en ese detalle- Saga no puede evitar ver por unos instantes a Mu, quien parece preocupado con ese tema.

-Con más razón, debemos estar al pendiente- Saori suspira un poco y aclara su mente- no sería bueno que buscaran a alguien como Mu, sería un punto en nuestra contra. Por otro lado, confirmándome todo esto, no cabe duda que los secuestros seguirán ejecutándose en Rodorio y eso, no lo permitiremos.

\- ¿Ya tiene un plan sobre eso, querida Atena?- pregunta Shion en tono curioso.

Los presentes se quedan un poco extrañados, reconocen que deben darle una solución a ese tema, aunque Saga y Mu temen lo que la diosa puede pedirles porque en algunas ocasiones, ella tiene ideas extrañas pero efectivas para solucionar algunas misiones. En alguna ocasión, les pidió a algunos dorados, cuidar un paquete muy importante, mientras viajaban a varios países y jamás supieron de qué se trataba... hasta que se enteraron por Dohko, eran materiales para el mantenimiento del Santuario.

-Claro- sonríe Saori-… Agnes, me encantaría contar con tu apoyo, en esta ocasión. Tu padre necesita algo de ayuda y pues... recordando un poco, lo que hacía tu mamá, te infiltraremos en el colegio público de Rodorio.

En el momento que Saori menciona "padre" a Saga, éste siente como si varias flechas de Sagitario, le dieran en su cuerpo. No le gusta que sus compañeros de armas, lo molesten con ese tema, pero que la propia diosa lo diga, siente que el mundo se le cae en pedazos. Se imagina como un hombre canoso y usando bastón, cuando se encuentra en "plena flor de su juventud/adultez masculina". Mu por su parte, se aguanta la risa porque está en una reunión oficial con Atena y, para no hacer sentir peor a Saga. Shion en cambio, sonríe divertido porque considera que se trata de un reto que alguien tan poderoso como Saga de Géminis, puede resolver sin problemas.

-¿Yo?- musita Agnes- pero... pero ¿qué haría? - se siente nerviosa ante tal propuesta, fija su mirada en un Géminis avergonzado, Mu con los ojos cerrados y un Shion sonriendo como si disfrutara de alguna travesura.

-Ser una estudiante. En ese colegio asisten todos los niños de Rodorio, hasta los que viven en el orfanato del poblado- responde muy sonriente la diosa de la guerra- claro, no estarás sola porque en un rato más, Shion y yo revisaremos a quienes enviaremos como profesores, para que estén al pendiente.

-Diosa Atena, ¿realmente cree que es necesario que Agnes, vaya? … - interrumpe Saga nervioso- no me, no me gustaría que ella esté en peligro de nuevo. No quiero sonar mal...- Atena le sonríe con bondad.

-Ella estará bien. No estará sola- contesta la chica de cabello lila con tranquilidad.

-…- Saga traga saliva y piensa que lo mejor, es hacer lo que Saori quiere.

-Creo que su plan dará resultados, Atena- comenta Mu tratando de evitar de nuevo, la risa- es una forma interesante de atraer al enemigo.

\- En su momento, sabrán cuando llevarán a cabo esta misión. Pueden retirarse, queridos caballeros- Saori termina de esta forma, la reunión del día.

Tras decir eso, ambos caballeros asienten y se despiden de la diosa. Agnes por su parte, hace una reverencia rápida y trata de alcanzar a los caballeros, cuyos pensamientos reflejan que a veces, Saori tiene ideas muy extrañas y en el fondo, sabe perfectamente lo que hace... o eso parece.

Tiempo después, los 3 salen del salón y caminan rumbo al exterior del Templo de Atena. Ninguno dice nada, cada uno está con sus propios pensamientos hasta que observan al personal del Santuario caminar de un lado a otro, como si estuvieran preparando algo. Algunos llevan flores, otros adornos y otros más, telas que parecen ser manteles de diferentes colores y diseños. En Agnes, despierta la curiosidad de conocer lo que hacen, por lo que interrumpe los pensamientos de Saga.

-Saga, ¿por qué hay tanto movimiento? - pregunta jalando su capa. El dorado al inicio no comprende la pregunta, hasta que coloca su mano en su mentón para pensar un poco más.

\- ¡Cielos! Casi lo olvido- reacciona con sorpresa Mu- ...Hoy es la noche de campo en las estrellas. Debo regresar a casa con Kiki, debemos preparar todo para la noche... ojalá este niño ya haya comenzado con los preparativos- su tono de voz parece preocupado y mira a Saga y su hija- Saga, Agnes... los veo en la noche- y en un parpadeo, el lemuriano desaparece porque se teletransporta hasta su casa.

Agnes se queda desconcertada mientras que su padre, apenas reacciona y jala un poco su cabello porque olvidó todo sobre esa celebración, hasta que Agnes le sonríe esperando que le explique, de lo que se trata.

-… siempre olvido este día. Bueno, te explico mientras nos encaminamos a casa- comenta Saga y toma un poco de aire- La noche de campo en las estrellas, es una celebración anual que realizamos en el Santuario para honrar a todas las constelaciones que nos guían y protegen, así como recordar a las generaciones pasadas de caballeros de Atena, que han dado su vida por un futuro brillante.

La niña se siente curiosa por escuchar esa historia, pues se le hace bonito cenar bajo las estrellas, escuchar sobre constelaciones y generaciones pasadas. Es una celebración que siempre se da en julio y coincide en una noche de cielo despejado y clima cálido, esta tradición ha existido desde el siglo XVIII, a modo de homenaje a todos los caídos en las Guerras Santas.

\- ¿Por qué siempre olvidas este día, Saga? - pregunta la niña, el dorado detiene su caminar y voltea a verla.

-Digamos que mis pecados del pasado, me impedían celebrar este día. Sólo recuerdo una ocasión que lo disfruté en compañía de tu madre...

-Yo quiero que lo celebremos- Agnes se acerca su padre y lo mira con dulzura. Saga se siente un poco avergonzado, y desvía su mirada aunque posa su mano sobre su cabeza azulina.

-… claro. Mejor nos apuramos porque hay cosas que preparar- y sin pensarlo dos veces, carga a la pequeña y la coloca entre sus hombros. Agnes se sonroja y sonríe por el gesto... hasta que siente la velocidad en su cuerpo porque el caballero dorado, corre con mayor velocidad para llegar a tiempo.

El resto del día, transcurre con los preparativos para uno de los festejos más esperados en el año. No sólo en el Santuario se observa caminar de un lado a otro, a la gente que lleva toda clase de cosas sino, en Rodorio también se estaban preparando. En las casas veías las personas cocinando y preparando alimentos, si ya estaban hechos, los guardaban en cestas y doblaban con mucho cuidado, manteles grandes y servilletas. Otras personas se visten con túnicas clásicas griegas, de diferentes colores y diseños pues la tradición, así lo exige.

En la casa de Géminis, Saga y Agnes llegan, aunque se extrañan ver que había algunos sirvientes que estaban preparando alimentos y otras cosas. El caballero dorado se preocupa porque no recuerda haber solicitado ese servicio, aunque padre e hija se quedan perplejos al ver a Kanon al pendiente de eso. Cuando el gemelo menor los observa, sonríe un poco y se acerca a ellos.

-¿Kanon? Hermano… No, no pensé verte- musita sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ay Saga, de verdad que estás mal…-sonríe divertido- honestamente pensé que yo cenaría solo, no sabía nada de ustedes, en todo el día- mira a Agnes, quien se siente un poco desconfiada ante el cambio de actitud de él- pequeña... decidí que eso de ser malo contigo, no tiene sentido. La verdad, me sorprende que tenga una sobrina y pues si el idiota de Saga no puede contigo, yo podría tomar mejor, ese papel.

Saga no entendía ni una palabra de Kanon. Se le hacía extraño su cambio de actitud y sobre todo, que fuera la persona que salvó a la pequeña Agnes. Piensa por unos segundos si no se trata de alguna broma de mal gusto o peor aún, alguna extraña manipulación para hacerle romper su equilibrio emocional.

-Hermano, quita esa cara de tonto…- dice Kanon y en ese instante, da unas palmadas y no tardan en acercarse algunos sirvientes, que hacen una ligera reverencia a los presentes- lleven a la señorita Agnes. Debe estar perfecta para el día de hoy.

\- ¿Eh?... esperen- Agnes trata de zafarse de los sirvientes quienes la cargan- ¡Saga! ¡Ayuda! - y en pocos segundos se la llevan a una de las habitaciones, por lo que los gemelos se quedan a solas unos minutos.

-…Kanon- su tono de voz es más serio- ¿Qué quieres con todo esto? - hace poco, hasta agrediste a Agnes…

-Mínimo dame las gracias por salvar a tu hija- silencia a su hermano, quien alguna vez fue Gran Patriarca- Entiendo que no debí tratarla mal, pero desconfiaba de ella- cruza sus brazos- el maestro Shion y Atena, me designaron una misión relacionada a ella y pues, puedo asegurar que tiene cada gen nuestro…

\- ¿Qué hiciste… que?- Saga se muestra desconcertado y jala de las ropas de su gemelo menor- ¿Cómo puedes asegurarme eso?- y Kanon quita las manos de su hermano.

-Recuerdo que alguna vez, me dijiste que, si quería recuperar la confianza de Atena, debía demostrarlo…- se recarga en una pared- una noche el maestro Shion me encontró un poco ebrio y después de recuperarme, me dijo que mejor me pusiera a trabajar y pues… así fue, comencé a tomar misiones de reconocimiento y, sobre todo, de las personas que robaron los planos.

-… ¿eso explica la razón de tu ausencia? – pregunta Saga con un aire de desconfianza.

-En parte, sí- Lo único que nunca pude saber… ¿quién fue Kalinka? Sólo descubrí que ella fue testigo del robo de los planos y por eso, huyó de la mansión Kido con Agnes.

-… entiendo- Saga baja la mirada, pues le sorprende lo que ha estado haciendo su hermano gemelo- no creo que sea fácil que descubras lo que ella hacía.

-No. Y no me interesa la historia que te involucra con ella, solo me queda claro que, si mandó a Agnes contigo, sabía que estaría bien… y, te pido una disculpa por mi actitud.

De todo lo que le dijo, Saga se queda en silencio con esas últimas palabras porque Kanon, era una persona que no se disculpaba con nadie. En el fondo, agradece el cambio de actitud que tomó su hermano y piensa que, a partir de ese momento, las cosas pueden ser diferentes.

\- ¿Qué pasó por tu mente, cuando encontraste a Agnes secuestrada?- pregunta Saga de repente.

-… sólo quería quemar el mundo.

Tras decir eso, aparece la pequeña Agnes con una túnica lila, sandalias doradas y su pelo recogido en una coleta alta. Los gemelos la observan y ella, se sonroja porque piensa que no se ve bien, hasta que Saga se le acerca.

-…te queda... bien.

-Gracias Saga- contesta completamente roja.

-… creo que iré a prepararme- contesta Saga, quien se retira rápidamente. Kanon se queda unos minutos más, solamente con Agnes.

-Yo… gracias por salvarme- musita un poco nerviosa. Agnes sentía que debía dar las gracias. Kanon por su parte, solamente asiente.

-Ni lo digas- Kanon se acomoda su cabello y se acerca a ella- de no ser así, hubiéramos generado la locura de Saga porque los niños que iban en la misma camioneta, los usaban para sacrificios…

-… a papá, digo, Saga, no le hubiera gustado que me pasara algo- musita la pequeña - cuando estaba en esa camioneta, por un momento, lo vi... Con esa armadura tan linda...

Kanon, al escuchar eso, sólo sonríe. Nunca nadie le había robado una sonrisa sincera y notar la ilusión de la pequeña, prefirió no decirle que todo eso, fue producto de una ilusión creada por él mismo, para detener a los secuestradores.

En plena noche, Rodorio y el Santuario se iluminan por el brillo de las estrellas. Las luces artificiales se apagan, y dan paso a las velas, pequeñas linternas o faros. La gente de Rodorio, se instala a las afueras de la ciudad, en un área donde la vista del cielo es única y libre de árboles. Familias completas, amigos y parejas, colocan sus manteles en el césped verdoso y comienzan a sacar sus alimentos y bebidas. Algunos amenizan el momento con música de arpa, violín y guitarra; otros, bailan y algunos más, sólo prefieren ver las estrellas.

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, la escena es parecida, aunque todo se lleva a cabo en un jardín especial, el cual sólo está abierto en esas fechas y se encuentra cerca del Coliseo, la zona donde los aspirantes a caballeros, se enfrentan unos con otros, aunque en esta ocasión, está abierto para algunos puedan instalarse ahí.

Los sirvientes, caballeros y soldados, están ataviados con largas túnicas y en sus manos llevan los cestos llenos de bebidas y alimentos para amenizar la velada. Por las largas escaleras que conducen a las 12 casas, bajan poco a poco, los caballeros dorados.

La gente siempre voltea a verlos, no sólo por ser parte importante de la celebración sino, son de las pocas ocasiones en que se dejan ver públicamente. Agnes por su parte, se sentía algo nerviosa porque veía como cada caballero, saludaba y después, se instalaba en alguna área del jardín, cubierto de flores de todo tipo aunque sobresalían las rosas rojas…

-Vaya Afrodita, este año si que te superaste a ti mismo- comenta Aioria, apreciando alguna de las rosas- se nota que siempre esperas con ansias, esta celebración

-Ay leoncito. Sabes perfectamente que sólo deseo que todos aprecien mis hermosas rosas- dice Afrodita muy contento, vestido con una túnica larga y de color vino, con su cabello verde agua, atado a una coleta alta- es mi forma de dar gracias tanto a las estrellas, como los dueños anteriores de Piscis.

-Lo bueno que estas rosas, no están envenenadas sino, la fiesta se arruina- llega sonriente Death Mask, con dos copas de vino. Una se la entrega a Afrodita y ambos brindan por la celebración.

El jardín en el que todos se encuentran, fue una petición especial de los caballeros Piscis. Lo consideran una especie de pequeño Eden, donde dejan crecer toda clase de plantas (sin veneno) y cada año, en la noche de campo en las estrellas, las puertas del sitio se abren para presentar un ambiente mágico y cubierto de flores.

-Y… ¿Dónde estarán Saga y Agnes?- pregunta Aioria extrañado- … a menos que Saga se ausente, como todos los años.

-No lo creo- interviene Afrodita- esto podría ser la presentación oficial de Agnes- bebe un poco de vino y come algunas uvas.

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?- pregunta el león quitándole las uvas.

-La gente del Santuario, pregunta demasiado por ella. Se les hace raro ver a la niña con él...

No terminan de hablar porque observan a Saga, Kanon y en medio de ambos, la pequeña Agnes. Los gemelos, visten largas túnicas azul marino y verde olivo, respectivamente y la gente se enfoca en la pequeña, quien mira a todos con algo de nerviosismo.

-Agnes… comenta Saga- no tengas nervios. Todo estará bien.

-Eh,… si, Saga- y la niña sonríe ante ese gesto.

-Acostúmbrate- dice Kanon

Tras decir eso, los tres se acomodan en un área cerca de Afrodita y el resto de los compañeros dorados. Aiorios y Dohko, se acercan a ellos para saludar y observar que Agnes, se veía muy bien. Aldebarán les ofrece comida y Afrodita se acerca a ellos.

-…y pequeña Agnes, ¿qué te parece el jardín? - pregunta sonriente. Agnes no daba crédito a lo hermoso de lugar.

-¡Es hermoso, Afrodita! ¿Tú lo creaste? - dice emocionada.

-Cada año, tengo el honor de darle vida a este lugar- y le acerca una rosa- para ti, pequeña. Siempre recuerda la pureza de las flores, como la de tu corazón. Tienes poco tiempo en el Santuario y la verdad, nunca pensamos que una niña pudiera dar otro aire a nuestras vidas…

Agnes toma la rosa entre sus manos y se sonroja por este gesto. La gente del Santuario sabe que Afrodita es muy especial, cuando se trata de obsequiar rosas, no lo hace con cualquiera… al grado que han sido contadas las veces, que la misma Diosa Atena, ha tenido ese honor.

-Considérate afortunada, Agnes- aparece DeathMask, detrás de ella, por lo que la niña se sobresalta, aunque el caballero de Cáncer se toca su cabeza- no, no pretenderé incomodarte de nuevo. De entrada, porque no quiero líos con tu padre y, porque quedó claro que eres una niña especial.

-Yo… está bien- contesta la niña con una sonrisa en sus labios y se aleja de ellos para tratar de buscar a Saga o Kanon, pues todos se le acercaron para saludarla o, conocerla.

Ella camina entre el jardín y nota cómo todos disfrutan del momento, comen con sus seres queridos, amigos; entre pláticas y música amena, miran las estrellas. El cielo, parece ser consciente de la celebración y permite que las estrellas brillen con todas sus fuerzas, mostrando las constelaciones y en boca de algunos caballeros, estudiantes y gente de Rodorio, las historias de guerreros pasados, Guerras Santas y sobre todo, el misticismo que rodea a los Santos de Oro y su fidelidad hacia Atena, desde la era del mito.

Mu encuentra a Agnes y la conduce con Saga y Kanon, quienes comían mientras escuchaban a Aiorios. Todos sonríen al verla de nuevo. El gemelo mayor, se sorprende de ver las ropas del carnero de Aries, quien solamente sonríe.

-Todos se ven bien, el día de hoy- comenta Mu, mientras se sienta a lado de un Géminis ligeramente ruborizado.

-Mi estúpido hermano tiene la cara perdida- Kanon sonríe burlonamente.

Todos ríen, gesto que, en otros tiempos y vidas, era complicado. Agnes nota ese ambiente cálido y se siente contenta de estar ahí. Le hubiera gustado que su madre estuviera presente o bien, Saga le platique ese recuerdo de ella. En el fondo, la hija de Géminis, se siente un poco sola… jamás experimentó el sentirse en familia. Kalinka siempre trabajaba y, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que pasaban tiempo juntas.

Ninguno de los presentes nota que ella se levanta y camina hasta salir del jardín. Agnes no se da cuenta que llega a otra área del Santuario, observa que se alejó bastante de la verbena, pero se sorprende ver una gran cantidad de lápidas. Al inicio, se espanta un poco, pues descubre que está en el cementerio del Santuario.

Hay mucha paz que rodea al lugar, siente un ligero viento y observa como vuelan algunos pétalos en la zona. Agnes debería sentir miedo, pero es todo lo contrario… se abraza a sí misma, como si se sintiera reconfortada. Cierra sus ojos, y al abrirlos a lo pocos segundos, su mirada se llena de sorpresa al ver siluetas, de posibles caballeros de generaciones pasadas. Logra ver imágenes de seres con las armaduras doradas, como si fueran fantasmas o al menos, la esencia de lo que alguna vez fueron.

Agnes los observa tranquilamente, se imagina que además de Saga, hubo otros caballeros igual de poderosos y se dice así misma que anhela conocer más sobre ellos, sobre todo para acercarse más a su padre... sus pensamientos se interrumpen, al sentir que alguien toca su hombre, ella se sobresalta y voltea para ver que Saga, la estaba buscando.

-...este no es un sitio para los niños. Ni siquiera Kiki viene aquí- regaña el caballero a la niña, quien baja la mirada apenada.

-Disculpa Saga. Me llamó la atención ver las tumbas de tus antecesores...

-Agnes, no me mientas- su tono de voz es más calmado

-Bueno, la verdad... veía las siluetas de quienes descansan aquí- sonríe nerviosa. Saga se queda extrañado ante eso, nunca se imaginó que Agnes, tuviera alguna clase de habilidad.

-¡Vaya! Eso sí me sorprende. Ya no puedo decir que no eres mi descendiente...- acaricia su cabello azulado.

-… soy tu hija- contesta molesta, por la forma tan poco "cariñosa" de referirse a ella.

-Lo sé... después confirmaré tus habilidades- Saga se acuesta sobre el césped, mirando hacia el firmamento. Agnes se extraña un poco, pero hace lo mismo- sólo una vez, pasé este momento con tu madre. Preferimos estar alejados de todos, y nos quedamos toda la noche viendo las estrellas.

La niña sonríe, se siente feliz porque supo un poco más sobre Kalinka, y su relación cercana con Saga.

-Agnes, mejor regresemos con los demás. Ya es tarde- ayuda a la pequeña, a levantarse- se liberarán faros de luz, en honor a los caballeros pasados.

De esa forma, él toma su mano y caminan de regreso a la celebración. Todos los caballeros le preguntan en donde se metieron, Saga no les dice nada y Agnes, sólo sonríe para después preparar los faros de papel que serán liberados al cielo.

Todos los asistentes del Santuario y el pueblo de Rodorio, liberan los faros que lentamente, se elevan al cielo, como si se trataran de nuevas estrellas del firmamento. El gemelo mayor y su hija, hacen lo mismo, aunque su lámpara de papel contiene una pequeña nota, el cual tiene escrito, el nombre de Kalinka. Ambos deciden hacerlo, con la idea de rezar por su eterno descanso, así como agradecerle que sus caminos se cruzaran.

De esta forma, todos siguen disfrutando del evento, observando cómo las lámparas se fusionan con las estrellas y al mismo tiempo, rezando por los buenos tiempos.

**Fin de la primera parte**

-.-.-

Hola a todos!

Disculpen la tardanza pero estos días, tuve muchas cosas por hacer y, se atrasó la fecha de publicación de este capítulo. Tal y como leyeron, esta actualización cierra la 1ª parte de esta historia, donde conocimos un poco de Agnes y los efectos que generó su llegada al Santuario los cuales, lo sé, se me complicaron algunas cosas para desarrollarla.

Sé perfectamente que no dejé claro algunas cosas como el destino de Fausto o bien, lo que realmente pasó entre Saga y Kalinka. En el caso del primero, comenzará a tener mayor relevancia, pues será la persona que dará mayores problemas a Saga, su hija y a los demás. Sobre lo segundo, es un tema que seguirá desarrollándose por partes; de acuerdo a lo que Saga vaya recordando (risas), pues ni él mismo se acuerda de todos los detalles por culpa de su lado maligno.

Anuncio que la segunda parte de esta historia, se enfocará en Agnes y su posibilidad de desarrollar habilidades del uso del cosmo, así como alguna herencia de su padre y tío. También se conocerán los siguientes pasos que realice Fausto con los planos robados, entre otros detalles.

En general, este capítulo sirvió para cerrar algunas cosas, especialmente confirmar que tanto Saga como Kanon, reconocen a Agnes como su descendiente directo (aunque ellos digan otra cosa, je). Y sobre la "noche de campo en las estrellas", fue una forma de honrar el vasto universo que al día de hoy, existe sobre Saint Seiya, pues hace unas semanas, terminé de ver Lost Canvas, Saintia Sho y ponerme al corriente con Next Dimension, y pensé en desarrollar alguna festividad única para el Santuario, donde se pueda honrar a todas las generaciones de caballeros que han dado todo, para el bienestar del mundo.

**Por otro lado, anuncio que por fiestas decembrinas, la historia entra en estado de ****HIATUS, hasta el 3 de enero del 2020****, fecha en la que publicaré el capítulo 8, dando inicio a la segunda parte de "Flor del Zodiaco".**

Gracias a las personas que se han acercado a leer esta historia la cual (dejen sus reviews), ya me ha sacado canas verdes, pero mantiene el gusto y el espíritu de seguir adelante.

A todos les deseo felices fiestas y las mejores vibras para el 2020. Pásenlo bonito y sobretodo, nunca dejen de escribir lo que les apasiona.

Con cariño,

Bunny Saito

… nos vemos en el 2020!


	9. Capítulo 8: Hija de un dorado

**Capítulo 8: Hija de un dorado**

_En un campo lleno de flores, el sol brillante y el cielo despejado, hay una silueta que observa el paisaje de primavera, cómo si esperara alguien o algo... sus largos cabellos azulinos se mueven al compás del viento, aunque su rostro no se muestra del todo claro porque la luz del sol, lo ciega por completo._

_La silueta está vestida con ropas de entrenamiento y sus brazos están llenos de vendas, se voltea para evitar la luz y sus ojos claros miran a un punto fijo, algo que se mueve lentamente._

_-Agnes...- musita Saga._

_Al fondo del paisaje otra figura camina lentamente, como si se estuviera dirigiendo a él. Se trata de una niña de cabellos azules y los mismos ojos que su padre, vestida con una túnica blanca y sandalias doradas. Saga logra visualizarla mejor y siente que otra ráfaga de viento lo rodea, por lo que su vista es nublada por pétalos de flores blancas._

_De forma repentina abre sus ojos y se observa que lleva puesta su armadura dorada de Géminis y enfrente suyo, la pequeña Agnes cuya mirada es fija, pero sin ninguna emoción alguna. _

_-...Agnes, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? - pregunta el caballero, tratando de hacer reaccionar a la niña, quien no quita la mirada fija._

_La niña sólo se limita a sonreír y levanta sus manos, como si imitara la pose de la Explosión de Galaxias de su padre. De sus manos se forma una esfera de energía. Saga se sobresalta y sin pensarlo dos veces, trata de detenerla._

_-¿Qué intentas hacer? ¡Agnes!- la abraza y la niña no se mueve- … no deberías tener habilidades- y la niña desaparece para reaparecer en otro punto._

_-… soy tu hija- contesta Agnes._

_Al decir esas palabras, todo el paisaje se transforma en uno completamente destruido. Saga se queda paralizado al ver esas imágenes._

_-..Agnes,...no, no hagas eso- las palabras de Saga son entrecortadas- ya fue suficiente de daño entre Kanon y yo, tu no debes ser igual... no quiero que tengas el mismo destino, que nosotros._

_Cuando dice eso, Agnes se transforma en miles de pétalos blancos._

Saga despierta sobresaltado y completamente cubierto de sudor. Por unos momentos desconoce el lugar en el que se encuentra, luego recuerda que está en la casa de Aries. Su cuerpo semidesnudo tiembla al recordar esas imágenes de Agnes. Toma un poco de aire para calmarse porque siente hasta su corazón, moverse a mil por hora. No entiende la razón de ese sueño extraño, aunque su subconsciente le recuerda que, desde la noche de campo nocturna, lleva presente las palabras de Agnes sobre su capacidad de detectar presencias. Esa noche no lo tomó tan en serio, pero al revivir ese sueño, su mente le crea ideas de si esa niña, heredó alguna habilidad de su persona.

-Saga... ¿ocurre algo? - pregunta un somnoliento Mu- estás muy nervioso- el carnero se acomoda en la cama para acariciar el rostro de géminis, quien no sale aún del trance, hasta que siente sus manos tibias.

-… perdón, Mu. Tuve un... sueño extraño- contesta despacio.

-¿Una pesadilla? ¿Quieres contarme? - Mu intenta acomodarse de tal forma que, coloca a Saga en su pecho para calmarlo un poco.

-...Mu dime algo... ¿crees que Agnes, pudo heredar habilidades de cosmo?- la pregunta en silencio al hombre de cabellos lilas y ojos verdes profundos. Después sonríe un poco y abraza ligeramente a Saga.

-Mi Saga, la genética puede ser un aliado o enemigo... no sería extraño que Agnes, tuviera alguna clase de habilidad extraordinaria.

-...no quisiera que se volviera una demente como Kanon o yo- contesta Saga con los ojos cerrados, percibiendo el calor humano que despide el lemuriano.

-Saga, mejor durmamos un poco más...- interrumpe Mu- tenemos un nuevo entrenamiento y debemos estar bien.

El gemelo mayor percibe que Mu quiere dormir, y prefiere guardar silencio. Ambos se vuelven a acomodar, aunque Saga se pierde en sus pensamientos... pensando que todo fue un sueño extraño.

Un nuevo día amanece en el Santuario, y los santos dorados se presentan muy temprano para realizar su rutina de entrenamiento en el coliseo. Todos se presentan a tiempo, pues no sólo serán el centro de atención sino, darán la bienvenida a los nuevos aspirantes que iniciarán su entrenamiento para un futuro, ser caballeros de Atena.

Todos parecen estar bien menos Saga, pues se le observan algunas ojeras y sus pensamientos, están afectados por el sueño que tuvo sobre Agnes. Mu intenta hacerlo reaccionar porque no puede tener ese semblante... y menos con el Gran Patriarca cerca.

El coliseo está lleno de personas, todas ellas son caballeros, soldados y nuevos aspirantes. Entre el público se encuentra Agnes y Kanon sentados, pues éste último, a pesar de tener el perdón de Atena y trabajar en misiones especiales, no goza de los mismos privilegios que su hermano gemelo.

-Vaya noche tuvo mi estúpido hermano-comenta Kanon mirando a Saga desde lejos- le dije que no era buena idea quedarse con Mu, jejeje- ríe de manera maliciosa.

-… es cierto, Saga tiene mala cara- comenta Agnes bostezando un poco- yo también tengo sueño, pero... porqué te ríes, ¿tío?

-…- Kanon estaba a punto de explicarle, pero recuerda que es una niña y no entendería las cosas de adultos-… Agnes, me halaga que me digas tío. A mí no me haces sentir viejo como a tu padre; me es indiferente, si me dices por mi nombre o tío. Te hubieras quedado mejor en casa.

-… ¡no!- responde Agnes sonriendo- no me perdería ver pelear a Saga.

-y ¿por qué no le dices papa? ¿eh? - Kanon revuelve el cabello de Agnes, quien muestra gestos de enojo.

-¡Ahhh! ¿yo? - y baja la mirada sonrojada- bueno... yo, no me acostumbro del todo que... bueno, él es mi padre y tú, tío... familia y.…-la cara de Agnes es un tomate y el gemelo menor, sonríe de nuevo.

-Pues acostúmbrate. Estando con Saga y los demás... tu vida no será normal- Agnes voltea a ver a Kanon, quien tiene la mirada fija en el área donde está su hermano y los demás - hasta deberías de entrenar para que aprendas a defenderte sola. Yo estoy casi seguro, que tampoco eres una persona ordinaria- cuando dice eso, la niña pone un semblante triste.

-…- la niña no contesta, prefiere jugar con sus manos. Se siente un poco nerviosa con esa pregunta.

-Vamos, antes que empiece el entrenamiento ¿qué te hace diferente, de los demás?

Nadie en sus ocho años, le hizo esa pregunta con palabras tan simples. Ella observa a los nuevos aspirantes, se imagina a varios niños que veía en el parque. Ninguno de ellos quería jugar con ella, pues la consideraban rara pues por vagos momentos, entraba en trance y veía cosas que otros no podían. También recuerda que resistió el poder de Camus cuando intentó obligarla a que confesara.

-Veo personas que ya no están aquí. No son fantasmas sino, mmm su huella- se abraza a sí misma- el señor Camus y Death Mask, me obligaron a confesar, pensando que era mala... aguanté gran parte del hielo. Supongo eso, es porque mamá me enseñó a lidiar con el peligro...

Kanon se queda en silencio, con todo lo que le dice Agnes. Piensa que todo es normal... menos lo de Kalinka. Él y Saga son huérfanos de siempre, jamás conocieron o supieron de sus padres pero lo poco que conoce o sabe de una madre, no entiende cómo fue la crianza de la pequeña.

Entre los dos se hace un silencio profundo, hasta que ambos observan el entrenamiento de los santos dorados. Todos los presentes observan atentos, pues no todas las ocasiones pueden apreciar las prácticas de los caballeros de más alto rango en el Santuario; mejor aún, la reunión de los 12.

Ninguno de ellos, pelea con armadura porque el objetivo de la práctica, era mostrar las habilidades en ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. No tardó mucho para que llegara el turno de Saga, quien tiene que enfrentarse a Mu. Milo sonríe divertido al presenciar este momento.

-Ver a este par practicando… no sé que me hacen pensar. Ojalá Mu, lo aproveche para vengarse de Saga.

En pleno escenario, ambos caballeros se miran fijamente. Mu sonríe ligeramente y se acomoda sus vendajes.

-Si te derroto, que sea porque no das todo de ti, Saga de Géminis- dice Mu.

-Mu de Aries, no es bueno subestimarme.

Y de esta forma, ambos pelean cuerpo a cuerpo. Agnes se sorprende por la gran habilidad que tienen los dos y especialmente, su velocidad; al grado que ambos saltan grandes alturas y tratan de golpearse, pero Saga no se siente tan ágil y no se percata que Mu se le aparece, pateándolo en el estómago.

-Te dije que estuvieras al pendiente- comenta Mu, al acercarse a él- no estás al cien por ciento.

-… Mu- Saga se levanta con cuidado, pues le había sacado todo el aire.

En las gradas, Agnes estaba sorprendida, pues nunca imaginó que en estos casos, ambos no parecían pareja.

-No te sorprendas. Ambos saben en qué momento, separar la parte personal y su deber ante Atena- comenta Kanon- si ambos estuvieran en una situación, donde estén en bandos diferentes… no se detienen.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Agnes lo considera extraño- pero ellos…

Y así era, Mu no deja que Saga se escape, aunque él esquiva varios ataques y logra golpear varias veces al lemuriano. Por otro lado, sus ataques son ligeramente lentos, pues el gemelo no había dormido bien toda la noche, pensando en su hija y, lo importante que ella entrene lo básico. Algo en su interior le impedía verlo con buenos ojos, tal vez se deba a su promesa de cuidar a Agnes, o algún temor que recorre su cuerpo.

No pasa mucho cuando ambos chocan sus manos, tratando de derribar al otro. La gente estaba gritando por la emoción de ver a ambos peleando, hasta que Saga sonríe de manera maliciosa.

-No estoy... al cien, pero olvidas algo...

-Deja de palabrerías, Saga- musita Mu- ¿de qué tanto hablas?

-…- y sin pensarlo dos veces, se separa de él y cuando Aries trata de golpearlo, Saga simplemente hace que se tropiece, cayendo al suelo.

Todos se quedan en silencio porque no comprenden cómo algo tan simple, le diera la victoria a Géminis. En el caso del resto de los dorados, Death Mask y Aiorios se ríen por esto, generando en Mu un poco de molestia. Saga lo ayuda a levantarse y le dice algo a su oído:

-No puedes negar que estás preocupado por mí, eso te distrajo.

-Saga...- y siente la mano de Géminis en su hombro.

-Recuerda perfectamente que estas distracciones, pueden ser mortales.

Todos aplauden y Agnes corre para saludar a su padre. Kanon cruza sus brazos y sonríe, pues recuerda que es momento de retirarse, por lo que se levanta de la grada y se retira lentamente.

-¡Saga! ¡Mu! ¡Son geniales! - grita Agnes, captando la atención de todos. Los mencionados miran a la pequeña. Mu sonríe y mira a Saga para decirle que deje que ella se acerque a ellos. Saga solamente saluda, sin hacer caso al gesto hasta que siente el codazo del lemuriano. El gemelo mayor entiende, y le señala a la niña que se una a ellos.

Agnes llega con ellos y no duda en abrazar a su padre, quien se queda completamente paralizado por el gesto. Mu suspira por la escena tan adorable, el resto de los dorados sonríen divertidos, porque es el primer gesto afectivo que hacen en público. El resto de los presentes, al inicio no saben cómo reaccionar, pero les alegra ver la situación.

-Saga, Mu... pequeña Agnes, gracias por este momento tan agradable- interrumpe Shion, con sus vestimentas y casco del Gran Patriarca- fue una demostración muy interesante, algo digno que aprecien los nuevos aspirantes.

-Gran Patriarca- Saga y Mu se inclinan ante su presencia- gracias por sus palabras- Agnes se sonroja y olvida la reverencia que tiene que hacer.

-Nuevos aspirantes... les damos la más cordial bienvenida a esta su casa, el Santuario. El sitio donde podrán prepararse, para convertirse en las nuevas generaciones de caballeros, quienes protegerán a Atena y el mundo entero- Shion inicia su discurso de bienvenida- darán todo de su parte, para ser portadores de alguna armadura. Si tienen todo lo necesario, alguno de los 12 caballeros de oro, podrá convertirse en su mentor…

Los nuevos aspirantes observan a los santos dorados, algunos murmuran lo emocionante que sería ser acogidos por ellos, aunque piensan si serán duros con su entrenamiento.

No pasó mucho que terminó la ceremonia de bienvenida cuando Agnes, junto con Saga y Mu, se dirigen a la casa de géminis.

-Saga… ¿y todos ellos entrenan para ser como ustedes? - pregunta con curiosidad, Agnes.

-No todos lo logran, pero aportan algo al Santuario- responde Saga.

-Agnes- comenta Mu con una sonrisa amable- el entrenamiento y la preparación para ser caballero es complejo, pero muchos jóvenes dan todo para llegar lejos. Kiki por ejemplo, entrena duro para heredar mi armadura de Aries.

La pequeña al escuchar eso, se sorprende pues nunca imaginó que Kiki, se estuviera preparando para llegar lejos.

-Te quedarás aquí, Agnes- ordena Saga- Mu y yo tenemos asuntos que atender, junto con los demás compañeros y, el Gran Patriarca. Puedes hacer lo que gustes en casa… sólo, no te metas en problemas. Por lo que veo, Kanon tampoco está en casa- comenta Saga al observar su casa.

-Agnes, igual si gustas, puedes pasar a mi casa- interviene Mu con una pequeña sonrisa- tengo entendido que Kiki entrena ahí, así ninguno de los dos, está sólo... o bueno, evito que mi pupilo ande metido en líos- se acomoda un mechón de su largo cabello lila.

-Yo... pues... ¿gracias? - responde Agnes, un poco extrañada, pues en las últimas semanas ella generalmente no se despegaba de su padre. No le gusta mucho la idea de quedarse en sola, pero nota a Saga un poco serio porque hay asuntos realmente importantes o, algo más pasó.

En ese momento, Saga se acerca a ella para despedirse. Nota que la niña está un poco desanimada por la decisión, por lo que simplemente decide abrazarla. Mu sonríe por la escena y más, al ver un géminis colorado porque no es muy abierto a las muestras de afecto. Agnes por su parte, también se sonroja.

-Seguramente regresamos por la noche. Vamos Mu, nos esperan los demás- y el carnero asiente, dejando a la pequeña, en casa del tercer signo zodiacal.

Agnes suspira en el momento que los pierde de vista, se acuerda de esos días en los que su mamá la dejaba en la habitación por horas. Siempre buscaba la manera de pasar el tiempo, pero en esta ocasión, decide que lo mejor sea visitar al pupilo de Mu.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Mamá me enseñó a hacer almuerzos! - sonríe y corre a ver si había ingredientes necesarios para preparar algo. Revisa la cocina y encuentra cosas suficientes para algo rápido y no tarda mucho en tener todo listo. En su mente piensa en algún día mostrarle a su padre que, sin importar su edad, sabe hacer muchas cosas y una de ellas, cocinar.

Una hora después, sale corriendo de casa de géminis y se dirige a la primera casa. Ella pasa por el largo pasillo que conecta con la de Tauro, y le genera curiosidad cómo es que cada casa, se conecta con la otra por lo que no tarda en llegar a su destino. Mira rápidamente si Kiki anda cerca y no lo encuentra por ningún lado. Se acerca a uno de los sirvientes que barre una zona, quien hace una pequeña reverencia, lo que extraña a Agnes.

-...eh, disculpe. De casualidad, ¿ha visto a Kiki?- pregunta con una sonrisa- Mu comentó que hoy le tocaba entrenar en casa... je, je, je

El sirviente sonríe amablemente:

-¿Señorita Agnes, verdad?- y ella asiente- lamento decirle que el joven Kiki, se fue desde el momento que el señor Mu, salió de aquí.

-¿Sabe dónde puede estar? Traigo un almuerzo para compartir- y le muestra un paquete- el sirviente ríe un poco.

-Seguramente en el área cercana al teatro... siempre se reúne ahí, con sus compañeros- y mira fijamente a la niña, quien se siente un poco incómoda- ...vaya, sí que eres el vivo retrato del señor Saga.

Agnes prefiere no contestar a eso y simplemente, se despide para imaginar si tiene un poco de suerte en encontrar al niño travieso. Por dentro piensa, en la imagen de un Mu estricto y exigente, así como la parte opuesta: una persona dedicada, amable y un maestro amoroso.

El paisaje que observa desde las primeras escaleras que llevan a las doce casas, es muy diverso. Hay partes de estructuras viejas, arbustos, árboles y muchos pilares donde observa gente que descansa, toma el sol o bien, mira el paisaje. Cerca de ella, escucha el ruido de golpes, por lo que entiende que está cerca de la zona de entrenamiento. Camina un poco hasta encontrar personas reunidas que miran una práctica, nota que la técnica de ambos es más simple, pero pareciera que se estaban retando a un duelo.

La niña es bastante pequeña, por lo que le cuesta observar entre los espacios que dejan las personas, aunque no se da cuenta que algunos hombres la empujan, por lo que cae al suelo y no logra retener en sus brazos, una de las cajas de almuerzos. Todos voltean a verla y se quedan extrañados de ver a una niña en esa área.

\- ¿Quién eres?- pregunta un joven con ropas grises, cabello rojo y ojos verdes- se supone que el área de mujeres es al norte.

-Yo... sólo pasaba por, aquí...

-Si no eres un santo, no debes estar aquí... pueblerina.

-¡A mí no me dicen esas cosas!- responde con seriedad la niña.

-Ni que fuera alguien importante- y el pelirrojo toma el rostro de Agnes, quien lo mira con odio- seguro eres hija de los sirvientes del Santuario, y te pavoneas como si fueras alguien importante- el pelirrojo la observa detenidamente, hasta que...

El chico percibe un cosmo muy fuerte, al grado que siente su espalda congelada y tiembla de terror, pues nota que Camus es testigo de todo lo que está pasando. Agnes cae al suelo y el chico, traga saliva porque la mirada de Acuario, es molesta.

-Si quieres ser un próximo santo, la humildad es un valor que debe inculcarse desde el primer día que llegas aquí- y congela al chico desde la cintura, hasta las piernas. El resto de los jóvenes miran al caballero dorado y hacen una reverencia.

\- ¡Es el señor Camus de Acuario! - gritan al mismo tiempo

El caballero de Acuario no dice nada, simplemente se acerca lentamente hasta llegar con Agnes, quien está un poco nerviosa porque nunca había visto tan molesto al caballero dorado. Sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, ayuda a la pequeña a levantarse.

-Señorita Agnes, ¿se encuentra bien? No es adecuado que ande paseando en esta zona.

-Yo... buscaba a Kiki…- responde con una sonrisa nerviosa, pues mira de reojo al chico semi congelado.

-No se preocupe por él- y descongela al pelirrojo, quien hace una reverencia a modo de pedir disculpas por su error.

-¡Señor Camus! ¡Perdóneme!

-A mí no debe pedirme disculpas, sino a la señorita Agnes. Deberías sentirte bendecido por Atena, pues si fuese su padre, Saga de Géminis, ya serías polvo estelar.

Los presentes se quedan sin palabras y lentamente, todos se alejan del lugar mientras que el pelirrojo, se muestra sorprendido y decide salir corriendo. Agnes mira al chico huir y después, corre para abrazar al dorado.

-¡Gracias señor Camus! ¡Gracias! - contesta con voz nerviosa. Camus solamente acaricia la cabellera azulada de ella.

-Los aspirantes de hoy en día, son agresivos. Siempre debes darte a respetar… no sólo por ser una dama sino, el simple hecho de ser una descendiente directa de un caballero de oro- las palabras de Acuario, son frías pero intenta mostrarse amable ante ella.

-Pensé que estaba con Saga...- comenta de repente la niña, se aleja un poco para acomodarse sus ropas, y recoger la pequeña bolsa donde quedaba un poco del almuerzo que intentó transportar.

-...no. Hoy no fui requerido para las reuniones- contesta Camus con una mirada más relajada- pero me siento afortunado porque nuestros caminos se cruzaron- hace una pequeña reverencia- me gustaría invitarla a la casa de Acuario.

Agnes se sorprende un poco por el gesto, asintiendo con una sonrisa. Camus camina para dirigirse lo que parece ser, su casa. Le hace una señal a la niña, para que lo siga y durante el camino, ninguno de los dos dice palabra alguna hasta que Acuario decide romper con el hielo.

-Desde la noche de campo nocturna, todos saben que eres descendiente directa de Saga... debes aprender a reaccionar y defenderte. En el Santuario tenemos hasta nuestros propios aliados y enemigos. Entiendo perfectamente que Saga, jamás te ha dicho eso, y ni siquiera se ha puesto a pensar que al ser su hija- se detiene y voltea a verla- es normal que heredes algo de él y Kanon.

Cuando dice eso, Agnes se queda paralizada, pues había escuchado las mismas palabras en Kanon. En el fondo, sabe perfectamente que nunca ha sido una niña común; hasta en varias ocasiones, su mamá le decía que nunca se sintiera avergonzada por las cosas que ella puede hacer, a diferencia de otros.

-…

En ese momento, ambos llegan a la casa de Acuario, cuya temperatura, es menor a comparación de otras casas. La zona que se ocupa a modo de residencia, es mucho más elegante y con muchas antigüedades. Los muebles son de madera y Camus invita la pequeña a sentarse.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar, Camus?- se oye una voz al fondo de la sala, exactamente en un sillón que está cerca de una chimenea. Una silueta se levanta con un libro en sus manos, sus labios forman una sonrisa al ver a Agnes- vaya, tenemos una invitada especial. Mi querida Agnes.

-Tío Milo, me da gusto verte- sonríe la pequeña y Milo se acerca para abrazarla. En el fondo, recuerda lo que vivió en la misión con Saga, especialmente el momento que ayudó a Kalinka. Agnes se queda un poco desconcertada por el gesto, hasta que el caballero de Escorpio, se separa de ella.

-Querido Camus, trátala bien. Prefiero dejarlos solos, pues tengo cosas por hacer- Camus sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, solamente acaricia su rostro, haciendo sonreír a Milo aunque su mirada se posa en la bolsa que lleva Agnes-…pequeña, ¿eso que llevas ahí, es comida?

Agnes asiente y muestra la caja con algunas bolas de arroz. Milo sonríe y no duda en llevarse uno a su boca, quedando maravillado por el sabor del mismo y le da unas palmadas en su espalda.

-Eres una pequeña gran cocinera. Camus prueba esto, estas cosas solamente las puedes comer en Japón y bueno, cuando Seiya y sus amigos, llevan comida.

Al decir eso, Milo se retira de la casa, dejando solos al dorado y la hija de Saga. No pasó mucho cuando ambos están esperando que les sirvan el té. Camus se siente curioso por probar el almuerzo que la pequeña había preparado. Agnes sonríe un poco nerviosa, pues alguna ocasión escuchó decir de su padre que, Acuario era una persona refinada y exigente.

-Eso sabe realmente bien, Agnes- contesta Camus con rostro sorprendido.

-Gracias señor Camus, me halaga- y se sonroja aunque son interrumpidos por uno de los sirvientes, quien les sirve el té en unas tazas de color beige. El dorado agradece por la atención y en voz baja, ordena que los dejen a solas y que nadie más los interrumpa.

Pasan unos minutos en los que ninguno dice nada. Agnes piensa que el té es delicioso y sus ojos brillan, llamando la atención del caballero Camus.

-Es una selección especial, de mi natal Francia.

-… es delicioso.

-Así es. Dime algo Agnes… ¿has sentido el cosmo?- cambia rápidamente la conversación- desde la ocasión que intenté obligarte a confesar tu relación con los planos robados, noté que tienes habilidades especiales.

-… no sé como sentirlo…- mira la taza fijamente y después a Camus- sólo percibo esencias ¿Usted cree que realmente, pueda hacer lo que mi padre hace?

-Agnes, eres hija de uno de los caballeros más poderosos de nuestra generación. Es lógico que tengas altas probabilidades de heredar su habilidad y…- por un momento, Camus duda en terminar la frase. Recuerda todos los terribles sucesos que han rodeado tanto a Saga, como a Kanon… especialmente, la maldición que cargan a causa de una diosa maligna. Sus labios tiemblan un poco, pues no se siente seguro al comentarle ese secreto que siempre han rodeado, a todos los dueños de la armadura de Géminis.

-¿Ocurre algo, señor Camus?

-… Yo me dedico a dominar la fuerza del hielo, peo me gustaría ayudarte en desarrollar la fuerza de tu cosmo. Es una forma de remediar el error que cometí, esa ocasión- la mirada de Camus es seria, Agnes no se esperaba esa propuesta pero piensa que podría ser lo mejor- considérame, una especie de mentor.

-Señor Camus,… yo, me encantaría... pero, mi padre ¿se molestaría?

-Seguramente pero Saga en su momento, lo entenderá. No creo que él quiera que cometas, los mismos pecados que hizo o, las traiciones cometidas por Kanon- al escuchar eso, Agnes baja la mirada porque recuerda que alguna vez, su padre le dijo que todo lo que decían de él o Kanon, era verdad.

-Ahora… comprendo la razón, por la que mamá, jamás me hablaba de él. Gracias por apoyarme, señor Camus ¡daré lo mejor de mí!

Camus sonríe por esa respuesta, pues muy en el fondo, recuerda una reunión que tuvo con Aiorios y el Gran Patriarca Shion:

_Los tres se encuentran reunidos en una sala, perteneciente al caballero de Sagitario, pues tenía en sus manos, algunos documentos que hablaban de la existencia de una entidad divina, la cual ha afectado las diferentes generaciones de los gemelos. Camus estaba terminando de leer, cuando se entera que uno de los factores determinantes que influyeron en todos esos actos de traición, fue la existencia de una entidad maligna._

_-… Aiorios, estás diciendo que la traición de Saga, ¿fue por estar bajo el poder de una entidad?_

_-Así es- responde el caballero de Sagitario- su nombre es Ker, y se supone que es una entidad maligna muy cercana a Hades._

_-Ella fue quien nos ofreció unirnos a Hades- comenta Shion muy serio- ese ente, fue la causa del tercer bebé que acompañaba a los gemelos, cuando los encontré en la casa de Géminis. Gracias a ella, Saga cambiaba de personalidad para florecer su lado oscuro y ambicioso; Kanon también fue influenciado por ella._

_-No entiendo maestro Shion, ¿Por qué hasta el día de hoy, nos enteramos de esto?- Aiorios pregunta apretando sus puños- si nos hubiéramos enterado antes, las cosas nunca hubieran sido tan complicadas para nosotros, y mucho menos para Seiya y sus amigos._

_-… las estrellas decían otra cosa, en ese momento- Shion cierra por un momento sus ojos- me siento un poco impotente por esta situación, pero la existencia de Agnes, ahora genera un mal presentimiento._

_-Maestro, no debería preocuparse por eso… se supone que Seiya y los demás, acabaron con Hades y sus súbditos- dice Aiorios, tratando de evitar la tensión del ambiente._

_-Aiorios, Camus… la presencia de esa tal Ker, puede repetirse. Si ella intentó hacer daño a Saga o Kanon, lo más lógico sea que intente hacerlo con Agnes y al mismo tiempo, sería una forma muy peligrosa para afectar al Santuario y por ende, a nuestra diosa Atena._

_-Sería una pena que algo le pasara a Agnes- interrumpe Camus- honestamente, a todos nos afectaría porque le hemos tomado cariño. _

_-Sugiero que ella aprenda a defenderse y por ende, maneje el cosmo por si un día, Ker la visita- dice Shion mirando fijamente a los dos caballeros dorados._

_-Yo me encargaré de eso- contesta Camus- aunque hacer todo esto a espaldas de Saga y, el propio Mu, podría ser contraproducente - ¿Qué piensas al respecto Aiorios?_

_-Pienso que lo mejor sería que todos lo supieran, pues se preocupan y consideran a Agnes como parte de una familia pero… sería como establecer una alerta innecesaria._

_Los presentes concluyen que por el momento, nadie más debe conocer el contenido de esa reunión, pues lo que menos desean son mayores problemas._

Camus mira a la pequeña Agnes, mientras termina de recordar esa extraña reunión que tuvo con Sagitario y el Gran Patriarca, días atrás y en la madrugada. Una parte de él, se siente culpable por ocultar esa información a Saga, Kanon y Mu; y por otro lado, es una persona que siempre cumple sus promesas.

-Me agrada escuchar eso. Visítame, cuando tu padre esté ocupado.

-¡Gracias!- sonríe Agnes.

Después de esa plática, ambos terminaron de tomar el té y el caballero de Acuario, decide acompañar a la pequeña, hasta la casa de Géminis aunque ninguno de los dos, nota que Kanon había llegado.

Agnes se despide del caballero dorado, aunque Camus toma por unos momentos su pequeña mano.

-Eres una niña muy especial, nunca dejes que te subestimen. Saga jamás lo dirá abiertamente pero, eres importante para él.

Tras decir eso, se retira de la zona y la pequeña sonríe para sí misma, pues le gustaría que algún día, su padre le dijera esas palabras. No se da cuenta que Kanon la espera en la sala.

-A mi hermano le molestará saber que, saliste de casa…

-… ups, tío Kanon yo…- responde nerviosa la niña.

-No diré nada, pero debes preparar todas tus cosas porque Saga y Mu, te esperan a las afueras del Santuario- al decir eso, se acerca a la pequeña y queda a su altura- mañana inicia tu primera misión, pequeña.

La niña se queda paralizada, nunca imaginó que la misión que Saori Kido le encomendó días atrás, finalmente daría inicio.

-.-.-.-

Hola a todos!

Feliz año y les deseo lo mejor en este 2020.

Bunny Saito regresó, después de este hiatus. Sólo paso a comentarles que con este capítulo, inicia la segunda parte de esta historia de Agnes y su padre Saga.

Me centraré en la idea si realmente Agnes, heredó las habilidades de su padre y sobre todo, la posibilidad de alguna relación con la Diosa Ker, la supuesta entidad que generó la "doble personalidad" de Saga e influyó en las acciones de Kanon, tal y como Kurumada, recientemente dio a entender con su último manga (o pequeña historia).

Por otro lado, Saga sigue sin ser muy abierto a su papel de padre… el cual, poco a poco cambiará.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	10. Capítulo 9: La escuela de Rodorio

**Capítulo 9: La escuela de Rodorio**

Desde unas semanas atrás, se han presentado una serie de secuestros de niños en la aldea, todos desaparecen en circunstancias extrañas porque al parecer, todo ocurre por la noche. Algunos son del orfanato de Rodorio mientras que otros, sus padres los buscan de forma desesperada, al grado que la situación llegó a los oídos del Santuario, por lo que optaron por llevar a cabo una misión de infiltración para averiguar las causas de este terrible suceso.

Las primeras investigaciones apuntan que mantienen una relación estrecha con las personas que robaron los planos de armaduras, pertenecientes a la Fundación Graude, liderado por la joven Saori Kido, pero nunca se presentó una explicación clara por la cual, varios niños eran secuestrados y algunos, fueron asesinados.

Hay reportes que algunos de ellos, fueron salvados, quienes ya regresaron a sus hogares o lugares de origen y entre ellos, se encontró a una niña que responde por el nombre de Agnes, quien actualmente vive en el Santuario, bajo la tutela del caballero dorado, Saga de Géminis…

En lo que parece ser una mansión, hecha completamente de madera, una pequeña de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color, despierta lentamente. La habitación es iluminada por los rayos del sol, por lo que mira hacia la pared y trata de acomodarse en la cama. En ese momento se sobresalta al percatarse que se encuentra, en un lugar completamente desconocido.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se toca su cabeza, aunque abre sus ojos al recordar que había llegado a ese lugar, la noche anterior.

_Saga de Géminis y Mu de Aries, se encuentran a las afueras del Santuario con las cajas de sus armaduras, ambos miran la noche estrellada y pareciera que esperan a alguien más._

_-Nunca pensé que Atena, nos encomendara esta misión tan pronto- comenta Mu con tranquilidad._

_-Lo decidió porque los secuestros persisten. Espero que Agnes no tarde mucho._

_-Saga, dime… ¿sólo nosotros estaremos en esta misión? _

_El caballero de Géminis suspira con esta pregunta, hasta que le quita la caja de su armadura y lo abraza por la espalda._

_-Eso sería maravilloso pero con el paso de los días, llegarán otros más- coloca su barbilla, en el hombro de Mu quien siente escalofríos y trata de escapar, aunque Saga lo tiene atrapado- esas misiones, qué recuerdos._

_-Mi querido Saga, ya tendremos la oportunidad pero en este momento, importa que Agnes llegue a nosotros- y se mueve con rapidez para abrazar al gemelo mayor y besarlo discretamente._

_Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta que Kanon y Agnes, ya habían llegado al punto de reunión. La niña se siente muy avergonzada por ver esa escena al grado que, tapa sus ojos con sus manos y Kanon, muestra su rostro con molestia porque detesta ver en esa versión tan empalagosa, a su hermano gemelo. Ambos sienten que los observan y terminan con sus rostros rojos como los tomates y hablan en tono nervioso._

_-Agnes… llegaron pronto- musita Saga- gracias Kanon._

_-… hola Agnes- saluda Mu todo rojo._

_-¡Bah! Hermano, para eso están las posadas… terminaré con diabetes, al verte así- le avienta la maleta de Agnes- no hagan estas cosas en el orfanato y menos en frente de tu hija- se aleja de ellos y se retira rápidamente._

_La pequeña no dice nada pero prefiere seguir las indicaciones de su padre, quien se siente un poco incómodo por la situación en la fue descubierto con Mu. El lemuriano toma la mano de la niña y los tres caminan por el camino oscuro hasta dar con uno de los accesos de Rodorio. Ninguno dice nada hasta llegar al orfanato._

_-Ya llegamos- comenta Saga, quien toca la puerta con cuidado, para no despertar a ninguna persona de la zona._

_No pasó mucho cuando una señora mayor, abre la puerta y al parecer, reconoce al caballero de Géminis, pues sonríe con mucha dulzura y no duda en abrazarlo. Tanto Mu como Agnes, no saben si reír o quedarse callados. _

_-¡Pero si es el pequeño Saga!- dice la señora con un hermoso delantal blanco con bordados dorados- cuanto has crecido, mi niño- Saga está completamente petrificado, pues nunca imaginó que esa persona lo reconociera y peor aún, lo tratara como si fuera un niño pequeño. La señora de cabellos blancos y ondulados, se separa de él para verlo mejor y, observar que no viene solo.- me agrada que traigas compañía… ¿quiénes son?_

_-… Madam Ellen, me da gusto verla… de nuevo- sonríe Saga y hace una leve inclinación- creo que ya le notificaron nuestra visita y… quiero presentarle a Mu de Aires y…- por un breve instante, no sabe cómo reaccionar ante su hija, quien lo mira con frialdad, esperando que tenga el valor suficiente para presentarla- y mi hija, Agnes._

_Mu se queda sorprendido, sabe perfectamente que Saga tiene problemas para reconocer públicamente a su hija pero en el fondo, se le hace un gesto muy tierno. El lemuriano se imagina alguna situación de Saga pequeño, siendo cuidado por esa señora._

_-Entonces si te convertiste en un caballero de Atena… - la señora acaricia el rostro del dorado, quien no pone resistencia- yo sabía que algún día lo lograrías y lo mejor, tienes amigos- mira a Mu y se acerca a él- eres un joven muy agradable, me recuerdas mucho a un pequeño que suele venir a jugar con los niños._

_-Un gusto señora, seguramente habla de mi pupilo, Kiki- responde Mu con una sonrisa amable._

_-Kiki es un niño muy amable- y Ellen mira a Agnes. Primero se acomoda sus lentes- Vaya Saga, no sabes el gusto que me da ver que además de caballero dorado, sentaste cabeza… es una copia exacta a ti. _

_-Mucho gusto en conocerla, Madame Ellen- y hace una ligera reverencia._

_-El gusto es mío, querida. No me digas Madame, sólo abuela porque yo crié a los gemelos, hasta que tomaron su entrenamiento en el Santuario. Al menos me enteraba de algunas cosas por Kanon, ese pequeño siempre procuró visitarme y me decía que su hermano Saga, era una persona demasiado ocupada. Últimamente ya no sé casi nada de él, ojalá esté bien._

_Mu y Agnes intercambian miradas, pensando que tendrán nuevas formas de molestar a Saga de Géminis, quien los observa con seriedad._

Los pensamientos de Agnes se interrumpen al escuchar la puerta. Observa quien entra es Saga, quien viste una túnica larga de color azul marino y su cabello suelto. El hombre primero verifica si ella ya despertó y después, la saluda.

-Agnes, buenos días ¿dormiste bien?- pregunta su padre con tranquilidad.

-¡Si! Anoche me cansé por reír tanto- sonríe la pequeña, al recordar que esa misma noche, Madam Ellen, platicó viejos recuerdos de Saga y Kanon- la abuela Ellen, se emocionó mucho de verte. Eres malo al no visitarla seguido- lo mira con seriedad, el dorado suspira y le quita las sábanas.

-No podía verla, menos por los crímenes que cometí… levántate, hoy comienza nuestra misión.

-NO quiero- se vuelve a envolver en las sábanas.

Al inicio, Saga pierde un poco la paciencia. Por alguna razón, se siente un poco incómodo en el orfanato aunque intenta armarse de valor para evitar alguna clase de mal recuerdo y, no duda en quitarle de nuevo las sábanas.

¡Levántate!- ordena Saga.

-¡Oblígame!- la cara de puchero, sonroja a Saga, quien no duda en aventarle una almohada- ¡Es es trampa! ¡Conocerás la galaxia de Agnes!- y ella le avienta otra almohada, por lo que ambos inician su propia guerra, hasta que llega Mu, pues al abrir la puerta recibe 2 en su cara.

-… Buenos… días- toma las almohadas, y sus ojos se abren con sorpresa por ver la escena tan divertida: Saga tratando de despeinar a su hija y ella, jalando un mechón de su largo cabello azulado. Cuando ambos ven las marcas de almohada en Mu, se separan de inmediato- ¿Todo bien? Madam Ellen ya tiene listo el desayuno… je

-No es lo que crees, Mu- comenta Saga acomodándose sus ropas- Agnes, ya no tardes, porque debes llegar a la escuela.

Y rápidamente, ambos salen de la habitación. Agnes sonríe y después se carcajea porque nunca imaginó vivir un momento así, jugando con su padre. Le emociona ver que parecía lo disfrutaba y en el pasillo, Mu evita reír con fuerza, nunca había visto al gran caballero de Géminis, actuar como un niño.

-Saga, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto, reconocer que te queda bien el papel de padre?- las palabras de Mu son alegres, hasta que nota la seriedad de su compañero.

-… Mu, yo… ¡arg! No pude evitarlo pero, no sé… ella me incita a hacerlo- y siente la mano de Mu, sobre su hombro.

-Eso se llama paternidad - Guiña su ojo.

Agnes observa una cantidad variable de niños, quienes se sientan en una mesa larga. Al inicio se siente algo extraña, hasta que ve al fondo a Saga y Mu, quienes al parecer, serían presentados. Madam Ellen busca la atención de todos, quien sonríe con una amplia sonrisa.

-Mis niños, buenos días. Hoy les tengo una gran sorpresa… ya saben que nuestro querido director se jubiló… y después de algunas semanas, por fin encontramos a las personas adecuadas que cuidarán de este hermoso lugar- la señora se acerca hasta donde se encuentran los dorados, quienes visten de forma civil- debemos darle una cálida bienvenida al nuevo director Saga y, al prefecto Mu.

Todos los niños gritan y aplauden de la emoción. Al inicio, esto perturba un poco a Saga, quien se muestra serio aunque Mu le da un ligero codazo para que sonría un poco. Agnes suspira pensando que Saga es una persona rara, hasta que un niño, trata de llamar su atención.

-Hola, ¿eres nueva? – Pregunta un pequeño de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro largo- yo soy Kira, bienvenida- sonríe tomando su mano. Agnes se queda sorprendida y después, sonríe nerviosa para responder al saludo.

-Yo soy Agnes, un gusto. Apenas me transfirieron hoy- sonríe la pequeña, por lo que hace sonreír a Kira. Ambos ríen hasta que Saga habla con motivo de su bienvenida.

-Pequeños, desde hoy, estaré a cargo del orfanato de Rodorio. Pueden acercarse a mí, cuando gusten y mi asistente Mu, será el prefecto de este lugar. Lo que más deseamos es, sin duda, su seguridad.

-…_ ¿asistente? Me las pagará Saga_\- piensa Mu incómodo.

-Muchas gracias señor Saga- responde Madame Ellen – niños, es momento que se vayan a la escuela.

Y los niños se levantan de la mesa para recoger sus mochilas y, salen rápidamente del recinto Agnes se espera que todos se vayan; Kira no se percata de eso y sigue su camino, por lo que Saga decide llamar a la pequeña.

-Agnes…

-Ya debo irme, Saga- responde la niña. Mu se acerca a ella.

-Recuerda que enfrente de los niños, tú no nos conoces- y se acerca a su oído- sería lindo que hicieras amigos de tu edad. Los otros caballeros y yo, ya estamos algo… ehm, crecidos- eso último, hace reír a la niña, quien no duda en abrazar al carnero y despedirse con un beso en su mejilla. Mu se sonroja y responde al abrazo,

-Agnes… cuídate- responde Saga con sus brazos cruzados.

-….sí, Saga- la niña baja un poco la mirada, para después retirarse.

-Saga, no seas tan frío con ella- comenta Mu. El caballero de géminis no le responde a eso, por lo que se retira de la sala para refugiarse en la oficina del director y así comenzar a revisar todos los reportes de desaparición.

En la sala, Madame Ellen y Mu se quedan a solas, al inicio el silencio es un poco incomodo hasta que la señora mayor, toma la palabra.

-Saga nunca ha sido, de los que hacen muestras de cariño públicas- comenta ella.

-Es un tipo raro, un doble cara jejeje- ríe Mu pensando que lo mejor, es que ella no sepa en lo que se convirtió uno de sus niños.

En las calles del poblado de Rodorio, caminan los niños directo a la escuela. Agnes los sigue a todos, hasta que alcanza a Kira, quien la saluda de nuevo.

-Te pareces mucho al nuevo director… ¿son familia?- pregunta el niño, con curiosidad. La niña por su parte, sonríe nerviosa para después reír un poco- … no. No lo conocía, pero seguramente, es una persona estricta…y con muy mal genio.

En el orfanato, Saga se encuentra en un escritorio, revisando documentos, cuando de pronto, estornuda y Mu, lo mira curioso.

-Tal parece que alguien se acordó de ti.

-No lo creo, espero no tener un resfriado- responde el gemelo mayor, tocando su nariz.

Al mismo tiempo, Agnes y Kira llegan al colegio. La pequeña se sorprende por el lugar tan grande y con muchos estudiantes de diferentes edades. Nunca en su vida había ido a la escuela, por lo que en su interior, siente una extraña emoción porque toda su vida, recibió clases particulares y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de convivir con tantos niños.

Sigue a su compañero Kira, hasta uno de los salones donde no duda en sentarse en una banca. Sus ojos azules brillan con gran intensidad, al grado que acaricia la madera de la mesa y mira todo lo que le rodea e intenta imitar lo que hacen sus compañeros, quienes se sientan y preparan sus libros. Agnes hace lo mismo, hasta que siente una presencia muy conocida…

-Buenos días, niños…

La mirada de ella, se posa en una sola persona que entra al salón de clases; un joven de largos cabellos verdosos, ojos azules cubiertos con unas delgadas gafas y ataviado con un traje casual gris perla y camisa blanca. Al inicio, Agnes no sabe cómo reaccionar pero el caballero de Acuario la mira fijamente, diciéndole con la mirada que siguiera el juego. Todos los niños lo saludan al unísono.

-Soy el maestro sustituto, para su clase de lenguas. Mi nombre es Camus- se acomoda sus gafas para sentarse en el escritorio. Todos los niños lo miran raro, pero algo les dice que es mejor sentarse y poner atención.

Agnes se alegra verlo, recuerda la conversación que tuvo con anterioridad y piensa que después de la clase, podría iniciar su acercamiento con el cosmo. Lo que nunca se imaginó, fue que Camus fuera una persona exigente al momento de dar su lección; haciéndole tragar un poco de saliva…

Después de la clase, Camus se levanta para retirarse y le hace una señal a la niña para que lo siguiera. Agnes, sin llamar la atención, se levanta y sale del salón para seguir al dorado, hasta una jardinera.

-Señor Camus… no pensé verlo aquí.

-Señorita Agnes, me alegra mucho que la involucren en esta misión- le entrega un libro de aspecto antiguo- como sabes, debemos detectar el patrón de secuestros y como tu padre, es quien lidera la misión, prefiero que primero leas un poco sobre el cosmos- tose un poco- realmente en la práctica, todo lo que leas, no será del todo útil pero esto te ayudará a entender un poco el tema.

-¡Muchas gracias! Y... ahm, ¿el tío Milo también está aquí?- al preguntar eso, Camus suspira un poco y asiente, para después retirarse.

La niña mira la zona, nota todos los niños jugando y corriendo por la zona. No se da cuenta que Kira la había seguido, hasta que se espanta por éste, coloca su mano en su hombro.

-Amiga Agnes, ¿dónde estabas? Todos te buscamos para la siguiente clase- comenta Kira, generando en la niña, un ligero rubor

-Eh… sí, ¡vamos!- y sin pensarlo dos veces, se retira del lugar junto con el niño.

Cuando ambos entran al lugar, Agnes se queda petrificada al notar que el siguiente maestro era nada más y nada menos que…

-Hola niños, yo soy Dohko, su maestro sustituto de Historia- observa a los recién llegados- niños… pasen, pasen…

Agnes nota que el caballero de Libra, conoce muchas cosas y se emociona al recordar pasajes históricos, pues ella desconoce que tiene más 200 años. Dohko al inicio no sabe cómo referirse a ella pero le sorprende verla en esa escuela. Después de la clase, Libra la jala para saludarla:

-Pequeña Agnes, ¡me da gusto verte! No sabía que estarías en este sitio. Acaso… ¿Saga te mandó a la escuela?

-No. Atena me pidió apoyo y bueno…- baja la mirada- también quiero apoyar a Saga.

Dohko no entiende mucho la reacción de la niña, simplemente prefiere revolverle su cabello para después guiñarle el ojo.

-Nunca te desanimes. Cualquier cosa que necesites, te ayudo con gusto.

La hija de Saga, sonríe por ese gesto. Piensa que está en un lugar seguro porque los dorados están patrullando la zona, pues lo que menos desea, es generar mayores problemas. Al despedirse del antiguo maestro, no se da cuenta que alguien está detrás de ella y escucha una voz conocida.

-Mi Agnes, soy feliz de verte…- dice Milo con tono emocionado- ya decía yo, que te vería por aquí.

Agnes se sorprende y no le importó abrazar a Milo, quien no duda en reaccionar de la misma forma, no podía esconder su aprecio hacia ella.

-Si Camus es muy duro contigo, dime… y yo lo calmo- sonríe divertido.

-Gracias tío Milo, creo me tendrá mucha paciencia… ¿eres maestro?- pregunta nerviosa.

-Algo así y mejor ve a jugar con los demás, nadie debe saber que estamos en misión.

Y así transcurre el primer día de clases, Agnes conoce una faceta diferente de ellos, pues nunca los había visto de ese modo, enseñando a los niños de Rodorio, toda clase de conocimientos que iban más allá de sus formas de combate o las Guerras Santas pasadas, entre otras cosas.

Llega la tarde y todos los estudiantes salen de la escuela, por lo que algunos se van a sus casas y otros, se encaminan al orfanato. Agnes quería quedarse, pero Kira le insiste que deben regresar temprano a casa, algo que la deja un poco extrañada.

-Agnes… no debemos estar fuera, cuando llega la noche- comenta un poco temeroso.

-¿Por qué Kira?- pregunta con mucha curiosidad.

-Algunos niños han desaparecido, siempre al anochecer… - baja la mirada- hace una semana, desapareció una amiga y tres días después, la encontraron sin vida y… y…- evita llorar, pero no se resiste- y en el orfanato nos piden que lleguemos rápido.

Agnes siente un nudo en la garganta por eso, pues recuerda lo que vivió tiempo atrás, al grado de Kanon tuvo la suerte de encontrarla con vida y en su mente, decide que ayudará en todo lo necesario. No tardan mucho en llegar al orfanato, por lo que Madame Ellen los recibe con gusto y les dice que todos cenarán temprano. Cuando la niña llega a su habitación, encuentra a Saga recostado y trata de no despertarlo…

-Agnes… ¿acabas de llegar?- Despierta rápidamente- ¿todo bien?

-Saga… ¡sí! No sabía que la escuela era divertida- ella se sorprende porque Saga sonríe a esa respuesta.

-Je, yo odiaba la escuela- se acerca a ella- ¿No viste nada extraño?

-… no, pero mi amigo Kira- se sonroja- me dijo que los niños desaparecen al caer la noche.

Saga levanta una ceja ante esa reacción de su hija. Del tiempo que la conoce, es la primera vez que ella se sonroja al hablar de un niño y sobre todo, por decir algo como "amigo". En su mente pasan las letras de frases como "es una niña que necesita interactuar con niños de su edad", "es demasiado pequeña para fijarse en un niño", "no es bueno que sólo conviva con los dorados"…

-Kira… es… ¿tu nuevo amigo?

Si- sonríe la niña- me cuida mucho, como si fuera su hermana.

Esto último, no le gustó del todo al gran caballero de Géminis. Por primera vez en toda su vida, siente una extraña sensación en su interior que lo inquieta; siente escalofríos y una sensación de hacer polvo estelar todo lo que toque. Es un sentimiento diferente, muy diferente a lo que siente, cuando cela a Mu… le incita a proteger a su hija de toda clase de intruso.

-Padre… ¿estás bien?- pregunta la niña.

-Ya te dije que solamente dime, Saga.

Agnes lo mira fríamente y después, sale de la habitación, azotando la puerta. Saga se molesta por esa acción y trata de ir tras ella, pero recuerda que debe hacerse pasar como el director del orfanato.

Después de la cena, todos los niños se retiran a descansar, menos Agnes quien se encuentra en el jardín mirando las estrellas, pues se siente un poco molesta porque Saga detesta que le diga padre. Suspira y cierra sus ojos, hasta que siente la mirada de Mu, quien vigila que todos los niños regresen a sus habitaciones.

-No deberías de estar aquí, Agnes.

-Hola Mu… perdón, quería distraerme un poco- musita con un aire de tristeza en sus ojos. El lemuriano sonríe con tranquilidad y piensa que lo correcto, es preguntar la razón de ese sentimiento.

-¿Pasó algo con Saga?- pregunta directamente, mientras se recuesta con ella en el pasto.

-Odia que le diga "papá" o "padre". Le molestó que hiciera amigos…- sus mejillas se inflan, a modo de molestia, pero se sorprende porque Mu ríe ante tal situación.

-Tu padre es un hombre un tanto loco- responde sonriendo- se siente viejo con esa palabra, pero debe acostumbrarse y lo de Kira… pues, es normal que sienta esa inseguridad. Saga no sabe lidiar con estas cosas, ten un poco de…

La conversación de ambos se interrumpe con el grito de una persona, cerca del orfanato. Mu se levanta rápido y salta la barda del lugar para averiguar lo que pasó. Agnes intenta seguirlo pero cae al suelo, pues no tiene la condición para saltar tan alto. Madame Ellen corre y ve a la niña:

-Pequeña, ¿Qué pasó?- pregunta con temor.

-No sé. El señor Mu, está averiguando.

En ese momento llega corriendo Saga quien, sin pensarlo dos veces, sale del lugar de la misma forma que Aries y sus ojos se sobresaltan, al ver el cuerpo de un niño sin vida. Mu tampoco entiende lo que acaba de ocurrir, aunque ayuda a la señora que vio el incidente, pues casi se desmaya del susto.

-Es terrible- musita Saga.

-No sé como no lo detectamos- responde Mu, mirando todos los detalles de la escena.

El suceso no pasó a más, solamente se recogió el cuerpo y de inmediato, Saga se dispuso a revisar si el niño, era del orfanato o parte de alguna familia de Rodorio. Por tristeza, era un niño del orfanato, por lo que todos sintieron un gran pesar e hicieron todo lo posible para que descansara en paz.

Agnes recuerda que ella escuchó que raptaban niños para sacrificarlos e intentar dar vida a algunas armaduras. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lo comenta tanto a Saga como a Mu, quienes se quedan un tanto pensativos e intentan estar al pendiente de lo que pasa.

Pasan algunos días, Agnes asiste con normalidad a la escuela y después de clases, Camus le presta unos libros para que los lea, los cuales hace a escondidas de Saga, quien al parecer, se muestra más preocupado por la misión. Milo y Dohko siempre vigilan si existe alguien o algo que esté generando las desapariciones y con ello, las muertes de los niños hasta que…

Una tarde, Agnes evita que Kira la busque y encuentra en un salón a Camus, quien revisaba lo que parece ser trabajos escolares y ante su llegada, se quita las gafas para acercarse a ella.

-¿Qué te ha parecido todo lo que he te prestado?

-… es mágico. Me encantaría algún día, dominarlo bien.

-Intenta crear energía con tus manos- indica Camus, pidiéndole que junte sus manos, cierre los ojos y se concentre- trata de visualizarlo en tu mente, para que lo sientas en todo tu cuerpo.

-Entiendo- la niña responde y hace lo que le piden. Pasan unos segundos, y Agnes se siente un poco rara, ejerce presión en su cuerpo tratando de recrear el cosmo pero no ocurre nada.

-No te desesperes. Toma aire e inténtalo de nuevo.

Agnes lo mira y repite lo mismo, toma aire y piensa en el cosmo como una energía que recorre cada vena y célula de su cuerpo. Al inicio, no siente nada pero, tras unos minutos de intentarlo, siente una especie de electricidad que recorre todo cuerpo. Camus se sorprende al verle un aura que cubre todo su pequeño cuerpo de color dorado, al grado que flota ligeramente y de sus manos, aparece una pequeña esfera de energía.

-_Es increíble, pensé tardaría mucho tiempo en comprenderlo. Su cosmo es idéntico al de su padre y Kanon pero… tiene algo diferente…_

Unos segundos después, ella pierde la concentración y cae al suelo. Se siente adolorida y muy cansada, por lo que Camus la ayuda a levantarse, aunque se asusta al ver el rostro sorprendido del maestro del hielo.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo logré?- pregunta tratando de levantarse.

-… Mi pupilo Hyoga, tardó un año en crear el mismo ejercicio.

La niña sonríe por escuchar esas palabras, al grado que abraza al caballero de Acuario, quien se siente un poco incómodo por esa muestra de cariño, aunque al final le corresponde.

-Eso sólo fue lo mínimo, tendrás que entrenar para llegar lejos…

-Lo sé…

En ese momento, ambos escuchan que Dohko y Milo están corriendo por los pasillos, pues se dieron cuenta que un hombre se llevó a un niño. Camus le dice a Agnes que se quede en el salón, para después salir corriendo con sus compañeros y notan que el hombre sube a una camioneta al niño.

-Debemos ir tras él- sugiere Milo- Camus ¿dónde estabas? Debemos detener esto.

-Dejen de pelear, debemos seguirlo- interviene Dohko, por lo que los tres corren tras la camioneta.

Agnes se queda sola en el salón, no sabe qué hacer… se siente contenta por lo que logró aunque piensa que probablemente, Saga se molestará mucho. Después de unos minutos piensa que lo mejor, es regresar al orfanato y dar aviso a su padre y Mu.

La niña sale corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que se detiene al ver una gorra azul, la misma que tiene su amigo Kira. Siente un gran temor en su interior y no duda en avisar a los demás. Llega muy agitada al orfanato, al grado que Mu se muestra preocupado.

-¡Agnes! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

-… Kira,… lo… lo secuestraron- abraza al lemuriano con fuerza, quien la separa con cuidado.

-Debemos ir tras él… Me adelanto y avísale a Saga- sin pensarlo dos veces, desaparece, por lo que Agnes busca con mucho nerviosismo a su padre.

Saga se encuentra en la oficina del director, revisando que la mayoría de los desaparecidos, son niños del orfanato, algunos se han encontrado con vida y otros, por el contrario. Algunos informes indican que son varias personas, las que realizan esos actos y a veces, describen a un hombre con gafas negras y sombrero…

-Ya decía yo que ese tal Fausto, está involucrado…

-¡Saga!- abre de un golpe la puerta, Agnes- ¡han secuestrado a Kira!... por favor, ayúdalo

El gemelo mayor, al inicio se queda sorprendido por la forma en la que llegó Agnes; después, siente algo alrededor de ella y, se levanta del escritorio para salir corriendo. Voltea a verla y le dice:

-Quédate aquí, no seas una carga- salta por la ventana para seguir el cosmo de Mu y los demás.

Agnes se queda helada con ese comentario, sus palabras sonaron como el hielo y por un momento, ella siente que Saga se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de lograr con Camus. Cae de rodillas y sus ojos derraman algunas lágrimas, hasta que ella misma se dice:

-Debo ayudar a Kira… se va corriendo, sin importar que Madame Ellen, trata de detenerla.

Ella sale del orfanato a toda velocidad, aunque llega a un punto de los caminos de Rodorio, que se detiene porque no sabe a qué dirección ir. Eso la desanima un poco, hasta que recuerda las palabras de Camus:

-_Concéntrate y visualiza_

Cierra sus ojos, y observa un hilo dorado que se dirige a una sola dirección y con ello, una imagen de los dorados corriendo. Respira con fuerza y sigue la esencia de los cosmos, hasta llegar a la bodega donde estuvo la ocasión en la que fue secuestrada.

-Recuerdo este lugar.

En el interior de la bodega, los dorados están revisando todo el lugar. Observan que el lugar contiene varios niños y algunos están sin vida. Saga piensa si Agnes pasó por lo mismo… hasta que observa a Kira sin conocimiento.

Dohko corre hasta él y revisa si está con vida, nota que su pulso es muy débil. Milo por su parte, aprieta sus puños a modo de molestia pues recuerda lo ocurrido en la misión anterior.

-Debemos salvar al pequeño Kira, por Agnes…- comenta molesto, tratando de encontrar a los culpables.

-Si nos concentramos, los encontraremos- responde Camus, tratando de calmar la furia del chico escorpión.

Saga les señala que guarden silencio, pues notan que uno de los hombres está hablando con alguien. Milo toma en sus brazos a Kira. Todos se acercan a la zona, y ven una pantalla con la imagen de Fausto.

-Señor, le estoy diciendo que esto no funciona… ya lo hemos intentado varias veces y no pasa nada. El Santuario ya se dio cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo.

-… en ese caso, acaba con todo esto y retírate de Rodorio. No dejes evidencia alguna. Evita que te vean esos caballeros dorados- Fausto le dice con voz seria, pues sigue molesto por lo ocurrido tiempo atrás, pues se enteró que Saga acabó con todo su centro de investigación, aunque sigue sin saber que Agnes, está con viva.

-Si señor…- en ese momento, el hombre de cabellos negros, observa cómo se destruye la pantalla y se asusta al ver a los santos.

-Así que ¿ese Fasuto es tu jefe?- pregunta Saga con seriedad, mientras lo golpea. Dohko por su parte lo detiene por detrás.

-….eh, no…

-Será mejor que hables- comenta Camus mientras comienza a congelar sus piernas.

-Si, sacrificábamos niños para dar vida a sus armaduras..-responde con rapidez, pues siente el temor al ver su cuerpo congelarse.

Milo deja a un lado a Kira y se acerca a ellos, prepara su aguja escarlata y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo ataca:

-¡Aguja Escarlata!

El hombre queda herido y Camus lo detiene, pues sabe que su compañero es capaz de matarlo rápidamente.

-Basta Milo, entiendo que sigues molesto por lo ocurrido pero si no obtenemos la información, estaremos como al inicio.

-¿Algo más que decir?- pregunta Dohko.

-…ustedes… acabaron con el centro de investigación, ¿verdad? El señor Fausto hace armaduras para venderlas a los gobiernos del mundo, pero no sabemos cómo darles vida. Nunca imaginamos que una agente infiltrada en la mansión Kido, nos descubriera... je, je, pero les dimos su merecido...-cuando escucha esas palabras, Saga no duda en quitarle el sentido de la vista.

-Matando gente jamás lo lograrán- dice Saga molesto- ¿Qué tiene que tiene ver un agente infiltrado en esa mansión? ¿De quién hablas?

-Ka... Kalinka- dice el hombre sufriendo de dolor- no sé qué hacía ahí, pero … ¡arg! No sé cómo sobrevivió después que la perseguimos con los perros. Al final, Fausto se la llevó y la niña... se...- Milo ataca con otra aguja escarlata, al grado que el hombre grita de dolor.

-Son tan estúpidos- dice Milo con frialdad- si su objetivo era matar a ambas, debieron procurar tener sus cuerpos. Para su mala suerte, la niña sigue viva y primero se mueren todos ustedes, a tenerla en su poder.

Dentro del lugar, Agnes camina tratando de encontrar a su padre, aunque se asusta al ver a Mu, dejando escapar a los niños vivos.

-Agnes, debiste quedarte en el orfanato…- comenta con seriedad- espera, ¿cómo nos encontraste?- Agnes no sabe cómo responder

-….sólo los seguí. ¿Y Kira? ¿Está bien?...

Ambos escuchan todo lo que pasa en la otra área. Mu piensa que lo mejor es no acercarse y mira a la pequeña, de tal forma que le responde mentalmente:

-_Él está bien, pero no hay que involucrarnos allá._

_-… Está bien._

En la sala, Saga, Milo, Dohko y Camus, escuchan atentamente todo lo que decía el hombre.

-¿Esa niña viva? Es una locura… la mataré cuando la…-Milo ataca con otra aguja- ¡arg…! Duele…

-¿Dónde fue Fausto?- pregunta Saga

-No sé…- siente el veneno de la Aguja Escarlata, cómo quema su cuerpo- sólo... sé que está en Asia.

Los presentes, piensan que lo mejor es terminar con esa conversación y darle fin a los sucesos con los niños de Rodorio.

-Te daremos una muerte digna- Camus hace que los hielos que cubren las piernas del hombre, aumenten y cubran todo su cuerpo.

-… Fausto… no dejará viva a esa…niña.. je, je, je…

Al decir eso, el hombre termina completamente congelado y Saga no duda en hacerlo polvo, le enferma escuchar lo que le hicieron a Kalinka y, dañar a la niña. Dohko mira todo el lugar casi destruido y sugiere que lo mejor es que se retiren, pues ya no hay nada que hacer.

-Al menos ya no habrá niños desaparecidos, pero, no tenemos mucha información- comenta Milo- por otro lado, … Saga, ¿tú sabías que Kalinka era una espía? - los presentes miran fijamente a su compañero, quien sonríe orgulloso.

-Si claro, ella trabajaba para altos políticos a nivel mundial. Esa gente, siempre quiere estar al pendiente de lo que pasa en el Santuario- Saga se queda pensativo- me sorprende que teniendo a Agnes de por medio, siguiera en ese trabajo.

-Y por lo que parece, nadie ha solicitado una explicación...- comenta Dohko.

-Esa gente siempre quiere que Atena y nosotros, salvemos al mundo y ellos, desechan a su gente peor que basura- el gemelo mayor guarda silencio un momento- tenemos visitas- y señala a Mu y Agnes.

-Pequeña Agnes…-responde Milo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Kira… ¿Kira está bien?- la niña pregunta al ver al niño, quien comienza a despertarse. Ella lo abraza y llora porque estaba preocupada por él.

Los presentes se enternecen con la escena, excepto Saga quien se muestra petrificado por la situación hasta que Milo, le da un codazo para que reaccione de mejor forma. Dohko por su parte, se ríe al ver su rostro mientras que Camus, simplemente cruza sus brazos.

-Es bueno que tenga amigos de su edad. Regresemos todos al orfanato.

Y de esa forma, todos salen de la bodega. Observan que hay varios documentos y se los llevan para revisarlos con calma. No dejan que ningún niño se quede en el lugar y Agnes, ayuda a Kira a levantarse, dándose cuenta que solamente recibió un golpe fuerte que lo dejó sin conocimiento. Al salir del lugar, ella nota que Saga y los demás, se habían adelantado. Mu la espera tranquilamente.

-Mejor te ayudo con Kira- y lo toma en sus brazos- dime algo, Agnes… ¿alguien te está enseñando a usar el cosmo?

-….yo,….- ella sonroja, no le quiere decir y el lemuriano al parecer, lo comprende.

-Agnes, como hija de un caballero dorado, es loable lo que estás haciendo. Si yo fuera tu padre, yo mismo te entrenaría aunque Saga… y por su pasado, no sé si lo vea bien. Él detesta que le oculten cosas.

Mu con Kira en brazos, se encamina con los demás, Agnes lo sigue mientras piensa en todo…

-.-.-

¡Hola a todos!

Ya es viernes y huele a actualización de esta historia.

Como se dieron cuenta, en este capítulo se desarrolló la misión en el orfanato de Rodorio y vimos que Camus, le está enseñando algunas cosas básicas a la pequeña Agnes, mientras ella conoce la convivencia entre niños.

¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Saga se enterará lo que hace Agnes a sus espaldas? ¿Habrá más información de Fausto y sus armaduras? ¿Los dorados seguirán en la escuela y orfanato?

Disculpen si este capítulo fue más largo de lo normal, pues intento que algunos temas se auto concluyan, en el mismo capítulo.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización

Bunny Saito


	11. Capítulo 10: Soñando con Ker

**Capítulo 10: Soñando con Ker**

En un lugar, en medio de la nada, en un área que al parecer se mantiene viva a pesar que el mundo creado por Hades, fue destruido tiempo atrás por los caballeros de bronce, flota sin rumbo alguno un ser extraño… una joven de cabellos negros se mueve con dificultad, hasta que algo la hace reaccionar, al grado que abre sus ojos violetas.

La joven respira con profundidad y comienza a mover los dedos de sus manos, sus piernas y al final, busca mantenerse de pie. Nota que se encuentra en lo que se conoce como la Hiper Dimensión, el área que conectaba los campos Elíseos con Infierno y todo lo que le rodea, es la nada.

Intenta recordar lo último que vivió, antes de perder el conocimiento. Solamente recuerda que vio por última vez a sus hermanos morir a causa del poder de las armaduras divinas de Seiya y sus amigos. Observó cómo trataban de escapar las ninfas y después, el momento crucial en el que Atena termina con la vida de Hades y con ello, todo su mundo. La joven se movió con gran velocidad para escapar de la destrucción hasta que cayó a la Hiper Dimensión, y perdió el sentido del tiempo y espacio.

-Esos malditos caballeros de la tonta de Atena, acabaron con mi mundo y con mis hermanos. Debí ser más cuidadosa…- dice para sí misma- tal parece que estoy atrapada en la Hiper Dimensión, pero…- se queda un poco en silencio- ¿quién osó con perturbar mi sueño?

Por su mente, se recrea la imagen de dos caballeros dorados, gemelos y portadores de la armadura de Géminis. Sus ojos brillan con intensidad porque reconoce la energía que la despertó.

-Vaya… pensaba que mis gemelos favoritos, ya estaban en la tumba- y sonríe divertida- aunque percibo una tercera presencia con ellos… mmm, iré a visitarlos. Primero saldré de este aburrido lugar- sus ojos violetas brillan y su cuerpo se envuelve en plumas de color azabache, para dar paso a una hermosa armadura violeta y de sus manos, un casco que se coloca con elegancia- yo soy la Diosa Ker, hermana de Hypnos y Thanatos…

Al decir eso, alza las alas de su armadura y vuela por la dimensión, para encontrar la salida del lugar. Se mueve a gran velocidad y al final, desaparece en medio de la nada.

En otro lugar y espacio tiempo, Saga se encuentra en la oficina del director del orfanato. A pesar de terminar la misión, todos los involucrados prefirieron quedarse más tiempo, pues no veían necesidad de regresar al Santuario y al parecer, Saori no requería de ellos.

El caballero dorado mira por la ventana y observa a la pequeña, jugando con Kira y otros niños, por lo que deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y prefiere perderse en sus pensamientos.

Desde que llegó Agnes, no le había conocido esa faceta de socializar, pues en el Santuario, realmente no hay niños y los pocos que existen, están en un área restringida y, se concentran totalmente en sus entrenamientos. Nota que la niña es feliz, piensa si es una buena idea alejarla de todo lo que pasa y, darle la oportunidad de una vida normal.

Por un momento, siente envidia de todos esos niños, porque ninguno tiene preocupaciones o bien, deben ver por sus vidas en todo momento. Se siente mal en pensar si realmente Agnes, tiene todo lo que necesita, pues desde el fondo de su ser, sólo desea hacerla feliz. Reconoce que es una niña que simplemente, lo deja sin palabras al grado que, olvida pensar en sus fantasmas o aquellos pecados que, al día de hoy, lo persiguen todas las noches.

Saga siempre tiene presente todo lo bueno y malo que ha hecho, lo que en ocasiones piensa si Atena, hizo bien en otorgarle otra oportunidad de vida, de tener a su lado a Mu a pesar de lo que hizo a su maestro y con ello, conocer y cuidar a una niña que es su descendiente. Son cuestiones que siempre le marean y claro, la relación con el resto de sus compañeros dorados, ha mejorado con el tiempo.

-… a pesar de todo esto, no siento que he pagado por todos mis pecados- dice para sí mismo y suspira, aunque se altera al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Al inicio no reconoce quien entra, por lo que se levanta rápido y se coloca detrás de la persona.

-Saga, soy Mu...- escucha la suave voz de su caballero predilecto, por lo que de inmediato, aleja la mano de su blanco cuello- has estado más nervioso de lo normal, ¿realmente no deseas que regresemos al Santuario?

-No, está bien.

El lemuriano observa cómo saga se sienta en la silla y su mirada se posa en la ventana, por lo que nota la causa de sus pensamientos que a veces, terminan por ser extrañas meditaciones.

-Je, ... ¿de nuevo vigilando a Agnes, desde la ventana? - comenta Mu mientras se recarga en el escritorio.

-… no la vigilo. Es agradable verla divertirse... - responde el dorado desviando la mirada.

-Si claro, especialmente cuando el joven Kira, la trata bien.

Cuando Aries dice eso, Saga lo mira con seriedad porque no sabe cómo responder a esa afirmación.

-No quiero que la lastimen- murmura géminis y su mirada, cambia de seria a una triste- a veces pienso si tenerla en el Santuario, realmente la hace feliz. Ella debería ser normal... y ser como esos niños.

Mu sonríe cálidamente para escucharlo. Luego se acerca a él para peinar un poco su flequillo azulado.

-Saga, honestamente no creo que sea buena idea eso, menos ahora. Ella no tiene a nadie salvo a Kanon y a ti... y eso que no tomo en cuenta a los demás, quienes le hemos tomado cariño... como si fuera una pequeña hermana. Si la dejamos aquí, sería un blanco fácil para el enemigo y peor aún, si le borras la memoria- lo mira fijamente.

-Odio cuando lees mis pensamientos- contesta molesto- no sería capaz de hacer eso. Jamás lo hice con Kalinka, menos con ella... pero, no quiero que ella sea como Kanon o.… yo, que tenga el mismo destino fatal y...- comienza a respirar agitadamente, pues recuerda todo lo que hizo, hasta que Mu lo abraza con cuidado.

-… nunca has pensado que Agnes, ¿podría ayudarte a expiar tus pecados?

Saga se queda pensativo con esa idea. Al inicio nunca lo pensó porque detestaba la idea de aceptar que era padre, pero tener emociones y sentimientos de afecto hacia Agnes, su idea ha cambiado poco a poco. A nadie le dice que, en su casa, suele visitar su habitación para ver si duerme en paz y en estos días, siempre la observa dormir y si se destapa, la acobija con cuidado. Desde que ella llegó, siempre procura que haya comida y despensa en la cocina, detalles que antes no hacía y le era indiferente.

-La verdad no, sólo siento un poco de paz a su lado- responde imaginando todos esos detalles- pero no quiero ponerla en peligro.

-Agnes es fuerte, hasta me atrevo a decir que es diferente a los niños de su edad... - y sonríe un poco- no me sorprendería que, en menos de un año, pueda manipular el cosmo.

Los ojos de Saga se abren llenos de sorpresa, al grado que el lemuriano se dice así mismo que, llegó al punto de la conversación importante.

-¿Agnes qué?... no, no creo que eso pase...- mira a Mu- ¿Tú tienes algo qué ver? ¿Eres quien le ha prestado libros sobre el tema?

Mu se aleja de él y mira por la ventana, nota que Agnes juega con Kira mientras Madame Ellen, los cuida.

-Saga, si no quieres dejar a tu hija aquí, ... lo mínimo que debe aprender para protegerse, es manipular el cosmo o algo básico de pelea. Tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que el Santuario, siempre tendrá aliados y enemigos. Te recuerdo que todavía hay algunos caballeros que te siguen considerando un traidor.

-…lo pensaré.

Tras decir eso, Saga sale de la oficina, dejando a Mu suspirando y pensando que a veces, lidiar con Saga es más pesado que algún entrenamiento con su maestro Shion.

En otro lugar, lejano a Rodorio, en un avión se encuentran Saori, los caballeros de bronce y Kanon, quien parece dormir, pues han estado en diferentes lugares para apoyar en actividades de la Fundación Graude. El menor de los gemelos Géminis, por momentos se siente que toma el papel de niñero, pues a pesar de que Seiya y los demás, han hecho grandes proezas, en ocasiones... simplemente son jóvenes. Muchas veces se siente desubicado sobre gustos o temas de plática, los cuales, Saori suele unirse a ellos...

Mientras ellos platican, Kanon cae en un sueño profundo, tan así que no se da cuenta en el momento que su espíritu deja su cuerpo y al reaccionar, se encuentra en un lugar completamente desconocido para él. Sus ojos se sobresaltan al darse cuenta que, no está en el avión y siente un escalofrío que recorre todo su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde estoy? Se pregunta tratando de percibir alguna clase de cosmo desconocido-… ¿Qué estoy percibiendo? - y siente su cuerpo completamente paralizado mientras se forma enfrente de él, un aura violeta que lentamente toma la forma de alguien.

Kanon mira la silueta de una joven, cuya armadura es violeta. Su cabello corto azabache y ojos vino, se posan en la mirada sorpresiva del gemelo, quien al inicio no parece reconocerla hasta que ella sonríe.

-… tú…

-Vaya… pero si se trata de mi gemelo favorito- la joven lo mira por todos lados- ¿no se supone que tú deberías estar muerto en Cabo Sounion?

Al decir eso, Kanon logra moverse y se coloca en posición de ataque, pues conocía a la niña cuando estuvo en prisión.

-Jamás olvidaría tu espantosa voz… Ker- dice con frialdad- te dije que era mala idea no borrarme la memoria. Se supone que deberías estar muerta, al igual que Hades.

-… Él ya no existe más, yo sólo quedo del inframundo- Ker hace la alusión de sentarse, dejando extrañado a Kanon.

-¿Qué quieres? Yo no quiero nada de ti. Desgraciaste la vida de mi hermano y la mía.

-Pero tuvieron poder y grandeza –mueve sus hombros, dando a entender que no tiene paciencia para escuchar dramas humanos- ustedes seres inmundos, debieron perecer a manos de mi señor Hades… en fin. Querido Kanon, tal parece que Atena les perdonó todo y andan entre los vivos ¿verdad? Es todo un deleite percibir su cosmo, porque veo que no han perdido el tiempo.

-Te pregunto de nuevo ¿Qué quieres?

-Que hombre tan pesado…

Ker cruza sus brazos, mira a Kanon con molestia porque años atrás, ella lo conoció en la prisión y le ofreció un trato el cual, el gemelo rechazó y, pensando que éste moriría ahogado, nunca le borró la memoria para eliminar alguna evidencia de su visita.

La diosa llegó a Kanon porque la energía de Géminis la atrajo. Al inicio pensó que se toparía con los gemelos, pero se muestra un poco desilusionada al ver que se trataba del caballero de Dragón Marino.

-Pensé verlos juntos…aunque… ahora que lo pienso, no sentí dos cosmos sino… ¿un tercero?

-….- el gemelo menor se queda helado a esas palabras. Primero no entiende mucho lo que dice la diosa, hasta que piensa en Agnes. En sus más profundos pensamientos, tiene la idea si esa niña, quien ya considera su sobrina y protegida, realmente tenga habilidades del uso de cosmo, al grado de ser detectado por Ker.

-¿Y esa cara?.. Acaso… espera- la diosa se queda pensativa, analizando la energía que la despertó de su sueño – ¿tienen descendencia?

Y la diosa, no evita reírse por el descubrimiento. Nunca se imaginó una situación de ese tipo, especialmente porque generó la curiosidad de saber, quien es el padre de la tercera energía.

-Vaya, es muy lindo de su parte pensar en el futuro- camina alrededor de Kanon- sabías que, todas las generaciones de los gemelos, portadores de Géminis, incluyendo descendencia directa… ¿tienen la misma maldición?

No se da cuenta que Kanon la agarra del cuello e intenta asfixiarla, pues no le importa enfrentarse a un dios. Ker no se espera este movimiento y se queda paralizada.

-Maldita diosa, te eliminaré con mis propias manos... no dejaré que la marques- Ker coloca sus manos sobre las de él y ríe, para después golpearlo en las piernas y liberarse por completo.

-Una niña, que tierno…con más razón la buscaré.

El hermano de Saga intenta golpearla varias veces, pero Ker esquiva los golpes con mucha facilidad hasta que lo ataca con una esfera de truenos oscuros.

-No me toques con esas manos, humano estúpido. Buscaré a esa niña… y nadie, mucho menos ustedes… lo impedirán- tras decir eso, Ker desaparece.

Kanon despierta sobresaltado, Shiryu y Hyoga lo observan muy extrañados, especialmente porque notan las marcas del ataque, en sus brazos. El gemelo se levanta rápido, al grado que los empuja y corre para verse en el espejo del baño.

-Kanon ¿qué te pasó?- pregunta Hyoga.

El tío de Agnes se mira en el espejo, espantándose por ver las marcas que recorren su cuerpo, producto del ataque de Ker. En el fondo no le preocupa tanto lo que le pase a él sino, el miedo comienza a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo… pues no le gustaría que la pequeña, tuviera el mismo destino oscuro que ellos. Al salir del baño, el dragón y el cisne lo miran preocupados.

-Jóvenes, no pasó nada- regresa al asiento del avión y prefiere perderse en sus pensamientos, anhelando que la diosa, no encuentre a Ker e intente lastimarla.

En el orfanato, Agnes mira a los otros niños jugar, especialmente a su amigo Kira quien es bueno en el fútbol. La pequeña se siente contenta por el momento, aunque a veces le extraña que su padre, no se muestre tan interesado en convivir con ella. No se da cuenta que alguien se sienta a su lado…

-Agnes ¿quieres salir a caminar juntos?- pregunta Saga en tono amable y le acerca su mano, para que ella la tome. La niña se asusta un poco pero rápidamente reacciona con una sonrisa y toca su mano.

-Sí, Saga…

Ambos se alejan del lugar y comienzan su caminata, rodeando algunas zonas de Rodorio. Al inicio ninguno de los dos, dice palabra alguna. La niña se siente nerviosa de decir algo que sea incómodo pero después, nota que Saga se muestra tranquilo mirando todo lo que le rodea, hasta que sus miradas se cruzan.

-…¿ quién te está enseñando sobre el cosmo?- su mirada cambia a una ligeramente seria, sus brazos se cruzan dando a entender que desea una rápida explicación.

-¿EH? Yo…pues… el… el señor Camus- algo en su interior, le dice que no es bueno que le oculte cosas a Saga. Intenta desviar el tema, aunque su padre lo impide por completo.

-… no quiero que te pase algo malo- la mira con completa preocupación- a mi me gustaría que fueras como los niños que ahora, son tus amigos- se queda en rodillas para estar a su altura- yo no quisiera que tuvieras el mismo destino que Kanon y yo. A mí me gustaría que te quedaras en este lugar… pasaría verte seguido y…

-¿Soy un estorbo?- interrumpe a su padre. Agnes baja la mirada y trata de aguantar las ganas de llorar- quiero aprender cosas grandiosas como ustedes, como todos en el Santuario. No soy débil, mamá me enseñó a lidiar con el peligro… y, y…quiero ser más fuerte- y mira a Saga completamente molesta, apretando sus puños- yo quiero estar contigo… padre. Yo no tengo a nadie más, salvo a ti y tío Kanon… ¡Eres malo! ¡eres un egoísta!

Tras decir eso, Agnes se voltea y trata de irse, pero Saga la toma del brazo para detenerla. Él no le dice nada, sólo la mira seriamente. En su interior le dice que no debió decir eso, aunque sabe perfectamente que aunque la proteja, siempre estará expuesta a los peligros del Santuario; así como toda clase de seres, dioses, monstruos, entre otros, sería considerada un blanco fácil.

-¡Déjame! ¡Déjame!- grita Agnes tratando de moverse y al final, Saga la libera…

-Agnes… espera- ella no le hace caso y se aleja de la zona. El gemelo mayor, se toca su cabeza, pensando que arruinó las cosas. Se dice así mismo que no tiene perdón, hacerla sentir triste y mucho menos, darle a entender que la considera un estorbo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corre tras ella en medio de todo un tumulto en Rodorio, pues al parecer, hay una pequeña feria. En su mente trata de llamar a Mu para que lo apoye, aunque a los pocos minutos, siente algo que lo paraliza...

-¿Qué es esta presencia tan oscura?- trata de llamar a Mu, mentalmente- _Mu, ¿sentiste esa presencia? Estoy en el centro de Rodorio, lleva las armaduras. Llama a los demás, hay que tener cuidado y encontrar a Agnes._

_-¿Qué pasó con ella?_

_-...Mu, luego te explico- _Saga inicia la búsqueda de Agnes, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. No le agrada la idea que ella se fuera, y al mismo tiempo, exista una presencia desconocida.

El resto de los dorados: Dohko, Camus y Milo, sienten la misma presencia, por lo que dejan lo que estaban haciendo en la escuela y, salen corriendo para ver lo que está pasando. Los tres portan sus armaduras y se mueven a gran velocidad...

Un avión aterriza en el Coliseo en el cual Saori, los caballeros de bronce y Kanon salen, aunque lo primero que perciben es la presencia misteriosa.

-Saori, debes resguardarte en el Santuario- dice Seiya en tono preocupado.

-¿De quién será esa presencia tan... oscura? - pregunta Shun, aunque nota que Kanon aprieta sus puños con fuerza.

-Seiya... todos, yo también lo percibí...

Kanon sabe perfectamente, a quien pertenece la presencia y se acerca a la joven de cabello violeta. Se arrodilla y baja la cabeza.

-Atena, solicito me envíe para investigar esta extraña situación. Deje que los caballeros de bronce, la resguarden en el Santuario.

-… Kanon, yo... -nota un aire de preocupación, en los ojos del gemelo menor. No se siente muy segura con esa decisión, pero piensa que hará una buena labor- está bien. Reúnete con Saga, Dohko, Camus y Milo, seguramente siguen en Rodorio.

-Gracias Atena- y se va corriendo. Los demás se muestran desconcertados, pero prefieren mantener a salvo a Saori, pues desconocen lo que está pasando realmente.

En el área central de Rodorio, desde lo alto de un edificio, aparece Ker mirando toda la ciudad. Se sorprende de cómo ésta, ha cambiado con el paso de los años. Recuerda que años atrás, llegó a ese lugar para marcar el destino de Saga y Kanon y ahora, sonríe divertida porque lo hará una vez más. Cierra sus ojos para detectar la presencia de Agnes, la cual obtiene sin tanto esfuerzo. Salta del edificio y se esconde entre las calles, por lo que elimina todo rastro de su presencia.

Agnes por su lado, había dejado de correr y se sienta en una fuente. Mira su reflejo en el agua y nota que tiene los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Se siente triste porque jamás imaginó que Saga, le dijera que lo mejor para ella, era quedarse en el orfanato. Ella es feliz en el Santuario con él, Kanon y todos los caballeros dorados. Reconoce que la convivencia con los niños, le ayuda mucho, pero en el fondo sabe bien que no es una niña normal. Su mamá lo sabía bien y probablemente, esa fue una razón por la que tardó muchos años en enterarse que su padre, era Saga de Géminis.

Toma un poco de aire y cierra sus ojos unos segundos. Al abrirlos, se sorprende de ver a una joven de cabellos negros cortos y ojos color vino, quien le sonríe.

-¿Por qué lloras? Una niña tan linda, no debería hacerlo.

-... ¿quién eres? No me pasó nada- trata de irse de ahí, pero la joven no le permite el paso.

-Vamos a la feria - y la mira fijamente, para después hipnotizarla- Agnes... sígueme.

Ker logra que la pequeña caiga en su encanto, por lo que es obligada a seguirla. Ambas se pierden en la multitud.

Saga sigue buscando a la niña, pero tanta gente lo desespera porque no lo dejan ver. Se detiene por un momento y toca su cabeza, pues dejó de sentir la presencia de la diosa y eso, lo frustra. Nunca en su vida, mucho menos en sus años como caballero, se ha sentido así. Es como si todos sus pecados lo acuchillaran porque siente realmente el peligro, haciéndolo sentir vulnerable por imaginar a su hija, en peligro. Logra visualizar a lo lejos, a Ker y Agnes, quienes daban vuelta en una esquina y sus ojos, se abren llenos de sorpresa al ver la imagen de esa mujer.

-¡Saga! Hasta que te encuentro!- dice Mu al alcanzar al gemelo, quien primero se asusta y después lo mira con tristeza- … realmente ¿le dijiste que la dejarías en el orfanato?- pregunta el carnero, pensando que esa fue la razón de todo esto.

-Sí, pensé realmente que sería lo mejor…- Saga baja la mirada- mírame como estoy, temo por ella porque sentí un cosmo maligno acechándola. Jamás me perdonaría si le pasa algo... se lo prometí a ella, como caballero y…por su madre…- Mu se queda en silencio. Entiende lo que le ocurre y prefiere quitarse las cajas de las armaduras, para entregarle la suya.

-El gran Saga de Géminis, no debe dejar que sus demonios internos, lo ahoguen.

Géminis reacciona y sonríe, sabe perfectamente que no puede pensar en debilidades que le nublen su cabeza. No dejará que nadie le haga algo a Agnes y no duda en vestir su armadura, al igual que Mu, quien le regala una amable sonrisa y después, chocan sus manos para seguir con la búsqueda.

El resto de los dorados, observan con detenimiento si ocurre algo raro. Se extrañan de no sentir la presencia, por lo que no dejan sus puestos porque saben bien que si hay peligro, deben primero desalojar a toda la gente. Kanon corre con todas sus fuerzas para llegar pronto al centro de Rodorio, pensando que no sería bueno que Ker, intente algo con Agnes.

Aries y Géminis saltan sobre las casas y otros inmuebles para tener una mejor visión del panorama. Además de Agnes, ellos temen que el peligro que se avecina, afecte a las personas de Rodorio, por lo que se comunican mentalmente con el resto de sus compañeros para que estén listos.

Ker lleva hasta un callejón a la niña. Le retira el efecto de la hipnosis, por lo que Agnes se asusta al verse en un lugar diferente y a solas, con la diosa.

-… así que… ¿tú eres la hija de Géminis?- pregunta Ker, sonriendo- no puedo creer que lo seas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hago aquí? Mi padre te matará…-contesta tratando de evadir a la joven, quien le bloquea todo paso para escapar.

-Eres su viva imagen… tu cosmo, me despertó de mi largo letargo. Agnes hermosa, yo soy la Diosa Ker, hermana menor de Hypnos y Thanatos- y hace aparecer su armadura en su cuerpo- y volveré a crear daño a Saga y Kanon.

-… no, ellos no lo permitirán… ¿Qué quieres? - y Ker, sonríe ante la pregunta mientras junta sus manos para crear una sombra que lentamente se hace más grande.

-… a ti.

Al decir eso, la diosa lanza la sombra y Agnes, siente cómo ésta, se introduce en su cuerpo. El dolor la recorre por todas partes, por lo que cae y poco a poco, pierde la conciencia porque Ker, lanzó un lémur: una presencia maligna con mente propia, idéntica a la que influyó a Saga. No pasa mucho tiempo, cuando la niña está completamente poseída por el ente. Sus ojos cambian a rojizos y derraman algunas lágrimas, como una reacción de ella tratando de liberarse. La hermana menor de los consejeros de Hades, acaricia su rostro.

-Mi querido lémur, destruye todo a tu paso.

Saga pierde la concentración y cae por el tejado de una casa, hasta el suelo, siente todo su cuerpo adolorido. Mu nota la ausencia de su compañero y salta para ver si se encuentra bien.

-¿Estás bien?

-… si, Mu- sentí la presencia de nuevo. Tengo… un mal presentimiento.

Y escuchan una explosión. Los santos dorados observan que una pequeña parte de Rodorio, es atacada y por ende, la gente corre para salvar sus vidas. Milo y Camus ayudan a las personas a refugiarse, mientras que Dohko intenta buscar la causa del ataque, solamente observa una pequeña silueta que se mueve a gran velocidad y con ello, otra silueta mirando todo. El caballero de Libra salta para observar que se trata de Ker, quien se sorprende de verlo y más, porque detiene su ataque.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta Dohko, alejándose un poco de ella.

-Otro dorado, que lindo. No deberían preocuparse de mí, sino… de mi lémur- señala el incendio que se está creando en el poblado- Me da gusto ver de nuevo, un caballero que ha sobrevivido, a través del tiempo- la joven de armadura violeta, desaparece por completo.

Dohko siente coraje al no hacer nada al respecto y mira hacia el incendio, trata de llamar la atención de sus compañeros:

-Milo, Camus, debemos refugiar a la gente ¡Ahora!- sus compañeros asienten, y se mueven para cumplir su objetivo.

Mientras rescatan a las personas, Camus apacigua el fuego con Polvo de Diamante, aunque siente que la presencia es más fuerte y poderosa, por lo que decide apoyar con el desalojo de las personas. Al mismo tiempo, Mu y Saga caminan por las calles observando todo el daño generado…

-Mu, percibo a Dohko, Milo y Camus cerca… ve con ellos y ayúdales.

-.. pero Saga…- nota la seriedad de géminis.

-Estaré bien.

El lemuriano no está del todo convencido y termina por alejarse de la zona para alcanzar a sus compañeros, pues muchas personas salieron heridas, así como algunos murieron en el acto. La presencia maligna, ataca a las personas dejándolas heridas o bien, termina con sus vidas en un solo golpe, por lo que Saga intenta seguir el rastro.

Kanon llega al punto y observa toda la destrucción, piensa que debe encontrar a Saga para decirle todo, y advertirle lo que Ker tiene planeado por hacer. No tarda mucho en encontrar a su hermano, quien se sorprende de verlo.

-Kanon… ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunta desconcertado.

-Saga… Agnes está en peligro. Debemos encontrarla pronto- el gemelo mayor, siente un vuelco en el estómago.

Los dos corren por la zona, hasta encontrar algunas personas sin vida y al final de éstas, ven una pequeña sombra culminando con la vida de un hombre. Los gemelos se colocan a modo de ataque y, se quedan helados al ver que la causante de todo es…

-¡Agnes!- gritan ambos al unísono. Ambos se sienten desarmados y dudan atacarla. Saga muestra confundido; nunca se imaginó que una pequeña, fuera la culpable del desastre en Rodorio y Kanon, maldice mentalmente a la Diosa Ker.

Agnes voltea a verlos. Sus hermosos ojos azules, cambiaron a unos rojos, sin vida. El ente maligno domina todo su ser y la pequeña, es prisionera en su propio cuerpo.

-Mueran…- musita y genera una explosión la cual, ambos gemelos apenas logran escapar sin ningún rasguño.

De las sombras aparece la dueña del ente, mejor conocido como lémur. Ker ríe al ver la escena de Agnes, atacando a su propia familia.

-Ja, ja, ja… ¿les agradó la sorpresa? - mira a Saga- De nuevo nos vemos las caras, ¿sigues pagando por tus pecados? - el dueño de la armadura dorada, se muestra molesto y no duda en atacarla; Ker simplemente crea una ventisca que hace estrellar al dorado, a una pared. Kanon intenta mandarla a otra dimensión, pero Agnes se lo impide- … ¿atacarán a esta niña? Me sorprende que, al ser tan pequeña, su cuerpo esté aguantando tanto.

-Maldita diosa. Ella no merece esto- dice Kanon tratando de evitar a la pequeña y Saga, se levanta con algo de dificultad.

-… tú. Ya te recordé- Saga siente mucho coraje en su interior. Su cosmo crece con fuerza- tú eres Ker, la maldita mujer que nos maldijo a Kanon y a mí. Tú fuiste ese ser que me llevó a cometer todos esos crímenes, ¿qué más deseas? Ya destruiste nuestras vidas… regresa a mi hija a la normalidad…

-Veo que rompiste el sello que bloqueaba los recuerdos de mi encuentro. Temo decirte que la única manera de liberar a la niña de mi lémur, es acabando con el mismo, pero… eso pondría en riesgo la vida de ella- la diosa se muestra confiada, sabe bien que los gemelos, están dudando en atacar.

-¡Maldita! Te acabaré, ahora mismo ¡Explosión de Galaxias! - y lanza el ataque. Cual va siendo su sorpresa que Agnes, logra devolverle el ataque, por lo que él y Kanon, son heridos. El gemelo menor pierde el conocimiento, mientras que el dorado, queda malherido.

-Tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad. Su fresco y dulce cosmo, me despertó y… como ustedes son mis gemelos predilectos, quise dejarles este regalo- Ker se coloca a lado de Agnes y acaricia su largo cabello- les recuerdo que ambos, están malditos por mi poder. Yo marqué sus destinos y, por ende, eso se transmite de generación en generación o ¿acaso han olvidado el destino de otros Géminis, en el pasado?

Saga se siente mal, su cosmo está en un nivel muy alto y sólo desea destruir a la diosa. Teme por Agnes y en el fondo, siente que ha roto la promesa que le hizo al conocerla, así como fallar en vengar la muerte de Kalinka. También sabe que, si no detiene esto, es probable que el daño llegue hasta el Santuario. Lo que menos desea, es tener que deshacerse de su propia hija para no poner en peligro a Saori.

-Lo sé, los gemelos de Géminis siempre estamos malditos… pero gracias a Atena, podré romper con eso y con ello, seguir expiando mis culpas. Eres un ser detestable, te metiste con una niña de mi propia sangre… no será la única vez que atente contra un dios- al decir eso, Saga no duda en atacar de nuevo-. Se lanza contra Ker y pelean cuerpo a cuerpo, ella esquiva con facilidad sus golpes, hasta que Saga aumenta la velocidad de sus movimientos y, la golpea con fuerza- de una vez acabo con esto, y liberaré a Agnes de tus garras… ¡Explosión de galaxias!

El ataque de Saga es de gran intensidad, al grado que Ker no logra reaccionar a tiempo, recibiendo parte del ataque y siente cómo los planetas aplastan su cuerpo… Agnes, bajo el influjo de la diosa, ataca a su padre creando una ventisca y el dorado, cierra sus ojos porque sabe que debe contraatacar para liberarla. Saga la observa, le aterra reconocer que, en su interior alberga un poder tan fuerte como el de él y su hermano. Prometió que la protegería y lo cumplirá.

Agnes lo ataca, sus ojos de nuevo están llorando y eso, hace sufrir a Saga quien no tiene dudas en purificar su cuerpo, para destruir el ente maligno. Ella lo ataca y él, corresponde con otro ataque, creando una explosión muy brillante, cegando a todos los presentes. Milo pide a las personas que se alejen todo lo posible, y el resto de sus compañeros, observan el extraño fenómeno. En ese mismo momento, Ker está debilitada, pero logra escapar de la escena del desastre, sin que nadie lo note.

La explosión genera una nube de polvo la cual, se disipa lentamente por lo que los caballeros dorados corren hasta la zona y, se quedan petrificados al ver una terrible escena: Kanon se encuentra sin conocimiento, Saga en el suelo y de pie, la pequeña Agnes quien lentamente, regresa a ser ella misma y, entra en shock al ver a su padre herido.

-Padre… no, no quise hacer…- y comienza a toser, cae de rodillas y de sus labios, aparece un hilo de sangre. La niña se siente muy débil y su cuerpo no lo soporta más, por lo que pierde el conocimiento.

Saga despierta sintiéndose pesado y herido, se queda helado al ver a su hija en el suelo. Su cuerpo tiembla porque nunca se imaginó que esa niña, fuera víctima de Ker. Después mira a sus compañeros que corren para socorrerla, pues se encuentra muy herida. Mu se acerca a él, para revisar su estado físico.

-¡Saga! Si no fuera por la armadura, no saldrías vivo- dice Mu, observando si tiene heridas o fracturas graves. Saga no lo escucha, no lo ve. Su mirada se posa en la pequeña Agnes, en la niña que liberó de las garras del poder de Ker y ahora su vida peligra, pues el ente la dejó muy debilitada. Aries se sorprende al ver cómo géminis se levanta y con dificultad, camina rápido para ver a su hija.

-¡Agnes! ¡AGNES! ¡AGNES!- grita y pierde el equilibrio, por lo que queda cerca de ella. Sus ojos derraman lágrimas de dolor. Una vez más, se levanta y toca su mano tibia por lo que la abraza- debes ser fuerte… - siente el latido de su corazón muy débil- ¡Agnes!

-.-.-

¡Hola a todos!

Les deseo un bonito viernes.

Hoy les traigo el nuevo capítulo, donde hace acto de presencia la Diosa Ker quien, al parecer, desea causar problemas. Algunos dirán... ¿y Fausto? Descuiden, no me he olvidado de él porque es un elemento importante.

Tal parece que Saga piensa mucho, en el futuro de Agnes, pero hoy como vieron, las cosas no resultaron bien. Probablemente, su idea cambie a raíz de la existencia de Ker la cual se verá en los siguientes capítulos.

¿Qué será de Agnes? ¿Saga cómo lidiará con esta situación?

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización

Con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	12. Capítulo 11: Un mensaje del más allá

**Capítulo 11: Un mensaje del más allá**

Agnes yace en los brazos de Saga, sin conocimiento. Su pulso es débil y los dorados, están consternados por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Vieron la explosión y las afectaciones que generó... pero no pueden creer que la niña, fuera la causante de todo eso. Su padre en el fondo, se siente culpable por no prever esa situación y no tuvo la oportunidad de aniquilar a Ker. Milo trata de moverlo para llevarse a la niña.

-Saga, por favor... debemos llevarla al Santuario, para que la atiendan- sus palabras intentan ser firmes, pero en el fondo le duele ver a la niña en ese estado. Camus y Dohko ayudan a Saga a levantarse, aunque sus heridas físicas no son tan graves. Le duele más, ver a Agnes en ese estado.

-Debo ir... debo ir con Agnes- trata de moverse, pero se siente débil. Un hilo de sangre recorre su rostro y su respiración es agitada.

-Mu, ayúdame a llevarla - propone Milo, quien lleva en sus brazos, a la niña. El lemuriano por su parte, asiente y desaparecen de la zona usando la teletransportación.

Camus y Dohko notan que Kanon aparece entre los escombros, por lo que no dudan en ayudarlo. Él también está herido, aunque en el fondo siente una gran ira por la culpable de la catástrofe. En su interior sólo tiene deseos por matar a Ker, aunque siente lentamente cómo sus fuerzas se desvanecen.

-Kanon, Saga... ambos están heridos. Los ayudaremos- comenta Dohko y ninguno de los dos, dice algo más.

Los tres se retiran de la zona quedando sólo Camus, quien siente un nudo en el estómago por la situación. Recuerda la reunión que tuvo con Aiorios y el Gran Patriarca, quienes comentaban que Agnes, tenía muchas probabilidades de caer en la influencia de Ker. Mira toda la zona de desastre y se dice para sí mismo:

-Estoy casi seguro que Agnes, intentó controlar esto. Si hubiera perdido el control, Rodorio desaparece...

\- ¿Realmente esto lo hizo Agnes? - comenta Aioros sorprendido, pues acaba de llegar.

-Si. Estuvo bajo la influencia de Ker, tal y como lo pensó el Gran Patriarca- el caballero de Acuario cruza sus brazos- estoy preocupado por ella.

-Camus, yo también... sólo espero que esto, no cambie el punto de vista de Atena o el maestro Shion. Pero viendo todo esto, no hay duda que debemos protegerla, pienso que nuestra querida diosa, podrá ayudar a Saga- y sonríe un poco.

-Seguramente. Si me lo permites, Aioros... debo revisar todos los daños- Camus se da media vuelta, aunque siente la mano su compañero en su hombro.

-Vine a ayudar.

Ambos caballeros inician su trabajo de revisar todos los daños. La gente de Rodorio prefiere quedarse en sus casas, pues temen sentirse en peligro de nuevo y respetan todo lo que hacen los caballeros por ellos.

Varias horas después, Agnes está siendo revisada por el personal del Santuario. Aioria intentó curarla, pero nota que sus heridas van más allá de algo hecho por el humano. El hermano menor de Sagitario se siente impotente y más, cuando se entera de la forma en la que ocurrieron las cosas. Los médicos logran detener la hemorragia, pero ella se mantiene sin conocimiento.

En el salón donde descansa Atena, Saga solicitó de inmediato una audiencia con ella, pues se siente culpable con toda esta situación. Teme que pueda pasar cualquier otra cosa que, termine por poner a todos en peligro. Saori no duda en atenderlo, observa la mirada triste de uno de los caballeros más poderosos.

-Saga... ante todo, me alegra saber que Agnes está con vida. Al igual que ustedes, pude percibir la presencia de alguien maligno...

-Mi diosa, se trató de un ser de nombre Ker... fue la misma entidad que maldijo a Kanon y a mí. Ella desató mi lado oscuro, por medio de un ente llamado lemur... el mismo que influyó en Agnes- dice Saga arrodillado ante Atena – me siento culpable por esta situación... le ruego perdone a mi hija...

-No hay nada que perdonar, Saga – Saori sonríe con dulzura y lentamente se acerca a él- ella fue una víctima, como tú. Sólo no entiendo, ¿cómo pasó? - al decir eso, Saga baja la mirada porque se siente culpable.

El caballero dorado no puede ocultarle esas cosas, a su diosa. Toma un poco de aire y le relata lo ocurrido. Le dice que todo fue a raíz de una discusión que ambos tuvieron, pues él solamente deseaba darle la oportunidad de ser una niña normal, de convivir con niños de su edad. Confiesa que disfruta mucho verla jugar y reír con otros niños, por lo que se siente mal que él, como su padre, no pueda ofrecerle algo así…

-Es realmente generoso de tu parte, que quieras lo mejor para ella...- dice Atena con tranquilidad – es normal que uno se preocupe por los seres queridos, pero... ¿ella que quiere? - el dorado de nuevo baja la mirada, pues nunca pensó en eso.

-… Atena yo... creo que ella, sólo quiere estar aquí.

-Y considero que debe quedarse aquí. Afuera estaría expuesta al enemigo, Saga- sonríe un poco- ella podría hasta tener mi bendición. Según los manuscritos, hubo casos de caballeros con hijos y vivían tranquilamente, aquí.

-Aun así, el Santuario es peligroso, todavía hay caballeros de otros rangos que quieren mi cabeza por mi traición. Temo que esto, ponga a Agnes en peligro...mucho menos deseo dejar mi deber de protegerte, Atena.

Saori sonríe con esto último. Ella sabe que, a pesar de darle el perdón, algunos miembros del Santuario lo consideran un traidor. En el caso de sus compañeros dorados, poco a poco, han logrado limar esas asperezas.

-Yo sé que nunca pasará eso. Me alegra que encontraste una razón más, para cumplir con tu deber de caballero dorado. Aférrate a eso... pues esa fue una razón por la que están de nuevo, en este mundo terrenal- Saga se queda sorprendido- yo quise que todos ustedes, tuvieran otra oportunidad... una donde puedan disfrutar un poco más, la vida. Claro, estoy consciente que puede existir otra Guerra Santa o un peligro mayor y si tienen que llegar al punto de sacrificar su vida...ya no habría otra vez.

El caballero de géminis, no se esperaba esa respuesta. Se siente afortunado por la confesión de Atena a su persona. No duda en arrodillarse para agradecerle por esa confianza la cual, sigue sin sentirse digno de tenerla. En el fondo de su ser, se siente reconfortado al confirmarse así mismo que, Agnes es importante para él.

-Mil gracias Atena,… no soy digno de esta confianza, pero sólo quiero que sepas que siento un poco de paz en mi ser. Tal y como dices, Agnes es importante para mí.

-Deberías estar con ella, en este momento... y sobre Ker, encontraremos la forma de detenerla.

Saga termina la audiencia, con una reverencia y se retira rápidamente del lugar, su cuerpo aún está adolorido, pero puede moverse sin dificultad. Se siente reconfortado por las palabras de su diosa y camina rápidamente por el largo pasillo que conectan los aposentos de Atena, con el exterior.

El hombre de cabellos azulados mira el cielo lluvioso. Piensa que es un reflejo del ambiente que viven todos y él, corre para llegar lo más rápido con ella. Desde que llegó al Santuario, fue atendido y curado. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para aclarar su mente y sus emociones, debía pensar con claridad y ahora, parece que tiene algunas respuestas a sus dudas...

Mientras tanto, en un área del Santuario donde Saori, con fondos de la Fundación Graude, mandó a construir un hospital, los dorados esperan noticias sobre Agnes, pues lo último que sabían era que estaba más estable, a pesar de la condición tan crítica en la que estaba. Algunos santos como Mu, Milo y Kanon, se encuentran en la sala de espera en silencio y cada uno de ellos, en sus pensamientos.

-… No puedo creer que todavía, existiera alguien del inframundo... se supone que, al derrotar a Hades, todo ese mundo desaparecería...- comenta Mu pensativo, Kanon cierra por un momento sus ojos.

-Lo mismo me pregunto, al parecer Ker, se escondió en algún punto del universo. Seguramente hace todo esto por venganza- explica Kanon seriamente.

-Debe ser difícil para Saga, lidiar con todo esto...- comenta Milo, apretando sus puños- es aberrante que un dios o lo que sea, se meta con una niña.

Los tres coinciden en lo mismo. También se sienten molestos por la pasividad con la que actuaron. Desperdiciaron una oportunidad de atacar de manera directa a Ker y, tal vez, hubieran evitado el daño que generó Agnes bajo su influencia.

Se sorprenden de ver que Afrodita llega con un ramo de flores, para tener noticias sobre Agnes. Su rostro se muestra preocupado, pues todo lo ocurrido ha creado rumores en el Santuario.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Hablas en serio? - pregunta Mu.

-Si- responde Piscis- esta noticia se esparció como pólvora. Algunos comenzaron a decir que ella murió y otros que seguramente, heredó la misma doble personalidad de Saga- entrega las flores a Kanon- aunque todo esto, suena a chisme barato. Shura y Aldebarán, no tardan en venir aquí... pues también están preocupados por esta situación... especialmente porque generó un desastre en Rodorio y casi muere...- Kanon lo interrumpe.

-Eso fue verdad- Kanon habla con seriedad- Ker la hechizó e hizo que desatara este desastre.

Afrodita no lo cree, se muestra molesto al saber que una diosa fue la culpable de esta situación y para calmarse un poco, prefiere quedarse en silencio, hasta que Saga llega. El gemelo se dirige directamente a la habitación donde descansa Agnes, sin saludar a ninguno de los presentes.

Saga entra con cuidado y mira a la pequeña. Tal parece que está en mejor estado, pero sigue sin despertar. Se acerca una silla para quedar a su lado, en silencio completo. Toma su pequeña mano para sentir su calor y acariciar su rostro. A pesar de hablar con Atena y calmar sus pensamientos en la lluvia, se siente mal y piensa que haría lo que sea, para ver a la niña con bien.

-Agnes... perdóname por exponerte de esta forma; por estas cosas, prefiero que tengas una vida normal fuera del Santuario. Honestamente, me sentiría muy triste si te fueras. Me preocupo demasiado por ti, aunque no lo parezca, je... me gusta observarte jugar, hasta con ese crío de nombre Kira - se siente un poco extraño hablando solo, pero piensa que ella podría escucharlo- no sé si tu mamá, le hubiera gustado eso...te pido perdón por esto, Agnes. No me perdonaría si esa maldita de Ker, te roba la vida... sería capaz de buscarla, hasta el fin del mundo.

El resto de los santos, miran la escena desde una pequeña ventana que tiene la puerta. Nunca habían visto así, a su compañero. Mu se siente contento de ver esto, Milo se muestra emocionado y a Afrodita, le agrada ver ese lado paternal de géminis. Observan cómo sigue platicando (aunque no escuchan lo que dice) y la arropa con cuidado, hasta que él besa su frente y deja la silla en su lugar para salir... pero se queda helado al ver a sus compañeros dorados. Se muestra serio ante ellos.

-¿Ustedes? Dejen de meterse, en donde no les llaman- sale rápidamente y mira a todos, con ganas de vengarse- los enviaré a otra dimensión, si me siguen espiando.

-Uy Saga, llegaste sin saludar... pensamos que harías alguna locura- responde Afrodita, cruzando sus brazos.

-Quería asegurarme de su estado... agradezco a todos su preocupación. Yo me quedaré aquí.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?-Mu pregunta con tranquilidad. Saga asiente, dándole a entender que era libre de decidir y Kanon, también prefiere quedarse.

-Yo también me quedo... musita Kanon- aunque primero quiero hablar con ustedes- los presentes se quedan un tanto extrañados- como ya lo saben, todo esto fue por culpa de Ker. La diosa hermana de Hypnos y Thanatos... ella despertó de su letargo por el cosmo de Agnes. Se supone que debió morir, tras la muerte de Hades, pero...no fue así...

Kanon les explica que ella fue la diosa que los maldijo, desde que eran bebés. Ella fue quien los influyó a desarrollar su lado oscuro y, por ende, quien obligó a Saga a llevar a cabo todos sus crímenes. También fue el ser que revivió a los caballeros que trabajarían con Hades...

-No la recuerdo- dice Afrodita.

-Esa maldita siempre borra las memorias de sus víctimas. No le gusta dejar evidencia, pero conmigo fue diferente, porque pensó que moriría cuando estuve encerrado. Nunca se imaginó que seguiría aquí.

-Si sabías todo esto- Saga lo agarra de sus ropas- ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? ella apareció por la energía de Agnes- los presentes tratan de detenerlo, aunque al instante lo deja en paz- debiste decirlo...

-Lo siento Saga, no podía porque estaba en un avión con Atena y los caballeros de bronce. Tampoco era necesario alertar a todos. Nunca imaginé que encontraría a Agnes tan rápido - Saga toma aire para calmarse- no queda de otra, más que cuidar de ella.

Saga al inicio quería golpear a Kanon, pero comprendió que hasta antes de la catástrofe de Rodorio, no recordaba a Ker. Ella lo influyó en dejarse llevar por sus ambiciones y lo maldijo con uno de sus lemures, el que creó su otra personalidad y Seiya liberó, durante la pelea de las 12 casas.

El caballero de Piscis, parece recordar algo y se acerca a Saga, quien se extraña por esa reacción.

-Saga, necesito hablar contigo. Tengo un mensaje de Death Mask quien está muy ocupado, aunque le urge un poco que lo visites.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- pregunta extrañado.

-Mira, la verdad no me dijo mucho... solamente desea verte en su casa, lo más pronto posible. Creo tiene que ver con Agnes.

En ese momento, Saga no tiene humor alguno para las visitas sociales, pero en su interior algo le dice que realmente era necesario realizar esa visita, por lo que asiente. Afrodita muy contento, sonríe.

-Me quedaré con Mu y Kanon, ojalá Agnes despierte pronto... ella te hace falta- le guiña el ojo a su compañero, quien evitar reaccionar al respecto.

Así Saga, sale del hospital y camina hacia la casa de Cáncer. Recuerda que anteriormente, él trató de hacer confesar a Agnes, cuando pensaron que ella era alguna clase de infiltrada. Primero piensa en hacerse cargo de Death Mask y después, se inclina por escucharlo, pues tiene pendiente de Agnes.

No tardó mucho cuando llega a la cuarta casa del Santuario. Siempre la consideró la más oscura, pues piensa que su compañero está realmente loco con la idea de matar y de alguna manera, sellar las almas como decoración hogareña. El gemelo se considera una persona psicópata doble cara, pero Cáncer no está tan perdido, cuando de locura se habla. Piensa que Afrodita le tiene demasiada paciencia.

Al llegar, observa el lugar demasiado tranquilo y piensa que probablemente, Death Mask no está. Se da la media vuelta, hasta que escucha la voz del cangrejo.

-¡Saga! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! ¿Agnes ya desper...- y siente las manos de Saga en su cuello. Sus pies están en el aire porque el géminis dorado, lo levantó con deseos de una explicación-… oye... ¡Arg! Perdón por el otro día...no quería...

-¿Lastimarla? Si querías una confesión, me la pides a mí y yo, personalmente le pregunto- y suelta al caballero de cáncer, quien termina adolorido por la reacción tan agresiva de Saga- ahora bien ¿Qué quieres de mí? No estoy de humor para tonterías- Death Mask suspira para tener un poco de paciencia.

-Caray. De entrada, te pido una disculpa por eso... je, pero tu hija lleva la valentía en las venas- ríe con ironía- otros niños, quedan traumados- y mira los ojos desafiantes de Saga, por lo que traga un poco de saliva para no desviarse del tema importante- La verdad, me hubiera gustado verte en el hospital, pero el gran Maestro me dejó algunas tareas y por eso le pedí a Afrodita, que te buscara...- el gemelo mayor, cruza sus brazos- acompáñame al Yomotsu. Hay una persona que desea verte.

Saga se queda extrañado ante eso, no se esperaba esta situación y mucho menos, viniendo de Death Mask. El cangrejo observa con curiosidad su reacción, y lo mira diciéndole que no es una broma de mal gusto, por lo que utiliza su habilidad para llevar a su compañero, a la frontera entre el mundo de los vivos y, el de los muertos.

No pasa mucho cuando ambos llegan a ese mundo oscuro, con lamentos en todos lados y al fondo, el precipicio donde caen las almas que serán juzgadas por sus actos. Saga no dice nada, se siente extraño en ese lugar y Death Mask, le da un pequeño golpe en su espalda.

-Saga, creo que tu mejor que nadie, sabes quién es esta dama- Death Mask lo guía a una dirección y, el caballero se queda helado al ver una presencia muy conocida para él: una silueta femenina de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

-… Kalinka- se siente confundido. No comprende cómo es posible ver el espíritu de la madre de Agnes. Su cuerpo tiembla un poco y más, cuando ella le sonríe.

Death Mask se aleja de ellos, pues desea darles un poco de privacidad. El gemelo no le dice nada, simplemente se acerca a ella para tocar su mano.

-… olvidé que esa calidez tuya, ya no existe.

-_Saga querido... yo estoy profundamente agradecida por el amable caballero de Cáncer. Gracias a él, he podido mantenerme en esta área. Deseaba tanto verte- _y su mano acaricia un poco a Saga, quien cierra sus ojos para disfrutar el momento. Cuando escucha esas palabras, Death Mask se sonroja un poco y mira para otro lado.

-Ah Kalinka, … de verdad, no agradezcas. Me apena. Yo sigo apenado por no reconocerte. No lo niego, me dio un susto verte en mi casa porque, es la primera alma que tiene gran fuerza para mantenerse en este mundo. Mejor los dejo solos...- y camina lo suficiente para darles privacidad. Saga no sabe si reír por ver esa expresión o bien, quedarse callado.

Ambos se quedan en silencio unos segundos. Saga no comprende cómo es posible que su alma, se mantenga aferrada al Yomotsu. La mira con detenimiento y le agrada verla "bien", sin las terribles heridas cuando la encontró tiempo atrás. Kalinka nota que el caballero se pierde en sus pensamientos, por lo que lo interrumpe.

_-¡Saga! ¡Estoy bien! Sólo sigo aquí porque deseo hablar contigo, sobre Agnes. No tenemos mucho tiempo._

-...Lo siento. No entiendo cómo es que sigues aquí...Kalinka yo...- y el espíritu de la madre de Agnes, lo silencia con una sonrisa.

-_Supe lo que pasó con nuestra hija. No fue culpa tuya, ella, saldrá adelante porque es demasiado fuerte. Desde siempre, lo ha sido. Yo estoy agradecida porque has cuidado de ella... especialmente, has tratado de llevar ese papel._

Saga no se siente cómodo con esas palabras, pues piensa que no ha sido suficiente y le genera culpa. Kalinka lo nota y logra empujar un poco al dorado.

-_Eres un ser bondadoso y generoso..._

-No siempre. He cometido muchos pecados... temo que Agnes, viva lo mismo que...

\- ¿_Nosotros?-_ responde la mujer con tranquilidad- _Creo que ya olvidaste por qué me fui del Santuario, ¿verdad? Ese monstruo de tu interior… seguramente lo borró_\- ella lo mira con seriedad- _todavía ¿tienes esos episodios?_

_-_No. Gracias a los caballeros de bronce,… digamos que me purificaron- El gemelo mayor sonríe un poco- también sigo aquí, gracias a la Diosa Atena- Kalinka se muestra contenta por escucharlo.

Una vez más, los dos se quedan en completo silencio. La presencia de Kalinka, siempre ha creado un efecto especial en el caballero de Géminis. Su sola presencia, lo obliga a comportarse más allá de un caballero de oro, aunque en este momento...se siente preocupado por Agnes y, teme sentir que le falló a su madre.

-_Saga, después de huir del Santuario, siempre estuve al pendiente de ti... estaba consciente de lo que sufría tu mente. Me dolió mucho cuando me enteré que..._

-¿Cuándo me suicidé?- termina la frase Géminis- maté a tantas personas y puse en riesgo a otras que, sólo deseaba el perdón. Al ser el Gran Patriarca, perdí mi dignidad y honor como caballero... el monstruo de mi interior, sacó lo peor...- Kalinka acaricia su rostro.

-_… y a pesar de todo eso. El amable y generoso Saga, lograba estar presente. Si la Diosa Atena te dio una oportunidad de vida, no cargues con todos tus malos actos. Deja que alguien más, te ayude a que esto, sea menos pesado_\- sonríe con picardía-_ noto que además de Agnes, estás haciendo tu mayor esfuerzo para abrir tu corazón..._

Esto último, sonroja y apena a Saga. Olvidó que Kalinka era demasiado observadora... aunque en el fondo, se siente un poco extraño que ella toque ese tema.

-Kalinka yo...tú sabes...

-_¡Saga! No te disculpes. Yo sé perfectamente que tus sentimientos hacia mí, nunca fueron tan grandes como los míos hacia ti. Siempre comprendí el papel que jugabas en el Santuario, sin importar si era bueno o malo. Me alegra que a pesar de todo... te esfuerces en buscar la felicidad_\- se separa un poco de él- _nuestra historia terminó cuando salí del Santuario, pero fui feliz que tu hayas sido la última persona que vi, en vida.._

El caballero dorado, la mira con tristeza al decir eso último. Recuerda que fue muy doloroso para él, verla en muy mal estado y, porque no pudo vengar en ese momento su muerte. Al mismo tiempo, Saga piensa que puede ser un buen momento para preguntarle sobre Fausto y las armaduras.

-Kalinka...ayúdame a entender, ¿cómo te viste involucrada con los planos robados? - la mujer, suspira y asiente. Sabe perfectamente que sus palabras, serán de gran ayuda.

-_Querido, los altos políticos de diferentes partes del mundo, nunca se quedaron tranquilos después del extraño eclipse que duró días, tiempo atrás. Quiero pensar que ustedes tuvieron que ver en esto y pues... ellos mandaron a Fausto a buscar alternativas para mejorar su defensa o crear guerras absurdas. Descubrí a ese hombre, haciendo ese trabajo sucio y traté de detenerlo, pero... no pude..._

_-_Y por eso saliste huyendo, rumbo al santuario, ¿verdad?

-_Saga... ellos dieron la orden de matarme. Querían deshacerse de mi... y Agnes. Al final, sólo logré que mi hija llegara a salvo contigo. Dudé, no pensaba que los rumores eran ciertos, que el gran caballero Saga de Géminis, estuviera de vuelta... que había superado la muerte._

Saga nunca se imaginó conocer esa historia. Eso le ayudó a entender muchas situaciones poco claras. En su mente tiene la idea de hacerse cargo de cada persona involucrada en deshacerse de Kalinka y su hija. Luego piensa que eso va en contra de los principios de los caballeros de Atena y después, piensa en Agnes y se contiene. Aprieta la quijada, pues siente mucho coraje.

-Kalinka... juro que vengaré tu muerte. De alguna forma lo haré- ella simplemente lo observa.

_-Yo sólo deseo que Agnes viva feliz, anhelo que ambos sean felices. Ella nunca fue una niña normal... desde siempre, supe que heredó tu sangre y cosmo ¿Cómo dicen ustedes? Nació bajo la misma estrella que su padre_\- Saga se da cuenta que Agnes, comparte la misma fecha en la que él, fue encontrado en el Santuario junto con Kanon. Lo hace sentir bien- _No sé si ella nació para usar una armadura... pero sí estoy segura que será una mujer de bien._

Al escuchar esas palabras, Saga entiende la razón por la que Agnes, no desea irse del Santuario. Comprende que ahora no sólo debe proteger a la Diosa Atena y limpiar sus culpas sino, tiene en sus manos, el destino de una pequeña que solamente, quiere estar con él. Encuentra sentido que ella buscara ayuda en alguno de sus compañeros y las palabras de Mu, resuenan en su cabeza. Algo en su interior le grita que dejarla sola, sería imperdonable.

-_Cuida a Agnes, aunque no te des cuenta ella te está guiando para que encuentres la paz. Ella le dará más fuerza a tu cosmo para que cumplas con tu deber , y sigas siendo el mejor caballero de oro, que he conocido._

Kalinka lentamente, comienza a desaparecer. Saga se sorprende y trata de abrazarla, pero es imposible porque sus brazos la traspasan. Ella sólo sonríe e intenta tocar sus manos con las de él, diciéndole que tiene razones para seguir siendo un gran caballero.

-_Saga, no lo olvides nunca... siempre serás mi dorado caballero. Cuida de Agnes... ella sólo desea tu atención y ejemplo. Eres un gran caballero, confío ciegamente que seguirás siendo fiel a tu diosa y a tus ideales... Atena lo sabe. Tú y Agnes, estarán bien...tienes mi bendición..._

_-_Kalinka,…- de sus ojos, aparecen algunas lágrimas- gracias, gracias por conocerte... Agnes jamás estará sola. La quiero demasiado...descansa...- siente un nudo en su garganta, pues observa cómo se desintegra en medio del Yomotsu. Sólo siente un ligero viento cuando ella, en un último acto, une sus labios con los de él para después, desaparecer por completo.

Saga derrama algunas lágrimas en silencio. Oculta sus ojos, en su flequillo azulado y recuerda todo lo que vivió con ella. Siente una gran pena al pensar lo difícil que debió ser para ella, cuidar de Agnes y cumplir con su trabajo. Tenía dudas del por qué ella se fue y, sin decirle nada comprendió que fue por la seguridad de ambas y, sería algo muy escandaloso en el Santuario.

Le alivia pensar que sin importar lo que hizo, ella seguirá confiando en él, al grado de dejarle en sus manos, lo más preciado: Agnes. Se limpia con sus manos, sus ojos y toma un poco de aire, meditando en lo que hará. Saga siente una fuerte deseo por seguir adelante, tal vez tiene penas y nunca se sentirá contento por sus pecados, pero pensar en una segunda oportunidad para remediar errores y proteger a sus seres queridos, le da un nuevo sentido a todo. Mentalmente le desea paz al alma de Kalinka y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siente su cosmo más ligero y brillante...

-Pareces otro, Saga- habla Death Mask, quien se acerca lentamente a él- no veía ese brillo en tus ojos, desde el día que el Gran Patriarca, anunció quien sería su sucesor- mira por todos lados, tratando de encontrar a Kalinka- parece que ahora sí, descansa en paz... ¿Saga?

-Anda, llévame de regreso al mundo terrenal. Debo cuidar de Agnes- y lo jala de su capa, por lo que el cangrejo se asusta un poco, aunque no tarda mucho en usar sus habilidades para regresar al Santuario. Ambos acomodan sus ropas y el gemelo dorado, se encamina al exterior de la casa de Cáncer, aunque se detiene unos segundos- gracias, compañero- y corre rápidamente.

Death Mask, sonríe divertido porque ayudó un poco. Toma un poco de aire y piensa que debe terminar sus asuntos pendientes, pues Shion no es una persona muy tolerante con la entrega de reportes, tiempo después del solicitado.

El caballero de géminis corre para llegar rápidamente al hospital. No se da cuenta que cayó la noche y la lluvia sigue presente, sólo le importa llegar con la pequeña Agnes, por lo que su corazón late con fuerza, y no se da cuenta que llega completamente mojado y burla la seguridad. Cual va siendo su sorpresa que al llegar a la sala de espera, se topa con Mu y el resto de los dorados, dormidos en los sillones. Tal parece que trataron de pasar el tiempo jugando cartas, pero les ganó a todos el cansancio y se quedaron dormidos. Esto le sorprende a Saga, se siente agradecido por esa preocupación, por lo que camina sin hacer ruido, aunque se topa con Mu.

-… gracias Mu- sin hacer ruido, besa ligeramente al caballero de Aries y entra en la habitación donde descansa Agnes.

Se maldice así mismo, al verse completamente mojado en el espejo. Intenta secarse en el baño para después, quedarse a lado de la niña. Primero la observa y después, besa ligeramente su frente.

-¿Sabes? Eres muy afortunada. Hay mucha gente afuera que desea tu bienestar... yo soy el primero en quererlo, desde el fondo de mi alma- coloca sus manos en la cintura- como hija de Géminis, tendrás que ser más fuerte y poderosa. Si Camus es mal maestro, yo mismo te enseño todo lo que sé y... seremos, ahm...felices- siente que ya perdió la cabeza con todo lo ocurrido y le da la espalda- ¡rayos! Parezco un loco. Lo bueno que ya no existe ese monstruo en mi interior- regresa con la pequeña y se acomoda de tal forma que se recuesta en su cama, tomando su pequeña mano.

Sin darse cuenta, Saga cae en un sueño profundo al grado que no siente que la mano de Agnes, reacciona ligeramente, y aprieta la suya un poco. Mucho menos percibe a Mu observando todo y piensa que llegará un nuevo día, más agradable para todos. Regresa con los demás a la sala de espera para seguir durmiendo, pues fue un día demasiado agitado.

Llega un nuevo día, la lluvia se disipó por completo y el cielo está despejado. En el hospital, los rayos del sol entran a la habitación, donde una niña de ojos azules abre lentamente sus ojos y lo primero que ve, es un techo blanco. Se espanta al encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, aunque siente un alivio al ver alguien recostado sobre la cama. Nota que Saga está profundamente dormido y tiene su mano sobre la de ella, por lo que Agnes sonríe por el tierno gesto.

La sonrisa se desaparece al instante, pues su mente recuerda lo ocurrido y se siente aterrada. Intenta moverse, pero siente el cuerpo adolorido debido a las heridas que recibió. También se siente agotada, como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo para expulsar algo de su cuerpo, pues se sentía prisionera en su interior, hasta que logró superar al monstruo de Ker.

-… al menos papá, está bien. Espero esto no meterlo en problemas- y trata de acariciar su larga cabellera- perdón papá...

No se da cuenta que Kanon abre la puerta con cuidado para ver a su sobrina, quien se sorprende verla sentada, sin dejar de juguetear con la cabellera de su padre dormido.

-¡Agnes!- se aleja un poco de la puerta para gritar a los demás- ¡Ya despertó! ¡y mi estúpido hermano está roncando!- todos reaccionan de inmediato y entran rápidamente a la habitación. Todos los dorados (hasta Death Mask quien llegó en la madrugada), se acomodan alrededor de Agnes, quien los mira con nerviosismo porque sólo vio una nube de polvo dorada, y les pide que no hagan tanto ruido porque Saga duerme.

-¡Shh! No despierten a papá- sonríe con ternura- hola a todos.

Todos se muestran emocionados y sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercan a ella para abrazarla. La pequeña se siente apachurrada, por lo que los dorados se separan de ella rápidamente. Saga por su lado, cae al suelo y despierta de forma repentina al sentir el piso frio de la habitación. Los presentes se asustan al ver el rostro molesto de Saga.

-¿Quién les dio permiso de entrar aquí? Acaso ¿no se han dado cuenta que Agnes duerme?- pero Shura le señala que ella está completamente despierta- ¡Agnes! ¡Despertaste!- y sin importar la presencia de los demás, la abraza con mucho cuidado- estaba muy preocupado...

Los caballeros dorados sienten ternura por este momento, hasta que Saga los mira a todos con frialdad, pensando si en algún momento se retiraban para estar a solas con Agnes, hasta que ella habla.

-No los corras, papá. Estaban preocupados por mi... aunque les debo una disculpa- baja la mirada y aprieta las sábanas con sus puños.

-Agnes, por favor... no te culpes- interviene Dohko- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?- la pequeña asiente. El resto no dice nada, hasta que Kanon se acerca a ella.

-Sabemos que no lo hiciste, porque así lo deseaste. Fuiste víctima del poder de una diosa de nombre Ker.

Milo y Afrodita se sientan a los pies de su cama y miran a la pequeña, pues parece algo confundida. No entiende mucho lo que pasó, solamente recuerda a una joven que le pedía la acompañara a la feria del pueblo y después, perdió el conocimiento hasta que percibió el olor de la sangre en sus manos.

-...reaccioné, por el olor de la sangre...- dice de pronto- algo me tenía prisionera y usé todas mis fuerzas para expulsar a un monstruo muy feo y ¿quién es Ker?

-Es una diosa, crea caos y todos los que nacemos bajo la constelación de géminis, solemos ser sus víctimas predilectas- responde Saga- hasta Kanon y yo, hemos sido sus víctimas.

-Esperen, todos los que apoyamos al Gran Patriarca para matar a Hades, lo fuimos- dice Afrodita- ni debería llamarse diosa.

Ella sabe que todos desean verla bien, sólo se siente abrumada porque detestó la sensación que otro ser, domine su cuerpo, y le obligue a hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad. Mu lo nota y se acerca ella.

-Compañeros, creo que Agnes necesita aire puro. La habitación es algo pequeña y no cabemos todos, jejeje- y en efecto. Todos estaban algo apretados y se estaba evitando el flujo de aire. Los presentes no dijeron más y salen con mucho cuidado, quedndo solamente Kanon, Mu y Saga.

Ambos miran fijamente a Saga, pues lo perciben un tanto diferente, pues este brilla con mayor intensidad y sobre todo, lo ven más tranquilo.

-¿Qué pasó Saga?- pregunta Mu- te percibo diferente...Me agrada verte tranquilo, pero hoy, pareces más aliviado y feliz por Agnes.

-Hermano, ¿pasó algo que no sabemos? - pregunta Kanon con seriedad

Saga no había notado su cambio de humor, por lo que se queda pensativo. Observa a ambos fijamente, hasta responderles con total tranquilidad.

-Vi a Kalinka- responde rápidamente- Mu queda helado, mientras Kanon piensa que su hermano está loco de nuevo- lo sé, Kanon. Esto parece una locura pero su alma estaba en el Yomotsu... finalmente dejé que ella descansara en paz. Creo que eso me tiene más tranquilo, aunque pienso que es momento de platicarles mi historia con ella.

Mu y Kanon, no esperaban eso. El lemuriano, desde que llegó Agnes, siempre ha tenido curiosidad por conocer esa parte de Saga. Siente un poco de temor por conocer esos sentimientos y al mismo tiempo, sólo piensa en apoyarlo en las buenas y en las malas. El gemelo menor, piensa que es lo más correcto. Siempre ha considerado que la vida personal de su hermano, es un misterio… pues, desde que estuvo prisionero, desconoce muchos detalles de lo que hizo, especialmente siendo Gran Patriarca.

-Vayamos con Agnes. Quiero que ella también conozca la historia- al decir eso, los tres entran a la habitación para conocer, ese secreto.

.-.-.

¡Hola a todos!

Tal y como vieron en esta actualización, Agnes quedó malherida y por obvias razones, Saga estuvo muy preocupado hasta que habló con Atena y Kalinka.

¿Recuerdan el capítulo dónde Death Mask y Camus obligan a confesar a Agnes? ¿Y uno de ellos comenta que no están solos? Pues de alguna forma, el alma de Kalinka se quedó en Cáncer y durante ese tiempo, ella se mantuvo en contacto con el cangrejo… hasta que le solicitó ayuda para ver a Saga.

No lo niego, fue un capítulo un poco complicado de escribir, pues era necesario que Saga se sintiera atormentado y, tratara de encontrar alguna solución.

Sobre Ker, ella no se quedará con los brazos cruzados. Ella simplemente escapó y seguramente tiene algo en mente.

Y bueno, el siguiente capítulo, será muy importante porque se centrará en la relación de Saga con Kalinka; a pesar de conocerse algunos detalles, no se sabe toda la historia que ocurrió varios años después, de la muerte de Shion y Aioros.

¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	13. Capítulo 12: Mi querida Kalinka I

**Capítulo 12: Mi querida Kalinka I**

Mu y Kanon regresan a la habitación, notan que Agnes mira por la ventana en silencio. Ella se muestra un poco desanimada, probablemente se deba a que aún, le duelen un poco sus heridas. Ella nota su llegada y les sonríe, aunque se emociona al ver a Saga con ellos, creando un momento un tanto extraño o, mejor dicho, familiar.

-Ya se fueron todos tus tíos; ahora sí, nadie nos molestará...- comenta Saga en tono burlón, y cerrando la puerta- le decía a Kanon y Mu, que deseo platicar con ustedes.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Saga?- pregunta Agnes con curiosidad. Ella nota que Mu y Kanon, se sientan en unas sillas y su padre, queda de pie a su lado. Ella piensa que debe ser algo realmente importante para que todos, estuvieran lo más cómo posible.

-Honestamente... creo que debí platicarles esto, desde el inicio. Hablar de Kalinka, es recordar aquellos años, donde fui el Gran Patriarca del Santuario- baja un poco la mirada, unos momentos, muerde su labio inferior y los observa fijamente-...y tu madre, Agnes- acaricia su cabello- fue alguien importante...

_Muchos años atrás, en el Santuario..._

Desde que Saga tomó control del Santuario, primero asesinando al Gran Patriarca Shion y después, al caballero dorado Aiorios de Sagitario por escapar con la pequeña Atena en sus brazos, las cosas cambiaron por completo.

Gracias a estos sucesos, se presentó una notoria división entre los caballeros, especialmente los dorados porque algunos, estaban enterados de los crímenes de Saga y lo veían con buenos ojos; mientras que otros, al notar una tensión anormal, optaron por mantenerse al margen y simplemente dedicarse a sus propias tareas para evitar verse involucrados. Los caballeros de otros rangos, también mostraron diferentes puntos de vista, al grado que algunos morían porque se les llegó a considerar como traidores. Lo que era una constante interrogante fue, sin duda, el paradero de Saga pues la última vez que lo vieron fue el día del anuncio del sucesor de Shion, por lo que al final, lo consideraron como desaparecido.

Los primeros años de Géminis en el poder, fueron extraños porque se imponían reglas o costumbres que años previos, no existían o se decía que dejaron de realizarse por alguna razón. Los entrenamientos por momentos, eran tan agresivos que algunos aspirantes huían del Santuario, aunque muchos no vivieron para contarlo porque morían en el camino.

El acceso y la salida al Santuario, fueron mucho más rigurosos. El control solía ser tan estricto que, en ocasiones debía pedirse un permiso especial para conocer las razones de la estancia o bien, las causas de la salida.

En algunos periodos, el ambiente del Santuario cambiaba a uno más tranquilo, era como si el Gran Patriarca tuviera otro humor y con ello, todo el universo que le rodea. La gente por momentos se desconcertaba, pero con el tiempo se acostumbraron. Estos podían durar desde días, hasta meses, aunque Saga hacía todo lo posible para que éstos no fueran tan notorios.

Al cumplir cuatro años de la llegada del Patriarca, Saga logra recobrar la conciencia de su personalidad benigna, por lo que se siente desconcertado con algunas cosas que habían cambiado. También se siente aliviado porque dejó de sentir que la cabeza le explotaba... aunque siempre tiene el recuerdo del cuerpo sin vida de Shion y, el rostro de terror de Aioros, cuando rescata a Atena.

Se da cuenta que al presentarse su otro yo, él se queda dormido o bien, se encuentra encerrado en su propio cuerpo, por lo que suele ser testigo de los crímenes o actos violentos que realiza su contraparte.

En ese tiempo, todas las mañanas se despierta muy temprano para mirar el amanecer y después, atiende sus asuntos propios del Patriarca. Una parte de él, se siente realizado, pues su más grande ambición había sido, por mucho tiempo, ser el sucesor del legendario Shion de Aries. Cuando escuchó que ese puesto se lo quedaría Sagitario, nunca se imaginó sentir un gran odio y celos, por quien fue su compañero, amigo y confidente, por años. Siempre pensó que él, tenía todas las características para serlo, pero hubo un gran detalle que le quitó esa oportunidad:

-_Llevas un monstruo dentro de ti..._\- es una frase que resuena seguido en su cabeza. Un fantasma que lo atormenta en las noches, pues al inicio no entendía a qué se refería, hasta que tuvo un encuentro con la Diosa Ker, quien influyó para desatar el poder de su otra personalidad. Al inicio la detestaba, pero al ver el respeto y adoración que las personas del Santuario le tenían, se dejó llevar por sus ambiciones, permitiendo que "Arles"- así llamó su otro yo- lo dominara por completo.

Debido a la forma en la que tomó el cargo, siempre debe llevar una máscara para que nadie, sospeche su verdadera identidad. Saga sabía perfectamente que, de ser descubierto, su castigo sería la muerte y el completo despojo de su armadura dorada. Solamente en sus aposentos, podía andar sin ella. Con respecto a sus sirvientes, un total de dos, sabían su verdadera identidad, pero juraron nunca revelarlo, pues el castigo sería la muerte de ellos y su familia completa.

Todas estas circunstancias, hacían de su vida, una muy solitaria porque no podía hablar con nadie. Tampoco podía socializar porque eso implicaba la sospecha de no ser Shion, pues algunos jamás notaron el cambio de persona y la forma de actuar de su antecesor, a pesar que ambas personalidades, eran muy diferentes.

Una manera de entretener su mente era, sin duda, la meditación mientras toma un baño. Eran los únicos momentos donde podía sentirse a gusto consigo mismo. Muchas veces, en esos instantes manejaba su armadura de oro para realizar inspecciones o bien, mantener activa la seguridad de la casa de Géminis, por lo que algunas personas pensaban que la tercera casa, estaba hechizada o embrujada.

Al mismo tiempo, desde las afueras del Santuario, en una motocicleta conduce una joven vestida con jeans y chaqueta de cuero negra. En su cabeza lleva un casco rojo, por lo que es imposible verle el rostro. Nota que el paisaje es árido y complicado para conducir, por lo que maldice a sus superiores porque tendrá que dejar la moto, en algún sitio y seguir su camino a pie. Se detiene y se quita el casco, mueve su largo cabello negro para acomodarlo y se siente deslumbrada por el día tan soleado.

-No queda de otra que debo pasar al poblado más cercano. A veces odio mi trabajo- enciende de nuevo la moto y se dirige al poblado de Rodorio. No tarda mucho en llegar y se queda maravillada por lo pintoresco del lugar, algunas personas se le quedan viendo, pues en ese tiempo no era común que los extraños, visitaran la zona. Ella pregunta por algún sitio donde pudiera guardar la moto y preguntar cómo llegar al Santuario.

La mujer se extraña a las reacciones de los aldeanos, pues siempre que menciona la forma de llegar al Santuario, la evaden y siguen su camino. Ella percibe cierto temor al contestar la pregunta, por lo que se desespera.

-No entiendo a esta gente. Me mandan a misión y... ¡ni siquiera me dicen cómo llegar!... - mira otro aldeano y le pregunta lo mismo- Disculpe, ¿cómo puedo llegar al Santuario? - el hombre se sorprende y, con algo de temor le responde.

-Nadie puede entrar, si no pertenece al Santuario... señorita, mejor no lo intente- y se va corriendo.

Ella siente que está perdiendo su tiempo. Mira el cielo y nota que se dedicó toda la tarde a preguntar y para evitar llamar la atención, decide buscar un hostal o dónde quedarse para pasar la noche, pensando que al día siguiente tendría mejor suerte. Camina por las calles empedradas, con la motocicleta a su lado y, observa un bonito lugar, una casa de madera y en ella, se sorprende de ver un restaurante con algunas pocas mesas y sillas. Su estómago ruge diciéndole que debe comer algo, pide servicio y mientras saborea los deliciosos platillos, pregunta por hospedaje.

-Disculpe, ¿dónde puedo quedarme para pasar la noche? Me perdí y la verdad, no quiero conducir en la noche sin tener un rumbo fijo- miente para no causar problemas o en peor de los casos, le nieguen la información. La joven mesera que la atiende, sonríe y le dice que la espere un momento para preguntarle, al encardo del lugar. No pasa mucho cuando el señor le hace una señal para que se acerque.

-Señorita, puede quedarse aquí. Realmente somos un hostal, pero para ganar más dinero abrimos este pequeño restaurante.

-¡Muchas gracias!... ehm, ¿dónde puedo dejar mi motocicleta? - y el señor sonríe.

-Puede dejarla en la bodega.

De esa forma, la mujer misteriosa deja la moto y decide darse un baño para refrescarse. Había estado viajando por horas, pues días atrás le pidieron que fuera al Santuario para hacer un reporte de las actividades de los caballeros y el Gran Patriarca, pues los políticos del mundo se habían enterado de una revuelta por el reporte del cuerpo sin vida, de un joven encontrado en una de las ruinas griegas. Todos ellos estaban preocupados porque pensaban que esa situación, generaría un caos mundial o bien, los caballeros de Atena se nieguen a proteger a los humanos.

Mientras descansa un poco, la mujer revisa los reportes que le entregaron y piensa que está leyendo puras fantasías. Por su mente piensa que los políticos están locos, creyendo en temas mitológicos y armaduras. Siente que es una de sus peores misiones y más, porque los aldeanos le dijeron que debe tener un permiso especial para acceder al Santuario, cosa que sus jefes, jamás le indicaron.

No pasa mucho que deja de leer y se viste. Ya que está en un lugar desconocido, quiere divertirse un poco para olvidar el enojo de su misión. Camina por las calles y nota que hay poca gente, busca beber algo y se siente contenta en pedir un tarro grande de cerveza, mientras disfruta de la bebida refrescante, nota la llegada de 2 personas encapuchadas al bar. Su atención se centra en ellos, pues se le hace raro ver el uso de capas en una época "moderna" y cuando se las quitan, nota que son dos hombres altos: uno tiene el cabello verde oscuro y corto, con rasgos españoles mientras que el otro, sus cabellos son azulados y algo revueltos.

-Qué bueno que hoy, acabamos temprano... muero por beber- dice uno de ellos.

-Death Mask sólo no pierdas la conciencia porque después, debo cargarte para regresar al Santuario - comenta el español.

-¡Shura! No me limites- responde el caballero de Cáncer.

La joven se sorprende de escuchar que esos hombres, provienen del Santuario por lo que camina con discreción para quedar unas mesas más cerca de ellos, pues desea escuchar algo que la ayude a ingresar al lugar. Al inicio se aburre un poco porque sólo escucha conversaciones sin sentido sobre entrenamientos o críticas sobre otros compañeros, hasta que algo capta su atención.

-Shura dime algo... ¿es verdad que mañana llegarán las doncellas que acompañarán al Gran Patriarca? ¿Sabes si están guapas? - pregunta Cáncer. Su compañero respira con profundidad, pensando que solamente se preocupa por sus placeres carnales.

-Si. Llegan mañana temprano. De hecho, debemos acompañar al Patriarca... por eso te digo, no bebas demasiado- responde Shura tomando un sorbo de vino- aunque... por un informante, tengo entendido que las seleccionadas, están en un hostal a las afueras de Rodorio...- a Death Mask le brillan los ojos.

-¡Amigo Shura! Eres muy bueno... - y abraza a su compañero dorado, quien lo evita de inmediato- iré a conocerlas, personalmente... jejeje- al decir eso, deja dinero en la mesa y se retira rápidamente del lugar, dejando solo a Shura.

-Idiota. Afrodita se enojará si se entera de esto...- y siente que alguien más se levanta. Logra ver a la joven de chaqueta de cuero, salir detrás del cangrejo- vaya, tenemos una linda espía- y sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanta de la mesa, deja el resto del dinero y sale de inmediato.

La joven sigue a Death Mask, aunque no se da cuenta que tanto él, como Shura, ya la habían detectado y vigilaban sus pasos hasta llegar al hostal. Ella nota que el lugar es más simple y piensa que haciéndose pasar por una doncella, entraría más fácil al Santuario, por lo que busca la forma de acceder al lugar sin darse cuenta que Shura, decide detenerla usando su Excalibur.

-¿Qué es esto?- y mira el suelo partido a la mitad. Nota una sombra que intenta atacarla y salta para evitarlo, no se da cuenta que choca contra un árbol.

-¿Por qué nos sigues?- dice Shura con frialdad- si quisiera, te puedo matar en este momento.

-...arg- ella siente mucho dolor. Trata de incorporarse y al intentar sacar su arma, sólo siente que alguien la golpea por detrás y pierde el conocimiento.

-Death Mask,.. Mejor regresemos al Santuario. Dejemos a esta mujer adentro del hostal.

-Pero... yo quería...- y siente la mirada asesina de su compañero, por lo que suspira y carga la joven para dejarla en el interior del lugar. El guardia que vigila a las doncellas se extraña, pero permite que dejen a la joven para después, esfumarse de la zona.

Al día siguiente, la joven despierta con dolor de cabeza, pues el golpe que recibió fue muy fuerte. Nota que está en el hostal y mira a las mujeres prepararse. Algunas la observan con extrañeza mientras otras, le entregan una túnica.

-Debes vestirte, seremos presentadas con el Gran Patriarca- comenta una de ellas. La joven no entiende de quien hablan, por lo que pregunta.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién es el Patriarca?

-¡Mujer! El Patriarca es el representante del Santuario...- al escuchar eso, la joven se da cuenta que de esa manera podrá llegar a su destino, aunque sólo lamenta dejar sus pertenencias y la moto, en el restaurante. Toma la túnica y se viste, aunque esconde en su cuerpo, una pistola que tiene para defenderse, pues no sabe lo que le espera.

Hace todo lo que le piden y antes de salir, se mira en el espejo. Se siente un poco rara, pues no está acostumbrada a verse tan femenina, aunque reconoce que la túnica celeste, le queda bien y es muy cómoda.

Todas salen rápidamente del hostal y mira que los esperan dos guardias del Santuario. La joven se sorprende por sus vestimentas y piensa que irá a otro mundo o, mejor dicho, otra época pues las hacen subir a un carruaje. En total son seis chicas, todas casi de la misma edad que ella y algunas se muestran tranquilas, mientras otras, muy nerviosas. Durante el camino, la joven de ojos azules, escucha todo el protocolo que deben seguir: desde cómo hablar, hasta la forma de complacer al Gran Patriarca, algo que la joven espía, no entiende pues la doncella que explica todo, parece que describe a un Dios o alguien muy reconocido.

El carruaje finalmente llega a su destino: un lugar sacado de la propia mitología griega. La joven se sorprende por completo, pues parece que se detuvo en el tiempo y mira caminar caballeros con diferentes tipos de armaduras, desde las más simples hasta las más coloridas. Hombres y algunas mujeres, hasta llegar a la entrada principal. Los guardias abren la puerta y las doncellas salen para observar unas largas escaleras que conducen a diferentes lugares. Les indican que tienen que subir, algo que trauma a la joven porque ve que está muy alto.

Las mujeres parecen curiosas, pero los guardias les piden que se dediquen a subir escaleras, por lo que inician su largo camino para llegar a la casa del Gran Patriarca. Pasan la primera casa y en la entrada, se encuentra un joven de cabellos lilas y piel clara, con una brillante armadura.

-Bienvenidas sean al Santuario- hace una reverencia y permite que pasen sin problemas. La espía nota que el joven no les quita la vista hasta que están alejadas.

Al pasar a la segunda casa, se topan con un hombre muy alto y corpulento quien simplemente las saluda. Una de las chicas se sonroja al verlo, pues le sorprendió su presencia, algo que el caballero dorado, solamente sonríe. En la tercera casa, simplemente pasan y nota que no hay nadie, aunque al salir miran a Death Mask quien ya las estaba esperado.

-Buen día, señoritas. A partir de este momento, yo seré su guía. No se separen, pues no nos hacemos responsables si les ocurre algo- cual va siendo su sorpresa que se queda paralizado al ver a la dama del otro día. Intenta hacer caso omiso y seguir con su trabajo.

En la quinta y sexta casa, las doncellas sólo observan el desinterés de los caballeros, pues cada uno está en sus propios asuntos al grado que, ni las voltean a ver. En la séptima, no ven a nadie y algunas ya se sienten un poco cansadas y acaloradas, por lo que se detienen unos minutos para descansar y resguardarse del sol. El caballero de Cáncer se muestra un poco nervioso porque se hace tarde, por lo que les pide que sigan con el camino para llegar a la siguiente casa, donde se encuentra un caballero de cabello azulado y sonrisa pícara, pues se da cuenta que se tratan de las nuevas doncellas que servirán al Gran Patriarca.

-Buen día señoritas- es lo único que dice.

No pasa mucho que llegan a otra casa, la cual se encuentra vacía y pasan rápidamente para llegar a la décima casa, quien las espera el caballero dorado de Capricornio. La mujer espía pasa de lado de Shura, quien logra identificarla, pero intenta no llamar la atención. Hace señas a Cáncer quien responde molesto, pues sólo desean que ese descuido, no genere un problema mayor.

Los dos caballeros dorados siguen guiando a las doncellas, quienes pasan por la onceava casa la cual, sale un dorado con mirada sería y un extraño encanto que hace gritar a algunas doncellas. El caballero se siente molesto por ese gesto, por lo que les da la espalda e ingresa a su casa. En la última casa, las mujeres se sienten fascinadas por la belleza de las flores, una de ellas intenta cortar una...

-Yo que tú, no las tocaría- comenta Shura- las flores protegen esta zona del Santuario- la dama se asusta y no dice nada.

No pasa mucho cuando todas llegan a la sala principal, donde se encuentra el Patriarca y a su alrededor, varios caballeros dorados que llegaron antes que ellas.

-Gran Patriarca, es un gusto presentarle estas hermosas doncellas, quienes lo acompañarán y cumplirán cualquier cosa que usted solicite- dice Death Mask.

-Gracias, Caballero de Cáncer...sean bienvenidas- es lo único que dice, la espía se siente asombrada por el lugar y todo lo que contiene, aunque le genera curiosidad la máscara que usa el "kyoko".

Después de la presentación, todas son llevadas a un área alejada para que descansen un poco, aunque Shura y Death Mask, llaman a la joven con la que se toparon la noche anterior.

-¡Tú! La del ropaje celeste, ven aquí- ordena Shura- la mujer se extraña y prefiere seguir la corriente, aunque su voz se le hace conocida. Recuerda ver una silueta antes de perder el conocimiento, y se asusta al darse cuenta que son los hombres que vio en el bar.

Ella se acerca a ellos y los tres se alejan de la zona, hasta que el caballero de Capricornio la acorrala a una pared, por lo que se asusta.

-Mujer, ¿quién eres? - Shura evita que ella se mueva, por lo que intenta moverse para escapar. Death Mask por su parte, también le pide una explicación.

-No diré nada, pero les agradezco facilitarme el acceso a este lugar- dice en tono desafiante, algo que molesta a los caballeros.

-A los infiltrados los matamos, no importa si son mujeres o niños- contesta Death Mask con una sonrisa burlona.

Shura toma su rostro y la mira fijamente, diciéndole que mejor se porte bien porque los castigos en el Santuario son severos. Lo que no se espera el dorado, es una bofetada por parte de ella… algo que lo deja petrificado porque no lo vio venir y, jamás pensó que alguien tan bajo como una doncella, le faltara de esa forma, el respeto. La mujer lo empuja para lograr escapar y saca de sus ropas, la pistola que había guardado con anterioridad.

\- ¿En serio? Mujer, eso no sirve en este lugar- dice entre risas Death Mask- creo que debimos matarte anoche.

-Se acercan y disparo- la mujer no lo piensa y dispara. Cual va siendo su sorpresa que observa cómo Shura, detiene con dos dedos las balas, tirándolas al suelo para después, moverse a gran velocidad y quitarle el arma.

-… como osas en faltar al respeto a un caballero dorado. Una regla básica del Santuario, aquí no están permitidas las armas- al decir eso, lanza al aire la pistola y con su Excalibur, la parte en dos.

\- ¡Oye! Esa arma era mi favorita… - y busca la manera de alejarse de ellos, por lo que decide irse por un pasillo solitario. Los dorados sólo ríen por la escena, aunque el cangrejo observa la mejilla colorada por el golpe que recibió Shura.

-Amigo, esa mujer sí que tiene fuerza.

-Tiene suerte... pero un día me las pagará.

A ninguno no le importa si la joven se pierde entre los pasillos del área del Patriarca. Ella corre sin darse cuenta en dónde está, hasta notar el lugar completamente solo y con poca luz. Observa que no hay sirvientes y mucho menos, otras doncellas como ella. Se detiene por unos segundos para dar con el camino correcto, pero no sabe cuál elegir.

La joven selecciona un pasillo para regresar, pero sólo ve velas y una alfombra roja. Camina con cuidado hasta notar, la silueta de una persona que lentamente se acerca a ella. observa que se trata de alguien mucho más alto que ella, viste túnica y mira que tiene una larga cabellera.

-Ahm, disculpe… ¿me podría indicar cómo regresar al área de las doncellas?

Ella nota que se trata de un hombre de ojos azul verdosos mientras su largo cabello es azulado. El hombre viste una túnica azul marino con una capa blanca, la cual tiene acomodada en uno de sus brazos. Él la observa fijamente y su rostro, se muestra sorprendido porque se supone, nadie puede acceder a esa área.

-Señorita, no debería de estar aquí- dice con tranquilidad.

-Me perdí… discúlpeme- sin darse cuenta, se sonroja un poco. A pesar de mostrarse sorprendido, el hombre mantiene una mirada y actitud serena. Lentamente se acerca a ella para verla mejor.

\- ¿Del grupo de las nuevas doncellas?

-Si…- baja la mirada- ¿usted podría indicarme cómo regresar?

-Claro, con todo gusto… solamente toma este pasillo que ves enfrente de ti ese te llevará directamente al área de las doncellas.

-Muchas gracias- la joven sonrojada hace una reverencia y camina hacia ese lugar.

-… ¿tu nombre? - pregunta el hombre y ella, sólo voltea a verlo.

-Ah,… soy Kalinka- y corre para salir del área restringida, mientras el hombre misterioso la observa detenidamente.

No pasó mucho, cuando ella regresa a la zona donde descansan las doncellas. Por un momento sintió que su corazón latía con gran intensidad. Nunca en su vida había tenido una reacción de ese tipo, con algún hombre. La joven coloca sus manos cerca del corazón y cierra sus ojos, para imaginar un poco a ese hombre con un extraño velo de misterio.

Desde ese momento, la joven espía comenzó a realizar su trabajo observando todo lo que pudiera ser importante para su misión. Todos los días debe levantarse temprano y hacer lo mismo que el resto de las doncellas: acompañar al Gran Patriarca y cumplir con sus caprichos que iban desde ofrecerle bebidas o alimentos, hasta simplemente hacerle compañía. Nota que es un trabajo muy tedioso, hasta que un día decide tomarse un respiro en un jardín alejado. Se sienta en una fuente para mirar su reflejo en el agua cristalina, pensando que no hay nada importante qué informar… aunque no se da cuenta que alguien la observa.

-Es increíble que nos encontremos de nuevo- sonríe el caballero dorado de Capricornio- ¿no se supone que deberías estar con el resto de las doncellas?

-¡Tú de nuevo! No me molestes- contesta con agresividad, aunque nota que el dorado no tiene intenciones de responder a eso, pues se sienta a su lado.

-¿Qué te ha parecido tu estancia en el Santuario? Creo que te sientes como en un cuento mitológico, ¿verdad? - Kalinka no dice nada, deja que él hable- La verdad, tú eres la primera mujer que me pone una mano encima. Me gustaría presentarme correctamente- se levanta para hacer una reverencia- soy Shura de Capricornio y soy un caballero dorado del Santuario, al igual que mi compañero Death Mask de Cáncer.

-… un gusto, soy Kalinka. Yo perdí la cuenta de cuántos hombres he golpeado o herido, para defenderme jejeje- esa sonrisa, deja en silencio al caballero- aunque aquí me siento como una especie de prisionera. Este lugar es hermoso, pero extraño.

-Es un mundo diferente a lo que conoces. Yo sé perfectamente que no eres una doncella y nos usaste para entrar a este lugar… ¿eres una espía o algo así? - eso deja helada a la mujer, pues nunca imaginó que el dorado la descubriera tan rápido. Ella intenta pedir una explicación, pero Shura la silencia- seguro vienes de parte de los políticos cobardes, ¿verdad? No eres la primera, y mucho menos la última,

Kalinka no sabe cómo responder a eso, piensa que la detectaron con facilidad porque su porte es diferente al de otras mujeres y, sobre todo, por portar un arma y tener conocimientos básicos de pelea. Shura se ríe ante su expresión, algo raro en él.

-Mientras no haga nada que sea considerado traición, eres libre de culpa- se levanta- si quieres saber más cosas del Santuario, pregúntame- tras decir eso, Shura desaparece de la zona.

La joven espía estaba por preguntarle del hombre que vio días atrás. Ya habían pasado algunos meses, desde esa ocasión y no ha podido verlo de nuevo, algo que la desanima un poco. No se da cuenta que se le acercan 2 doncellas que la estaban buscando por todos lados.

-¡Kalinka! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te estamos buscando porque el Gran Patriarca te eligió para que seas su acompañante, esta noche

-¿Eh?- musita la joven, sus compañeras se la llevan del lugar, pues no podían perder tiempo para bañarla y arreglarla.

Llega la noche y la joven, estaba completamente arreglada y vestida. Su túnica cambió a una de color rojo y su pelo adornado con algunas flores. Las doncellas le explican que el Patriarca, desea su compañía en la cena, por lo que debe ser cuidadosa en atenderlo o seguir su plática. Esto se le hace extraño, pues ya había notado su mirada en varias ocasiones. Toma un poco de aire y se dice así misma que, si desea cumplir con su misión, debe seguir aparentando ser una doncella.

Un soldado la acompaña por los largos pasillos, dándose cuenta que se le hace familiar el camino y piensa si podría ver de nuevo, al hombre extraño que conoció anteriormente. No pasa mucho cuando ambos llegan a una gran puerta la cual, es abierta lentamente.

-Llegó la doncella que solicitó para esta noche, Gran Patriarca- anuncia el soldado. La mujer observa una mesa bellamente adornada de flores, con una gran variedad de platillos y al fondo, en una especie de trono se encuentra el Gran Patriarca.

-.. Déjala pasar. Quiero completa privacidad, no quiero a nadie más aquí- ordena el líder del Santuario, por lo que el soldado cierra la puerta. Kalinka se asusta un poco, pues se le hace muy extraña la situación y prefiere mantenerse lo más alerta posible- mujer… acércate.

Al ordenar eso, la espía no tiene más que obedecer y camina hacia su persona. Cuando ella hace una reverencia, escucha un ruido metálico por lo que levanta la vista y, cual va siendo su sorpresa que observa la verdadera identidad del Patriarca: el hombre de cabellos azulados y ojos verde-agua, quien ligeramente sonríe.

-Soy Saga…- la mujer abre sus ojos llenos de sorpresa. El gemelo mayor se levanta de su asiente y se acerca a ella para tomar su mano y besarla con delicadeza. Kalinka se sonroja por el gesto aunque no comprende la actitud tan serena de su persona, como si fuera una deidad- gracias por acompañarme a cenar. De todas las doncellas, tú eres la más inteligente y por eso te elegí esta noche.

-… yo,… el gusto es mío…Gran- Saga mueve su cabeza a modo de negación.

-Cuando nos reunamos como el día de hoy, dime Saga. Solamente te pido tu silencio. La lealtad en el Santuario, puede hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, ¿quedó claro?

-¡Si!- sonríe Kalinka- me siento honrada por este voto de confianza- hace una pequeña inclinación, hasta que el caballero de géminis, le indica que se siente en la mesa.

La joven obedece a la petición y se sienta a su lado. Ella siente mariposas en el estómago, pues nunca imaginó volverlo a ver. Trata de cumplir con su papel y lo atiende en todo lo que sea necesario. Intenta entablar una plática y se sorprende al notar que Saga, es una persona muy culta y viceversa, géminis le pregunta algunos temas en específico y Kalinka responde con total soltura. En ambos se crea una química muy especial, pues los dos se sienten cómodos con la compañía del otro aunque la espía nota que ese hombre, parece muy solitario y realmente, tiene poco contacto con el resto de la gente del Santuario.

Desde ese momento, Saga siempre solicita en privado, la presencia de Kalinka. No importa si es en la mañana o en la noche. Sus reuniones siempre terminan en horas de plática, al grado que en ocasiones, ambos observan el amanecer desde los aposentos del Gran Patriarca. Ella nota algo peculiar en sus ojos, un hilo de tristeza y soledad que le genera curiosidad pero algo le dice que no sería lo más correcto.

-Saga ¿puedo preguntar algo?- el dorado asiente- ¿qué hacen realmente los caballeros dorados como Shura y Death Mask?

-… veo que los conoces. Los caballeros dorados, son los soldados de mayor rango del Santuario. En total son doce, lo equivalente al zodiaco. Ellos protegen a Atena y a mí.

-Entiendo y ellos ¿te han visto sin la máscara?- lo mira con ternura, generando un extraño sonrojo en el gemelo mayor.

-No, ningún santo dorado. Tú eres de las pocas personas que han visto mi verdadero rostro- se acerca a ella y toma su mentón- me encanta tu compañía. Honestamente, desde tu llegada, mis días son más ligeros y no me siento tan solo- ella no se espera esas palabras y acaricia el rostro del Patriarca.

-Me siento afortunada. Siempre estaré para ti… Saga- el caballero de géminis cierra sus ojos y la besa con delicadeza. Al inicio, Kalinka no sabe cómo reaccionar porque no se esperaba ese gesto y, decide corresponderle de forma apasionada al grado que, él la aprisiona entre sus brazos.

Desde ese momento, Saga anuncia que ella ya no estaría más con el resto de las doncellas y se queda en una habitación que conecta con los aposentos principales. La noticia sorprende a todos los residentes del Santuario, especialmente porque Kalinka tiene el deber de acompañar al Gran Patriarca a todos sus paseos y permanecer cerca en sus reuniones o actividades cotidianas.

Esto genera descontento en algunas áreas del lugar. El resto de las doncellas, comienzan a evitar a Kalinka, así como alejarla de toda clase de actividades, aunque en una ocasión es atacada por ellas pero Shura las aleja.

-Kalinka, esto pasa cuando tienes preferencias- comenta el caballero de Capricornio- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, muchas gracias… - se acomoda sus ropas- pensé que te desagradaba. Siempre "nos encontramos"- ella mira fijamente al caballero dorado, quien evade por completo la mirada.

-… me quedo con el "muchas gracias"- se aleja un poco de ella- te conviene tener de tu lado, a un caballero dorado.

Cuando ella escucha eso, no evita reírse. Shura se muestra desconcertado y prefiere retirarse, dejando sola a la joven. Ella camina de regreso, a la zona donde se encuentran los aposentos del Patriarca y no percibe que la están vigilando.

El guerrero de Capricornio camina por las largas escaleras que conecta con las doce casas, hasta que se topa con Afrodita, recargado en una pared mientras se deleita con el aroma de una rosa en sus manos.

-Nunca te habíamos visto tan preocupado por una simple doncella- dice Piscis con una sonrisa.

-No te metas en donde no te llaman- responde con seriedad.

-Sólo digo lo que han comentado otros compañeros, mm ¿es verdad que ella te abofeteó? - Shura desea en ese momento, tragar tierra. Al parecer, se corrió la noticia en todo el Santuario- a mí me da igual lo que hagas, sólo te recomiendo que cuida las apariencias porque al final de todo, ella puede salir lastimada.

Tras decir eso, Afrodita se retira de la zona, dejando sólo a su compañero quien intenta seguir con su vida normal.

Al mismo tiempo, Kalinka se encuentra en la puerta del aposento principal del Patriarca. En sus manos, lleva un poco de té y toca la puerta. Le extraña que Saga no le responda de inmediato, por lo que de nuevo la toca. Al no tener respuesta, acerca su oído para percibir algún sonido y no escucha nada, hasta que suena algo que cae al suelo. Ella no espera más y abre la puerta tratando de averiguar si todo está bien.

El aposento del Gran Patriarca está completamente oscuro, la joven espía deja el té en una mesita y camina con cuidado para investigar lo que ocurrió. De nuevo escucha un ruido estruendoso, por lo que corre hasta llegar a un área, ligeramente iluminada y, cual va siendo su sorpresa: Saga está de rodillas, en el suelo. Sus manos tocan su cabeza, como tratando de evitar el dolor. Kalinka se asusta al ver esta escena y trata de ayudarlo.

-¡Saga! ¿Qué pasó aquí? Déjame ayudarte a levantarte- al parecer, el gemelo mayor, apenas la escucha.

-… daga, la daga...- balbucea y trata de alcanzar una daga dorada que yace en el suelo con sangre. La joven se sorprende de ver que una de sus manos, está herida por lo que piensa que intentó herirse.

-¡NO! ¿Qué locura haces? ¡Eres el Gran Patriarca! - y la mujer, lo ayuda a levantarse para acomodarlo en un sillón cercano. Nota que está en trance y lo mueve un poco- Saga, soy yo... Kalinka. Regresa aquí...- y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abraza.

Saga al inicio no responde, hasta que ella le habla al oído con suavidad. Tal parece que ese gesto, lo hace regresar a la realidad, pues de forma inconsciente corresponde al abrazo y llora en silencio. La chica no comprende la situación, aunque en ese momento sólo le importa tranquilizarlo. No pasó mucho cuando ella le venda la muñeca derecha, ninguno de los dos dice nada, hasta que...

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Kalinka en tono preocupado.

-… no debiste entrar- responde Saga- … te pude lastimar y eso, no me lo perdonaría- Saga no la mira a los ojos- a veces, dejo de ser yo mismo. Me quería quitar de ese sufrimiento...

-Tú no eres así, Saga. Yo no me perdono si dejo que le pase algo al Gran Patriarca- responde la chica, al terminar de vendar su brazo- te traje té. Eso te ayudará a relajarte- ella camina para servirlo y le entrega la taza al dorado, quien lo toma y sonríe un poco.

-Gracias, Kalinka...- bebe un poco y decide mirarla a los ojos- a veces me duele la cabeza, al grado que escucho voces. Generalmente no permito que nadie entre, porque dejo la puerta cerrada por dentro.

-Estaba abierta...- contesta Kalinka- pero ¿estás bien? - él asiente y ella sonríe con mayor tranquilidad.

-Tienes una bella sonrisa, brillante como el Sol- dice Saga, mientras toma una de sus manos. Cuando escucha eso, la mujer se sonroja por completo- disculpa por ocasionarte tantas molestias.

Kalinka coloca su dedo índice en sus labios, dándole a entender que guarde silencio. Sin importarle nada, le roba un beso para después, retirarse de sus aposentos. El gemelo mayor se mueve rápidamente y queda atrás de ella.

-Mañana acompáñame a un recorrido en Rodorio, después... podremos estar a solas- ella asiente y sale del lugar. Saga la mira hasta que de nuevo siente, una punzada en la cabeza.

-_Déjame salir... me sorprende que aguantes demasiado tiempo, bloqueando mi presencia- _Saga cierra de golpe la puerta y se mira en el espejo.

-Has generado demasiado daño. No permitiré que hagas lo que quieras.

-_Esa mujer,… _

-No te metas con ella.

Esa misma noche, la madre de Agnes decide caminar por donde se encuentra el Coliseo. Le fascina el paisaje nocturno, lleno de estrellas y una brisa agradable que la relaja. Camina con mucha tranquilidad, pero en su interior se siente un poco preocupada por Saga. Ella notó que parecía que evitaba algo o alguien, pues se contenía en sus expresiones en todo momento. Nadie más le comentó esa situación, por lo que piensa que, a lo mejor, estaba enfermo.

Mientras ella observa las estrellas, no se da cuenta que algunas siluetas se le acercan hasta rodearla. Kalinka se sorprende de ver algunos caballeros que tratan de agredirla. Ella logra golpearlos y sale corriendo para buscar ayuda. Nota que toda la zona está sola y algo oscura, se maldice que no debía caminar a muy altas horas de la noche.

Los caballeros al parecer, desean capturarla y advertirle que debe mantener un mayor respeto por el Gran Patriarca, pues el precio por desobedecer las reglas, sería alguna clase de castigo. Ella intenta atacarlos, pero es imposible pues con las armaduras ellos son más ágiles y veloces. Sin importar que trata de alejarse de ellos, éstos la persiguen hasta que encuentra un área sin salida.

-Vamos hermosa, no te hagas la difícil...no te puedes escapar de nosotros- dice uno de los caballeros.

-…

En ese momento, alguien se interpone entre ellos. Los caballeros se asustan al ver una armadura dorada a punto de atacarlos.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es la armadura de Géminis!

-Esa armadura está maldita, ¡vámonos! - en ese momento, la armadura los ataca mandándolos a otra dimensión. Kalinka se queda sorprendida porque nota que nadie la está portando.

Ella trata de alejarse, pero nota cómo ésta se voltea y la toma en sus brazos. Algo le dice a la joven que no tuviera miedo y confiara en la misma, por lo que deja que Géminis se la lleve a otro sitio más seguro. No entiende nada de lo que pasa, solamente percibe algo muy familiar para ella, aunque al final, pierde el conocimiento.

No pasa mucho, cuando ella despierta sobresaltada. Su respiración es agitada, hasta darse cuenta que está en los aposentos del Patriarca, especialmente en su cama. No recuerda todo lo que pasó, solamente los caballeros siendo absorbidos por una especie de hoyo negro y, una armadura. Descubre que la misma yace cerca de ella, pero con una forma completamente diferente. Le genera mucha curiosidad verla y se acerca para tocarla. Nota que es demasiado brillante, al grado que la deslumbra un poco. En el momento que sus dedos la tocan, ésta se desbarata y todas las piezas, se esparcen por la habitación.

-Ya despertaste, Kalinka- dice Saga, quien se queda helado al ver todas las piezas de su armadura mientras que ella, se queda paralizada al notar que el gemelo mayor, está completamente desnudo. La joven se convierte en un tomate y lo evita, ni siquiera le importa crear un desastre con las piezas de la armadura, aunque el hombre no percibe que ella le avienta el casco y otras piezas, para que no se acercara, en esas condiciones.

-¡Kalinka, espera...!- con sus poderes psíquicos, logra detener las piezas. Nota la razón del sonrojo y opta por vestir una bata que estaba cerca, sin dejar de mostrar parte de su pecho- está todo bien.

-...¿Eh?- y mira al caballero dorado con el pecho semi descubierto. No había notado que tenía un cuerpo atlético, debido al riguroso entrenamiento que ha llevado todo su vida- perdón Saga... no debí... - se muestra apenada- creo que hice pedazos...

-... ¿mi armadura? No, simplemente está desarmada- al levantar su mano, la armadura regresa a su forma original- percibí que estabas en peligro, así que la mandé en tu ayuda ¿Estás bien? - Saga se acerca a ella para revisar si no tiene herida alguna. Entre los dos se crea un extraño silencio, hasta que géminis lo rompe- que bueno que esos idiotas, no te tocaron.

-Espera, ¿es tuya esa armadura? - pregunta Kalinka desconcertada- además del Patriarca, ¿eres un caballero dorado?- el gemelo simplemente asiente.

-Sí, soy el caballero de Géminis- ella alguna vez, se enteró que no todos los caballeros dorados estaban en el Santuario y algunos sirvientes decían que un día, Géminis desapareció de la nada.

-Muchos te creen desaparecido- Saga mira la armadura y luego a ella- ¿nadie sabe que tú eres el Gran Patriarca?

-No y así debe ser siempre. Nadie debe saberlo ¿quedó claro? - Kalinka por un breve momento, sintió la molestia del caballero, pero no tardó mucho en cambiar su actitud a una mucho más tranquila- disculpa si te incomodé. Te comento que el Santuario, no siempre es el lugar más seguro... mejor quédate aquí.

Kalinka asiente un poco apenada porque mientras pasa el tiempo, cada día lo conoce más. No entiende la razón del velo de misterio en que nadie, debe saber que es el Gran Patriarca. Por estos detalles, lo considera una persona demasiado misteriosa, pero en el fondo, alguien solitario que probablemente, tiene un pasado complicado.

-Gracias... por preocuparte por mí- dice ella. Saga la mira con ternura, se arrodilla para verla mejor y de sus manos hace aparecer una rosa blanca.

-Solamente deseo protegerte, mi querida Kalinka... desde esa ocasión, me deslumbró tu presencia. Desgraciadamente, mi posición me impide ser abierto a mis emociones, públicamente hablando... ¿estarías dispuesta a todo? - ella sin pensarlo dos veces, toma la rosa entre sus manos y después, acaricia el rostro del caballero de Géminis, quien cierra sus ojos para disfrutar de ese momento.

-Si Saga, sólo deseo estar contigo- y en ese momento, unen sus labios en un tierno beso. Él la abraza y ambos caen en la cama, quedando ella debajo de él, ambos se pierden en la mirada del otro y dejan que todo fluya...

A partir de ese momento, la relación de ambos se hace más fuerte. Kalinka acompaña a todos lados al Gran Patriarca y se encuentra presente en todas sus reuniones, salvo aquellas que involucran a los caballeros dorados, teniendo como deber, cuidar de la puerta y que nadie entre en el salón.

.-.-.-

Hola a todos!

Puff, de nuevo me atrasé horrible (tuve un fin de semana lleno de eventos) para publicar este nuevo capítulo el cual, tuve que separarlo en 2 partes porque a pesar de hacerlo lo más concreto posible, terminó por ser algo muuuy amplio.

Esto que leen es la 1ª parte y el viernes 07 de febrero, la segunda parte donde cierra por completo, la historia de Saga y Kalinka.

Tal y como ven, trato de reflejar cómo fueron los primeros años del "reinado" de Saga como Patriarca, así como tenía que lidiar con su otra personalidad. Los dorados están en sus propios asuntos por lo que pensé que Shura, Afrodita y Death Mask, serían los personajes más cercanos a esta "pareja" por el hecho de ser los caballeros que desde un inicio, supieron los crímenes que cometió Saga y los que se quedaron de su lado.

De hecho, esta historia se presta para ser algo completamente aparte de "flor del Zodiaco", pero lo que me importa en este momento es, sin duda, terminar con las aventuras (y desventuras) de Saga y Agnes.

Yo sé que todos conocieron a Kalinka en sus momentos finales, por lo que era poca la información sobre ella y cómo se involucró en el Santuario. A pesar de que se supone Saga cuenta la historia, la madre de Agnes toma mucho protagonismo porque quise reflejar su personalidad y cómo ésta, hace cambios tal y como su hija lo está haciendo.

¿Qué les parece? Agradezco a todos por sus comentarios. Me animan mucho.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo para conocer, el destino final de esta historia.

Con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	14. Capítulo 13: Mi querida Kalinka II

**Capítulo 13: Mi querida Kalinka II**

El atardecer en el Santuario, aparece lentamente y Shura disfruta una copa de vino. Sus ojos observan el líquido oscuro, aunque sus pensamientos están perdidos en viejos recuerdos que lo han mantenido intranquilo, desde el momento que vio fallecer a Kalinka y los hechos ocurridos con Agnes, recientemente.

Por su propia cuenta, decidió mantenerse un poco al margen, pero ver a la pequeña herida y un Saga sintiéndose culpable, no pudo evitar acordarse del tiempo en el que convivió con esa mujer que al parecer, conocía perfectamente. Al mismo tiempo, saca de sus ropas una vieja fotografía donde se aprecian varias personas: Afrodita, Death Mask, Kalinka y él. Sus dedos acarician la imagen de ella…

-…Kalinka, si supieras…

No se da cuenta que alguien más, llega a su casa y observa todo lo que hace, hasta que ríe con ironía por lo que el dorado se muestra serio al ser interrumpido.

-… ¿siempre llevas en el corazón, esa fotografía?- comenta el caballero de Cáncer. Shura lo mira con frialdad.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-¡Oye! Sé que te sientes molesto porque nunca te dije que ella, estuvo en mi casa… pero, no quería que esa situación, se complicara más y...

-Basta Death Mask. Es comprensible que ella… se preocupó por su familia. Siempre fue así y era más importante que Saga, tomara en serio la situación.

Death Mask simplemente suspira. Sabe perfectamente que su compañero es una persona especial, cuando de se trata de temas personales y prefiere acompañarlo. Entiende su molestia, pues tanto él como Afrodita y Shura, conocieron perfectamente a esa extraña mujer que les cambio la vida al igual que su propia hija…

A las afueras del Santuario, Ker observa todo el lugar desde el cielo. Salió casi ilesa de la explosión en Rodorio y lamentó que Agnes no muriera en el incidente, por lo que su rostro se muestra lleno de ira.

-Nunca me importó Atena y sus caballeros de pacotilla… el señor Hades y mis hermanos, se encargaban de eso pero que ese estúpido de Saga y su hija, se burlaran de mi lémur… es personal. El Santuario se hará cargo de ustedes…- y de sus manos aparecen unas piedras negras, las cuales dispersa en todo el lugar mientras ríe la joven diosa…

_En el quinto año de Saga en el cargo del Gran Patriarca…_

Cuando inicia el quinto año, las cosas en el Santuario comenzaron a ser tensas de forma gradual. Los soldados y caballeros de rango bajo, veían incorrecto la importancia que tenía Kalinka como doncella pues siempre se le veía de lado del Patriarca, a veces jugaba un papel de guardaespaldas y en otras ocasiones, tenía la orden que nadie más entrara a alguna reunión.

Además de la inconformidad que lentamente crecía, Saga y Kalinka siempre buscaban la manera de estar a solas para disfrutar plenamente, esos pequeños momentos de felicidad, aunque en ocasiones eso no era posible. A veces, había ausencias de horas y de días, pero cuando lograban verse, aprovechaban cada minuto... hasta que...el caballero de géminis, comenzó a sentir la presencia de su otro yo de forma frecuente.

La presencia maligna de Saga, lentamente se hacía más fuerte por lo que los episodios comenzaron a ser más frecuentes, al grado que en ocasiones le pedía a Kalinka que se retirara de inmediato y eso, la hacía sentirse mal.

-Saga... por favor, déjame ayudarte...

-¡NO! Kalinka por favor, retírate... - se toca su cabeza- te lo ordeno - La mujer sale de los aposentos y se queda paralizada al notar, por breves segundos que el cabello del gemelo cambió a un tono perla y sus ojos, a un color rojizo.

No alcanza a ver más porque el kyoko le cierra la puerta, se queda completamente paralizada a lo que observa. Camina sin darse cuenta que choca contra alguien, siente que se cae, pero la detiene con mucho cuidado.

-Señorita Kalinka- comenta Afrodita, mirándola con seriedad- ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Todo bien? La veo muy pálida...

-No, descuida... estoy bien- sonríe y sale corriendo de la zona mientras el caballero de Piscis, la observa con extrañeza.

La doncella pierde el sentido del tiempo caminando, hasta que decide sentarse en las escaleras y dejarse llevar por el paisaje del Santuario. Se siente mal por ver a Saga, en esa situación no entiende lo que realmente pasa. No puede evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, pero se sobresalta al sentir una mano en su hombro.

-¿Quién...?

-Es peligroso que te sientes por aquí- responde Death Mask- espera... ¿estás llorando? Oye... no te pongas así- el cangrejo se siente incómodo y le entrega un pañuelo, con el que se limpia un poco sus ojos- mejor pasemos a mi casa. No deberías estar en esta área- y jala a la chica, quien no pone resistencia alguna al interior de Cáncer.

El caballero cangrejo la invita a sentarse, por lo que ella se queda en completo silencio. En su interior tiene muchas preguntas y analiza si es adecuado preguntarle a él. El dorado prefiere dejarla sola unos minutos, por lo que aprovecha en buscar a alguien más.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando Death Mask regresa, jalando a un Shura molesto porque lo interrumpió en su tranquila lectura. Al parecer, su compañero no le dijo la verdadera razón para que lo acompañara, hasta que mira a Kalinka en el sofá con la mirada perdida.

.-… anda, no pierdas tu oportunidad- el santo de Cáncer, empuja a su amigo.

-Ah... espera idiota- dice Shura aunque trata de toser un poco para llamar su atención y mantiene un porte formal – Kalinka...

Cuando ella escucha la voz de Shura, reacciona y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanza a él. El santo de Capricornio se queda paralizado, no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco. Escucha el sollozo de ella y trata de no corresponder, aunque su amigo le hace una seña que haga algo y, solamente coloca su mano en su sedosa cabellera.

-Cuando te calmes, puedes platicarnos o decir, quién es la causa de esas lágrimas.

No pasó mucho cuando ella se siente más tranquila, pero no evita sentirse apenada por su reacción ante el dorado. Death Mask pone de excusa que debe buscar a Afrodita y que se sintieran cómodos en su casa. Ninguno de los dos, le hace caso por lo que se sale rápido de su casa. Shura espera pacientemente a que ella articule alguna palabra.

-… ¿tú sabes lo que le pasa a Saga?- pregunta en seco. La mirada de la joven se torna seria, dejando sin palabras al santo, pues se queda helado que ella supiera la verdadera identidad del Gran Patriarca.

-...veo que ya lo sabes...- intenta mantener la calma- Nadie más sabe eso, ¿verdad? - ella niega con su cabeza- solamente Afrodita, Death Mask y yo sabemos que Saga es el Gran Patriarca y que a veces, tiene actitudes un tanto... extrañas. Hay temporadas que cambia por completo su personalidad, como si fuera otro. En ese estado, suele ser más agresivo de lo normal al grado que es muy severo con las normas del Santuario y hacer justicia.

-Me pidió que me retirara. Veo que sufre... noté que intentaba evitar sentirse así...

-Haces bien en obedecerle. No quiere que nadie se meta con él, en ese estado- Shura se siente algo incómodo. Desde que ella llegó, comenzó a sentir una preocupación por ella. A nadie le quiere reconocer que una mujer como ella, lo dejara impactado. Al ver sus reacciones, entiende perfectamente las ocasiones en las que Saga, siempre buscaba tener tiempo con ella y nota que su presencia, le sentaba bien al gemelo mayor. Para sus adentros, piensa que lo mejor, es ayudarla, aunque en el fondo le gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes- Kalinka, cuida mucho tus emociones. En este lugar, pueden ser usados en tu contra...

-Shura... gracias. No pensé que tanto tú como Death Mask, fueran amables conmigo y que a pesar que los usé para entrar a este lugar, me han ayudado a sobrevivir en el Santuario. Hacía mucho no tenía amigos tan especiales.

El dorado hace que no escuchó esas últimas palabras, simplemente suspira y busca la manera de alegrar a la joven. No es una persona demasiado expresiva o emotiva, por lo que piensa unos instantes buscando la solución adecuada, hasta que...

-Vamos a Rodorio- hace una inclinación- si me lo permites, usemos una vía rápida- y sin pensarlo dos veces, la toma en sus brazos generándole un ligero rubor. Ella asiente y él se la lleva corriendo y saltando a gran velocidad.

Al mismo tiempo, en el salón del Gran Patriarca, Saga parece encontrarse mejor y se encuentra sentado con todo y la máscara. Había tenido un episodio donde su otro yo, trató de invadirlo mientras le cuestionaba la importancia que le está dando a una simple doncella como Kalinka. Con algo de esfuerzo, logró bloquearlo y prefiere descansar un poco, hasta que escucha la puerta abrir y, Afrodita entra en silencio hasta arrodillarse ante él.

-Gran Patriarca, ¿me llamó? Espero hayan sido de su agrado, las flores que adornan los aposentos de la señorita Kalinka- Saga mueve un poco su cabeza, parecía que dormitaba. Tose un poco.

-Sí. Te lo agradezco mucho... por cierto, ¿dónde están Shura de Capricornio y Death Mask de Cáncer? - pregunta mientras nota la ausencia de ambos. El joven de la armadura de Piscis, sopla su flequillo, pensando dónde podrían haberse metido... hasta que percibe que el cangrejo, salió del Santuario junto con Shura y Kalinka.

-No sé. Seguramente están por ahí... ¿me necesita para algo más? - Saga asiente, se levanta de su asiento y se acerca un poco hacia él.

-Quiero que ellos y tú, de ahora en adelante, cuiden las espaldas de la señorita Kalinka. Debido a las últimas ejecuciones de algunos traidores al Santuario y Atena, hay caballeros y soldados que desean crear una revuelta y seguramente, quieren acercarse a ella- al escuchar eso, Afrodita pone mala cara. Le incomoda tener un papel de guardaespaldas y sobre todo, de alguien como ella.

-Gran Patriarca, disculpe si le incomoda mi respuesta, pero... ¿no cree que se preocupa demasiado por esa doncella? Considero que hay otras cosas, por las que debemos preocuparnos y...- Saga alza la voz, en tono molesto.

-¡Cumple mis órdenes! Te ordeno que lo comuniques a Shura y Death Mask. Puedes retirarte.

Afrodita se queda mudo ante eso. En el fondo se molesta, pues unas semanas atrás se escuchó un rumor que la bebé que Aioros se llevó, había sobrevivido y detectaron que se encuentra en Japón. El dueño de las rosas del Santuario, pensó que llevarían alguna clase de investigación, pero en su lugar, Saga parece darle mayor importancia a la seguridad de su joven doncella. No le quedó de otra que acatar esa petición, y sale algo molesto del salón. Al salir, cierra un poco sus ojos para detectar el cosmos de Death Mask y descubre que está con Capricornio y la doncella, por lo que se dirige al mismo lugar.

Saga por su lado, se quita la máscara y su rostro se muestra preocupado porque recuerda el de ella con mucha tristeza, cuando lo vio transformándose en su otro yo. En ese instante, se pone en alerta porque escucha una risa irónica. Se acerca un gran espejo para ver su propio reflejo el cual, se transforma en la entidad maligna.

-_Vaya, nunca pensé que el gran Saga, tuviera un lado vulnerable. No deberías preocuparte por esa simple mujer... recuerda que nuestro objetivo, es tener el control del mundo._

-No tienes derecho a meterte con ella. Kalinka es ajena a mi objetivo de impartir justicia. Ya sé que has engañado a la gente, diciendo que hay traidores porque saben que el bebé que se llevó Aioros, sobrevivió...

-_Sobre esa maldita bebé, tú y yo sabemos que es verdad... pero has caído bajo en usar esto, para proteger a esa mujer. No deben existir distractores para tus ambiciones je, je, je...seguramente su sangre, debe tener un olor delirante._

-¡Cállate maldito! ¡Protegeré a Kalinka, siempre! - y estrella el espejo con sus puños. Su respiración es agitada y siente un gran temor, pues sabe que ese monstruo interno, puede matar a quien sea si lo considera un obstáculo- Kalinka, mi querida doncella... nunca dejaré que ese monstruo te ponga un dedo encima... eres lo más importante para mí- y siente la sangre en su puño herido, por lo que intenta limpiarlo sin dejar de pensar, en el bienestar de ella.

En el colorido Rodorio, los dorados y la chica de ojos azules, se encuentran en el bar donde se vieron por primera vez, la chica necesitaba distraerse un poco por lo que Cáncer sugirió la visita de ese lugar. Ella se nota un poco más tranquila y a pesar que pidió algo de beber, no toma ningún sorbo.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Death Mask- llevamos una hora aquí y, no ha probado tu cerveza... ¿no me digas que ya eres una dama? - comenta en tono burlón. Shura solamente se queda callado.

-¡No!... sólo me quedé pensando- y le da un sorbo, pero siente que el olor de la bebida es demasiado fuerte- que raro, amo la cerveza, pero no tolero el olor- los presentes se quedan extrañados y el cangrejo no duda en reírse, hasta que siente la espina de una rosa, cerca de su cuello. Una elegante voz le habla en el oído, al grado que lo deja paralizado.

-Hasta que te encontré cangrejo dorado- musita seductoramente, Afrodita. El dorado de la última casa del Santuario, se acomoda su cabello se sienta en la misma mesa que ellos. La joven doncella no evita reírse y Shura piensa que es increíble, el efecto que tiene el hombre más hermoso entre los dorados sobre Death Mask- Hola a todos, a ustedes dos los estaba buscando el Gran Patriarca... pero veo que están aquí muy entretenidos- al escuchar ese nombre, a la joven le brillan los ojos.

-Afrodita, ¿él está bien?

-… Si. No te preocupes tanto. Mejor disfruta el paseo con este par- jala un mechón del cabello de Cáncer- aunque me he dado cuenta que, desde que vives en el Santuario con nosotros, Shura es más sociable. Je- el dorado de Capricornio se ruboriza un poco.

Los presentes ríen ante ese momento, hasta que Shura se levanta de la mesa y les dice que aguarden un momento. No pasa mucho cuando regresa y le dice a Kalinka que salga con él. Piscis sonríe con picardía mientras su compañero, disfruta su bebida. Ambos salen del bar y ella se extraña un poco por ese gesto, pues él la mira fijamente hasta que toma su mano con delicadeza y le muestra algo que ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa:

-¡Mi motocicleta! ¡Mis pertenencias! Ya las daba por perdidas- dice con mucha emoción-… no entiendo, ¿cómo le hiciste? - le dice a Capricornio, quien sonríe orgulloso.

-Solamente pedí que me las entregaran. El señor del hostal le extrañó que no regresaras- de la motocicleta, toma una chamarra de cuero- creo que esto es tuyo- y se la entrega. Kalinka abraza la chamarra y no duda en ponérsela.

Ella abraza a su amigo, quien solamente sonríe de satisfacción, y la mira tomar algo de la moto para después entrar de nuevo al bar. El resto se sorprende de verla con ese nuevo look aunque se extrañan de verle algo entre sus manos

-Quiero una foto, de este momento- Kalinka les muestra una cámara instantánea. Les pide a todos que se queden quietos y muestren su mejor expresión. Shura toma su lugar y ella toma la foto, esperando esté lista. Afrodita se la quita y mira que están ellos cuatro, sentados en la mesa del bar.

-Mujer, sabes hacer buenas fotos, aunque esto le pertenece a Shura- y se la entrega, quien al inicio no sabe cómo reaccionar, hasta que la toma para verla unos segundos y después, la guarda en sus ropas.

Tiempo después, todos salen de ahí. La mujer lleva la moto pues no pretende usarla, a falta de gasolina en la zona. Los cuatro caminan tranquilamente por las calles nocturnas, hasta que Kalinka se siente mareada y cae desmayada. La motocicleta casi se le cae encima, pero Afrodita la detiene a tiempo. Todos se espantan al verla así, tratan de hacerla reaccionar, pero no obtienen respuesta por lo que Shura la toma entre sus brazos y regresan rápidamente al Santuario.

Los tres no tardan en llegar y sin que nadie los observe, pasan a sus aposentos para acomodarla en su cama y mientras tanto, Piscis busca un médico para que la atiendan rápido. Los caballeros dorados temen que Saga solicite su presencia, pues no sabrían cómo decirle que su doncella predilecta, se desmayó.

Además del médico, llegan otras 2 doncellas para revisarla. Tras el procedimiento, les indican que ella está bien, pero deben observarla en todo momento. Kalinka despierta en ese instante, sintiendo que todo le da vueltas, al grado que se levanta y no puede evitar la náusea. Las doncellas se quedan heladas pensando en la situación que se avecina. Ayudan a la joven a recostarse de nuevo mientras el médico, le hace algunas preguntas.

-… tal parece que está embarazada. Mañana le harán otras pruebas.

Kalinka se queda helada, observa cómo se retiran todos y se queda sola. En la entrada, Shura, Death Mask y Afrodita, esperan saber noticias. El médico les dice lo que suponen todos los síntomas y, después de una reverencia, los presentes se quedan en silencio pensando en las consecuencias de esta situación.

-Si alguien más sabe esto, la gente que detesta al Gran Patriarca tendrá mayores razones para seguir con sus revueltas- dice Shura muy serio.

-El gran Patriarca nos pidió que velemos por su seguridad- interviene Afrodita- ya sé que es una tontería, pero debemos obedecer- los tres asienten y concuerdan que no dirán nada a nadie. Shura por su parte, decide entrar a ver a la joven, quien parece conmocionada.

Se queda a su lado, aunque ella lo abraza en silencio. Esa extraña mujer que llegó como una espía, sabe las consecuencias que todo esto puede generar, tanto en el Santuario como con sus superiores, con quienes no ha podido contactarse desde un año atrás. Ella sabe que muchos no están convencidos de lo que hace el Gran Patriarca, pues a veces escucha conversaciones donde se le considera un farsante porque un hombre de nombre Shion, era mucho más generoso. También se enteró que uno de los dorados, había muerto por ser considerado un traidor por órdenes de Saga... lo que la deja pensando en todo.

Shura por su parte, no le dice nada, su silencio es una pieza musical que desea disfrutar de principio a fin. La luz de la luna, ilumina un poco el lugar y el dorado nota que ella se quedó dormida, pero observa que el astro nocturno, la ilumina de tal forma que, pareciera que su piel clara brillara. Muerde su labio inferior y siente la tentación de acariciar su rostro, pero se contiene por lo que al final se retira dejándola bien arropada.

En plena noche, Saga sale de sus aposentos con su armadura. Corre y salta sin hacer ruido para llegar con Kalinka, quien sigue descansando hasta que escucha un ruido. Se despierta un tanto somnolienta y se asusta al ver una silueta cerca de su cama, aunque suspira de alivio al ver al caballero de Géminis.

-Saga... ¿ocurre algo?- cuando lo ve, su corazón late con fuerza pues se siente nerviosa que él se entere de la verdad.

-Linda noche, mi querida Kalinka- y hace una inclinación- ¿serías tan amable de acompañarme a un paseo nocturno?- al inicio, ella duda un poco, pues teme sentirse mal de nuevo. Al final, decide por acompañarlo. Se levanta de su cama y siente como el dorado toma su mano y la jala hacia él, para abrazarla con mucho cuidado para después, abrir un portal- vayamos a un lugar donde nadie nos moleste.

Ella asiente y ambos desaparecen del lugar. Ambos entran a un vórtice el cual, sSaga le explica que por esta vía se puede teletransportar a donde sea. Es una habilidad que pocos tienen y él, la usa como parte de sus habilidades en la pelea. No pasa mucho cuando ambos llegan a un punto de Grecia, en medio de la nada, solamente se ve el océano.

-El cielo se ve hermoso...- dice Kalinka. Saga besa su mano y le invita a que se sienten, en un tronco. Ella recarga su cabeza en su hombro, lo que genera en el gemelo mayor, un ligero rubor.

-Kalinka, necesito decirte algo muy importante- toma sus manos nuevamente para mirarla a los ojos- ya sabes lo que me ocurre, temporalmente. Si en alguna ocasión, ese monstruo en mi interior, te hace daño... no lo pienses y vete en ese momento del Santuario. Alguna vez te pregunté si estabas dispuesta a todo... pero, últimamente mis episodios son seguidos y, cada día que pasa, me cuesta más trabajo dominarlo.

-Saga, tú no eres un monstruo... eres muy fuerte.

-No Kalinka, a veces esa entidad supera mi resistencia y la verdad, no me perdonaría si te hace algo.

-… ¿y si nos vamos del Santuario? - toma su brazo- serías libre de todo esto...- pero Saga mueve su cabeza negando esa propuesta. A ella no le sorprende, sabía perfectamente que eso respondería.

-Tengo un deber que cumplir y si nos fuéramos, estarías viviendo con un psicópata y asesino... ¿tú crees que tengo este puesto, porque me lo gané justamente? - ella se queda desconcertada- no mi amor, quiero que sepas que yo maté al anterior Patriarca y, di la orden de acabar con el caballero de Sagitario.

La mujer nunca pensó escuchar esa confesión. Se queda helada porque confirma todo lo que había escuchado de algunos sirvientes o caballeros de menor rango. En el fondo, no creía que él, pudiera hacer tal cosa.

-No quiero que pase lo mismo, contigo. Yo no quería matarlos, pero el monstruo que me domina, logró sacar lo peor de mi persona... y hay noches, en las que no puedo dormir porque la culpa me hace sentir miserable. Soy demasiado ambicioso y arrogante... eso me transformó en lo que ves hoy...

-… si quisieras, me podrías matar ahora. Estamos a solas y nadie me rescataría... pero no- responde con seriedad- No te puedo juzgar por tus crímenes, sólo puedo decir que de ti depende, si quieres encontrar el perdón de tu alma. Yo puedo ayudarte a encontrar el camino, aunque no está bien visto que yo mantenga una relación tan cercana contigo. Me encantaría que nos fuéramos de aquí pero escuchándote, entendí que tienes un deber en el Santuario... no creo que sea solamente dominar el mundo o proteger este lugar- se aleja de él un poco, Saga la mira con extrañeza- pase lo que pase, si domina el lado bondadoso y maravilloso que conozco de ti... defiende tus ideales puros. Para mí no eres un monstruo... yo te veo como un caballero dorado muy fuerte y, si un día encuentras el perdón... yo seré muy feliz.

-Kalinka...- y ambos se abrazan- sólo quiero tu bienestar. Las cosas en el Santuario están un poco tensas. No quiero que nadie te haga daño y si no fuera el Gran Patriarca... créeme, me sentiría libre para estar juntos. Todo sería más fácil.

Ambos quedan en silencio y sellan sus labios. Los dos desean que las cosas fueran diferentes, Kalinka estaba a punto de decirle la verdad, pero prefiere guardar ese secreto para ella misma. Le duele en el alma, esconder ese secreto. Piensa que, si lo sabe, ella y el futuro bebé, podrían estar en peligro o en peor de los casos, las cosas se complicarían en el Santuario. Tenía la vaga esperanza de tener otra clase de respuesta, una que conllevara a dejar todo y estar juntos, pero sabe que es imposible.

Kalinka finalmente decide que lo mejor, es dejar que Saga cumpla su deber. Cree ciegamente que algún día, encontrará la paz en su alma y logrará acabar con su monstruo interno. Ella pensará en cómo lidiar con su situación personal y, en el momento que no pueda disimular más su vientre, se irá del Santuario.

Saga por su parte, sabe perfectamente que pensar en una vida simple, como la de cualquier humano... para él, es imposible. En ese momento, abrazando a la joven, se maldijo por todos sus pecados, pero en el fondo sabe perfectamente que llegará un momento en el que ella se irá del Santuario. Una parte de él, se siente reconfortado porque a ella nunca le importó lo que hizo, pensando que en algún momento podrá sentir lo mismo cuando sienta el perdón divino. Por otro lado, debido a sus decisiones, ya no puede dar marcha atrás a todo... a sus ambiciones, a sus deseos más oscuros y, sobre todo, pensar en la idea de que él, puede ser tan poderoso.

Ambos miran el amanecer en la playa griega...pensando en lo que les espera en el futuro. Los dos sabern que esa noche, podría ser la última estando juntos por lo que no dijeron más y, prefirieren quedarse abrazados en silencio, escuchando los latidos del corazón del otro. Los rayos del sol, los despierta y Saga, la toma en sus brazos para regresar al Santuario por medio de la teletransportación. Cuando llegan a su destino, ambos se miran unos segundos deseando que nada terminara y el dorado, la besa apasionadamente. Después, toma su mano y lentamente se aleja de ella hasta desaparecer... Kalinka sonríe y al momento de no verlo, no evita su deseo de llorar.

Desde ese momento, Saga no la vuelve a buscar y mucho menos solicita su compañía porque su otra personalidad se lo impide. Él teme que ella salga lastimada y la evita en todo momento, aunque un día, el monstruo lo obliga a inspeccionar todo el lugar, descubriendo que ella realmente no es una doncella sino, una espía enviada por altos políticos porque temían que lo ocurrido en el Santuario cinco años atrás, les afectara.

-_No te puedes confiar de nadie... esa mujer tiene que morir. No podemos permitir que gente ajena, se ponga entre nosotros y el dominio del mundo._

-¡No le hagas nada!- contesta enojado el gemelo mayor, aventando un florero hacia el suelo. Ella no tiene culpa de nada. Esos hombres, siempre están a nuestras espaldas.

-_Me lo agradecerás, después. Ella es sólo un estorbo para la grandeza..._

Saga en ese momento, se golpea la cara. Sale rápidamente de los aposentos y se dirige a los suyos, pero siente cómo su otro yo, aquel de nombre Arles... lo controla por completo. El caballero dorado teme por la vida de Kalinka, no tiene manera de dar aviso y en el fondo, confía ciegamente que ella, estará bien. Hace todo lo posible por bloquearlo usando parte de su cosmo para lograrlo, pero al final no lo logra. El caballero de Géminis queda prisionero en su propio cuerpo mientras la otra entidad, se hace presente.

Kalinka mira el paisaje del Santuario y de forma disimulada, toca su vientre pensando que no falta mucho tiempo para que ella, piense en irse. No se da cuenta que cerca de ella, está Shura, vigilando cada paso. De pronto, el dorado presta atención a un sirviente quien se acerca ella, éste le pide que vaya directamente con el Gran Patriarca, pues sorpresivamente necesita de su presencia. Ella al inicio no le cree, hasta que minutos después decide seguirlo y Shura, prefiere ir tras ellos.

No pasa mucho cuando ella llega al salón principal. Algo en su interior le dicta que tenga mucho cuidado porque ya habían pasado unas semanas, desde la última vez que se vieron. Reconoce que es una situación fuera de lugar y siente su corazón latir con gran fuerza, así como un gran nerviosismo que recorre todo su cuerpo hasta que, lo ve caminar hacia ella. Nota que su cabello azulado y ojos verde agua, siguen iguales por lo que sonríe de la alegría de verlo bien.

-Saga, me agrada ver...- pero se queda paralizada al sentir una daga atravesar su hombro. Sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa. A modo de auto reflejo, esquiva el siguiente movimiento y pierde el equilibrio, por lo que cae de rodillas. Nota por unos instantes, el rostro de terror de ese caballero dorado que ama y después, se transforma en un hombre de cabellos grises y ojos rojizos.

-_Muere_\- y la toma del cuello- _para ser una espía, eres muy lenta... mujer- mientras_ intenta ahorcarla, toca ligeramente su vientre, notando un pequeño bulto que genera una sonrisa irónica-_ vaya, esperando un hijo... je, je, je... lástima que no lo verás. No pierdes tu tiempo._

Al decir eso, la deja caer y Kalinka, con todas sus fuerzas, se levanta y respira con dificultad porque casi muere asfixiada. Le da mucha tristeza lo que ven sus ojos, pues después de mucho tiempo, siente el verdadero peligro por su vida y, no duda en escapar viva de ese monstruo.

-¡Déjala!- grita Saga

-_Te lo dije, la mataré...- _Kalinka nota que el Gran Patriarca habla solo. Ella no escucha la otra voz que le pedía se detuviera, por lo que se le hace muy extraño y aprovecha ese momento para alejarse lo más rápido posible. Se siente débil por la herida, aunque en el fondo, desea llorar porque es el momento para escapar o, no sale viva.

-… siempre te amaré Saga, encuentra la paz- se toca su vientre y sale corriendo. No se da cuenta que "Arles" le lanza una Explosión de Galaxias y parte del salón explota. Observa que caen algunas piedras y al no poder esquivarlas, cierra sus ojos aunque siente una ráfaga de viento dándose cuenta que Shura la salva- ¡Shura!.. Gracias...debo, debo irme de aquí- musita sintiendo su cuerpo un poco adolorido.

Ambos desaparecen del lugar, pues el caballero de Capricornio la lleva su casa para curar la herida del hombro y, dejar que descanse un poco. En su interior, haría lo que sea por protegerla, pero sabe perfectamente que el Santuario, ya no es seguro para ella. Kalinka está muy triste, pero sabe que lllegó ese momento de huir...

-Ponte algo cómodo Death Mask, Afrodita y yo nos encargaremos que salgas del Santuario. Tu moto está aquí...

-Shura...- intenta llorar una vez más, pero el dorado limpia algunas de sus lágrimas.

-Él nos pidió que veláramos por ti, hasta asegurarnos que estés fuera del Santuario.

En ese momento, la joven se cambia sus ropas. Ya se había acostumbrado a las túnicas, pero si quiere usar bien su moto, debe usar otra vestimenta. Viste lo más holgado que encontró en su maleta. Tras arreglarse, él la acompaña a la salida del Santuario: un área desértica y complicada de atravesar por su relieve irregular. Kalinka mira que Afrodita y Death Mask los están esperando.

-Chicos... gracias por todo.

-Estarás a salvo, fuera de este lugar- dice Afrodita, quien le entrega una rosa blanca- mis bendiciones para este bebé. Ojalá nos volvamos a ver.

-Mujer, conocerte fue lo más divertido- comenta Death Mask guiñándole el ojo- nosotros cuidaremos tu trayecto, sólo vete por el único camino que existe.

-… cuídate Kalinka- Shura simplemente hace una leve inclinación, aunque se sonroja al momento en el que ella, lo besa en su mejilla y le da en sus manos, su chamarra de cuero la cual mira sorprendido- … pero esto...

-Para que nunca me olvides y, si un día nos vemos de nuevo... me la devuelves. Gracias por todo y por favor, cuiden a Saga...- eso último lo dice con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero se las limpia y sube la moto. No duda en colocarse el casco y encenderla- … los quiero.

Y de esta forma, ella sale rápido del lugar. Quiere ver atrás, pero en su interior piensa que debe ser fuerte y pensar en los buenos recuerdos de su estadía. Considera que irse, será lo mejor para todos y sobre todo, para Saga. Sus amigos, la cuidan en todo su camino y evitan que los soldados o algunos otros caballeros, la detengan.

Cada tramo que conduce, recuerda todos los buenos momentos... la forma en que conoció a esos dorados que al final, se convirtieron en sus amigos. Piensa en todo aquello que vivió con Saga y, piensa para sí misma que él estará bien y seguirá siendo un gran caballero. Antes de salir el área, se detiene unos segundos y mira hacia atrás, observando por última vez ese mundo tan peculiar llamado Santuario, se toca su vientre y piensa si en algún futuro, regresará a ese lugar. Desea el bienestar de todos y sigue conduciendo hasta salir por completo del área... rumbo a un nuevo destino. Un futuro incierto para todos…

_Tiempo actual…_

-No pensé recordar, ese día que nos dijo adiós- musita Death Mask- a ella le dolió mucho, alejarse del Santuario.

-Demasiado, pero usó todas sus fuerzas para salir adelante… sin la ayuda de Saga o de nosotros- y deja caer la copa para que ésta se estrelle en el suelo, llamando la atención de su compañero.

-Shura dime algo, ¿buscaste a Kalinka, después que huyera del Santuario?

Y por primera vez, nota un rostro opacado por la tristeza que le generan esos recuerdos a Shura. Observa que aprieta con gran fuerza sus puños, conteniendo todo lo que ha sentido en esos años, al grado que se derraman algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Sí. Ella siguió en Grecia por un tiempo más… fue difícil encontrarla porque no quería que nadie más, la encontrara. Amigo Death Mask, la única vez que la vi, fue la noche que dio a luz a Agnes. Lo más triste de todo, ella siempre estuvo sola. Ella me vio y sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón mientras me señalaba que la pequeña en sus brazos… era la hija de Saga.

-¿Siempre lo supiste, que Agnes era su hija?- pregunta su compañero sorprendido.

-De alguna forma, sí. Ese día, sólo platicamos un rato y me dijo que ella ahora es su motivo para seguir adelante, que no me preocupara más por ella- dice Shura, sintiendo un vuelco en su corazón- seis meses después, ella desapareció por completo. Nunca más le pude seguir la pista… porque salió del país y bueno, no volví a verla hasta el día que la encontramos casi sin vida- toma la botella de vino y bebe un poco de ahí- cuando vi a su hija de nuevo, no lo creí. Es la viva imagen física de Saga pero su espíritu, es el mismo que ella.

Death Mask siente pena por Shura. Se acerca a él, y le quita la botella para tomarlo de sus ropas y hacerlo reaccionar pues le estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ya basta Shura- lo mueve un poco- mejor sigamos con nuestras vidas. Agnes es quien vive ahora en el Santuario y se quedará con nosotros. Si tanto dices que querías a Kalinka, demuéstralo…

-…

Al mismo tiempo, en el hospital Saga termina de arropar a Agnes quien se quedó dormida por el cansancio mientras Kanon y Mu, se mantienen en completo silencio porque nunca imaginaron conocer esa historia, especialmente por la forma en la que Kalinka huyó del Santuario. El carnero imaginó algo de ese tipo, pues sabía que en ese tiempo, las cosas estaban densas mientras que el gemelo menor, se dio cuenta que su hermano siempre sufrió por la otra personalidad que lo dominaba.

-Hermano… yo me quedo con Agnes. Tú y Mu vayan a descansar. Lo necesitan y- se acerca a él- si fueran otros tiempos, te diría que me daba gusto que nunca fuiste feliz pero hoy en día, sólo puedo decir… aprovecha esta vida. Somos la única familia de Agnes…

-Kanon yo…- sonríe ligeramente- gracias. Yo sé que mi hija, estará bien contigo- mira a Mu- vamos a descansar.

Saga y Mu caminan directo a la casa de Géminis. El caballero de la primera casa, prefiere no decir una palabra más solamente observa al gemelo caminar con su mirada perdida en sus propios pensamientos hasta que se detiene y lo mira seriamente.

-Perdóname si esto, te hizo recordar lo que hice- comenta Saga. Mu se queda desconcertado, pues no pensaba nada sobre la ocasión que mató a Shion o bien, todo lo que hizo pata tener el control del Santuario.

-No Saga, eso ya quedó atrás. Estoy tranquilo porque no lo deseaste, desde el fondo de tu alma. Si Kalinka nunca te juzgó, menos lo haré yo. Ahora comprendo que parte de tus pecados, fue debido a esa entidad que hizo mucho daño a todos…-y abraza al dorado gemelo, con todas sus fuerzas. Mu siente la tensión pero no le importa y más, cuando percibe los fuertes brazos del santo dorado alrededor de él- Kalinka sabe que vengarás su muerte y, cuidarás de su hija… no olvides que ustedes, tienen mi apoyo.

-Mu…fue difícil para mí. Realmente, por muchos años pensé que por mi culpa, ella quedó muy herida. En mi cabeza tenía la idea que murió y nunca supe que ella quedó embarazada. Hoy entiendo que lo hizo por la seguridad de todos...ella sabía que jamás, le correspondería- y llora un poco- gracias Mu, gracias por no separarte de mi… eres todo para mi.

-Querido Saga, hasta el fin de nuestros días… como humanos, como caballeros dorados de Atena, estaremos juntos. Nunca lo olvides- besa su frente- debemos descansar pues Agnes necesita de nosotros con las energías completas- Mu sonríe con tranquilidad.

-…je, me agrada saber que, le has tomado cariño- musita Saga, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Agnes es adorable. No me importa decir que tengo lo equivalente a dos hijos.

-Kiki y Agnes…

Ambos llegan a la casa de géminis y lo primero que hacen, es tomar un baño para después, quedarse completamente dormidos. Ninguno de los dos, se dan cuenta que del cielo caen unas piedras negras, las cuales germinan y lentamente hacen aparecer unas pequeñas flores violetas, las cuales despiden un extraño y dulce aroma.

-.-.-

Hola a todos!

Terminamos la historia de Kalinka con esta segunda parte… ¿esperaban este final? La mujer no tuvo otra solución, más que huir del Santuario porque su vida estaba corriendo peligro y era difícil que estuviera más tiempo, a lado de Saga. Creo que la mayor sorpresa fue Shura, pues siempre sintió algo especial por ella y el pobre quedó en la friend zone.

Kalinka cambió la vida de todos aunque actualmente, lo sigue haciendo a través de Agnes… pero esto me hace preguntar ¿qué creen que pase? ¿Qué hará ahora Ker? La diosa está realmente molesta porque no ha podido acabar con los gemelos y mucho menos, su intento de poseer a la niña ¿Shura hará algo? ¿cuál será el destino de Agnes? Y lo más importante… finalmente ¿Saga aceptó su paternidad?

Esto y muchas preguntas más, tratarán de ser resueltas en el siguiente capítulo el cual, será el último de la segunda parte de esta historia.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y buenos deseos… yo también le tengo mucho cariño a esta historia.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

Con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	15. Capítulo 14: La salida del Santuario

**Capítulo 14: La salida del Santuario**

Había pasado una semana desde que Agnes, ingresó al hospital debido a las heridas que recibió por estar bajo la influencia de Ker. A pesar de la gravedad de éstas, se recuperó muy rápido y todos los días, recibía la visita de los dorados quienes la acompañaban la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que Saga les exigía que la dejaran descansar. La pequeña se sentía contenta la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque en el fondo solía sentirse culpable por todo lo ocurrido. Así pasaron los días hasta que recibió el alta del hospital. Todos los dorados se alegran por la noticia y sin decirle nada a nadie, organizan una fiesta para darle la bienvenida a la pequeña.

Ese mismo día, Saga tiene una reunión con Shion y Atena con respecto a la pequeña, pues consideran importante que ella se mantenga a salvo y, sobre todo, aprenda a desarrollar sus habilidades. Al salir de esa reunión, el dorado no está del todo convencido, pero prefiere dejar que las cosas fluyan por su propia cuenta.

Cuando llega al hospital, mira en la habitación a la pequeña Agnes mirando desde la ventana. No se da cuenta que sonríe y ella lo observa con mucha alegría. Saga se siente feliz de ver a su hija bien. Agnes baja de la cama y lo abraza con ternura y él, no la rechaza o evade sino, le corresponde de forma, un poco efusiva.

-¡Ouch! Saga... eres un poco brusco- responde la pequeña- yo mejor lo hago- y corresponde con el gesto, por lo que el gemelo mayor se sonroja un poco y más, al sentir la mirada del carnero quien los espera para irse del hospital.

-Vamos, nos esperan todos- comenta el caballero de Aries.

De esta forma, los tres salen y parten al interior del Santuario pues al parecer, estaba esperándole una grata sorpresa a la hija de Saga.

Mientras caminan, ninguno dice palabra alguna hasta que Mu rompe el silencio mirando a ambos con una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- ¿Te digo algo, Agnes? Los dorados, tenemos el mal hábito de festejar casi todo y la verdad, desde que estás aquí, ese ambiente festivo regresó.

\- ¿Es verdad?

-Mu tiene razón. Ya había olvidado esos buenos tiempos. Con tantas cosas que han pasado, es agradable tener un breve descanso- y el lemuriano le pega ligeramente con el codo.

-Parece que escucho al viejo Saga- y se acerca a su oído con mucha discreción- del que me enamoré.

Agnes se tapa la cara al ver esa escena. Le da un poco de vergüenza esa imagen de su padre, pero en el fondo se siente feliz porque al parecer todo está regresando a la normalidad. Ninguno de los dos, nota que desde minutos atrás, habían llegado a su destino y el resto de sus compañeros caballeros, los observan.

-Esto es demasiado empalagoso- comenta Death Mask. El resto asiente, aunque Camus se acerca a Agnes, le hace una leve inclinación.

-Bienvenida pequeña Agnes. Me agrada verte bien. Eres una niña muy valiente.

-Gracias señor Camus. Sus enseñanzas me ayudaron mucho- y sin darse cuenta, besa su mejilla. Camus se sonroja, pero sonríe por el gesto.

Todos le dan la bienvenida y la felicitan por su rápida recuperación, pues sabían perfectamente que tuvo heridas muy delicadas, a consecuencia de la influencia de Ker. Dohko y Aldebarán la abrazan mientras que Afrodita le regala un pequeño ramillete de flores. Los hermanos Aioros y Aioria le preguntan cómo se siente y le dicen que, si entrena bien, será igual o más fuerte que su padre. Milo no puede evitar abrazarla de forma efusiva, pues fue los santos más preocupados por ella y le dice que no dejará que nadie más, le haga daño.

El gran ausente es Shura, Death Mask comenta que no tardará en llegar pues no se perdería este festejo. Afrodita piensa que acordarse de Kalinka y "viejas heridas", afectaron el entusiasmo de Capricornio, por lo que piensa que lo más correcto, darle tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas.

Los santos dorados se sientan en una gran mesa con mucha comida y bebida. Algunos como Dohko y Aldebarán, comienzan a cantar mientras el resto platica y comen con tranquilidad. Kanon no tarda mucho en llegar y sorprende a todos pues lleva en sus manos, un hermoso dinosaurio de peluche color violeta. Agnes se emociona y no duda en abrazarlo. Los presentes se enternecen con la escena, excepto Saga, quien lo mira con seriedad.

\- ¿Por qué le regalas eso?

-Saga, ella me dijo que le gustan los dinosaurios... había perdido uno cuando escapó con Kalinka- el gemelo mayor, considera este gesto un golpe bajo. Hace memoria y recuerda que nunca le ha preguntado por sus gustos, por lo que hace una nota mental para no olvidarlo.

Mientras sigue la fiesta, los presentes no se dan cuenta que llegan dos nuevos invitados: el Gran Patriarca y Saori, quien no duda en acercarse a la pequeña y la abraza. Todos los presentes se alinean y se arrodillan ante su diosa.

-Mis queridos caballeros, hoy nada de formalismos. Hoy quiero acompañar a todos, especialmente a Agnes.

-Mis niños- dice Shion con una mirada tranquila- además de celebrar un poco, también estamos aquí porque queremos hablar con Agnes. Hace unas horas, tuvimos una reunión con Saga.

La pequeña se sorprende por eso. Al inicio piensa si se trata de un asunto serio, pero al ver los rostros de Saga y Kanon tranquilos, suspira de alivio pues se sigue sintiendo mal por lo que pasó en Rodorio.

-Agnes… hablamos con tu padre. Nos sorprende mucho que hayas sobrevivido y te hayas recuperado muy rápido – comenta el Patriarca- no es normal que una niña tan joven, logre eso. Nos preocupa tu bienestar y, por ende, tu futuro en el Santuario… por todo lo que ha ocurrido, este sitio, es tu hogar ahora.

Todos se quedan en silencio al escuchar esas palabras. Agnes siempre quiso escucharlo, pues ella nunca ha querido estar lejos de su padre y de todos los dorados, pues los considera como su familia. No puede evitar la emoción y derrama algunas lágrimas. Saga por su parte, se contiene en acercarse a ella, piensa que él tampoco sería feliz si ella, no está con todos ellos.

-Como tu padre es un santo dorado, te conviertes en una descendiente directa con el derecho de heredar, en algún futuro, su armadura. Esto te da la libertad de decidir, lo que mejor te convenga para tu futuro- explica Shion con tranquilidad- si deseas quedarte aquí, tendrás que aprender habilidades sobre el cosmo, para que puedas defenderte y valerte por ti misma. Esto también incluye que le jures lealtad a Atena y eso conlleve a defenderla, en vida y muerte.

Saga al escuchar eso último, recuerda que no estaba del todo convencido por la propuesta. Shion y Atena de alguna forma le dijeron que Agnes podrá seguir en el Santuario, siempre y cuando desarrolle sus habilidades del uso del cosmo y, siga el mismo dogma que todos ellos: proteger y velar por la seguridad de Atena y defender a la humanidad, hasta el fin de sus días. Él no desea ese futuro para ella, pero está convencido que su hija elegirá la mejor decisión y, la apoyará.

-Señor Shion, ¿eso quiere decir que lucharía por los mismos principios que Saga y mi tío Kanon?- el Gran Patriarca asiente.

-Esa es la condición a la que llegamos con tu padre, pequeña Agnes. Tu cosmo apenas ha despertado y sobrevivir a una maldición de un Dios, a tan temprana edad jamás había pasado. Hoy debes decidir si deseas quedarte en el Santuario con tu familia y de ser así... medita muy bien, hacia donde quieres dirigir tu cosmo.

-…Señor Shion, yo me quiero quedar aquí. Quiero estar con mi padre, Kanon y todos los demás. De por sí, ya no tengo a donde más ir y siento que este es mi hogar.

Kanon observa la reacción de Saga, quien al parecer está contento por escuchar esas palabras. El gemelo menor también se muestra tranquilo por esa decisión, pues desde su interior le dice que esa niña llegará lejos y él quiere ser testigo de ello.

Atena, al escuchar eso, solamente sonríe y se acerca a la niña para tocar su frente. La diosa le pide que cierre sus ojos y escuche con atención.

-Si esa es tu decisión. Te daré mi bendición con la cual, tu cosmo estará protegido por mi poder- al tocar la frente de la niña, ésta brilla ligeramente y Agnes, siente una extraña calidez que la reconforta.

-Agnes, te daremos tiempo para decidir hasta el próximo 30 de mayo. Por mientras, debes seguir con las enseñanzas que tienes hasta ahora. Cuando llegue esa fecha, esperamos que tengas una decisión final... ¿quedó claro?

La niña asiente ante esas palabras, no duda en hacer una inclinación y corre hacia Kanon. Saga se acerca a Shion y Atena, para agradecer por todo lo que están haciendo.

-Estoy completamente agradecido con todo esto. Yo sé que ella sabrá lo que realmente quiere hacer. Personalmente, no me agrada mucho la idea que siga nuestros pasos para ser caballeros dorados- siente la mirada del anterior caballero de Aries.

-De ustedes depende que ella encuentre el mejor camino, ¿verdad señorita Saori?- mira a la joven diosa que sonríe con amabilidad.

-Así es.

Todos se acercan a la pequeña y le dicen que son felices de tenerla en el Santuario. Camus le comenta que; de ser así, tiene que seguir con sus lecciones y practicar mucho para desarrollar sus habilidades. Aioros le revuelve su cabello diciendo que harán de ella, una chica muy fuerte para que su padre se sienta orgulloso.

De esta forma, la fiesta siguió. Todos brindan por los buenos deseos para Agnes, aunque Death Mask y Afrodita se extrañan al no ver a Shura, por lo que deciden retirarse y encontrarlo lo más rápido posible, aunque no saben que el dorado estaba en camino, hasta que algo lo obliga a detenerse...

Shura se encuentra cerca del salón donde se lleva a cabo la fiesta, pero algo muy extraño lo detiene para investigarlo. Nota en algunas zonas, unas extrañas flores color violeta. Intenta tomar una, pero se detiene al ver un sirviente del Santuario, actuar de forma extraña. Por un breve momento, observa cómo al tomar la flor, la persona cae en un estado de trance y comienza a golpear todo lo que tiene a su paso. El hombre mira al dorado para atacarlo al instante, por lo que Capricornio lo evade y usa su Excalibur para evitar que se le acerque.

-Pero... ¿qué rayos pasa aquí? - siente la presencia de otras personas en ese mismo estado. Intenta escapar, aunque varias personas lo rodean, dejándolo inmóvil. Piensa que, si utiliza a Excalibur, los mataría a todos cuando en el fondo, son inocentes que cayeron en los efectos de esas flores.

En ese momento, una niebla oscura toma forma de una silueta femenina, lentamente aparece una joven de armadura oscura y sus ojos violetas, se posan en el caballero dorado por lo que no puede evitar sonreír.

-Deberían mejorar la seguridad de este lugar. Es muy fácil crear "una llave que abra por dentro", je... ¿eres Shura de Capricornio? Como no olvidarte, te veías muy apuesto durmiendo en el Cocito y no sé, te queda mejor el sapuri que esa cloth dorada- y toma una de las flores al cual, huele un poco para disfrutar de su aroma- ¿Verdad que son hermosas mis flores? Están creadas con fragmentos de mi cosmo divino y afectan, especialmente a los seres vulnerables.

-Tú... tú fuiste quien lastimó a Agnes. No puedes llamarte diosa... sólo has hecho daño a todos- Shura logra escapar de las personas y salta a gran altura para atacar de frente a Ker, quien sonríe divertida. Se escucha un gran estruendo en la zona, pues el dorado parte la tierra en dos y cual va siendo su sorpresa que, la joven no tuvo ningún rasguño. No logra detectarla que está detrás suyo y siente un gran golpe que lo tumba al suelo.

-Ustedes los humanos, tan sentimentales. Yo sólo quería a esa niña, pero ustedes y esos gemelos se entrometen en mi camino. Si tengo que destruir el Santuario y a su tonta Atena, lo haré con todo el placer- cuando escucha esas palabras, el hombre del signo de Capricornio se muestra furioso, pero no puede moverse pues está rodeado de las flores y está respirando el perfume que poseen- estas cayendo preso en mis flores... no tardará mucho, que te unas al resto.

La diosa Ker ríe ante la escena, Shura no puede escapar y sólo observa al resto de los zombies que lo rodean. El dorado piensa avisando del peligro que se avecina, con la idea que alguien lo escuche y acuda en su ayuda. Lentamente pierde el conocimiento, pues siente la vista nublada y algo que lo marea por completo...

Cerca de ahí, Afrodita y Death Mask caminan mientras buscan a su compañero de batallas. El joven más hermoso del Santuario se queda paralizado, pues percibe las flores que lentamente se reproducen y cubren todo lo que tocan. El cangrejo intenta caminar, pero Piscis lo detiene.

-No toques las flores- Afrodita no entiende lo que está pasando, pues apenas en la mañana no había visto nada raro- estas flores no estaban en la mañana- y de su armadura saca un pañuelo y se lo entrega a su compañero- usa esto, no sea que tengas efectos secundarios- Death Mask se sonroja por ese gesto y recuerda que el dorado de la última casa, siempre ha sido inmune a venenos y sustancias tóxicas de las plantas o flores. Hace caso colocándose el pañuelo, sobre su boca y nariz.

Para la sorpresa de ambos, aparece gente del santuario que tratan de atacarlos. Logran esquivarlos sin tantos problemas hasta que terminan por ser rodeados. Ambos se sorprenden al tratarse de sirvientes, soldados y algunos caballeros de rangos bajos.

-Parecen que están hipnotizados- dice Death Mask- debemos avisar a los demás- el santo de cabello verdoso asiente, por lo que desaparecen de la zona para regresar al salón.

En el salón, todos siguen disfrutando del buen momento, hasta que sienten una descarga eléctrica que recorre sus cuerpos, detectando la presencia de algo muy fuerte. Todos dejan lo que estaban haciendo para resguardar primero a Saori y después, salen del lugar para asombrarse por la gran cantidad de flores que rodean al lugar. Notan que alguien camina lentamente hacia ellos.

-..Ker- musita Kanon.

-Creo que llegué a buena hora- y sin pensarlo dos veces, la diosa ataca a todos los dorados con solo agitar sus manos. No permite que ninguno tan siquiera reaccione, por lo que Saori se separa de Shion para enfrentarla.

-Entonces, ¿tú eres Ker? ¿cómo entraste al Santuario? Pregunta Atena mirándola fijamente, por lo que Ker suspira un poco fastidiada.

-Las flores debilitaron la barrera y de esa forma, pude entrar sin problemas. Veo que ya te hablaron de mí. Mejor quítate, sólo quiero a la hija de Géminis- e intenta atacarla, aunque es imposible porque su mano es herida por una rosa. Afrodita y Death Mask llegan a tiempo.

-Ni te atrevas a tocar a nuestra diosa Atena.

Al interior del salón Agnes intenta salir, pero Shion la detiene. Con señales le dice que no debe salir, pues saldría de nuevo lastimada y eso para Saga, sería muy peligroso. La niña se siente incómoda, pues escucha los golpes y poderes de los santos dorados; espera a Shion distraído y sale del lugar. Se sorprende de ver las flores y los dorados en posición de ataque. Sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa al ver a Ker, tratando de ahorcar a un Saga sin conocimiento.

-¡Deja a mi padre! - dice la niña, y la diosa se emociona.

-A ti te quería- e intenta lanzar a Saga, quien despierta y se mueve con gran rapidez para proteger a su hija.

-Tocas un solo cabello de mi hija, y aquí te hago polvo estelar- dice desafiante el gemelo mayor. La niña se sonroja porque finalmente, él le dice hija, por lo que queda detrás de él. Mientras eso ocurre, Atena observa que muchos miembros del Santuario, están bajo el poder de Ker, pues lentamente los rodean para evitar que se escapen. La chica piensa alguna forma de revertir los efectos, sin dañar a nadie.

-Veo que ya conocieron a mis nuevos juguetes- comenta Ker, mientras se acomoda su cabello azabache- todos ellos han caído ante mis flores y generalmente, son humanos que están vulnerables de algún modo ¿serían capaces de matarlos?

El resto de los dorados están paralizados, pues notan que esas personas son las que viven con ellos y de alguna forma, son inocentes. Los 12 dorados rodean a Saori y Agnes para evitar que alguna de esas personas, intente traspasarlos. Algunos de los afectados, comienzan a tirar piedras hacia la pequeña, pero Atena crea una barrera que lo evita.

-¿Qué rayos haces, Ker?- grita con enojo, Saga de Géminis- no me importa matar a un dios, pero no dejaré que permitas esto... ¡Explosión de Galaxias!- al decir eso, crea una gran esfera de energía la cual, dirige hacia la joven diosa pero, todos se quedan perplejos al notar que ésta, queda partida en dos, pues alguien ataca con una habilidad muy conocida.

-¡No puede ser!- Grita Aioria- es... ¡Shura!- todos quedan helados al notar que entre la nube de tierra que se generó por el ataque, aparece el caballero de Capricornio cuya mirada parece perdida, pues cayó en el efecto de las flores. La diosa Atena siente un nudo en el estómago, busca la forma de hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡Shura! No dejes que las flores te contaminen... - pero nota que el dorado no hace caso y trata de atacarlos. Mu crea un muro de cristal de tal forma que bloquea el ataque- ¡reacciona! - nota que no puede hacer nada y le dice con la mirada a Agnes que no se aleje de ella- ¡Caballeros dorados! No permitan que se acerquen y hagan daño, sólo evitemos queden muy mal heridos... recuerden que son inocentes.

Al decir esas palabras, los santos dorados piensan que deben cumplir una tarea un tanto compleja. Death Mask piensa que es una tontería, pero Afrodita le dice que la diosa Atena, tiene razón y lo mejor será tratar de hacerlos perder el conocimiento. Aiorios prepara su flecha dorada para dar un golpe directo a Ker. Al disparar, la diosa logra detenerlo entre sus manos.

-Quiero a la niña, ustedes solamente me estorban- y la parte en dos. Sagitario se queda helado, pero al sentir cerca a los zombies, no duda en buscar dejarlos sin conocimiento con varios golpes.

Camus los congela lo suficiente para que no se muevan y Milo, sólo puede asestar golpes leves con su Aguja Escarlata para evitar que se acerquen a Saori o Agnes. Shaka paraliza a la mayoría y Kanon manda algunos a otra dimensión. Saga golpea a varios e intenta acercarse a Ker, pero es detenido por Shura.

-¡Maldito Shura! ¡No me estorbes!... la cabeza de Ker es mía- se mueve a gran velocidad y se coloca a lado de la diosa, quien lo mira con sorpresa. Nunca se imaginó que el santo de Géminis, lograra acercarse tanto al grado de sentir un golpe directo en su abdomen- Nunca permitiré que vuelvas a tocarla- y la golpea de nuevo- no dejaré que de nuevo arruines mi vida y mucho menos, atentes contra la vida de mi hija... o de Atena...¡Explosión de Galaxias!

De nuevo lanza su ataque más poderoso, al grado que Ker intenta defenderse, pero no logra contenerlo y siente el golpe de los planetas, en todo su cuerpo. Saga espera ver a la diosa caer, aunque nota que Shura va detrás de Saori y Agnes, quienes entran en el salón y Shion crea otro muro para evitar su acceso.

El resto, han detenido a la mayoría de las personas. Aioria nota que todos quedaron sin conocimiento y suspira aliviado. Death Mask revisa que aún hay demasiadas flores y trata de destruirlas con ayuda de sus fantasmas, hasta que Dohko sugiere lo siguiente:

-Es mejor congelar esas flores- mira a Afrodita- ¿creen encontrar rastros como semillas? - el caballero de Piscis asiente y Camus se une a él, para terminar con las flores. Camus utiliza la ejecución de Aurora y logra destruir las flores. Con ayuda de Afrodita, encuentran las piedras negras que Ker, había dejado días atrás.

-Para ser una diosa, eres demasiado débil- dice Saga a una Ker, tratando de levantarse- en nombre de Atena, te daré muerte...y- siente un ataque de Excalibur, al grado que hiere su hombro derecho. La diosa logra incorporarse y ríe por la escena.

Agnes mira todo desde la entrada del salón y derrama algunas lágrimas al ver a su padre caer. Grita y no le importa atravesar la barrera de Shion para tratar de ir por Saga. Tanto Saori como el Patriarca se quedan sorprendidos por la forma tan sencilla, en la que ella sale del muro y corre hasta llegar con su padre. Shura está decidido en golpear de nuevo a su compañero mientras Ker sólo observa el momento, aunque su rostro se muestra molesto porque los dorados lograron destruir todas las flores que habían cubierto todo el Santuario.

Saga logra quitarse de encima al dorado de Capricornio. Lo golpea de tal forma que pierde el conocimiento y cae por las escaleras. Intenta verificar si está bien, pero le es imposible pues la diosa hermana de Thanatos e Hypnos, aprovecha el momento y de sus manos hace aparecer una espada negra y se lanza para matar a Saga.

Los presentes notan que Agnes está corriendo para evitar ese momento, Milo intenta detenerla, pero siente cómo se le escurre de sus manos. Aldebarán tampoco logra atraparla y el gemelo mayor nota, lo cerca que se encuentra la diosa de matarlo hasta que la niña se lanza…

-¡Padre!- su cuerpo brilla con gran intensidad y la espada de Ker, se parte en dos. La niña de forma inconsciente lanza un ataque, generando una gran luz y la diosa del Inframundo, no logra esquivarlo por lo que es envuelta por completo. Saga está paralizado, nunca se imaginó que la niña lograra eso, por lo que decide detenerla, pues al despedir esa gran cantidad de energía podría debilitarse de nuevo y, por ende, estaría en peligro.

-Basta... Agnes… ¡Basta! - y la abraza para que se detenga. El resto se acercan a ellos y miran que la niña está débil, por la gran cantidad de cosmo que liberó su cuerpo-… hija, ¡reacciona!

-…papá… sólo estoy… cansada. No me dejes sola…

-Tonta. Yo solo puedo hacerme cargo de esa odiosa mujer- sonríe el caballero mientras acaricia el rostro de la niña- no te arriesgues de esta forma…

-Pero estás… herido- y le señala su hombro. Su padre lo nota, pero le hace ver que no es nada.

-…cuiden de mi hija- se levanta y observa que la diosa está herida y tambalea. Saga truena sus dedos- la mandaré de una vez, a otra dimensión. Estoy harto de todo esto- busca con la mirada a Kanon- hermano, busca a Shura y llévenlo al salón- el gemelo menor asiente y se retira. El resto se llevan a Agnes.

Ker nunca se imaginó que sería atacada de esa forma. Agradece tener su armadura oscura, pues sus heridas pudieron ser peores y más, porque está en su cuerpo real. Piensa que tomó a la ligera a la niña, por lo que su deseo de tenerla es mayor, aunque primero debe eliminar a los gemelos.

-Terminemos con esto ¡Otra Dimensión! - Géminis hace desaparecer a la diosa. Ker apenas logra reaccionar y sólo observa cómo es tragada por un hoyo el cual, la manda a un sitio completamente desconocido.

Ella desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno. Los demás se quedan helados, pues siempre han tenido presente que su compañero es uno de los santos dorados más poderosos y nunca imaginaron que llegaría a detener de esa forma, a una deidad.

Géminis cae agotado, Aioros y Dohko lo ayudan a levantarse, aunque éste los evade porque lo único que piensa, es verificar que su hija está sana y salva. Todos entran al salón y les agrada ver que la niña está bien, solamente necesita descansar porque agotó todas sus energías. Saori intenta reanimarla con su poder y Shion se acerca a sus niños para saber si todo terminó bien.

-Esa mujer desapareció- responde Saga- no creo que esté muerta, pero… ya no molestará, Gran Patriarca- mira a Atena- mi diosa, me siento culpable por esta situación… debimos terminar con ella, tiempo atrás.

-Saga, no digas eso. Lo que importa es que el Santuario está a salvo y regresará a la normalidad- deja a la pequeña Agnes y se acerca a sus caballeros- yo no quería que nadie muriera hoy. Todos los afectados por esas flores, son inocentes…no debimos poner a nadie en peligro…

-Atena- interviene Shion- todo estará bien, en unos días.

Mientras ellos hablan, Kanon encuentra a Shura sin conocimiento en las escaleras. Salta con gran agilidad para llegar a él y revisarlo. Se alegra escuchar los latidos de su corazón, aunque no se espera que éste, despertara rápidamente y lo primero que intenta es atacarlo.

-¡Saga!- toma de sus ropas a Kanon, quien intenta hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡Shura reacciona!- y lo golpea para que despierte. Capricornio no sabe dónde está. No recuerda nada de lo que pasó, solamente tiene imágenes confusas del gemelo mayor y Agnes.

-¿Kanon? ¿Qué pasó? - se muestra confuso.

-Fuiste víctima de Ker. El Santuario estuvo en peligro, pero gracias a mi hermano todo regresó a la normalidad.

-… ¿y Agnes? - Kanon se extraña por esa pregunta

-Está bien…- y Capricornio se levanta para llegar al salón. El gemelo menor no comprende del todo su reacción, se queda pensativo.

En el salón, Saori y Shion dan instrucciones para que los dorados ayuden a las personas que fueron víctimas de Ker. Notan que todas ellas regresaron a la normalidad, pero deben arreglar todo el lugar, pues una parte del Santuario recibió grandes daños. Saga tiene en sus brazos a Agnes, quien duerme para recuperar sus fuerzas. Mu está a su lado en completo silencio y el resto salen a cumplir con las órdenes de su diosa.

Shura abre las puertas de golpe, olvidando por completo el protocolo y mira todo el lugar hecho ruinas. Sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa al ver a la hija de Kalinka. Su mente le obliga a recordar los momentos que vivió a lado de esa mujer tan extraña. No recuerda nada de lo que hizo o pasó momentos atrás, pero, desde que cayó en el efecto de las flores oscuras, en su interior solamente siente un gran odio hacia Saga.

-¿Cómo te atreves en poner en peligro a Agnes?- grita furioso. El Gran Patriarca se sorprende por la reacción, pues sabe perfectamente que el dueño de Excálibur, siempre había admirado a Géminis. Saori está en silencio, atenta a lo que pueda pasar- ¿hasta cuándo pondrás en peligro a todos los que te rodean?

-Shura, ¿estás bien? - el gemelo mayor está confundido, nunca había visto tan molesto a su compañero de batallas. Deja a la niña a lado de Mu y se acerca al santo quien inesperadamente, lo empuja.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de poner en peligro a todo lo que te rodea? Agnes acaba de recuperarse y hoy, casi dejas que le pase de nuevo algo... Siempre te he admirado, Saga. Te he seguido en todo momento, hasta el grado de traicionar al propio Santuario, pero no permitiré que, de nuevo, pongas en peligro a alguien ¡Lo hiciste con Kalinka hace años! Y ahora, entre que te sientes culpable de todos tus pecados, y tus estúpidas inseguridades... tu hija es objeto de deseo de una diosa al grado que hoy, el Santuario estuvo en peligro. Toma ya en serio tu papel...

Los presentes se quedan en completo silencio. Mu cuida que Agnes no despierte, pues no desea que ella escuche o se entere de esta situación. Saori no dice nada, simplemente baja la mirada mientras Shion, mira con seriedad a ambos. No comprenden la reacción tan agresiva del caballero de Capricornio, hasta que escuchan a un Saga, que lo mira a los ojos.

-Tienes toda la razón... yo fui el culpable que Kalinka, se fuera de aquí. Yo le hice mucho daño, porque mi lado oscuro la quería matar al enterarse que esperaba a Agnes- baja la mirada- además, jamás le pude corresponder, como ella anhelaba. Ella lo sabía perfectamente...

-En este momento, te detesto- y le da un puñetazo. Saga no pone ninguna clase de resistencia y Mu trata de levantarse para detenerlos, pero su antiguo maestro se lo impide- ¿qué te pasa Saga? ¿por qué dejas que te golpee?

-… porque tienes razón... - se levanta con dificultad- le hice daño. Merezco esto y más. Kalinka nunca me dijo nada -sonríe con tristeza- seguramente, lo hizo para no preocuparme o evitar más problemas en el Santuario. Si me hubiera enterado,...la hubiera protegido, como tú lo hiciste...

El dorado de Capricornio decide golpearlo de nuevo. Géminis no se opone y cae al suelo, de nuevo se levanta para limpiarse la sangre de sus labios.

-… das pena, Saga- Shura tiene mucho coraje en su interior, aprieta con gran fuerza sus puños al grado que aparece un hilo de sangre en ellos- Tú nunca sabrás, lo que ella vivió... a pesar de todo, ella te eligió a ti. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes...a Agnes la hubiera aceptado como si fuera de mi propia sangre- el gemelo mayor, no evita reírse al escuchar eso.

-¡Oh vaya!... así que descargas tus traumas porque ¿la querías y nunca te hizo caso?... eso era muy obvio. Siempre lo supe, pero nunca le presté importancia hasta ahora- le lanza una patada que estrella a Shura a una pared- no negaré que siempre me sentí culpable, por el daño que le causé... que la dejé a su suerte. También me siento un monstruo miserable por poner en peligro a mi hija, pero trato de enmendar mis errores porque deseo que Agnes sea feliz, por ella y por la memoria de Kalinka. Lo que no te permitiré, es que me faltes al respeto porque ella te miraba como un amigo.

Tal parece que eso último, le duele en el orgullo a Shura porque a pesar de resentir el golpe se incorpora rápidamente y trata de golpear de nuevo a Saga, quien detiene su puño con sus manos y responde con un puñetazo en la cara. Ambos se atacan sin importar quien esté presente, ninguno usa su cosmo, simplemente pelean cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que Capricornio, intenta asfixiar al dorado de Géminis.

-Si tanto pregonas que quieres enmendar tus errores... ¡hazlo! Demuéstrale a Agnes que eres digno de ser su padre. No lo hagas como deber de caballero... hazlo porque le tienes afecto- y suelta a su compañero.

-¡Deténganse los dos!- ordena Saori molesta- ¿cómo osan por estas conductas? Ya dejen en el pasado, las cosas que nunca se solucionaron... Shura, entiendo que te desagrada las decisiones que tomó Saga, pero él también está luchando consigo mismo para encontrar el perdón.

Ambos reaccionan y se arrodillan ante ella, se muestran apenados por la actitud que tomaron minutos atrás. En otros tiempos, este tipo de actitudes, eran motivos de castigos severos pues era una falta de respeto, ante Atena y el Gran Patriarca. Shion se acerca a ellos y los mira con severidad.

-Ojalá que esto les sirva para que ambos se calmen o bien, al menos hayan limado sus asperezas. No quiero ver de nuevo, este tipo de conductas de niños inmaduros- Mu no evita disimular su sonrisa, aunque en el fondo le da la razón a Shura.

-Si maestro. Estamos apenados por nuestra conducta. No volverá a pasar- dicen al unísono. En ese momento, Agnes despierta y mira algo somnolienta el lugar destruido. Después observa a Mu y al final, a Saga y Shura con cara de niños regañados por su padre.

-¡Saga! ¡tío Shura, están bien! - y se acerca a ellos para abrazarlos al mismo tiempo. A Saga le incomoda que ella abrace a Capricornio y éste, lo mira de la misma forma.

-Agnes... digo... hija. Gracias a ti, pude enviar a Ker a.… ahm otra dimensión, supongo- dice un poco nervioso.

-… ¿Ahora sí te puedo decir padre o papá? O... ¿te sigue dando pena? -responde la niña, jalando un mechón del largo cabello de su padre. Shura opta por soltar una carcajada, pues se imagina a su madre peleando con él, en aquellos viejos tiempos. Ambos lo miran con extrañeza.

-Ja, ja, ja... ay Agnes, eres igual que tu mamá. Saga por favor, deja que te diga como quiera- acaricia la cabeza de la pequeña y le guiña el ojo- tu padre es un gorila. Él es afortunado de tenerte como su hija.

Shura se aleja de ellos y hace una reverencia a Atena, para después retirarse del lugar. Lo único que desea, en este momento es liberarse de esos pensamientos, aunque desde el fondo de su ser, se siente con menos peso en sus hombros. Él sólo quiere asegurarse que esa pequeña, viva mejor que Kalinka.

En el salón, Saori se quita todo el polvo de su vestido y nota que Kanon llega corriendo, pues al parecer se percató de algo extraño.

-Diosa Atena, hay gente gritando al inicio de las escaleras que conducen a las 12 casas. Todas, al parecer, están molestas por todo lo ocurrido.

Atena piensa que lo más adecuado, es hablar con ellos para calmar la situación. Bajan las escaleras y notan en la casa de Aries, una gran cantidad de personas; caballeros, soldados y nuevos reclutas que gritan molestos. El resto de los dorados evitan que ellos pasen. Aioros respira aliviado al ver a la diosa y al resto de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Queremos fuera a la hija maldita de Saga!- gritan unas personas- desde que ella llegó, ¡han llegado las desgracias al Santuario!

Y así, todos gritan culpando a la pequeña por todas las cosas que han ocurrido en los últimos meses. Saga y Kanon se muestran molestos mientras Agnes, sólo se abraza de su padre. Shion trata de calmar a las personas, pero nadie lo escucha. Los dorados no mueven ni un dedo, solamente están como barrera para evitar que el desastre sea mayor, pues lo que menos desean es atacar su propia gente.

-¡Silencio!- grita Atena y pega el suelo con su báculo Niké- comprendo que todos ustedes temen por su seguridad, pero no puedo permitir que quieran culpar a una niña inocente- dice con firmeza- también comprendo que a pesar de todo, muchos de ustedes siguen desconfiando de Saga o de Kanon, pero ambos están trabajando duro para encontrar el perdón.

-¡Exigimos seguridad! ¡Fuera los gemelos de Géminis y su hija maldita! - al escuchar eso, Kanon se muestra molesto. Saga lo percibe y busca tranquilizarlo tomando su brazo porque si reaccionan de forma violenta, estarían dando razones a la gente del Santuario que ambos, siguen sin ser "personas confiables". Atena se muestra incómoda por esta situación, no le agrada ver a su propia gente en ese estado.

La gente se muestra molesta al grado que, algunos intentan violar la barrera que hicieron los dorados, por lo que caen sin conocimiento. Tal parece que sienten la presencia de Agnes, como una razón para temer, pues nunca habían vivido la experiencia que un ser extraño como Ker, violara tan fácilmente la seguridad del lugar. Miran con desconfianza y odio a los gemelos... hasta que Saga medita por unos segundos, cierra sus ojos y toma una decisión sorpresiva para todos.

-Atena, mi diosa... me importa demasiado la paz y la seguridad de este lugar. He decidido que lo más adecuado, es retirarme con Agnes, del Santuario.

Los habitantes del Santuario gritan emocionados por esa decisión. Atena se queda helada, Shion simplemente baja la mirada y Mu, se acerca a él tratando de tener una explicación, pero el gemelo mayor, lo hace a un lado y se aleja del lugar. Agnes mira la escena y siente un vuelco en su corazón.

-Agnes, vámonos.

-Papá... pero...- dice ella sorprendida, aunque mira el rostro serio de su padre.

-Es una orden, vámonos- Agnes mira a todos y evita llorar. Baja la mirada y corre siguiendo a Saga. El resto, especialmente Mu, no sabe cómo reaccionar. Atena no dice más, sólo observa al resto de los habitantes.

-Les pido, como su diosa Atena, dejen a un lado esta clase de acciones. Saga y Kanon, han recibido el perdón por todos sus pecados y son libres de decidir si se quedan a vivir aquí, o deciden el exilio. Prohíbo rotundamente, estos actos porque está de por medio la vida de una pequeña quien recibirá el entrenamiento adecuado para que aprenda a utilizar sus habilidades. Estoy apenada con el ataque de hoy y entre todos, podemos reconstruir el Santuario.

Tras decir eso, Atena se retira del lugar, seguido por Shion. Los dorados y Kanon están desconcertados por la decisión de su compañero, mientras observan cómo la gente se retira del lugar.

-Saga no tiene por qué darles gusto a ellos- dice Milo cruzando sus brazos.

-Mi hermano es tan terco que nadie, le hará cambiar de opinión. Lo noté demasiado decidido- dice Kanon pensativo.

-Pobre Agnes- musita Mu- la vi muy triste... aunque yo no estoy de acuerdo que Saga se vaya- desaparece del lugar, dejando al resto pensando en lo ocurrido.

-Soy yo o... ¿Mu se ha hecho más rebelde, desde que él y Saga están juntos? - pregunta Dohko rascándose la cabeza.

-Je, mi hermano y sus efectos secundarios- ríe Kanon.

En la casa de Géminis, Saga no hace otra cosa que preparar algunas cosas sin decir palabra alguna. Agnes sólo lo observa y ella se siente mal por esta situación. Es la primera vez en su corta vida, se siente realmente culpable de todo lo que pasa. Ya no sólo generó destrozos en Rodorio sino siente que, gracias a ella, el Santuario ya no es seguro.

-Saga, … digo... papá ¿es realmente necesario irnos? Yo no quiero irme, yo sé que tú tampoco...- su padre deja de empacar y se acerca a ella. Su mirada es algo triste.

-Pequeña Agnes, yo tampoco me quiero ir... pero es mejor ausentarnos un tiempo. El Santuario necesita regresar a la normalidad- toma sus manos- arregla tus cosas, nos vamos a la media noche.

-… papá- y regresa a lo que hacía. La niña observa que no tardó mucho en tener todo listo, incluyendo la caja dorada con su armadura.

-Regreso en unas horas. No salgas de aquí ¿quedó claro? - la niña simplemente asiente, aunque ninguno de los dos, espera la visita de Mu y Kanon, quienes se encuentran consternados.

-Saga... ¿realmente te irás con Agnes?...- pregunta Mu evitando que el gemelo mayor, salga de su casa.

-Mu por favor, no me quiero enojar contigo. Ya tomé esta decisión, mejor ocúpate en ayudar a los demás a restaurar el Santuario. Ya generé muchos problemas.

-En ese caso, voy con ustedes- Saga se detiene, se acerca a él y lo mira fijamente mientras acaricia su rostro pálido.

-NO. Tu deber, es quedarte aquí- besa su frente- estaremos bien, sólo extrañaré los anocheceres a tu lado- y sale de la tercera casa, dejando a Mu un poco triste, aunque nota que Agnes se queda sola, por lo que decide esperarlo junto con Kanon.

El caballero de Géminis llega a una pequeña sala de reuniones, pues antes de irse deseaba hablar con Atena pues se sentía culpable por todo lo ocurrido en el día. Tal parece que la diosa sabía de su visita, porque lo espera sentada en un sillón. Al llegar, Saga nota que se trata de un lugar más discreto y solamente se encuentra ella, con tono preocupado.

-Saga... sigo sin creer lo que has decidido- dice ella preocupada.

-Saori... No, diosa Atena, sobre eso deseo hablar contigo a solas. Sólo estamos nosotros, ¿verdad? - ella asiente y lo escucha con atención- durante el tiempo que Agnes estuvo recuperándose, Kanon encontró pistas de la ubicación de Fausto. Ambos sabemos que sigue trabajando en la creación de armaduras. Por otro lado, sé que no debo usar la armadura o involucrar mi deber de caballero dorado, para asuntos personales... pero deseo vengar la muerte de Kalinka.

-… entiendo. No puedo permitir que te vengues a mi nombre, aunque sí puedes hacer lo que creas necesario para seguir tu camino hacia la paz- sonríe divertida al dorado – ¿me estás diciendo que pretendes irte del Santuario por Fausto y la molestia de la gente, una pantalla?

-En parte, mi diosa. Quisiera que el ambiente en el Santuario, realmente se calme un poco. Temo un poco, por la seguridad de Agnes y pues... quiero tener la misión de ir tras Fausto- hace una inclinación- por lo que espero tu aprobación - Atena en parte, se siente aliviada por tener noticias sobre los planos robados pues por meses, la misión estuvo atorada por falta de información y, por otro lado, le agrada saber que Saga no huirá.

-Llevarte a Agnes para resolver esa misión, también es algo peligroso, pero... creo firmemente que podrás lidiar con eso- se queda pensativa unos segundos- dime algo, si no hubiera pasado lo del ataque de Ker... aun así, ¿hubieras tomado esta decisión? - Saga la mira fijamente, traga un poco de saliva.

-No. Kanon lo haría... pero la existencia de Ker, la cual estoy seguro que reaparecerá en algún momento, y enterarme algunas cosas sobre Kalinka, me hicieron cambiar los planes.

-Entiendo- lo mira con ternura- en ese caso, mi fiel caballero de Géminis, lleva a cabo tu misión. Cuida de Agnes y, estaré esperando noticias.

-Gracias por darme esta oportunidad, Atena. Espero terminar este asunto pronto, comprendo perfectamente que esos planos, significan mucho para ti y.…a cambio, necesito un favor especial- sonríe divertido. La diosa se queda extrañada- no quiero que nadie más se involucre. Mis compañeros ya tienen mucho trabajo con la reconstrucción de Rodorio y ahora, parte del Santuario y bueno, prefiero que ellos crean que huiré por miedo a la gente, je. Solamente Kanon estará al pendiente de todo.

Saori no puede evitar reír ante eso. Alguna vez le dijeron que Saga, suele crear escenarios para realizar tareas en secreto. Ella piensa que puede ser un buen distractor para cualquier enemigo que quisiera acercarse a él, o su hija.

-Cumple tu misión.

Tras decir eso, Saga se despide de ella con una inclinación y sale de la pequeña sala de reuniones. Por un momento duda si realmente era necesario crear todo ese escenario; en el fondo, se siente un poco fastidiado porque cada cosa extraña que pasa en el Santuario, él es el primero en ser culpado. Al mismo tiempo, sería una buena oportunidad para entrenar un poco a su hija sin que nadie los moleste. También se siente un poco mal en no decirle nada a Mu, pero piensa que es lo mejor.

Llega la noche y Agnes mira por última vez la casa de Géminis. Se siente triste porque pensó que finalmente, tendría un hogar y una vida en el Santuario. Observa la mochila donde tiene sus pocas pertenencias y saca la bolsita con la que llegó tiempo atrás. Recuerda todo ese momento y derrama algunas lágrimas, también observa la fotografía con la que traumó a Mu y Kiki, por lo que la guarda de nuevo.

-¿Todo bien, Agnes? Pregunta Mu.

-No, yo me quería quedar aquí...- abraza a Mu. Al inicio no sabe cómo reaccionar, pero al final corresponde con mucho cariño.

-Creo totalmente que será por un tiempo, Aprovecha este tiempo para tener... ahm como dicen...

-¿Tiempo de calidad con mi padre?

-¡Exacto! Tienes que reponer ocho años y, cuando regresen, ¿te gustaría entrenar junto con Kiki? Ese niño, necesito que tenga un poco de presión porque últimamente, anda de vago y no quiero que mi futuro sucesor, se pierda por ahí. A ti te servirá para desarrollar tus habilidades psíquicas... Aunque, te adelanto que soy bastante estricto- guiña su ojo, haciendo reír a la pequeña.

-¡Claro! Gracias Mu y no te pongas triste. Cuidaré bien de papá Saga- ambos ríen mientras Kanon observa todo desde la puerta de la habitación de la niña. Cruza sus brazos pensando que su hermano mayor, siempre hace las cosas a su modo sin importar que a veces, no deja que sus compañeros lo apoyen.

En ese momento, aparece Camus con dos libros y mira a Kanon espiando la conversación entre Mu y Agnes.

-Típico de Géminis. No es correcto espiar conversaciones ajenas- Kanon se extraña de ver a Acuario, cuyo rostro a pesar de ser serio, se muestra un poco triste.

-Si quieres hablar con ella, sólo toca la puerta.

Y eso hace Camus, la niña se sorprende de ver a la persona que comenzó a ayudarla y lo abraza con efusividad, robándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me temo que nuestras reuniones, se pospondrán un tiempo- le entrega los libros- esto te servirá para seguir estudiando. Tal y como dice Mu, espero que esto sea por corto tiempo.

-Gracias señor Camus- sonríe la niña- los cuidaré mucho...

-Oh mi buen Camus, mejor dile que también quieres que te diga tío- dice Milo apareciendo detrás de él. Acuario desvía la mirada, para que no noten su sonrojo.

-Tío Camus, suena mejor- dice la niña- honestamente decir señor, es como si hablara con un anciano de 40 años- todos ríen ante eso, aunque Camus suspira aliviado porque se siente más cómodo.

Kanon se da cuenta que poco a poco, llegan el resto de los dorados. Afrodita aparece con Death Mask y unas pizzas, pues desean pasar un poco más de tiempo con esa pequeña. Los hermanos Aioros y Aioria, aparecen con las bebidas mientras Aldebarán, le regala unas pequeñas flores que se las coloca en su cabellera azulada. Dohko llega para desearle buena suerte y que tuviera cuidado. Shaka hace acto de presencia para decirle que todos la esperarán con los brazos abiertos, a su regreso.

En el momento que todos se disponen a cenar, observan a Saga llegar sin expresión alguna hasta que ve a todos reunidos en su casa, en su sala con la televisión encendida y todo el lugar oliendo a pizza. Al inicio los mira muy feo, pero siente su estómago rugir al ver la comida y…

\- ¿puedo…? - los presentes sonríen y Kanon, jala su hermano para cenar juntos. Por un momento el dorado pensó en decirles la verdadera razón, pero al verlos convivir como la familia que siempre describe Agnes, guarda silencio absoluto.

-Saga, no te vayas. La gente en el Santuario, siempre te detestará, pero si tienes el perdón de Atena, lo demás no importa- comenta Aioria

-Lo siento, está decidido... ya es un poco cansado que siempre, desconfíen en mí. Sé que no merezco la confianza absoluta del Santuario, pero… no me gustaría que se metan con Agnes.

-De ser así, buen viaje Saga- brinda Dohko a lado de Agnes.

Finalmente llega la hora de irse. Todos los dorados los acompañan porque en el fondo, piensan que la decisión de Saga, es exagerada. Mu mira a Saga por breves instantes y mentalmente le dice que cambie de idea, sin importar que su respuesta siga siendo la misma. El lemuriano no le importa el resto de sus compañeros y abraza a su gemelo favorito, generándole un leve sonrojo.

-Ya no quiero postre, ya vi demasiada dulzura- grita Death Mask, aunque recibe un leve golpe de Afrodita.

-Estaremos bien, Mu- y besa profundamente a Aries, generando reacciones en el resto de sus compañeros, quienes prefieren darse la vuelta para no verlos. Agnes sólo sonríe y prefiere tomar su mochila cuando mira que llega Shura.

Kanon se sorprende de ver al caballero de Capricornio con una mirada más tranquila, pero no hace caso y mucho menos saluda a nadie, pues su objetivo es despedirse de Saga. El gemelo mayor, solo lo observa con seriedad, pensando detenidamente si su compañero de armas, lo golpeará de nuevo.

-Ya que te vas, sólo diré que pobre de ti si le pasa algo a la pequeña Agnes - Saga sonríe divertido por el tema.

-Gracias por preocuparte- y le pega ligeramente en su hombro.

El dorado se acerca a Agnes y le coloca una chamarra de cuero oscura, la misma que Kalinka le regaló el día que se fue del Santuario. Saga lo mira con desagrado al inicio, pero después logra percibir ligeramente, el perfume de jazmines que ella solía usar al grado que, logra ver en su hija, la esencia de esa mujer espía.

-Todavía te queda grande, cuando crezcas úsala con orgullo. Era de tu madre - dice Capricornio.

\- ¡Gracias! Alguna vez, ella me dijo que perdió una chamarra que le gustaba mucho…- y lo besa en su mejilla a modo de agradecimiento.

-Agnes, es hora de irnos- ordena Saga mientras abre un portal dimensional. Todos los presentes observan el momento en el que su compañero de batallas, toma su caja dorada y se acerca a su hija para tomarla de la mano. Ella al inicio se sorprende por el gesto, después sonríe y le da la mano- compañeros… protejan a Atena y el Santuario.

-…espero verlos pronto- sonríe la pequeña.

Padre e hija entran en el portal y no tardan mucho en desaparecer. Los santos dorados miran hacia la nada y después, Kanon habla con el resto.

-Tenemos mucho por hacer. Confíen que mi hermano, estará bien.

En el portal Saga jala hacía él, a la pequeña Agnes hasta tenerla en sus brazos pues sabe perfectamente que, si ella se suelta, podría perderse en alguna dimensión. Ella se aferra a él, y se siente protegida.

-¿A dónde iremos, papá?

-Ya verás, es un bello lugar.

Y desaparecen en medio de la nada…

En otro lugar, una joven de cabellos cortos azabaches se levanta con algo de dificultad. Se da cuenta que no se encuentra en el Santuario sino, en un lugar completamente diferente: la ciudad. Sus ojos violetas observan a una persona que sube a un auto, algo en él capta su atención y lo sigue hasta llegar a un laboratorio donde encuentra lo que parecen ser armaduras. La joven se sorprende que un humano ordinario lograra algo como eso y, sonríe porque tiene una gran idea.

Fausto se encuentra leyendo algunos libros, aunque por momentos observa uno de los planos que robó meses atrás. Se siente contento de saber que nadie ha logrado dar con él, especialmente el caballero dorado que le destruyó su laboratorio subterráneo. De pronto, escucha un ruido y camina en dirección a uno de los modelos de las armaduras que ha estado diseñando. Cual va siendo su sorpresa que encuentra a una joven de mirada penetrante.

-Hola humano.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste aquí? - y sin pensarlo dos veces, le apunta con una pistola. La joven lo mira con desagrado.

-Eso no sirve conmigo. Yo soy una diosa del Inframundo. Mi nombre es Ker y llegué a este lugar tan interesante…

\- ¿Diosa? Pareces una niña- responde con seriedad.

-Eso que importa. Me llamó la atención que tienes armaduras parecidas a los caballeros de Atena pero, parecen simple esculturas de metal…

-He intentado activarlas, pero no logro cómo hacerlo. Si dices que eres una diosa… demuéstrame cómo darles vida a estas estructuras metálicas- Fausto no le cree del todo y la pone a prueba. Ker por su parte, se corta sus manos y mancha el metal con su propia sangre.

-Las armaduras, están hechas de polvo estelar y cosmo, por lo que tienen vida propia. Nosotros los dioses, podemos darle más vida y poder porque nuestra sangre es especial- al decir eso, la armadura se activa y brilla intensamente.

Fausto se sorprende y al tocar la armadura, ésta se desbarata para moverse a otro lugar. Ker lo mira con una gran sonrisa.

-Dime algo, ¿de casualidad conoces a un tal Saga de Géminis? El científico se sorprende y asiente.

-Él destruyó mi laboratorio y, atrasó parte de mi trabajo de investigación…

\- ¿Quieres que trabajemos juntos?- pregunta Ker- yo te ayudo con tus armaduras y tú, te encargas de Saga y no sé, destruir el mundo o alguna otra cosa.

-Me parece bien, trato hecho – ambos estrechan sus manos.

Ambos se observan mutuamente, mientras sus mentes maquinan la forma de deshacerse de los santos de oro, especialmente de Saga.

**Fin de la segunda parte**

.-.-.-.-

¡Hola a todos!

Con este capítulo, damos fin a la segunda parte de "Flor del Zodiaco". Tal y como han estado leyendo, Saga ya acepto su paternidad y Agnes, parece que está muy decidida en vivir en el Santuario, sin importar las condiciones que le han puesto sobre la mesa.

Tal parece que la Diosa Ker, termina de crear un problema cuando ya está ideando otra forma de deshacerse de Saga, creo que ya se obsesionó un poco (risas). Honestamente, no la considero un ser demasiado fuerte, pero si está generando dolores de cabeza a todos. En las fuentes oficiales de Saint Seiya, tampoco lo mencionan so... dejemos que es una niña un tanto molesta, con ganas de vengarse al grado de "unir fuerzas" con Fausto... ¿qué harán? ¿cómo usarán esas armaduras experimentales (descuiden, no serán clones de Cassius tipo Netflix jajaja)?

¿Qué harán Saga y Agnes? El caballero de Géminis ¿tendrá otros planes bajo la manga? El resto de los dorados ¿se quedarán con los brazos cruzados? ¿por qué es tan importante la fecha 30 de mayo? ¿Agnes finalmente podrá desarrollar sus habilidades? Esto y mucho más, podrán leerlo en la terca y última parte de esta historia la cual, veremos una relación más "sólida" entre Saga y Agnes.

Bueno, antes que nada, quiero dar las gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia. Sé que al inicio no empezó taaan bien, pero he notado que muchos de ustedes se han encariñado con Agnes. Algunos me preguntan si se le verá como heredera de la armadura o bien, si será tan fuerte como Saga... jejeje. Agnes está evolucionando rápido, por lo que en la última parte se le verá dominando algunos elementos. ¿Les confieso algo? Personalmente me gustaría, al finalizar esta historia, hacer una continuación donde Agnes ya es más grande y, tendrá que demostrar que es digna de la armadura de su padre ¿qué tal?

Lo sé, Saga la ha tenido difícil en toda la historia, pero todo forma parte de su largo camino en búsqueda de la redención. En la tercera parte, veremos un géminis más centrado en su papel de padre o bueno, lo mejor posible pues estará viviendo sólo con ella.

Por este medio les quiero dar un anuncio. Esta historia entrará en un _**segundo hiatus,**_ de aproximadamente 1 mes. La razón es porque, ahm... si alguno ha estado en mi perfil de FFnet. Notará que suelo comentar que soy cosplayer y, una de las razones por las que dejé de escribir fue falta de tiempo. Para el mes de marzo, se llevará a cabo La Mole (13-15 marzo) en la CDMX (México), por lo que debo comenzar a trabajar en mi proyecto de cosplay y no quiero combinar ambos gustos porque el resultado será: noches interminables sin dormir jeje. Sería lindo conocerlos en persona, por lo que estaré en el evento 14 y 15 de marzo.

Esta historia se reanudará el **próximo 20 de marzo ****del presente año**. Hay tiempo suficiente para que se pongan al corriente jejeje, pues últimamente los capítulos han sido un tanto largos. A partir de esa fecha, iniciará la última parte de esta historia especial.

Gracias de nuevo a todos por sus comentarios y seguimiento de la historia. Me animan mucho sus reviews y observaciones.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

Con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	16. Capítulo 15: Fuera de rutina

**Capítulo 15: Fuera de rutina**

En medio de la noche, se abre un portal donde aparecen dos personas: una es muy alta, con una silueta muscular bien marcada y un largo cabello azulado. Sus ojos verde azules se posan en la pequeña que se encuentra a su lado, quien está algo desconcertada por el lugar en el que se encuentran.

Saga ríe un poco al ver la expresión de su pequeña hija. Ambos llegaron a un lugar muy extraño... más bien, a una mansión con muchos muebles, cuadros y antigüedades de todo tipo. Agnes por un momento sintió que estaba en la mansión Kido, su hogar anterior.

-Padre... ¿Cómo sabes llegar a la mansión Kido?- pregunta extrañada, aunque su reacción es peor al notar la expresión de su padre.

-No Agnes. Estamos en mi mansión, que de alguna forma puedo decir...- y le acerca su mano- bienvenida a tu casa.

La niña se queda sorprendida por el lugar tan elegante y, sobre todo, nunca pensó que realmente alguien como Saga, tuviera una propiedad de ese tipo. Ella tiene la idea que las doce casas, son los hogares de esos seres tan peculiares llamados santos dorados. Al notar la mirada de su padre, toma la mano para que la guíe. Ambos salen de un salón y pasa un mayordomo que, al ver a Saga, primero hace una inclinación y después les da la bienvenida.

-Amo Saga, bienvenido sea... pensamos que llegaría por la mañana.

-No, Pasaron muchas cosas- hace que observe a Agnes- ella es mi hija Agnes- la pequeña sonríe y saluda con algo de nerviosismo.

-Un placer conocerla, señorita Agnes- hace una reverencia el mayordomo- deme esa mochila. La llevaré a su habitación.

-… eh yo… gracias...- dice apenada, hasta que siente la mirada de Saga.

-Agnes... deja de poner esa cara- cruza sus brazos- aunque no lo creas, la mayoría tenemos asuntos, dinero y propiedades fuera del Santuario. El único que realmente no tiene nada es Shaka, aunque se debe a sus principios budistas... - y sonríe con orgullo- pero los que podemos hacer frente a la herencia de Saori, somos Camus y yo.

-… ya veo- baja la mirada- mamá era una de las amas de llaves de la mansión Kido- realmente veía poco a Saori...digo, Atena aunque el señor Tatsumi, si no tenía asuntos... me enseñaba kendo- y sonríe con ternura, dejando un Saga levemente sonrojado.

-Dime algo, hija- ambos caminan por un largo pasillo mientras el mayordomo los lleva a la habitación de la niña- ¿cómo era Atena, siendo niña? Algunos caballeros de plata y bronce, han platicado toda clase de comentarios...

-A veces indiferente... un carácter pesado. Un día de repente cambió, y todas las noches la escuchaba llorar por el señor Kido y supongo, cuando aceptó que era Atena- Saga, al escuchar eso, se queda en silencio y porque llegan donde descansará la niña.

-Señorita Agnes, espero sea de su agrado- dice el mayordomo. La niña se paraliza al ver el lugar tan grande y de buen gusto.

-Pedí que todo estuviera listo a tiempo- comenta Saga, mientras mira a la pequeña sentarse en la mullida cama.

-...padre, ¿realmente huimos del Santuario? - pregunta de pronto. Su rostro se muestra un poco molesto. Saga nunca la había visto así, hasta que cierra un poco sus ojos.

-Mejor duerme. Mañana hablamos- al decir eso, sale de habitación y Agnes no aguanta el cansancio y se queda completamente dormida.

Llega un nuevo día y Agnes está dormida hasta que escucha unas cortinas correrse al grado que, los rayos del sol iluminan todo el lugar por lo que abre sus ojos de forma repentina. Al inicio se muestra confundida, hasta que ve una mujer sonriendo.

-Buenos días señorita Agnes. El amo Saga la espera en el comedor ¿quiere que la ayude a vestirse? - la niña se siente un poco apenada.

-No... yo puedo... je- al decir eso, la señora se retira de la habitación y mira que en un sillón hay unas bolsas de ropa, por lo que busca algo para arreglarse. Para sus adentros piensa que él hizo lo mismo, cuando llegó al Santuario y ríe al darse cuenta que Saga debe pasar más tiempo con ella, para conocerle sus gustos.

Mientras tanto, Saga se encuentra mirando el paisaje que tiene ante sus ojos: el mar y el cielo claro. Toma una pequeña taza y bebe café lentamente mientras mira el periódico. No pasa mucho cuando Agnes aparece, y nota que es un comedor de caoba rectangular largo. Lo que menos desea es sentirse alejada, por lo que toma sus platos y cubiertos para estar lo más cerca de su padre quien no deja de ver el periódico.

-Buenos días Agnes- deja el periódico y la mira fijamente- espero hayas podido descansar...

-Si padre. Estaba muy cansada... ¿de verdad esto es tuyo?

-Así es. Digamos que este es mi lugar de descanso... y el de Kanon. Estamos en Japón, alejados del bullicio de la ciudad y a dos horas de la mansión Kido- Agnes casi escupe el jugo de naranja, pues no creía que estuviera en otro país.

\- ¿Japón?... pero… anoche estábamos en... Grecia- sonríe ligeramente el caballero de Géminis.

-Tengo la habilidad de la teletransportación. Podemos movernos a donde queramos, sin necesidad de un avión u otro medio de transporte. No sé cómo te sientes, regresar a tu hogar anterior- la niña nota que Saga tiene una mirada triste, mientras observa su reflejo en el café.

-Padre... a mamá le hubiera gustado este lugar- sonríe con alegría y después, lo mira con seriedad- pero dime... ¿esto es una huida?

Saga no aguanta las ganas de reír ante la expresión molesta de Agnes. Se da cuenta que tiene las mismas reacciones que Kalinka. La niña al inicio no entiende su reacción, pero después se ríe con él.

-Está bien, Agnes- deja la taza en la mesa y se acerca a ella- ahora que las cosas son diferentes entre nosotros. Te diré que lo único que me molesta, es que ocultes cosas. La confianza es vital, ¿quedó claro? - y la niña asiente- te diré la verdad... es imposible que un caballero Géminis opte por la huida, como un cobarde- se acomoda su cabello y cruza sus brazos- más bien, estamos aquí porque existen nuevos reportes sobre Fausto y… quiero proteger la memoria de Kalinka.

-¿En serio? Ese hombre- y se pone un poco nerviosa, pues siente terror al saber que sigue vivo y lo peor, nadie ha podido dar con él- su padre trata de calmarla, colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

-Es más fácil que ese hombre termine muerto, que te haga algo. Nunca rompo mis promesas, mucho menos si te lo juré como caballero dorado- regresa a su asiento- también estamos aquí porque decidí que lo mejor, es ayudarte a entrenar- su mirada es fija, dejando a su hija, en silencio- desconozco cuál será tu decisión final, para el próximo 30 de mayo, pero... si quieres seguir viviendo en el Santuario, debes aprender a defenderte sola.

-¿Me enseñarás a recrear tu Explosión de Galaxias?-dice emocionada. Saga al inicio se siente extraño, aunque asiente divertido.

-Eso es demasiado avanzado, hija. Mejor termina de desayunar para comenzar.

La niña nunca imaginó que su padre, se mostrara seguro en entrenarla. Eso la llena de emoción al grado que, come rápido. Desde su interior, se siente muy contenta porque desde el momento que Camus la ayudó a entender el cosmo, soñaba un día de entrenamiento con Saga.

Unas horas después, ambos se encuentran en la parte trasera de la mansión la cual limita con un barranco que lleva al mar. La niña mira que están en una zona alta y, una caída desde ese punto equivale a morir o salir muy herido. Saga la mira y se acerca a ella.

-El mejor lugar para entrenar siempre será el Santuario, pero debemos hacer creer a las personas que huimos por el ataque de Ker. Este lugar, será el sitio perfecto para tu entrenamiento.

-Si padre...

-Agnes... - se toca su cabeza- ¿sabes artes marciales? Realmente ese tal Tatsumi... ¿te enseño kendo?- la niña lo mira seriamente.

-Mamá me enseñó karate...desde muy niña.

Eso dejó helado al dorado. Ella sólo tiene 8 años y al parecer, Kalinka no quería que fuera simplemente una niña que necesita ser rescatada, por lo que inicia el entrenamiento colocándose detrás de ella para atacarla.

-Agnes...- e intenta darle un golpe, aunque se sorprende cómo ella, se mueve para esquivarlo. Sus movimientos son lentos, pero Géminis nota que sus reflejos están bien desarrollados... hasta que observa cómo se tropieza.

-… lo... siento...- ella abre sus ojos con sorpresa al notar a su padre con un puñetazo, cerca de su rostro. Intenta detenerlo, pero siente demasiada fuerza y decide esquivarlo para después, atacarlo. Agnes intenta golpear a su padre; nota que éste, esquiva todos sus movimientos hasta que ella visualiza una rama cerca de un árbol. Corre hacia ese punto, aunque Saga la alcanza rápidamente y ella, pasa por debajo de sus piernas para tomar la rama y, colocarse en posición de ataque.

Saga la mira con total seriedad. A pesar de ser su hija, se toma en serio cada movimiento, pues en ocasiones anteriores, Agnes ha demostrado que tiende a liberar su cosmo y si no le enseña a controlarlo, tendrá muchos problemas.

-Buena pose, intenta tocarme- comenta Saga y la niña, no duda un segundo en saltar hacia él para asestarle un golpe con la rama. Por un segundo, su padre se sorprende al ver la velocidad que tomó al grado que la pierde por un breve instante.

El caballero dorado de Géminis logra escapar de ese movimiento, aunque su mejilla izquierda es herida, pues la fuerza del aire le generó una línea que comienza a sangrar. Se toca y percibe el olor de sangre entre sus dedos, dejándolo sorprendido por ese resultado... hasta que nota que Agnes, acaba de caer del barranco, por lo que corre tras ella.

-¡Agnes!-y mira que trata de sostenerse con las rocas. La ayuda a que suba y ella se muestra cansada por ese extraño entrenamiento- ¿estás bien?

-¡Si! Pero... casi caigo de ese barranco. Soy un desastre...- y siente la mirada sería de Saga, quien le pega ligeramente en su cabeza.

-Dependes demasiado de tu instinto de supervivencia, eso te limita pensar y analizar a tu enemigo, por eso casi caes. Me gusta ver que sabes pelear, aunque eres demasiado lenta. Si un día quieres ser como Kanon o yo, tendrás que entrenar en todos los aspectos...- la ayuda a levantarse- a pesar de todo esto, lograste tocarme- y le enseña su mejilla herida.

-¡Papá!... lo... lo siento- intenta tocarlo, pero se da cuenta que ella aún es pequeña de estatura y, no logra alcanzarlo pues el dorado es muy alto. Éste por su parte, la toma en sus brazos y la lleva al interior de la mansión- no, espera... puedo ir yo sola...

-Eres una enana, aun- dice Saga- si no creces lo suficiente, mi armadura te quedará enorme, je- eso hace enfadar a la niña, quien intenta bajar, pero le es imposible- aprenderás a pelear, con el tiempo. Me encargaré de pulir todos esos defectos que tienes y por mientras, aprenderás lo primero que debe dominar un géminis.

El caballero de la tercera casa del Santuario, la lleva a la parte subterránea de la mansión. Se sorprende de ver una sala amplia y sin muebles, solamente una caja dorada con el signo de Géminis.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- Agnes baja de sus brazos y mira todo el lugar, hasta acercarse a la armadura dorada.

-Es un sitio seguro. Sólo tu y yo podemos entrar; no dejaría la armadura en manos de cualquier persona y, estamos aquí porque deseo enseñarte algo básico pero primordial para tu entrenamiento... la seguridad de la casa de géminis.

-¿Seguridad?

-Así es. Ya sé que todos te hemos dicho que nos sorprendió la forma en la que llegaste al Santuario- la pequeña asiente- se supone que ese lugar, tiene muchas barreras que evitan la entrada de personas extrañas, enemigos o cualquiera que tente con la vida de la diosa Atena- se sienta en el suelo y la invita a que haga lo mismo- si esa primera barrera se destruye, entran en defensa los soldados y los caballeros de menor rango y pues, después sigue la seguridad de las doce casas, donde entramos nosotros...

-Yo no vi nada raro- comenta Agnes- solo la decoración de Death Mask- sonríe un poco.

-No. Su pésimo gusto, no se relaciona con lo que intento explicar, Agnes- dice Saga pensando que la casa de Cáncer, es tétrica- los santos dorados no sólo debemos proteger a Atena o salvar a la humanidad sino, defender el Santuario. Cada caballero tiene su propia estrategia que impide al enemigo, acercarse. En el caso de la nuestra, se crea a base de ilusiones, un laberinto infinito y con ello, podemos atacar al enemigo sin siquiera estar presentes- al decir eso, Agnes se queda extrada.

-¿Cómo es eso?- al decir eso, Saga mueve sus manos y su armadura sale de la caja para tomar la forma de su silueta, como si fuera un títere de tamaño real.

-Sin importar la distancia, pero con una gran capacidad de concentración se puede manejar la armadura de Géminis y, esto será lo primero que aprenderás. Te enseñaré a concentrar tu cosmo, y enfocarlo para que puedas manejarlo.

-Vaya... eso suena complicado- y mira cómo la armadura se acerca a ella y le entrega el casco el cual, la niña se espanta un poco al verlo sin cabeza-… yo nunca vi esto en casa...

-Ahm, eso tiene explicación, hija- tose un poco para aclarar su garganta- extrañamente, la ilusión del laberinto te reconoció como si fueras Kanon o yo... por eso nunca notaste nada raro- siente la mirada seria de Agnes.

-Saga, ¿alguna vez pensaste que realmente no era tu hija? - el geminiano traga un poco de saliva, hasta que siente el casco en su cara.

-¡Arg! ¡Agnes! Claro que no...- toma el casco entre sus manos y observa su reflejo- eso me generó confusión, pues la ilusión nunca falla.

Por unos segundos ambos se quedan en silencio, asimilando todo lo dicho. Saga en el fondo, al inicio pensó que todo era una broma, hasta que esa ilusión le confirmó que ella es de su propia sangre, y sintió todas las emociones posibles al grado de decidir en protegerla.

-Agnes... quiero que aprendas el arte de las ilusiones, para tu defensa personal. Honestamente, no quisiera que lo hicieras por proteger a Atena pues eso incluye entregar todo... hasta tu vida, si es necesario...

De nuevo se hace un silencio en la sala, hasta que Agnes se levanta y abraza a su padre. Saga al inicio no sabe cómo corresponder, sólo cierra sus ojos mientras ella toca la cicatriz que le hizo tiempo atrás.

-Aun no decido algo, pero si no fuera por ti, mis tíos y Atena... creo ya estaría muerta. Sería lo mínimo, para agradecer. Yo quiero ser igual de fuerte que tú...- Saga sonríe y asiente. Le fascina escuchar que la pequeña Agnes, quiere ser fuerte y, sobre todo, se da cuenta que ella lo admira desde el momento que se conocieron.

-Está bien...- con su poder, coloca de nuevo el casco, en la armadura- cierra tus ojos e intenta imaginar tu cosmo. No pienses en nada y nadie, sólo en materializar tu energía.

Al decir eso, la niña obedece y se sienta en el suelo para realizar el ejercicio. Toma un poco de aire y recuerda la ocasión que logró sentir su poder, tras algunas prácticas con Camus. Saga simplemente se queda en silencio para observarla, y detectar si necesita un poco de ayuda. La pequeña logra concentrarse y lentamente siente un extraño calor que invade todo su cuerpo, así como una extraña fuerza.

El gemelo mayor se sorprende de lo que está viendo, pues nunca imaginó que ella lograra concentrarse tan rápido y nota que su armadura se mueve tratando de reaccionar, hasta que ella simplemente logra separar las piezas.

.-Vaya. Camus te explicó bien- le señala que la armadura tirada en toda la sala.

-¡Si!- dice Agnes divertida.

-No. Eso no es nada... te quedarás aquí, hasta que puedas armar y desarmar la armadura.

-¿Qué? Pero...-su padre la mira con seriedad.

-Sé que lo lograrás- se levanta y camina hacia el exterior- tienes hasta la media noche para practicar.

La niña trata de llamar su atención y no lo logra, pues Saga se retira rápidamente dejándola sola. Al inicio le da un poco de miedo, pero respira profundo para armarse de valentía y lograr su objetivo.

Al salir del salón, Saga toma aire. No le gusta mostrarse tan duro con ella, solamente desea ayudarla a ser más fuerte. Fija su mirada en el mayordomo, quien le tiene algo fresco para beber.

-Amo Saga ¿dejará a la señorita Agnes ahí, toda la noche? - el dorado sonríe un poco.

-Hasta la medianoche y así serán todos los días... ya que estás aquí, necesito una reunión para realizar algunos cambios.

-Sí señor, haré las llamadas que necesita... ¿puedo preguntarle algo? - Saga asiente- No se le veía de mejor humor, desde la última vez que se hospedó aquí. Le sienta bien el papel de padre...- el dorado se queda perplejo, para después sonreír con tranquilidad

-Algo así... bueno, regreso en unas horas. Tengo unos asuntos que atender y, si Agnes necesita algo, no duden en atenderla por favor.

Tras decir eso, el mayordomo hace una inclinación en señal de confirmación a su petición, mientras Saga cambia sus ropas, se peina con una coleta alta y sale de la mansión con rumbo a la ciudad.

El dorado sale cuando está a punto de anochecer, tiene la confianza que su hija está a salvo y, él puede investigar a Fausto sin que nadie lo moleste. Piensa por unos momentos en Mu, especialmente si está bien, aunque disipa esos pensamientos porque sabe que el lemuriano puede percibirlos. Por el momento prefiere dejar las cosas como quedaron, pues no desea que sus planes sean frustrados.

Sale de la mansión sin que nadie lo note y abre un portal para llegar más rápido a la ciudad. Tokio siempre le pareció un lugar muy ruidoso, aunque prefiere concentrarse en su misión. Desde el fondo de su ser, desea tomar venganza contra Fausto. Mientras recuerda la información que le llegó a sus manos, camina por las calles... hasta toparse con un enorme edificio.

Nota que se trata de otro centro de investigación e intenta entrar al lugar. Mentalmente agradece a su hermano por tener datos tan específicos, pues piensa que destruyendo todo, terminará con la misión rápidamente. Opta por entrar de la forma tradicional: golpea algunos guardias y accede al recinto sin tantos problemas.

En el interior del lugar, Ker pasa su tiempo leyendo libros y pensando que los humanos son realmente creativos. Desde que está con Fausto, pasa su tiempo observando todo lo que hay a su alrededor y piensa si realmente a sus hermanos, les hubiera gustado verla entre esos seres inferiores.

La diosa Ker se acerca al hombre de cabellos plateados. Observa lo que está haciendo, hasta que capta su atención. Fausto la mira pensando si realmente ella es una diosa o un ser paranormal, hasta que ella toma la palabra.

-Para los humanos, es imposible comprender la grandeza de un dios. A pesar de eso, hay seres que osan con superarnos... por eso algunos de nosotros, siempre hemos querido destruir a la humanidad, aunque ustedes degustan por destruirse los unos a los otros.

-La ambición humana es demasiada- cierra el libro que estaba leyendo- muchos humanos deseamos poder, porque deseamos ser eternos y tener todo bajo control- ese comentario deja en silencio a la diosa, quien por breves instantes recordó la razón por la que maldijo a Saga y Kanon.

-Y a pesar de eso, la diosa Atena siempre los perdona... ¿irónico, no?

-Me es indiferente. Sólo me sorprende que esa niña, nieta del señor Mitsumasa, sea una diosa o algo divino, como dices. Ahora entiendo porque los políticos y las Naciones Unidas, siempre la están observando y pidiendo ayuda... pero, con estos avances en mi proyecto, podré venderlo al mejor postor. Al escuchar eso, Ker sonríe divertida porque le señala que observe por la ventana.

-Te traje un poco de ayuda, Mira por la ventana.

Al decir eso, Fausto observa una gran cantidad de personas esperando entrar al recinto. Se muestra un poco desconcertado, hasta que nota la sonrisa de la diosa.

-Digamos que tienes humanos que quieren usar tus armaduras. Todos ellos eran gente del Santuario- explica mientras se sienta en el escritorio- hace poco planté unas flores, generé una revuelta y pues... aunque los estúpidos dorados acabaron con mis plantas, no pudieron revertir los efectos de las mismas. Todos ellos desertaron y están aquí...sólo para ti.

Fausto ordena que se les de acceso, aunque nota que algunos guardias recuperaron el conocimiento, por lo que piensa que no están solos.

Al mismo tiempo, Saga está revisando todo el lugar. Nota que es muy parecido al anterior sólo cambia que, en ese lugar, ya no había personas o niños que fueron asesinados con la vaga idea de dar vida a unas armaduras falsas. Escucha el ruido de un gran número de personas que lentamente entran al recinto, por lo que busca dónde esconderse para no ser detectado. Nota que son personas encapuchadas, algunas conversan y otras simplemente caminan en silencio.

Cual va siendo su sorpresa al notar que, muchas de ellas provienen del Santuario. Se queda completamente paralizado y no entiende lo que realmente está pasando. Él sabe que cualquier persona que huye del Santuario; comete crímenes graves o simplemente, deshonra a Atena, es sinónimo de traición y, por ende, el castigo es la muerte. También le sorprende que sigan vivos, pues son pocas las personas que realmente han salido de ese lugar con vida.

-Seguramente, la seguridad del Santuario no ha sido completamente restaurada...

Decide que lo más conveniente sea seguirlos y tener más respuestas a sus dudas. Espera que todos se vayan y les sigue el paso en silencio completo. Nota que todos se reúnen en un salón y al fondo, detecta a Fausto. Los presentes escuchan con atención:

-Gracias a todos por asistir. Ustedes serán los primeros en probar unas nuevas armaduras que estamos terminando de crear. Tengo entendido que vienen del Santuario, es un honor tenerlos aquí- y uno de los encapuchados se hace presente, muestra a todos su caballera roja y ojos verdes.

-Para nosotros, el Santuario ya no significa nada. Muchos estamos aquí porque deseamos ser fuertes, pero los santos dorados jamás permiten que los de menor rango, sean mejor que ellos. Si dices que esas armaduras son mejores, estamos de su lado- y otra persona toma la palabra.

-Desde hace tiempo, queríamos irnos del Santuario, especialmente porque dejaron vivo a un asesino conocido como Saga de Géminis. Él asesinó a la mayoría de los caballeros y por eso, decidimos salir de ese lugar.

Saga suspira ligeramente con esos comentarios. Sabe perfectamente que muchos se alegraron cuando él se quitó la vida, en la batalla de las doce casas. Se enteró del desagrado de otros, cuando Atena le dio otra oportunidad de vida y, así ha sido por largo tiempo. No le interesa lo que piensen los demás, pues últimamente sigue trabajando en limpiar todas sus culpas.

-Esos seres ahora son traidores... mejor acabo con esto, de una vez por todas- y se concentra para crear una explosión de galaxias, hasta que siente una presencia oscura muy conocida-… maldita Ker, esto es obra tuya- y se detiene por completo.

Al fondo, detecta la presencia de la joven diosa quien, al parecer, disfruta viéndolo decidir si mata a todos o piensa en alguna alternativa. Saga nunca duda de sus decisiones, pero en esta ocasión algo se lo impide. Se da cuenta que está tomando acciones con motivos personales, una norma muy estricta para todos aquellos que son caballeros... por lo que al final, desiste y se aleja lentamente del lugar.

No tarda mucho en salir del edificio, aunque se topa con una silueta muy conocida. El rostro del geminiano se hace serio y muy molesto.

\- ¿Por qué dudaste, Saga?- y sonríe- ya me acordé... estás haciendo esto a modo personal y eso, va en contra de tus principios de caballero de Atena, ¿verdad? La estarías traicionando por...ya perdí el número de veces...- al decir eso, observa que el dorado intenta atacarla, aunque opta por cruzar sus brazos y mirarla con seriedad.

-Y lo dice una diosa que se ha rebajado a trabajar con un humano, igual de miserable- sonríe un poco- nunca tuve el placer de conocer a tus hermanos, pero si tomo en cuenta las descripciones de Seiya e Ikki, creo que para ellos serías la burla.

-¡Eres un humano miserable!- e intenta atacarlo, pero Saga esquiva el ataque con facilidad- como osas insultar a una diosa...

-Me tiene sin cuidado- responde Saga- de verdad que complicas mi deber, pero esto ya requiere medidas más drásticas- y decide desaparecer en medio de la noche, dejando a Ker muy molesta.

Mientras tanto, Agnes se siente muy agotada por lo que se queda dormida. Estuvo entrenando toda la tarde y sólo logró mover un poco la armadura de su padre. Por momentos sentía que su cabeza quería explotar, hasta que lograba encontrar su punto de concentración y borraba toda clase de pensamientos. No se da cuenta que alguien entra a observarla, hasta que siente algo que la mueve.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Cuándo te dije que debes quedarte dormida? - dice una voz grave.

\- ¿Eh?- abre lentamente los ojos y observa a su padre de regreso- ¡Saga! … digo, ¡padre! - se asusta-… ¿cuándo entraste?- y lo mira de arriba hacia abajo- vaya,... a Mu le gustaría ver ese look- su padre evita mirarla y ayuda a levantarse.

-No digas esas cosas ¿tuviste un avance? - pregunta señalándole la armadura- ella baja la mirada y niega con la cabeza.

-No... Sólo logre hacerla vibrar un poco.

-Agnes... mañana seguirás haciendo eso y será así hasta que logres mover de un lado a otro, al menos una pieza ¿Quedó claro? - comenta el geminiano.

\- ¿¡Qué!?...- hace sonreír a su padre.

-Nadie dijo que dominar el cosmos, sería fácil...

La pobre Agnes suspira pensando si realmente tomó la mejor decisión, aunque su interior le decía que no se rindiera porque Saga confía en ella. Ambos salen del salón y luego de comer algo, la pequeña corre hacia el jardín y se acuesta sobre el césped para mirar las estrellas, dejando un dorado algo extrañado.

-No te recomiendo te quedes aquí...

-¡NO! Sólo quiero mirar un poco las estrellas- cierra brevemente sus ojos- extraño a todos en el Santuario- al decir eso, Saga se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado.

-No le digas a nadie, yo también extraño a todos- para Agnes fue una sorpresa y, sobre todo, lo observa cómo posa sus ojos verdosos hacia las estrellas. Los dos se quedan así unos minutos, en silencio absoluto, pues Saga no quería saber nada de Fausto o Ker, simplemente disfrutar del momento con la pequeña.

Desde ese momento, todos los días Agnes se dispone a aprender a manejar psíquicamente, la armadura de su padre. Su padre se sorprende al ver que se levanta sola, come algo y sigue su entrenamiento. Él por su parte, la ayuda en ocasiones y el resto del día prefiere tener un momento de tranquilidad, leyendo o simplemente observando el paisaje. Por otro lado, desde la noche que vio a Ker a lado de Fausto, prefirió no decir nada hasta que, algo en su interior le dice que lo más correcto, es avisar a Atena de la situación real.

Saga se asegura que Agnes siga en su entrenamiento y camina hasta otra zona de su mansión; junta sus manos para abrir un portal, donde entra rápidamente y se dirige al Santuario en plena noche.

El caballero de géminis aparece cerca de los aposentos de Atena y se asegura que nadie más, esté cerca. Camina un poco de tal forma que, la diosa abre sus ojos porque siente su presencia y se levanta rápidamente para escuchar noticias de uno de sus caballeros dorados.

Saga se arrodilla y espera pacientemente a que Saori, esté lista. Ambos están separados por una tela que evita se vea el área donde ella descansa, lo que permite atender algunos asuntos urgentes, sin la necesidad de perturbar su privacidad,

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo, Saga... no sabía nada de ti, en semanas ¿has decidido regresar al Santuario? - pregunta en todo dulce. El caballero baja la mirada y luego mira hacia la tela.

-Diosa Atena, le pido una gran disculpa por perturbar tu sueño y descanso... pero consideré adecuado visitarla, en este momento. Aún no decido regresar al Santuario, solamente vine para comentarle mis últimas investigaciones- Saori desde el otro lado, sonríe con tristeza por esa noticia, pero trata de escucharlo con atención.

-Es una pena, Saga. Tú sabes que eres bienvenido con Agnes... que no te preocupen las personas. Considero que debes decirme algo importante... ¿pasó algo? - y Saga toma un poco de aire para darle todos los detalles.

-Sí. Encontré a ese tal Fausto, el problema es que la Diosa Ker está con él y pues... lograron activar las armaduras que ya había diseñado. El otro problema fue, la presencia de algunos habitantes del Santuario con ellos. Desertores.

Cuando escucha eso, Atena se muestra un poco preocupada, pues el Gran Patriarca le había notificado que algunas personas habían desaparecido y con esto, se confirmaban sus sospechas.

-Atena, Ker es culpable de todo esto... de alguna forma sigue manipulando a las personas y yo, no pude hacer nada porque la estaría traicionando.

-Si es verdad lo que dices, debemos prepararnos si ella desea atacar de nuevo el Santuario... hiciste bien en venir aquí, Saga. Yo sé que jamás me traicionarías- responde con tranquilidad- siendo así, vigila los pasos de Fausto, especialmente si intenta atentar la vida de las personas... honestamente, nunca pensé que algunos de los deseos de mi abuelo, causaran tantos problemas...

En ese momento, Saga no escucha a la diosa sino a la joven Saori quien, por un segundo, solloza lo cual, deja desconcertado al dorado y un poco incómodo. En ocasiones, tanto a él como el resto de sus compañeros dorados, se les olvida que Atena es demasiado joven y en ocasiones, suele mostrar su lado más humano. No se le ocurre cómo tranquilizarla y simplemente, tose un poco.

-Disculpa Saga- dice ella mientras se limpia algunas lágrimas- continúa con tu misión... espero pronto verlos a los dos, de nuevo. Yo hablaré con el Gran Patriarca para pensar en cómo detener a Ker y Fausto.

-Señorita Saori, digo... Atena- en ese momento, comprende por qué siempre Seiya y sus amigos, prefieren referirse a ella con ese nombre- Agnes está bien y entrena duro. Esperamos el momento de regresar a este lugar- se levanta y hace una reverencia- debo retirarme.

Tras decir eso, Saga sale del lugar y abre un portal de nuevo. Al momento de entrar, algo le dice que mire hacia un pilar; se queda unos segundos esperando algo, al no ver nada sólo sonríe y desaparece del lugar.

En ese pilar, Mu estaba observando todo y en sus brazos, un Kiki casi morado porque no podía respirar. Cuando escuchan el silencio completo, el carnero suelta a su pupilo, quien respira agitadamente a falta de oxígeno.

-... ¡Ah!... señor Mu,… casi muero...- habla de forma entrecortada- ¿por qué no se acercó?...

-Prefiero no molestar a Saga. Regresemos a casa Kiki, tenemos muchas armaduras que arreglar- y se retiran de la zona, aunque la mirada de Mu es un poco triste pues sintió el cosmo del geminiano y tuvo el deseo de verlo por un momento. Al final decidió que lo mejor, era dejarlo seguir con su misión.

-Señor Mu... desde que se fue, usted está de mal humor y... y...- el caballero de Aires mira con total frialdad a su pupilo, pues no quiere reconocer que está molesto.

-Kiki, mañana haremos un entrenamiento más severo- ambos caminan hacia la casa del primer signo zodiacal- ese Saga, hizo esto para trabajar solo y quitarnos a todos de encima. Lo peligroso, Agnes está con él. No puedo entender cómo la expone de esa forma- nota que su discípulo lo mira sin palabras-...lo siento, Kiki. Sólo estoy preocupado por ambos.

-Vaya con él- responde el niño de cabello pelirrojo y su maestro niega con su cabeza.

-Hay mucho trabajo por hacer- y al llegar a su casa, apagan todo para descansar, aunque los pensamientos del lemuriano, no lo dejan tranquilo por completo.

Los días transcurren sin muchos cambios. Agnes sigue con su entrenamiento, aunque en ocasiones, invoca su cosmo al grado que no logra controlarlo y, genera algunos daños. Otras veces, Saga tiene que detenerla porque por instantes pierde el conocimiento y de forma inconsciente, su poder ataca todo lo que se mueva.

Un día, la pequeña está tratando de meditar. Tiene su mente en blanco y todo su cuerpo está brillando para concentrar su cosmo. Tuvo que pasar un mes para que ella, finalmente lograra mantenerse concentrada, por lo que está intentando mover la armadura. Cual va siendo su sorpresa que finalmente logró separar todas las partes mientras éstas, se mantienen levitando... hasta que escucha una voz conocida.

-¡_Agnes!_

La niña abre sus ojos con gran sorpresa y las piezas de la armadura, caen de forma estrepitosa, creando un terrible ruido que resuena en toda la mansión. Agnes se asusta y coloca sus manos sobre la cabeza para evitar algún golpe, aunque sigue escuchando la voz de un niño.

-_Ese cosmos es tuyo... ¿Agnes?- _la niña se sorprende tener comunicación telepática con alguien. Al inicio no entiende cómo lo logró, pero sonríe de felicidad al darse cuenta que...

-_¿Kiki? ¿Eres el discípulo de Mu? -_ Pregunta mentalmente- ¡_Soy feliz en saber de alguien del Santuario!_

_-¡Guau! Has avanzado mucho... yo estaba meditando y sentí un cosmo especial_\- comenta Kiki_\- todos los extrañan, pero el maestro Mu está enojado... ¿es verdad que el señor Saga salió del Santuario por una misión secreta?_

Agnes se sorprende por la facilidad que tiene para mantener una conversación. Escucha que todos han estado trabajando duro para reconstruir los daños de Rodorio y el Santuario, aunque la queja más constante es sobre el caballero dorado de Aries.

-_Si Kiki. Mi padre tiene asuntos pendientes. Yo tampoco estoy feliz de lo que hizo, pero aprovecho en entrenar..._

_-A mí me daría miedo que el señor Saga, me entrene- ríe un poco- también quiero que mi maestro sea feliz ¡Está insoportable y sólo se dedica a arreglar armaduras o entrenarme con mucha severidad...!_

_-Saga creo que también lo extraña. Mi padre es demasiado obvio... el otro día lo encontré dormido y lo escuché balbucear su nombre- _ríe Agnes-_ mejor trata de convencerlo para que se reúna con mi padre._

Para Kiki, es una gran idea. Le agradece a Agnes por la propuesta y le dice que la llevará a cabo para que ambos, se puedan ver. En ese momento, llega Saga extrañado por el gran ruido que generó la armadura e inmediatamente, todo quedó en silencio; debido a esto, Agnes pierde la comunicación con su amigo.

-¡Agnes! Está todo...- y mira todas las piezas de la armadura, tiradas por todo el salón- ¿qué paso aquí? - la niña sonríe nerviosa.

-Yo lo hice... perdí la concentración y, todo salió volando.

Saga suspira, pues pensó que pasó alguna otra situación y se acerca a ella:

-¿Crees mostrarme un avance?

-¡Sí!- dice Agnes con una sonrisa- en ese momento, cierra sus ojos y comienza a concentrarse para realizar el ejercicio. Con mucho cuidado, con ayuda de su cosmo, levanta cada pieza de la armadura y lentamente la acomoda para darle forma de una silueta portándola. Su padre se muestra satisfecho, por el gran avance que logró.

-Increíble. Estás avanzando muy...- y nota que la pequeña cae rendida al suelo, pues el avance es muy grande y, eso la desgasta muy rápido- ¡Agnes!...- logra tomarla en brazos- ese esfuerzo, te dejó agotada.

-Sólo necesito dormir...-musita la pequeña-...estaré bien, papá- y se queda profundamente dormida. El geminiano sonríe por lo que acaba de ver y no duda en llevarse a Agnes a su habitación para que descanse.

.-.-.-.-

¡Hola a todos!

Ha pasado un poco más de un mes, desde la última vez que publiqué algo de esta historia. La verdad, tuve muchas cosas que hacer y preparar pero ahora, ya estoy completamente de regreso y, con el tiempo suficiente para seguir escribiendo.

¿Cómo están? Honestamente ya extrañaba actualizar y compartirles mis locuras. Por otro lado, invitado a tod s los escritores que si están afectados por el Coronavirus COVID-19, sigan todas las instrucciones sanitarias y sobretodo, traten de no salir de sus casas, salvo para lo más esencial.

Lávense seguido las manos, usen gel antibacterial y sobre todo, eviten contacto directo con la gente y, si deben quedarse en casa, es un buen momento para leer fanfics de nuestras series favoritas o cualquier otra actividad que es haga sentir bien.

No se desanimen, pues es una etapa complicada pero que podrá controlarse poco a poco…

Y sobre esta historia, finalmente inicia la tercera y última parte de "Flor del Zodiaco". Tal y como lo leyeron, la relación padre e hija de Saga y Agnes, ha mejorado mucho.

Agnes es una cajita de sorpresas porque no sólo sabe cocinar sin importar sus 8 años, sabe karate y está desarrollando con rapidez, sus habilidades.

Sobre Saga y sus excentricidades, siempre me he imaginado que puede ser una persona que le gusta la buena vida, y es divertido visualizarlo en un plano alejado de la vida del Santuario.

¿Qué pasará? Ker y Fausto han unido fuerzas, y Saga prefiere entrenar a Agnes…¿qué pasará con el Santuario? ¿Los dorados sabrán las verdaderas intenciones de Géminis? Todo esto y más, en la tercera parte de esta historia.

Nos vemos el siguiente viernes!

Con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	17. Capítulo 16: Reencuentros inesperados

**Capítulo 16: Reencuentros inesperados**

En el Santuario Shaina y Marín observan cómo algunas personas, buscan la forma de escapar del lugar. Notan que algunos aspirantes corren y más, cuando ninguno de los dorados u otros caballeros se los impiden. En otros tiempos, las salidas sin autorización eran sinónimo de traición y el castigo era la muerte...

-Es increíble que todas esas personas, están dejando el Santuario- comenta Shaina en tono molesto- resultaron ser unos cobardes...

-Tal vez- responde Marín- sin importar el tiempo que ha pasado, muchos siguen odiando a Saga, pero no puedo creer que esa sea la razón.

-Shaina, intenté convencer a algunos aspirantes, pero no me escucharon- dice el caballero Jabu.

Los presentes se quedan en silencio por unos instantes, pues piensan que se trata de una situación anormal

-Lo mejor será que lo informemos a Aioria- dice la mujer caballero de Ofuico- Marin, encárgate de eso...- al decir eso, la maestra de Seiya se sobresalta un poco pues en ocasiones, suele visitar al guardián de la casa de Leo. Al final, no dice más y se va rápidamente de la zona, dejando al unicornio con la joven de cabellos verdosos.

-¿Es verdad lo que han dicho muchas personas? ¿Saga tiene una hija?- pregunta Jabu. Shaina asiente.

-Sí. Yo sólo la vi una vez, es como visualizar a Saga en miniatura, pero más tierna. De hecho, las ruinas que has visto en Rodorio, son a causa de ella- al escuchar eso, Jabu se queda helado.

Desde que llegó al Santuario y fue testigo de los sucesos de la batalla de las 12 casas, siempre reconoció que Saga era un caballero de temer por su gran poder y, descubrir que la hija podría ser peor...siente un gran escalofrío que recorre su cuerpo, por lo que hace reír a Shaina.

-Ja, dicen que ella no es un monstruo como el padre. Lo comento porque es la adoración de todos los santos dorados... aunque, si entrena... seguramente sería una digna descendiente de Géminis- le da un ligero golpe a Jabu- vámonos de aquí, sigamos investigando cuántos siguen huyendo.

Tras decir esas palabras, ambos se retiran de la entrada del Santuario y al mismo tiempo, Marín corre para dar su informe a Aioria, quien se encuentra jugando ajedrez con su hermano mayor. Ambos están en la entrada de la casa de Leo, sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa.

-¡Jaque Mate!- contesta un contento Aioros, tras derrotar fácilmente a su hermano menor quien, golpea la mesa con sus puños.

-¡De nuevo me ganas!... no sé cómo lo logras...- musita Aioria fastidiado, pues eran varias ocasiones que Sagitario lo derrota con facilidad.

-Mucha práctica y paciencia... especialmente si tienes como contendiente, a Saga- el hermano cruza sus brazos y mira hacia el paisaje del Santuario - ya te dije que ser impulsivo, limita tu visión en el campo de batalla y...

Al fondo, se observa a Marín, quien al parecer mira a ambos en pleno partido. El caballero de Sagitario sonríe divertido y le da un codazo a su pequeño león, quien se sonroja ligeramente al ver a la mujer caballero. Aioros se divierte ante tal escena.

-Ah... Marín, ehmm ¿ocurre algo?

-Creo que sobro aquí- se levanta de la mesa aunque su hermano se lo impide. Marín se acerca lentamente y al ver a su hermano mayor, piensa si debe saludar con el protocolo adecuado.

-No Marín, puedes decirme sin problemas...

-Está bien Aioria, la gente del Santuario sigue huyendo. En el último reporte, detectamos que unas 50 personas han desertado y se fueron. Shaina y otros caballeros, están al pendiente y en algunos casos, tratan de convencerlos que no se vayan.

-Eso es raro- comenta Sagitario- de hecho, muchos de ellos han actuado de forma extraña... exactamente, desde que Saga se fue del Santuario. En otros tiempos, todas esas personas ya estarían muertas.

-Marín ¿el Gran Patriarca ya sabe de esto?- pregunta Leo con seriedad y ella, simplemente asiente aunque entre los dos se genera un extraño silencio el cual, Aioros se siente un poco extraño y tose un poco.

-Creo que me encargo de dar aviso al Gran Maestro... hasta que Marín rompe el hielo con lo siguiente:

-También, he escuchado que algunos han desertado porque quieren la cabeza de Saga y su hija. Comentan que alguien les dijo que pueden lograrlo, si salían del Santuario- el tono de voz es un poco más serio, dejando extrañados a los hermanos, especialmente el antiguo compañero de Géminis.

-Mejor los dejo solos, iré con Atena y el Gran Maestro para informar esto- Aioros traga un poco de saliva al decir esto, pues no puede negar que ha estado preocupado por él y claro, la pequeña Agnes. Se retira corriendo, dejando al águila y al león completamente solos.

Ninguno dice alguna palabra. Marín simplemente cruza sus brazos y se sienta sobre la mesa, esperando que Leo diga alguna frase.

-¿No me vas a ofrecer algo?- al decir eso, Aioria despierta del trance y busca a alguien para pedir algo para ambos. La maestra de Seiya sólo toma un poco de aire, pensando que por fuera ese santo es el más agresivo, pero por dentro es un pequeño y tímido gatito.

A lo largo de las escaleras que conectan con las diferentes casas de los dorados. Aioros piensa en todo. Desde el día que Géminis se fue, su cabeza ha estado llena de pensamientos sobre quien fue su mejor amigo y compañero de armas en el pasado. Cuando conoció a la pequeña Agnes, nunca se imaginó que el gemelo mayor, tuviera la remota idea de sentar cabeza... desde que lo conoce, lo describe como una persona ambiciosa y dedicada en su deber.

Nota que las cosas han cambiado, desde que ambos eran amigos que estuvieron en las buenas y en las malas. A pesar que ambos han limado las asperezas del pasado; ninguno ha intentado reconstruir esa vieja amistad que desapareció en el momento que Aioros, escapó del Santuario con Atena en sus brazos. Sagitario en el fondo siempre ha deseado intentarlo, pero Saga prefiere mantenerse alejado sin dejar de ser cordial al momento que ambos, deben convivir. Muy en el fondo sabe que, a pesar de los años, le duele y siente culpa por sus pecados.

El dorado no se da cuenta que alguien camina en las mismas escaleras y al parecer, viene distraído porque lleva en sus manos, piezas plateadas y verdes, como si se tratara de armaduras. Ninguno nota la presencia del otro, por lo que terminan por chocar de tal forma que las armaduras salen volando y ambos caen al suelo, aunque Aioros termina por rodar en las escaleras.

-¡Aioros! … disculpa ¿estás bien? No debería pasar eso. Creo que estoy muy distraído...

-Ah... estoy bien, Mu...-el santo de sagitario se levanta con dificultad y ayuda a recoger las armaduras que están el suelo- oh, son las armaduras de Seiya y Shiryu... ¿de nuevo se dañaron? - Mu asiente, aunque su rostro es de molestia por esa situación.

-Esos niños, se fueron a pelear y así regresaron- dice tratando de mantener la calma- gracias por ayudarme.

-No hay de que- lo mira por unos segundos, pues tiene la curiosidad de saber si él, sabe algo de Saga- Mu, te veo un tanto desanimado... ¿Has sabido algo de Saga, en el último mes? -al preguntar eso, el rostro del lemuriano es más serio de lo normal, por lo que piensa que es algo incómodo.

-No. Sé que él y Agnes están bien, pero... no ha hecho nada para confirmarme eso- tras decir eso, decide usar la teletransportación para llegar más rápido a su casa, dejando un Sagitario con la palabra en la boca.

Aioros notó que Mu está molesto desde que Saga se fue. Evita a la gente y prefiere atender su trabajo en el arreglo de las armaduras del Santuario. Tras esto, no tarda en llegar a la sala del Patriarca Shion, quien se encuentra platicando con Dohko.

-Maestro Shion, tengo información importante sobre los habitantes del Santuario. Disculpe si lo interrumpo- el caballero hace una reverencia. Dohko, al escuchar eso, suelta una carcajada mientras coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Sagitario.

-Nunca Aioros. Yo me retiro porque hay muchas cosas por hacer; de hecho, yo soy quien interrumpe las actividades de Shion- se retira rápidamente, mientras el antiguo caballero de Aires, observa al santo dorado.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Siguen huyendo las personas? - el Patriarca prefiere ir directamente al tema, por lo que Aioros asiente para después, comentar lo último que escuchó.

-Así es. Algunos intentan convencer que se queden, pero muchos no cambiaron de idea. Eso incluye que se han escuchado rumores que una de las razones de su huida, es que desean la cabeza de Saga y, por ende, de Agnes.

Al escuchar eso, Shion se sorprende pues nunca imaginó que esos "actos de rebeldía" llegaran tan lejos al grado de buscar la muerte, de un caballero de mayor rango.

-El problema es que Saga, no dejó huella o alguna pista para saber dónde se encuentra- Shion piensa un poco- generalmente, toma este tipo de actitudes...

-Cuando no quiere que alguien más se involucre, en algo que ya tomó como personal- termina la frese y se arrodilla ante el hombre de cabello verdoso- considero es importante encontrarlo. Él está limpiando sus culpas, y no era necesario que se fuera- levanta la mirada- le pido me ordene ir a buscarlo. Su presencia en el mundo exterior, puede poner en peligro a las personas.

Shion sonríe con tranquilidad al escuchar eso. Él conoce perfectamente la relación cercana que había entre los dos; desde que tienen una nueva oportunidad de vida, siempre quiso saber si esa vieja amistad, se restauraría. Aioros se extraña por su reacción.

-Aioros. Es verdad lo que dices. Es una pena que los nuevos aspirantes están desertando y otros; viejos rivales de Saga, también están dejando el Santuario...lo peligroso aquí, ellos pueden afectar a otras personas mientras lo buscan.

-Sí. No creo que quiera regresar, pero... ¡lo convenceré! - responde con muchos ánimos, Sagitario- aunque... tanto Atena como usted, ¿ya tienen alguna decisión sobre el destino de los desertores? - pregunta con curiosidad, pues lo que menos le gustaría es acabar con sus vidas o algo por el estilo.

-… Atena no desea muertes innecesarias, pero si es verdad lo que quieren hacer con Saga... eso puede ser considerado traición- comenta el patriarca- por otro lado, yo creo que esta situación tiene que ver con la diosa Ker- su rostro es más serio- las flores que sembró, liberaron un perfume que debilitó el sello que protege el Santuario. Éste también afectó a las personas que salvamos esa ocasión.

-¿Realmente todo es obra de Ker?- pregunta Sagitario.

-Sí. Envenenó el alma de muchos de esos desertores... me sorprende que Shura, no terminara como ellos.

-Afrodita nos enseñó, en su momento, evitar la mayoría de los efectos de venenos o sustancias tóxicas- responde el santo dorado.

-Siendo así, te asigno la misión de regresar inmediatamente a Saga y Agnes. Si hay desertores creando caos, no queda de otra que eliminarlos ¿entendido? - Aioros asiente. Camina hacia la puerta del salón y voltea a verlo de nuevo.

-Señor Shion,… sólo quisiera pedirle un favor ¿me puede asignar como compañero de misión a Mu?- el maestro del lemuriano lo mira con extrañeza y después, lo observa con mala cara.

-Ya había olvidado que mi pupilo, está de pésimo humor por culpa del idiota de Saga- aprieta sus puños- estoy tan viejo que olvido las cosas.

El hermano mayor de Aioria, se siente incómodo con esa reacción. Todos en el Santuario tienen claro que Shion no sólo es el Gran Patriarca sino, el maestro y casi un padre para Mu. Su trato hacia él, llega a ser desde lo estricto hasta un padre amoroso... aunque al enterarse de su "relación amistosa" con Saga, fue la única vez que perdió la calma que siempre lo caracteriza.

-Mu debe decidirlo por su cuenta.

Tras decir eso, Sagitario sale del salón y se prepara para salir del Santuario por la noche. Piensa que, si Mu lo acompaña, Saga podría cambiar de opinión más rápido. Al anochecer, ya tiene todo listo y se encamina hasta llegar a la casa de Aries, donde Kiki se encuentra sentado mirando las primeras estrellas del cielo nocturno. Su pequeño rostro se muestra cansado pues últimamente, Mu es demasiado estricto con su entrenamiento. El niño, al ver a Aioros, lo saluda con una sonrisa.

-¡Aioros! ¡Hola! ¿Buscas al maestro Mu?- Pregunta el pequeño con curiosidad. El hombre que salvó a Atena, asiente- está en casa, sólo que no desea que nadie lo interrumpa.

-Está bien. Entraré de todas formas, necesito que me acompañe a una misión- no le importa nada más y entra. Nota que su casa es bastante cálida, hasta que observa que alguien se acerca con algo de seriedad en su rostro.

-Kiki, te dije que no permitieras que nadie...- y se queda helado al ver a su compañero Sagitario, con sus ropas de entrenamiento y en sus hombros, la caja dorada con su armadura- ¡Aioros! Disculpa, pensé... ¿ocurre algo?

El caballero de cabellos oscuros le da una palmada en su espalda, al grado que el joven tambalea y lo observa con mayor extrañeza.

-Toma tus cosas porque nos vamos de misión para obligar a Saga que regrese de inmediato, al Santuario.

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿yo qué tengo que ver en eso? - responde el lemuriano.

-Je, pensé sería buena idea reunir algunos tórtolos. Comenta mientras busca su caja dorada. Por otro lado, nos enteramos que han desertado muchas personas del Santuario y, algunos desean la cabeza de Saga.

-… no me sorprende- responde a secas- él lo puede resolver solo, no me necesita y menos al resto- cruza sus brazos.

Aioros nota que Mu, está molesto hasta que lo mira a los ojos para tratar de convencerlo.

-Mu, ¿tú sabías por qué, en su momento, te dieron la oportunidad de llevar a cabo misiones fuera del Santuario?- al escuchar eso, Mu baja un poco la mirada.

-Demostré que no sólo era un experto en arreglar armaduras...

-Y porque Saga insistió en darte esa oportunidad- se toca un poco nervioso la cabeza - ese loco doble cara, vio en ti muchas cosas... no sólo tus habilidades como armero del Santuario sino, un digno caballero de Atena. Él ya se había fijado en ti, desde el entrenamiento exhaustivo que tuvimos los tres con tu maestro Shion.

No se da cuenta que Mu está como un tomate. No pudo evitar el sonrojo, aunque en el fondo no entiende por qué le dice esas cosas. Piensa que tal vez, lo hace para convencerlo de que lo acompañe, pues su propia mente le dice que dejara todo y saliera del Santuario para buscarlo.

-… eso, ¿Saga realmente piensa eso?- responde el lemuriano.

-Así ha sido siempre- responde con una ligera sonrisa, Aioros.

En ese momento, Mu se aleja de él y desaparece por unos minutos. El dorado se queda extrañado, por lo que piensa que se trata de una respuesta negativa hasta que lo ve listo con su caja dorada y, una mirada entre seria y tranquila.

-Estoy listo. Ahorremos tiempo y nos teletransportaremos- Aioros se queda sin palabras, aunque asiente.

-… espera, ¿realmente sabes dónde encontrar a Saga?- pregunta tragando un poco de saliva. Mu sonríe divertido.

-Digamos que Kiki y Agnes, han mantenido comunicación telepática, desde los últimos días... sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, intervine para localizarlos. Sólo sé que están en Japón.

Aioros suspira divertido. Le agrada la nueva actitud de Mu, aunque por un momento teme por las verdaderas intenciones de Aries. No pasa mucho cuando ambos salen de la primera casa del zodiaco para iniciar con el viaje. Kiki los mira y se acerca a su maestro.

-Señor Mu, ¿finalmente se decidió por buscar al señor Saga?- el carnero sólo le revuelve el cabello.

-Kiki, termina el resto del trabajo de las armaduras...

-¡Está bien!

Mu cierra por unos instantes sus ojos, para crear una onda que envuelve a ambos y en instantes, ya habían desaparecido. El pequeño discípulo observa el momento con gran alegría, aunque al reaccionar que tendrá que terminar con todo el trabajo, suspira con desagrado. Al final, entra a la casa y prefiere descansar para rendir al día siguiente.

No pasa mucho cuando Aioros y Mu, llegan a las calles llenas de gente en Tokio. Sagitario está muy sorprendido por todas las luces nocturnas pues al parecer, nunca había conocido un lugar tan bullicioso mientras que Mu, se muestra un tanto tranquilo.

-Creo que prefiero un poblado tranquilo. Responde Aioros.

-Alguna vez vine aquí, para saber si realmente Saori estaba viviendo en este lugar.

-Entonces este lugar, ¿es dónde vivía el señor Kido?- pregunta mientras nota que algunas personas los observan raro por sus ropas y cajas doradas.

-Así es. Ven, ya recordé que estamos cerca de un lugar conocido...-y sin pensarlo dos veces, jala al antiguo amigo de Saga del brazo y, desaparecen del sitio para llegar a una zona más alejada de la gente.

Los dorados llegan a unas ruinas que parecen un coliseo romano. Ambos están en lo que quedó del lugar que Saori mandó a construir, para su Torneo Galáctico. Mu le explica de forma breve lo que se hizo ahí, de tal forma que Aioros intenta imaginar a toda la gente y, su armadura esperando un nuevo dueño.

-Debió ser un lugar increíble... aunque ninguno de nosotros, participaríamos en un torneo como este. Creo que lo tomaríamos tan en serio que, algunos destruimos el lugar.

-Seguramente- comenta Mu mientras cruza los brazos- quiero pensar que mi maestro Shion, te asignó la misión pero... ¿dónde nos quedaremos esta noche?

Aioros se toca la cabeza, pues nunca pensó esa situación. Mu solo suspira un poco y piensa que lo mejor será que ambos se queden en ese lugar. El caballero de Sagitario, se disculpa con él por la situación y al final, buscan alguna zona en la que pueden descansar porque al día siguiente, buscarán a Saga.

Llega un nuevo día, el sol aparece lentamente y en lo que parece ser las ruinas del coliseo, donde se llevó a cabo el Torneo Galáctico, dos hombres despiertan lentamente aunque se sobresaltan al escuchar policías que entran al lugar, pues se dio aviso que dos desconocidos entraron a la zona sin permiso.

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido?- pregunta Aioros.

-No debimos quedarnos aquí, ya viene la policía... vámonos- responde Mu a punto de teletransportarse.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa de ambos que llega la policía. Ambos son rodeados y notan que todos los están apuntando con sus armas. Sagitario se acerca un poco a ellos.

-Señores, creo que esto es un error...no nos apunten con esas cosas.

-Nadie puede entrar a este lugar sin autorización. Les pediremos que salgan de una vez, o serán arrestados.

En ese momento, llega un señor calvo y con varios años encima. Lleva un traje oscuro con corbata negra y al parecer, se muestra molesto porque tiene invasores desconocidos en lo que queda del edificio.

-¿Ya vieron quiénes están invadiendo?- nota a los santos con sus ropas de entrenamiento y unas cajas doradas, especialmente se sobresalta con la de sagitario... hasta que mira a Mu- ¡no puedo creerlo! Realmente es usted... ¿señor Mu?

Mu simplemente sonríe con nerviosismo. Aioros se muestra un tanto confundido, pero algo en su interior le dice que lo mejor, es confiar en su compañero.

-Señor Tatsumi... hacía años que no lo veía - responde el lemuriano, por lo que el protector de Saori hace una ligera reverencia.

-¿Todo bien en el Santuario?... hace meses que la señorita Saori, no nos visita.

-Ella está bien, sólo estamos buscando a la pequeña Agnes...- Aioros no entiende por qué no menciona que es la hija de Saga.

-¿Agnes? ¿La pequeña de Kalinka? Ellas... se fueron de la mansión hace tiempo...- su rostro se muestra algo serio, aunque su mirada se posa en Aioros, por lo que Mu los presenta.

-Él es Aioros de Sagitario, el verdadero dueño de la armadura dorada que estuvieron protegiendo por años- el hombre se sorprende de verlo, pues se le hace conocido porque llegó a tratar al caballero de Leo.

-Un gusto... hicimos todo lo posible por proteger esta armadura- responde Tatsumi.

-Lo sé, han hecho un gran trabajo...- Entre todos se hace un pequeño silencio, hasta que Tatsumi lo rompe.

-¡Mejor los llevo a la mansión Kido! Seguramente, la señorita Saori estará de acuerdo que se queden ahí ¿realmente conocen a la pequeña Agnes?

-Si- es lo único que responden al unísono los dorados.

Tatsumi llama por la limusina y ambos entran en el coche elegante que muchas veces, llegó a usar Saori. Aioros se sorprende por todo lo que sus ojos ven y en el fondo, se da cuenta que encontrar a ese anciano y dejarle a la pequeña Atena, fue la mejor decisión. Mu sólo se dedica a mirar el paisaje mientras intenta detectar el cosmo, tanto de Saga como la pequeña Agnes...

Mientras tanto, en la mansión alejada de la ciudad. Saga ya se había levantado y se sienta en el comedor para esperar el desayuno. Toma el periódico y lee un poco, pasan algunos minutos y se extraña no ver al mayordomo sirviéndole los alimentos. Se siente un tanto desesperado, y decide entrar a la cocina para saber lo que realmente está pasando.

Los ojos del geminiano se abren con sorpresa al observar a los sirvientes alrededor de Agnes, quien está en la estufa, cocinando algo. El personal trata de convencerla que se detenga, pero ella no hace caso... hasta que siente la presencia de su padre:

-¡Hola Saga! Hoy quise preparar el desayuno- sonríe con mucha alegría. Saga no sabe qué decir, pues no sabía que la pequeña tuviera esas habilidades- ya estoy por terminar.

-Señor Saga, tratamos de detenerla pero... es muy ágil- comenta el mayordomo, por lo que el dorado sólo se da media vuelta y regresa a su lugar.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la pequeña, sale con un carrito con todos los alimentos. Los sirvientes se acercan para servir, pero ella les dice amablemente que no lo hagan. Saga no dice nada, y prefiere observar lo que está pasando hasta que ella termina para después, sentarse a su lado.

-Padre, sería un honor que lo pruebes...- dice la pequeña algo sonrojada. El hermano de Kanon primero la observa sin mostrar expresión alguna y después, toma un cubierto para probar un pedazo de omelete. Al probarlo sus mejillas se sonrojan, pues lo considera delicioso. La pequeña ríe un poco por su expresión.

-…. Me agrada…

-¿Sólo eso?- responde un poco desanimada.

-Ahora le creo a Camus. Tu madre era todo lo contrario… un día casi me asesina- recuerda su padre imaginando una ocasión en la que Kalinka, le preparó un pastel y el dorado más poderoso del Santuario, casi muere de una indigestión.

-Por eso aprendí a cocinar- ríe la pequeña.

Agnes le platica algunos recuerdos mientras almuerzan. Al finalizar, Saga se queda pensativo unos segundos dejando a la pequeña, con mucha curiosidad. Ella piensa que probablemente, la mandará a entrenar de nuevo aunque él, primero se levanta de la mesa y se acerca a ella.

-Hoy no entrenarás.

-¿Qué dices? Pero…- la pequeña se sorprende por esa frase.

-Salgamos de paseo… ¿te gustaría?- el dorado sonríe ligeramente, haciendo sonrojar a Agnes quien asiente y no duda en abrazarlo con mucha efusividad, dejando al gemelo mayor paralizado.

-¡Sí!

En ese momento, la niña se va corriendo para arreglarse mientras Saga se siente orgulloso que esa pequeña, sea una caja de sorpresas.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando ambos están listos. Saga viste un pantalón gris perla con una playera tipo polo azul claro y en sus hombros, un ligero suéter. Agnes prefiere usar un vestido de flores rosado y un sombrero beige. El santo le pide lo acompañe a lo que parece ser la cochera y su hija, se sorprende de ver un Lamborghini dorado y unas motocicletas.

-El auto es mío, las motos son de Kanon… ¿alguna opción, que te interese?

-Padre… no sabía que tú y tío Kanon, fuesen tan extravagantes…- Saga se acomoda un poco su cabello y al no conocer la respuesta de ella, toma su mano y la acerca al automóvil para abrirle la puerta.

-Todos los santos dorados, tenemos nuestros gustos culposos… vámonos- tras decir eso, sube al auto y no tarda en encenderlo. Agnes se coloca el cinturón de seguridad y observa cómo su padre, maneja tan elegante auto.

El auto sale rápidamente de la mansión y ninguno de los dos dice nada aunque Agnes, se muestra pensativa.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunta Saga.

-Padre… ¿alguna vez, has deseado no ser un caballero de Atena?- el santo se sorprende un poco por la pregunta.

-Nunca. Desde que nacemos, sabemos que es nuestro destino. Ninguno de nosotros tiene miedo de morir por proteger al mundo o Atena; ya hemos muerto en el pasado, pero ahora tratamos de disfrutar de la vida…- y por un instante, voltea a verla- al menos yo ya tengo otra razón más, para pelear por el amor y la justicia.

Agnes se siente emocionada y estaba por decirle algo más, cuando se da cuenta que llegaron a su destino final: un parque de diversiones. Saga estaciona el auto y como todo un caballero, abre la puerta a su pequeña, a quien ayuda a que baje con cuidado.

Padre e hija pasan un día muy divertido en el parque de diversiones. Se suben a casi todos los juegos y no se dan cuenta que muchas personas los observan, especialmente mujeres jóvenes y adultas, pues consideran a Saga un hombre demasiado guapo. En la montaña rusa, Agnes grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras su padre, se mantiene paralizado y en la casa de los espejos, el dorado termina por quebrar algunos porque se desespera.

En la casa del terror, la pequeña se aferra a Saga, quien sonríe divertido por su reacción:

-Agnes, no puedes tener miedo a estas cosas. Has lidiado por situaciones peores… esto es una brisa ligera del mar.

-¡Padre! Pero estas cosas son feas…

-En el Santuario tenemos monstruos peores… además, un géminis no tiene miedo- al escuchar eso, ella se separa de él y mira todo el escenario oscuro de la atracción, pensando que él tiene toda la razón. Sabe que no debe tener miedo, y termina por disfrutarlo a lado de Saga.

Unas horas más tarde, los dos se encuentran sentados mirando el lugar. La gente pasa de un lado a otro, escuchándose los gritos de los niños y adultos que se divierten en los juegos mecánicos. Ambos parecen divertidos aunque el geminiano nota que Agnes, observa un pequeño local donde venden helados y piensa que probablemente, desea en uno. Sin decir nada, se levanta del asiento y camina con tranquilidad hacia el local, la niña se queda extrañada a la escena.

Saga camina y se forma en la fila, no se da cuenta que algunas mujeres lo observan minuciosamente, pues les sorprende ver un hombre bien vestido, en un lugar como un parque de diversiones. Al inicio el geminiano no le presta atención, hasta que escucha algunas voces que hablan de él. Pide dos helados y mientras espera su orden, se mueve y no se da cuenta que empuja a una joven.

-¡Ay!- la joven está por caer al suelo, aunque Saga reacciona de inmediato y evita que ella se lastime por lo que la toma en brazos.

-Disculpe, no me fijé que estaba cerca…- responde el geminiano, mostrando su rostro apenado. La joven no puede evitar sonrojarse. Las otras mujeres suspiran y gritan de la emoción.

-No, yo…- la pobre chica casi no puede hablar porque Saga acerca su rostro al de ella, para ver si no tiene ninguna clase de herida- fue… mi culpa- su rostro está completamente rojo porque la mirada azulina-verdosa del dorado, es muy penetrante.

-Creo que ambos tendremos cuidado la próxima vez- y la baja para después, inclinarse un poco- buen día, dama.

En ese momento, el pedido está listo y se lleva ambos helados hasta donde está una Agnes con cara molesta por la escena. Las mujeres de la fila, notan que él se acerca a la pequeña y le da el helado que tiene fresas y malvaviscos mientras que él, se queda con uno más sencillo y con chocolate.

-Ten, un pajarito me dijo que te gustan las fresas y las golosinas- Agnes intenta decirle algo pero al ver el helado, la deja completamente callada. Se sonroja por el gesto y lo toma entre sus manos, Saga se sienta a su lado.

-Yo… gracias papá- y se escuchan los gritos de las mujeres por ver tan dulce escena. Saga dentro de sí mismo piensa que ellas son más ruidosas que las doncellas del Santuario, quienes suelen emocionarse al ver a los doce caballeros dorados, desfilar en alguna ceremonia o fiesta importante.

Algunas señoras intentan acercarse para hacer plática con Saga, quien no les hace caso, hasta que Agnes sonríe divertida y se aferra a su padre.

-Temo decirles que mi padre, ya tiene dueño…- las señoras se quedan perplejas y más, porque Saga está concentrado comiendo helado y al final, todas ellas se alejan. Cuando no hay nadie más, él sonríe con malicia y toca la cabeza de su hija.

-Esa es mi hija. Me estaban dejando sordo.

-Le diré a Mu.- lo mira con seriedad.

-Seguro ya sabe.

Tiempo después, ambos están en el auto rumbo a otra dirección. Agnes se da cuenta que no van hacia la mansión y se le hace conocido el camino, por lo que trata de preguntarle.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿No iremos a casa?

-No. Vamos a otro lado. Un sitio que conoces bien- el dorado aumenta un poco la velocidad para llegar a su destino final.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa que Agnes, reconoce que están llegando a la mansión Kido. Sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa y mira a su padre para preguntarle mentalmente, la razón de visitar su anterior hogar.

-Necesito recoger unos documentos de tu mamá. No es difícil dar con este lugar…

No pasa mucho cuando el auto se detiene y Saga sale primero para abrir la puerta a su hija, quien se siente emocionada por regresar al lugar del que escapó con su madre. Agnes corre hacia la puerta principal, y no duda tocar el timbre.

Se escucha el ruido y Tatsumi corre para saber quien está en la puerta. Al ver de quien se trata, se sorprende de ver a la pequeña Anges, a quien ya consideraba perdida.

-¡Señorita Agnes! ¡Está bien!- grita de emoción para abrazarla y ella, corresponde de la misma forma- Que gusto me da verla… pero, ¿cómo llegó aquí?- y observa a Saga de brazos cruzados. Tatsumi se sobresalta al reconocer a esa persona, la misma que vio intentar acabar con todos en el Santuario. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanza sobre Saga- ¡Usted es el hombre que trató de matar a la señorita Saori! ¡Aléjese de él, Agnes! ¡Es peligroso!

El gemelo mayor, se mueve ligeramente y con un solo dedo, lanza hacia una fuente a Tatsumi, quien se molesta por esa acción y Saga, simplemente evade la mirada.

-¡Basta!- grita Agnes- señor Tatsumi… Saga es mi padre, venimos para recoger algunas pertenencias que se quedaron aquí.

El mayordomo y protector de Saori se queda helado. Las piernas le flaquean al darse cuenta que ella, es idéntica a él. En su mente piensa que ese hombre, podría ser de las personas que si le tocan o le hacen algo a su hija, desata el infierno.

-NO puedo creerlo… usted… realmente es…

-Sí. Agnes es mi hija y tuve una relación con Kalinka- se acerca a él- ahora bien, dime ¿dónde están las pertenencias de ella?

Al sentir la mirada asesina de Saga, Tatsumi traga saliva y prefiere obedecer a Géminis. Los invita a que entren a la mansión y ambos, son guiados hasta llegar a la zona donde están las habitaciones de la servidumbre.

Tatsumi saca unas llaves y abre una de las puertas, Agnes siente un vuelco en el corazón al recordar la noche en la que ambas, tuvieron que huir, pues su vida corría peligro. Saga nota su expresión y simplemente, acaricia un poco su cabeza. Los tres entran y el mayordomo se extraña por la petición, pues no hay muchas pertenencias salvo: una maleta y en el escritorio, varias hojas.

-Gracias Tatsumi, puedes irte- ordena Saga, generando molestia en el hombre. Agnes sonríe nerviosa y le hace señas que se vaya- queremos estar a solas.

-… que hombre tan más extraño- musita Tatsumi mientras se aleja del lugar. Camina por los pasillos de la mansión y tanto Mu como Aioros, escuchan que está murmurando cosas casi imperceptibles.

-¿Ocurre algo, señor Tatsumi? Pregunta Mu con curiosidad.

-¡Arg! ¿Acaso este lugar ya es un punto de reunión para ustedes? Acaba de llegar el tal Saga con la pequeña Agnes…. ¿por qué nadie me dijo que él, es su padre?

Mu deja caer el libro que estaba leyendo y Aioros, escupe el agua que estaba tomando y ambos saltan para buscar al hermano mayor de Kanon. El lemuriano siente un nudo en el estómago, pues nunca imaginó que se encontraran en la mansión Kido.

-… si claro, no me hagan caso- dice el mayordomo- están en una de las habitaciones de la servidumbre.

-Gracias señor Tatsumi- agradece Mu haciendo una leve inclinación y corre con Sagitario para toparse con Agnes y su padre.

Al mismo tiempo, Saga revisa todo el lugar y lamenta darse cuenta que el sitio fue limpiado y acomodado, por lo que es difícil saber si hay alguna pista. Piensa que podría tener respuestas en las hojas y, la maleta que contiene una computadora.

-¿Aquí vivían?- pregunta en seco.

-¡Sí! Mamá y yo llegamos cuando tenía un año- toma las hojas y se las entrega a su padre- ¿Qué más quieres saber de mamá?

-… lo necesario para vengar su muerte- la mirada de Saga se torna triste- nunca pensé que ella pasó por tanto. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ustedes…- siente la mano de Agnes, quien le sonríe para calmarlo.

-Mamá sólo quería que yo estuviera bien. Escapamos porque Fausto no sólo vino aquí a robar los planos sino, también quería matar a mamá… y de paso a mí. Los hombres para los que trabajaba, ya no la querían- mira las hojas- creo que esos son nombres.

-Tengo mucho material para revisar…

En ese momento, Aioros y Mu llegan a la habitación y el lemuriano se queda helado al ver a Saga de espaldas. El gemelo siente una presencia.

-Tatsumi, le dije que nos…- deja caer las hojas al sentir un cosmos conocido. Agnes voltea y se sorprende al ver a Mu y Aioros.

-¡Mu! ¡Tío Aioros!

-¡Agnes! Me da gusto verte…- Mu no duda ningún momento en abrazarla con mucho cariño. Estaba preocupado por ambos.

-Hola Agnes, nunca pensamos encontrarte aquí- responde Aioros y luego observa a un perplejo Saga- vaya, es un gusto verte de nuevo… Saga- y le extiende la mano para saludarlo pero el gemelo dorado, no responde al gesto y su rostro se pone serio.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Nos enviaron del Santuario porque debes regresar con nosotros- dice Aioros con tranquilidad.

-… a mi no me engañas, Aioros ¿esto es idea tuya, verdad?...- mira a Mu- Creí que tenías muchas armaduras por arreglar…

-Saga...- ambos se miran unos segundos y el santo de Géminis no dice más, prefiriendo hacerse a un lado para salir de la habitación con la maleta y las hojas. No dice más a nadie, ni siquiera al lemuriano quien lo detiene- ¿Estás molesto?

-Un poco- y se va de la habitación. Agnes suspira pensando que su padre es demasiado complicado de entender. Observa a Mu serio y Aioros, tratando de entender toda la situación.

-Pasan los años y Saga sigue siendo un cabeza dura- responde Sagitario, tratando de animar al caballero de Aries, quien evita que lo toque y sale muy serio de la habitación, quedando sólo la pequeña y él.

Mu trata de alcanzar a Saga, quien camina con gran rapidez hasta que, choca con el muro de cristal del lemuriano. Géminis se toca adolorida la cabeza y mira con frialdad al hombre cabellos violetas.

-¿Por qué me detienes con tu muro?

-¡Eres un idiota, Saga! Ya estoy cansado que siempre te sales con la tuya. Yo sabía perfectamente que te fuiste del Santuario, porque querías tomar venganza personal de todo lo que ha pasado. Nunca dejas que el resto de nuestros compañeros, te ayuden. Lo peor, expones a Agnes al peligro.

-Fue mi culpa, el daño en el Santuario- responde con seriedad- Agnes siempre estará más segura conmigo… además, deberías estar atendiendo tus armaduras ¿por qué dejaste de hacerlo?- Mu aprieta con fuerza, sus puños.

-Porque gracias a tus actos, mucha gente se fue del Santuario y buscan tu cabeza…

-Eso ya lo sé- responde rápidamente- ahora están trabajando con Fausto y Ker. Esa maldita diosa envenenó sus almas- se acerca a él- ¿Por qué no me detuviste, el día que fui a reunirme con Atena? Ya te dije que nunca te limites, sobre todo cuando sabes el momento, en el que debes romper las reglas…

-¡Estúpido Saga! Mínimo alégrate de verme… - grita Aries- si no fuera por Aioros, estaría en el Santuario. Estaba preocupado por ti y Agnes.

-Yo no quería meterte en este problema, Mu- el rostro del gemelo se muestra menos serio y mira fijamente al carnero- esto es un asunto de mi pasado… y una promesa que le hice tanto a Agnes, como su madre pero veo que por más intento separarlos, siempre estás… aquí- y Mu lo abraza.

-¿Acaso lo has olvidado? Yo te dije que siempre te quiero apoyar y ayudar a limpiar tus culpas. Siempre he querido estar a tu lado…sabes que te amo, Saga- se aleja de él- pero no sé si tú, sientes lo mismo por mí.

Esto último, desarma por completo a Saga. El caballero de géminis pensaba decirle algo más pero escuchar esas palabras, lo dejan en silencio. Muy en el fondo de su ser, Mu es demasiado importante para él y, lo que menos desea es verlo sufrir con su pasado o sus eternas culpas.

-… Mu, yo… yo... también te amo- dice algo nervioso- no quería que te pasara algo. No quería que estuvieras con alguien tan miserable como yo. Arruiné la vida de Kalinka y la dejé a su suerte… Agnes fue víctima de Ker y… y… creía que haciendo esto, podría arreglar las cosas pero, esta situación ya está fuera de mis manos.

-Déjame apoyarte, también deja que Agnes te ayude…y Kalinka sabe que estás haciendo bien las cosas pero, no nos alejes de ti.

Saga lo mira con tristeza, aunque toma una de sus manos para sentir su calidez en su rostro. Ambos se quedan en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Mu besa su mano.

-Deja que te ayudemos. Aioros también está preocupado por ti- musita Mu, mientras acaricia su rostro.

Sagitario y Agnes, miran todo desde la puerta de la habitación. Ambos suspiran aliviados porque al parecer, ese par de tórtolos han arreglado sus problemas.

-Vayamos a donde no los interrumpamos- propone Aioros.

-Sígueme, por aquí hay una ruta para llegar a la cocina- y ambos se alejan de la zona para dejar solos a la pareja…

Ambos se quedan en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Saga se separa de Mu y lo mira con malicia:

-Vaya, me agrada saber que siempre revuelvo tu consciencia, mi querido y amado Mu- eso último, lo hace sonrojar.

-Cállate Saga- y le roba un beso apasionado, dejando al geminiano paralizado, quien no tarda en responderle de la misma forma.

Entre los dos, se enciende una pasión que incita al lemuriano arrinconar a Géminis, quien no pone ninguna clase de resistencia por la actitud tan fugaz de su santo dorado preferido. Siente los labios suaves, recorrer su cuello hasta que Mu se detiene.

-…vayamos por ahí- y jala del brazo al dorado para buscar alguna habitación vacía y encerrarse. Saga se acuesta sobre la cama y lo mira fijamente.

-No te conocía ese lado, Mu.

-Muchas cosas de mí, aun no conoces… mi querido Saga…

Y lo vuelve a besar de forma desenfrenada. En ese momento, el gemelo lo abraza de tal forma que lo aprisiona en sus brazos y le dice en su oído que nunca lo alejaría de su vida, pues es todo para él. Mu se sonroja por ese comentario y su mirada se transforma a una más atrevida. Saga siente un escalofrío que le hace sonreír, pues le vuelve loco lidiar con ese carnero que es capaz de hacerlo suspirar de placer…

-Mu…ah…

En la mansión, algunos sirvientes escuchan ruidos en una habitación y prefieren alejarse de la zona aunque los más afectados son sin duda, Aioros y Agnes. Tatsumi nota la reacción de un Aioros temblando y la pequeña Agnes, en shock porque lograron percibir el cosmos de Géminis y Aries, unirse en uno solo.

Sagitario se maldice mentalmente la conexión telepática que tiene de forma permanente, con todos los dorados. Evita imaginarse el momento entre esos dos, aunque su mayor sorpresa es visualizar la reacción de la pequeña: completamente paralizada.

-¿Agnes? Acaso, ¿ya puedes percibir el cosmos de otros?- mueve un poco a la niña.

-Si...- dice con voz entrecortada.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunta el hermano de Aioria, tratando de recuperar la calma.

-Adiós infancia.

-.-.-.-

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo viven la cuarentena, generada por el coronavirus?

De corazón, deseo estén bien. No dejen de hacer la cuarentena y las medidas básicas: lavado frecuente de manos, uso de gel antibacterial, evita salir de tu casa y no generes compras de pánico.

Hoy subo un capítulo un tanto peculiar, alejado de lo que se ha desarrollado en esta historia y al mismo tiempo, conectando con otras partes que empiezan a dar forma a la parte final de esta historia.

Siendo honesta, disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo, especialmente la parte del paseo de Saga y Agnes; así como Aioros, tratando de convencer a Mu que lo acompañe. Creo era necesario hablar un poco de la amistad entre Saga y Sagitario o bueno, lo que había quedado de ella.

Al final, creo que unos tórtolos la pasaron de maravilla, aunque la pobre de Agnes ya percibe los cosmos de los dorados.

¿Qué pasara? ¿Saga y Agnes regresarán al Santuario? Sagitario y Géminis volverán a ser amigos? ¿Agnes aprenderá cosas nuevas? Y lo más importante… ¿Qué están haciendo Ker y Fausto? Esto y más, en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

Con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	18. Capítulo 17: La venganza de Ker

**Capítulo 17: La venganza de Ker**

La noche está en pleno apogeo y todo en la mansión Kido, está en silencio. En una de las habitaciones, Saga está analizando el contenido de la computadora que llegó a utilizar Kalinka y, los documentos impresos. Mientras revisa todo, su mirada se torna más seria y siente una gran ira que lo hace sentir incómodo aunque posa sus ojos, por breves segundos, hacia un durmiente Mu.

No tarda en apagar el aparato, y buscar su camisa para terminar de vestirse. Se acomoda el cuello y nota que el lemuriano sigue dormido, por lo que sale del lugar en completo silencio. Camina con cuidado por el largo pasillo y percibe que Agnes está durmiendo, aunque no se da cuenta que alguien lo está siguiendo hasta que…

-Siempre quieres hacer todo solo, ¿a dónde vas, Saga?- comenta Aioros interfiriendo en la puerta principal de la mansión. El gemelo mayor se sorprende y se detiene por completo.

-Ya que estamos solos, ¿por qué están aquí? No regresaré al Santuario.

-La gente que escapó del Santuario quiere tu cabeza. Si ellos te encuentran aquí, pondrás en riesgo a gente inocente- se acerca lentamente su antiguo amigo.

-Estoy consciente de eso. Ven conmigo- y Saga desparece rápidamente. Aioros suspira y trata de alcanzarlo.

Ambos no tardan en llegar al centro de investigación y Aioros es testigo de las personas que eran aspirantes de caballeros. En ese momento están preparándose con Fausto y Ker. Se sorprende de ver a todas esas personas que ya son considerados como traidores, mientras Saga espera que él conozca todo lo que ha pasado.

-Es increíble y al mismo tiempo, triste- musita Aioros- …. Tal y como lo dijo el Gran Maestro…

-Víctimas de Ker- termina la frase su compañero de Géminis- yo vine aquí por otra cosa, pero creí necesario que vieras esto- cruza sus brazos- es molesto reconocer que esto pude evitarlo desde un inicio, pero las cosas con el tiempo se fueron complicando. Ya está fuera de mis manos.

El caballero de sagitario no entiende todo lo que le está diciendo, pero tiene claro una cosa: está esperando que se dé la orden desde el Santuario, para que se acabe con todo eso. Nota la mirada de Saga seria y preocupada, poco común en él.

-Vaya Saga, esta nueva oportunidad de vida te sienta de maravilla. En otras épocas, ya hubieras matado a todos los traidores- comenta divertido, Aioros.

-Tú tampoco cambias- lo mira con frialdad- dices que yo siempre he manipulado a mi antojo, a las personas... pero en esta ocasión, lo hiciste con Mu ¿qué le dijiste para convencerlo?

-Nada que fuera mentira- responde Aioros- pero si no fuera por él, me pierdo en esa ciudad tan peculiar. No sabía que él, siempre estuvo al pendiente de Atena y los caballeros de bronce- Saga sonríe divertido.

-Algunas cosas, las aprendió bien de mi- se acerca a su amigo- ¿esa es tu manera de sacarme plática? Digo, siempre intentas hablar y te evado... aunque limamos esas diferencias del pasado. No entiendo...- se sorprende al sentir la mano de su amigo en su hombro.

-Saga, siempre lo he dicho... el Saga que trató de matarme y le dio la orden a Shura, no eras tú. Yo sabía que había algo en ti, que dominaba tu alma.

Esto último deja helado al gemelo mayor. En el fondo, siempre recuerda con mucho dolor el momento que hiere a su amigo cuando éste, salvó a Atena de una muerte segura. Esos breves segundos, sintió cómo su otro yo, se apoderó de él y le decía que, si era descubierto, todo su plan de tomar el lugar de la diosa, sería frustrado.

Le sorprende que, a pesar de todos sus malos actos, Aioros siempre ha buscado la manera de acercarse a él, por lo que ha esperado pacientemente el momento adecuado...

-Saga. Me da gusto que estés limpiando tus culpas. Tu fidelidad hacia Atena y tu deber como caballero dorado, siguen intactos y puedo decir que son mejores cada día. Hasta me sorprendió saber que tienes una hija, jajajajaja- el hermano de Aioria ríe imaginando el momento, en el que Saga vio por primera vez a Agnes- amigo, de verdad...no me entra en la cabeza, cómo pasó todo.

Géminis se da media vuelta y se retira del lugar, por lo que su amigo lo persigue hasta que ambos llegan a lo alto de un edificio.

-Simplemente pasó- responde Saga- no negaré que Kalinka fue una persona especial en mi vida, pero... ese otro yo, lo arruinó todo. Ella pudo tener otra vida pero mis pecados la afectaron y marcaron de por vida. Ahora, trato de evitar eso con Agnes... ella no tiene a nadie más, que a Kanon y a mí.

-Saga- se acerca al rostro de su amigo- ¿Mu te ha dicho que te ves adorable de padre?- el dorado ligeramente se ruboriza empuja a Sagitario.

-¡Cállate! Por eso no quería entablar amistad...aunque, me sorprende tu paciencia.

-Digamos que... desde que Shura trató de golpearte, me preocupé por tus futuras acciones- cruza sus brazos- No me quedo claro eso... ¿qué tenía que ver él, en todo tu romance?

El hermano de Kanon simplemente toma aire. Tampoco entendía muchas cosas al respecto, solamente recuerda que ella siempre le decía que él, la acompañaba a todos lados y era su amigo. Aioros mira una sonrisa pícara de su antiguo amigo.

-Pasa que Kalinka, fue el amor platónico de Shura... muy serio nuestro Capricornio, pero muy obvio.

-Vaya, eso lo dice todo...

Ambos se quedan en silencio unos minutos. Tal parece que los dos extrañaban esas largas pláticas que tenían, cuando no había misiones o entrenamientos. Los dos recordaron esos viejos tiempos donde las cosas estaban bien. Notan que el sol está saliendo y lo observan sin decir palabra alguna hasta que...

-Saga ¿qué estás buscando?

-Vengar la muerte de Kalinka. Las personas que mandaron a Fausto a robar los planos, son los mismos que ordenaron hacerse cargo de ella y Agnes.

-Entiendo todo- le extiende su mano- busquemos terminar con esto de una vez. Hoy avisaré al Santuario de toda la situación. Sigamos siendo amigos.

Lo mira con seriedad. Recuerda que Aioros suele ser muy insistente, cuando desea obtener algo y, parece que no estará tranquilo hasta que estreche su mano.

-De acuerdo- estrecha su mano con gran fuerza, al grado que genera en el rostro de su amigo, una mueca de dolor- regresemos a la mansión Kido.

Los dos desaparecen del lugar y no tardan en llegar a la mansión, donde Aioros se detiene por un momento y le dice a Saga:

-No sabía que Agnes, ya tuviera la conexión telepática que tenemos...

-…, algo así. Es talentosa, a pesar de su edad...

-Mínimo enséñale a bloquearlo. Tu hija se traumó por el escándalo que armaron Mu y tú- al decir eso, Saga se siente avergonzado.

-Lo olvidé.

Ambos santos están por entrar a la mansión cuando se quedan paralizados al ver a Saori y a su lado a Mu, quien los observa preguntándose dónde estuvieron. Los recién llegados se arrodillan ante ella, quien se acerca a ellos con una sonrisa.

-Saga, Aioros… no es necesario. Me alegra saber que han arreglado sus diferencias. Estoy aquí porque se presentó un asunto de la fundación Graude, por lo que le pedí amablemente a Mu, me teletransportara rápido.

Mu observa con tranquilidad a los presentes, quienes no entienden la razón por la que Saori está en su casa. Ella sólo sonríe.

-No me molesta que lleguen a este sitio. Esta mansión ha visto crecer y evolucionar a muchos caballeros, aunque… si sería algo molesto que lleguen a mi casa de verano- los presentes sonríen con un poco de nerviosismo. Aioros recuerda que, debe dar un informe por las verdaderas razones de su presencia.

-Querida Atena- estamos un poco apenados en llegar a este sitio, pero el Gran Maestro Shion, nos pidió a Mu y a mí, solicitar a Saga y su hija regresen al Santuario pues creemos que su presencia en el exterior, pone en peligro a las personas. Además, confirmamos que existen desertores quienes están de lado de Fausto y la Diosa Ker...

Atena escucha todo con atención y la palabra "desertores", genera que su rostro se torne ligeramente triste pues sabe perfectamente que una persona que huye del Santuario y, sobre todo, se pase del lado enemigo... es considerado traidor.

-Saga me explicó algunas cosas. Me entristece la decisión que han tomado esas personas...

-Atena- interviene Saga- ellos quieren mi cabeza... pero yo no quiero que te pase algo, por esta situación. No queda de otra que encargarnos de su traición.

-No queda mucho por hacer- dice Mu- esas personas cambiaron de opinión por ellas mismas y, los efectos del poder de Ker...

En la sala, se genera un extraño silencio. Los presentes no dicen palabra alguna y Atena, piensa las cosas con cuidado para que después asiente, dando a entender que es la única forma para terminar con toda esa situación. Ninguno dice algo más, hasta que la pequeña Agnes baja de las escaleras y observa a todos. Se frota sus ojos para ver mejor, y sonríe al ver a Saga.

-… buenos días, Agnes- dice Saga mientras hace a un lado a Aioros, y se acerca a las escaleras.

-Son demasiado ruidosos...- responde la pequeña. Tanto él como Mu, se paralizan y quedan completamente sonrojados. Aioros no escapa la oportunidad para reírse de la situación mientras Saori, prefiere hacer que no escuchó nada, pues le parece algo vergonzoso.

-… mejor arréglate. Debemos regresar a casa- comenta el dorado.

Mientras tanto, en lo que parece ser el centro de investigación de Fausto, la hermana menor de los temibles dioses Hypnos y Tanathos, se toca fuertemente su pecho pues siente una gran punzada que la hace caer al suelo. Era la primera vez que sentía esa sensación tan "humana" y no duda en levantarse con mucho trabajo, para buscar un espejo donde pudiera revisarse. Entra en uno y se desviste la parte superior de sus ropajes para ver su propio reflejo. Los ojos violetas de Ker, se abren llenos de sorpresa al notar todo su cuerpo lleno de heridas.

-…no, no puede ser…- recuerda que a pesar de escapar de los Campos Elíseos, en el momento que Hades desaparece, ella quedó muy herida y terminó varada en alguna dimensión. Piensa que sin importar que sea una diosa, está resintiendo las consecuencias de la destrucción del Inframundo y por ende, el poder destructivo que generó la Guerra Santa con los santos de bronce.

Su rostro pasa de la preocupación al enojo, pues esas heridas o rupturas en su cuerpo, comenzaron a ser evidentes, desde que intentó maldecir a Agnes. Aprieta con fuerza sus puños y estrella el espejo. Recuerda las palabras de Saga y se enfurece al grado que destruye todo a su paso. Por otro lado, debe pensar en algo para mantenerse con vida pues sabe que si recibe más heridas, se convertirá en polvo estelar. Cierra por un momento sus ojos para recordar unas palabras de Hades:

_En la era del mito, Ker solía acompañar a sus hermanos a algunas reuniones que ellos tenían con el Rey del Inframundo. Siempre se reunían en Guidecca, donde había banquetes y muchas personas reunidas aunque en una ocasión, sólo estaban algunos espectros, los jueces y Hades sentado en su trono._

_Hypnos y Thanatos junto con ella, se presentan ante el dios Hades. Sus ojos verdosos y penetrantes se posan en sus leales consejeros, aunque reacciona levemente al ver a Ker, quien mantiene la mirada hacia el suelo en señal de respeto._

_-Joven Ker…levanta la mirada- ella traga un poco de saliva y lo observa. _

_-Sí, mi señor Hades._

_-Tus hermanos han dicho que has progresado mucho ¿te sientes honrada con el sapuri que adquiriste?- ella se extraña por la pregunta y solamente asiente. Sus hermanos simplemente se quedan callados._

_-Me siento honrada por esta oportunidad, mi señor… lo que menos deseo, es deshonrar a mis hermanos y a usted - Hades se acerca a ella, y toma su mentón con delicadeza._

_-Un consejo que me animo a darte… si quieres ser eterna, jamás te presentes y pelees con tu verdadero cuerpo. Si ese cuerpo cubierto por una sapuri, es herido… puedes desaparecer…_

La joven diosa recuerda que Hades era muy quisquilloso con su cuerpo, y siempre buscaba un cuerpo perfecto para renacer y gobernar el Inframundo, así como ejecutar sus Guerras Santas. En ese momento, sonríe con malicia pues recuerda que tiene una cuenta pendiente con Saga de Géminis y con Kanon.

-Vaya, en vez de usar a mis queridos lémures, mejor uso a esa niña…- y no duda en reír, pues piensa que su siguiente paso, podrá darle una lección a esos humanos que sin importar que los usó, les dará una buena lección por meterse con ella.

Horas más tarde, Saga y Agnes se dirigen a casa. Mu prefirió quedarse en la mansión Kido al igual que Aioros pues deben informar al Santuario, las últimas noticias sobre Fausto y Ker.

Pare e hija están en completo silencio. El motor del automóvil apenas es perceptible pero no interrumpe el momento entre los dos, hasta que Agnes toma la palabra.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a Mu, que nos acompañe?- el geminiano mira con seriedad a la pequeña.

-El no quiso- responde en automático.

-¡Mentiroso!... bien que lo extrañas- sonríe divertida la pequeña. Saga aumenta un poco más la velocidad del auto.

-Entrenarás más duro, cuando lleguemos- dice el dorado aunque sonríe para sí mismo- vaya, ahora si entiendo a Mu con respecto a Kiki.

-¡Padre! … - grita Agnes al darse cuenta que, él la ignora por completo.

Al día siguiente, Agnes sale de la habitación especial totalmente agotada porque Saga se puso muy estricto para que mejore su control del cosmos. Desde que lo conoció, nunca se imaginó que pudiera ser alguien muy estricto y sobretodo, muy exigente con los resultados que solicita.

La pequeña amanece con un fuerte dolor de cabeza a falta de sueño. También le duele todo el cuerpo y comprende las ocasiones en las que Kiki, es víctima de las exigencias de Mu. Ella camina por el largo pasillo de su casa hasta encontrar una silla; y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, corre para sentarse en ella, aunque se sorprende de ver a Saga sentándose en la misma.

-¡Saga!... pensé eras un padre amoroso…- dice ella y él, sonríe divertido.

-Lo soy, pero no es excusa para no ser exigente contigo. Buenos días, hija- al decir eso, Agnes lo mira molesta al grado que, ella no deja pasar la oportunidad de lanzarle una patada. Su padre con el mínimo movimiento, la evade- te pido una disculpa por el show del otro día. Lo que estuviste aprendiendo toda la noche, te servirá para que aprendas a bloquear cosmos o algunas sensaciones.

-¿Apenas me lo dices? No sabía que podía percibir sensaciones y… cosmos de ustedes…- se toca su cabeza- casi devuelvo el estómago por todo lo que recorrió mi cuerpo y, luego ustedes… - cuál es su sorpresa que el geminiano, ríe a carcajadas por su reacción. Al inicio le extraña porque desde que lo conoce, pocas veces reacciona de ese modo.

-Je, a mi me da gusto que sin darte cuenta, crearas una conexión- revuelve el cabello de ella- eres demasiado talentosa. Muchos de nosotros tardamos hasta un año en lograrlo y tú, en sólo un mes- le ofrece la silla para que se siente- este tipo de conexiones nos sirve para tener mayor comunicación entre los santos dorados. De hecho, hasta podemos percibir el poder de otros caballeros o bien, del enemigo.

-Entiendo, padre…- y gruñe su estómago.

-Mejor comamos algo. Hoy pasaré a ver a Mu mientras que tú, estudias lo que has dejado pendiente.

Tras decir eso, ambos almuerzan desde el jardín que da con la vista al mar. Agnes aprovecha el momento para preguntar algo a Saga.

-¿Cuándo regresaremos al Santuario?... noté que tío Aioros, está preocupado por ti, papá

-Aioros siempre ha sido así, sin importar que le hice mucho daño. No sé cuando regresaremos, pueda que antes de lo previsto- y la mira seriamente- dime algo Agnes… ¿no extrañas tu vida antes de conocerme?- la pequeña se paraliza con esa pregunta; nunca pensó que a pesar de llevar meses viviendo como padre e hija, él sigue pensando que lo mejor, es la vida normal..

-No padre- su mirada cambia- yo soy feliz aquí... siento que formo parte de tu mundo- la pequeña mira el plato casi vacío, y después a él- pero a veces temo. Nunca pensé que sentiría el poder…

-Para eso estoy contigo- interrumpe a la pequeña- y todos los dorados… claro, también Kanon.

Agnes sonríe ante esa frase, y termina de almorzar para después, levantarse de la mesa y abrazar al geminiano. Él no corresponde al gesto, hasta que ella le da un beso en su mejilla el cual, lo deja sorprendido. La niña se aleja lentamente aunque de pronto, siente como él la jala hacía su pecho y la abraza con fuerza, como si la aferrara a su alma. Saga se acerca a su oído para decirle algo.

-…-Agnes se sonroja. Asiente a sus palabras y se va corriendo, mientras Saga la observa.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando el dorado se dirige a la mansión Kido. En el fondo piensa que lo mejor, es regresar al Santuario porque se evitaría la muerte de inocentes. Sus pensamientos están distraídos con ese tema al grado que, no se da cuenta que Mu, ya lo espera dentro del auto.

-De verdad que tienes gustos especiales – comenta el lemuriano – estás demasiado distraído ¿no te da gusto verme?

-Mu,… no te detecté. Disculpa,…si me da gusto verte, aprovechemos el día.

Tras decir eso, los dos se dedican a tener un día romántico, juntos. Agnes por su lado, se queda sola en casa leyendo algunos libros que Camus le prestó. El maestro del hielo le dijo en alguna ocasión que, era importante conocer la historia o sucesos importantes del lugar, pues así conocería la larga lista de caballeros de todos los niveles que han protegido a Atena.

La pequeña se siente fascinada por todas las historias que repasa; algunas son heroicas mientras otras, representan los momentos más complicados por los que ha pasado el Santuario. Descubre el listado de todos los santos de Géminis, por lo que entiende que casi todos han sido víctimas de destinos fatales que siempre tienen que ver, con el poder y la ambición. Deja los libros y baja para ver la armadura de su padre, la cual permanece oculta a la servidumbre de la casa.

Ella puede sentir algunas presencias. Recuerda vagamente que Milo una ocasión, le dijo que todas las armaduras, guardan las memorias de todos los santos que las han vestido. Piensa si es buena idea saber sobre su padre y sobre todo, considerar que está preparada para lo que sea…

Duda un poco al inicio y al final, cierra sus ojos para rogar que la armadura le permita ver en su interior. Para sorpresa de ella, siente un carrusel de imágenes que relatan miles de historias… especialmente el momento en el que Saga, comenzó su guerra contra los santos que estaban de lado de Saori. Agnes siente un vuelco en el estómago por esas escenas, así como tu papel como supuesto traidor para tener la cabeza de la diosa… hasta su misión extraordinaria, a petición del Dios de Asgard.

Le duele ver que su padre cometió muchos crímenes pero en el fondo, siente que ha sufrido demasiado y hoy en día, trabaja para superarlos y sobre todo, pueda cuidarla de la mejor forma. Ella se aleja de la armadura y se va corriendo del lugar, hasta que siente una presencia que conoce bien y otra, un tanto confusa. Intenta descifrarlas y su propio cosmos, manda la armadura de su padre hasta la puerta de entrada.

Dos personas llegaron a la mansión de Saga, esperan tranquilamente que alguien les abra pero el joven de cabellos castaños oscuros le pide a su acompañante que, de un paso atrás.

-Atena, le pido que se quede atrás… sentí un cosmos extraño.

-Aioros, no creo que sea necesario- responde Saori.

De pronto, la puerta se abre lentamente y el santo de Sagitario, se mantiene alerta… cual va siendo su sorpresa que, no los recibe ningún sirviente sino, la armadura de Saga.

-No dejaré que le pase algo, Atena.

-Aioros, no lo…- y no puede decir más, pues el dorado intenta atacar hasta que observa cómo la armadura se desbarata.

-¡No puede ser! Siempre caigo en esta broma- responde Sagitario aunque Atena no puede evitar reír por la escena.

-Por eso decía que no era necesario que me protegieras…

En ese momento, aparece mayordomo quien mira de forma extraña, a los visitantes. No entiende la reacción desconcertante del santo, aunque hace una leve inclinación hacia Saori.

-Buen día, somos conocidos del señor Saga aunque estamos buscando a la pequeña Agnes- comenta Saori.

-Sí. Pasen…- responde el señor y les indica que entren a la casa.

Aioros se sorprende por el lugar tan elegante, nunca se imaginó que el dorado de la tercera casa, tuviera una propiedad de ese tipo ya que él, siempre ha vivido en el Santuario a lado de su hermano león, con lo indispensable. Trata de imaginar el momento en el que Saga, adquirió esa casa y todos los muebles.

-Lindo lugar- musita Saori.

No pasó mucho cuando los visitantes llegan hasta la biblioteca, donde Agnes los espera. El mayordomo tiene la instrucción de dejarlos en la puerta y él, debe retirarse para dejarlos completamente solas con ella. Aioros abre la puerta y cual va siendo la sorpresa de ambos que en el fondo, ven a la pequeña Agnes sonriendo y a su lado, la armadura de su padre como si la estuviera custodiando.

-Vaya… que escena- dice Sagitario- no puedo creer que haya caído en la misma broma. Saga y Kanon solían usar la armadura de Géminis para espantar personas.

-Hola Agnes- saluda Saori con una leve inclinación.

-Tío Aioros, no sabía eso…sólo practicaba un poco- mira a la joven diosa- ah, señorita Saori, digo… Atena… disculpe si la incomodé- hace una reverencia.

-No Agnes, está bien- la pequeña los observa diciéndoles mentalmente que Saga no está, por lo que la joven de cabellos violáceos, sonríe un poco- venimos a saludarte a ti…

\- … tomen asiento- responde la pequeña de forma tranquila y elegante. Los presentes se sientan en un sillón y la niña, en otro de tal forma que queda enfrente de ellos.

Por unos breves segundos, quedan en silencio. Sagitario nota que la armadura dorada, lentamente desaparece del lugar por lo que se da cuenta que Saga es muy cuidadoso con todo pues sabe bien que al enseñarle a Agnes, el dominio de las ilusiones y la protección básica de la tercera casa del zodiaco, él puede estar al pendiente de ella sin que ella misma, se dé cuenta. Por otro lado, está sorprendido de ver el nivel de cosmos que está desarrollando, el cual le hace recordar algunas pláticas que tuvo con Camus y Shion, aunque piensa que Saori le solicitó que la acompañe para saber sobre ese tema y…

-Desde la última vez que te vi, tu cosmos ha crecido… es como si una flor, estuviera floreciendo lentamente- las palabras de Atena, ruborizan a la pequeña.

-Atena y yo, estamos aquí para platicar contigo- comenta Aioros- es importante que regresen ambos al Santuario. No sé si estás enterada de lo que ha hecho Fausto y Ker.

-Sólo sé que papá quiere vengar la muerte de mamá.

-El problema es que están exponiendo a los seres humanos. Muchas personas desertaron y quieren la cabeza de tu padre y pues… pueden atacar en cualquier momento, para encontrarlos- las palabras de Saori son un poco tristes, pues no desea más muertes o enfrentamientos innecesarios.

-Yo quiero regresar al Santuario pero él, no decide nada…

Al mismo tiempo, en un restaurante bastante elegante dos hombres parecen conversar con tranquilidad. Uno de ellos tiene un largo cabello lila y ojos verdes, mientras que su acompañante cabellos azulados y ojos azul verdosos. Ambos beben un poco de vino y disfrutan del paisaje citadino.

-Creo que pocas veces, podemos disfrutar situaciones como estas, Saga- comenta Mu- no negaré que me siento un poco extraño.

-Supongo, pero al menos podremos pasar este día, juntos… antes de regresar al Santuario- al decir eso, el lemuriano se sorprende pues hasta donde sabía, el gemelo mayor no estaba interesado en regresar.

-Realmente ¿ya lo decidiste? La verdad, parece que disfrutas vivir así con Agnes…aunque eso, contradice tu filosofía de ser caballero dorado.

-Siempre seré leal a Atena y hacer justicia en este mundo, mi querido Mu… solamente quise alejarme un poco de todo con Agnes- sorbe un poco de vino- también quise mostrarle otra opción de vida pero creo que heredó lo terco de mi persona y Kalinka- Mu sonríe ante eso- cada día que ella entrena o aprende algo nuevo, la veo más decidida y en el fondo, temo un poco por eso pero por otro lado, me hace sentir bien.

-Esa niña sacó tu lado más paterno ¿alguna vez fuiste así con Kanon?- pregunta curioso.

-… sólo cuando éramos niños. Cuando comenzamos a ser adolescentes, las cosas cambiaron porque nos cegó la ambición.

En ese momento, ambos se quedan en silencio porque sienten un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Perciben cerca del lugar, varios cosmos llenos de odio e ira que lentamente, aparecen en las calles de la ciudad. Los dos caballeros se levantan para ver la ventana y, cual va siendo su sorpresa que varios seres con armadura llegan al lugar. Saga logra visualizar a Fausto, quien sonríe divertido a lo está por ocurrir.

-Mu, estoy harto de esta situación. Intento tener una cita romántica contigo y… este hombre, parece que me ruega que lo haga polvo estelar- Aries sólo sonríe y jala su brazo para desaparecer del lugar. Vuelven a aparecer en lo alto de un edificio aunque Mu no duda en robarle un pequeño beso.

-¿Sabes, Saga? Yo también lo odio… pero ante todo, nuestro deber es acabar con todo aquél, que ponga en peligro a la humanidad y Atena- mira cómo los traidores del Santuario llegan con armaduras extrañas- sólo quiero decirte algo más… yo creo que has avanzado mucho en limpiar todos tus pecados porque no pasarían 3 cosas: no podrías cuidar de una niña que es tu sangre, no tendrías el valor de aceptar la amistad de Aioros y mucho menos, amar a alguien…

Saga no se esperaba ese comentario. Desde el fondo de su ser, siente una gran alegría y acaricia el rostro del lemuriano para después, sonreír un poco.

-Soy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado- choca sus puños- hay que hacernos cargo de estos seres- Mu asiente y ambos llaman con sus cosmos a sus armaduras.

Las armaduras de Aries y Géminis no tardan en aparecer y visten sus dueños para después saltar del edificio y atacar rápidamente a los hombres de Fausto. El hombre de cabello blanco y gafas observa cómo esos hombres llegan rápidamente.

-Pero si es Saga de Géminis… es un gusto verte de nuevo- mira a Mu- seguramente tu eres el caballero de Aries.

-Retira a esos traidores de este lugar- dice Saga con seriedad- no es necesario que mates personas inocentes.

-Y lo dice un ser que por ambición, mató a casi todo el Santuario- dice Fausto cruzando brazos- no te preocupes, Ker me puso al tanto de eso. Yo quiero que vean y aprecien las armaduras que están basadas en los planos que robé- mira a los soldados- es momento de pelear ¡Ataquen!

Tras decir eso, los desertores que ahora son llamados soldados, se lazan al ataque y Mu, los detiene con su Muro de Cristal.

-No será tan fácil acabar con nosotros. Tampoco pretendemos que ustedes hagan desastres en este lugar.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa de Fausto que no percibe el momento en el que Saga, queda detrás de él. El dorado lo ahorca lentamente al hacerle una llave.

-… tú…

-Personalmente, los desertores no me importan pues ellos recibirán su merecido por traicionar a Atena pero yo, si deseo matarte lentamente- dice en tono amenazador el geminiano aunque recibe un ataque de uno de los jóvenes que escaparon, por lo que deja libre al hombre.

-Esas armaduras son más veloces- al decir eso, se aleja un poco de Saga y mira al resto de los soldados- ataquen toda la zona. Les ayudará a probar esas armaduras- Géminis usa su poder para atacarlo pero una barrera se lo impide. Fausto sonríe- … tengo la protección de Ker.

-¡NO lastimarán a las personas!- grita Mu y cierra sus ojos para crear una barrera que evite que destruyan los edificios. Para sorpresa de Saga, el lemuriano crea una especie de domo que evita el escape de alguno de ellos.

El domo evita que ninguno de ellos y mucho menos el enemigo, destruya la ciudad o hieran a las personas. Fausto maldice por ese hecho y da la orden de atacar directamente a los santos dorados quienes atacan cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque en el fondo saben que todas esas personas deben morir porque ya representan un peligro.

Cerca de ese punto de la ciudad, Aioros vuela a toda velocidad para llegar con sus compañeros, pues mientras estaba con Atena y Agnes, percibe el cosmos de los desertores a punto de atacar la ciudad. Se detiene al visualizar el domo de cristal que creó Mu y nota que sus compañeros están golpeando a los soldados. Desea ayudarlos al usar una de sus flechas, por lo que hace aparecer su arco dorado y rápidamente, la dispara.

La flecha dorada atraviesa sin problemas el muro, generando un gran destello que detiene la pelea. Mu al verlo, se sorprende y manipula el domo para que pueda entrar y ayudarlos a terminar con el enemigo.

-Has mejorado mucho ese muro de cristal, Mu- responde Sagitario- has aprovechado en seguir mejorando.

-Gracias…al menos así, evitaremos que gente inocente salga lastimada- responde el guardián de la primera casa. Saga mira serio a su amigo.

-¿Me perdí de algo? Yo estoy orgulloso que mi carnero, sea más creativo y poderoso- los tres sonríen porque no pueden hablar de trivialidades mientras pelean,

Los tres se colocan en posición para atacar, aunque Saga queda al centro y su mirada se posa en Fausto, quien se muestra muy tranquilo.

-Ataquen lo que quieran. No sabía que al tener la protección de Ker, nadie me puede tocar… ¡soldados! Vayan por la cabeza de Saga.

-¿Mi cabeza? Ningún monstruo, dios, caballero o lo sea, la han tenido… menos ustedes ¡otra dimensión!- al decir eso, crea un portal donde manda parte de los traidores, quienes no pueden escapar al poder del geminiano.

Mu se teletransporta rápidamente para golpear a los desertores mientras que Aioros utiliza sus poderes para someter a los que quedan, hasta que se junta con ellos porque horas antes, había recibido la orden de acabar con ellos.

-Saga, Mu… sabemos que no estamos muy de acuerdo pero, el Gran Maestro ya dio la orden de terminar con estas personas. Sea como sea, ellos están en contra de Atena y el bienestar de las personas de esta ciudad. Terminemos con esto de una vez- los tres asienten y se separan de nuevo para matarlos a todos.

Los soldados usan las armaduras que estaba diseñando Fausto, quien observa todo desde la barrera celestial que colocó Ker momentos atrás. Los desertores son personas que se habían postulado para aspirantes de caballero y los dorados deben seguir las instrucciones del Gran patriarca al pié de la letras.

-Es una lástima porque algunos tienen potencial- dice Mu aunque se queda extrañado, pues algunos soldados sólo atacan porque sí. Lleva unos minutos pensando que lo hacen para entretenerlos. Mientras esquiva un ataque, percibe los cosmos de ambas y…- ¡Saga! ¡Vete de aquí! Atena y Agnes están en peligro…!- se descuida un momento, y siente cómo uno de los soldados atraviesa su costado con una espada de luz.

Mu es herido y el domo se rompe. Saga observa la escena, y no duda en usar su Explosión de Galaxias para matar al culpable. Aioros corre para sostenerlo.

-¡Mu! ¡El muro se rompió!- dice el hermano de Aioria- debemos atacar con todo sino, los daños serán peores.

-Deberías hacerle caso a tu compañero- dice Fausto sonriendo- la diosa Ker les está haciendo una visita personal- Saga se muestra furioso y vuelve a usar su explosión de galaxias, sin importar los daños.

-Saga… nosotros terminamos con esto. Atena y tu hija… corren peligro- dice Mu levantándose con algo de trabajo. Aioros le dice lo mismo y el gemelo, no dice más para desaparecer en segundos.

En mansión de Saga, Ker ya se encuentra adentro y está buscando a la pequeña. Su mirada violeta es mucho más fría, pues sabe que no puede fallar en ese objetivo ya que con el paso del tiempo, sus fuerzas se están debilitando y el resultado final sería; sin duda, su desaparición completa.

Se topa con los sirvientes, quienes mueren al instante y libera algunos de sus lémures quienes están hambrientos de almas, y acaban con todo lo que tienen a su paso.

Mientras tanto, Saori y Agnes se mueven rápidamente para buscar un sitio seguro, pues cuando él las dejó solas para apoyar a sus compañeros, ambas sintieron el cosmos oscuro de la diosa Ker.

-Atena, vayamos a la parte subterránea. Es un área donde podemos estar seguras, ojalá regrese mi padre y los demás por nosotros- dice Agnes.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto. Yo te sigo y por mientras, trataré de borrar el rastro de nuestros cosmos- comenta Saori mientras las dos, caminan por uno de los pasillos de la casa.

No tardan mucho en llegar y cierran la habitación donde Agnes suele entrenar. La pequeña nota que la joven diosa, toca la puerta con sus manos y éstas comienzan a brillar para tratar de ocultar sus cosmos.

-Ker está muy enfadada, mucho más que esa ocasión que atacó el Santuario- la diosa Atena, sabe que no puede llamar a ninguno de sus otros caballeros porque serían detectadas de inmediato.

-¡Déjame ayudarte!- dice Agnes juntando sus manos para crear alguna ilusión que distraiga a la joven diosa del inframundo.

Ker, al terminar de matar a las últimas personas, percibe algo extraño en la casa. Sentía la presencia de ambas y de pronto, dejó de sentir algún rastro de cosmos. Eso la hace enfadar aún más y destruye todo a su paso, hasta que detecta algo diferente por lo que se siente atraída.

Llega a un largo pasillo, idéntico a los largos pasillas de la casa de Géminis. No entiende cómo es posible ese tipo de estructuras en una casa, hasta que lanza un ataque y la imagen se hace tenue.

-Vaya, no sabía que esa niña ya puede crear algunas ilusiones- en ese momento, entre las sombras aparece una silueta de la armadura de Géminis- Ker molesta por este engaño, rápidamente destruye la ilusión.

Agnes, desde la zona segura siente que la cabeza le estallará, pues siente cómo la diosa destruye con facilidad las ilusiones. Grita llena de dolor y cae de rodillas, evitando entrar en shock mientras Saori la abraza para calmar su malestar.

-¡Agnes! ¡Reacciona! No puedes perder el conocimiento. Ya puedo sentir el cosmos de Saga, ya no tarda en llegar… ¡Tenemos que aguantar un poco más!- la chica crea una barrera para protegerse pues sabe que Ker, también la detectó.

La diosa hermana de Hypnos y Thanathos, llega a la parte subterránea y con sus poderes, destruye la puerta. Al fondo observa una esfera dorada donde están resguardadas Atena y una semi inconsciente Agnes.

-Vaya, no pensé ver a la propia Atena protegiendo a esta niña. Mejor hazte un lado, tú no me interesas… sólo quiero a la niña.

-¡Jamás! Esta niña no caerá en tus manos… ya le has hecho mucho daño- Saori se levanta y hace aparecer su báculo, pues está dispuesta a proteger a Agnes.

-¡Quítate Atena! Dame a la niña.

-¡Nunca! ¡El destino de esta niña es vivir en el Santuario y ser una leyenda como su padre y mis otros santos!

-Ja, qué locura… te avisé, Atena- y detrás de ella, aparecen sus lémures quienes se lanzan para atacarla.

Atena elimina a todos los lémures con su báculo, pero no se da cuenta que Ker, logra herirla y siente que todo su cuerpo se quema. Esa reacción logran percibirla todos los caballeros del Santuario y se quedan helados pues saben que ella está en peligro porque trata de salvar a la pequeña Agnes.

Ker hace a un lado a la diosa y se acerca a una niña casi desmayada, quien lentamente abre sus ojos y se da cuenta que no puede moverse por lo fatigada. El ser del inframundo la toma del cabello, y la mira fijamente.

-Hola Agnes, ¿sabes? Superaste ser víctima de mis lémures, como lo hice con tu padre y tío… pero tu cosmos es tan tentador que me será útil para seguir viviendo. Tu pequeño cuerpo es perfecto para mí.

-¿Qué le hiciste…a Atena?- habla con dificultad- mi padre te matará…- al escuchar eso, Ker se ríe.

-Él y sus amigos, están siendo detenidos por Fausto. Descuida, no maté a Atena… sólo está herida. Es momento que seamos una sola.

Y en ese momento, con su poder deja inconsciente a la pequeña Agnes. La diosa del inframundo la deja cae al suelo y de su armadura, hace aparecer una daga la cual está por usar en ella misma.

En ese momento, llega Saga a su casa y se queda helado al ver todo destruido. Se da cuenta que todo el personal que vive ahí, yace sin vida y todo el lugar huele a muerte. El hombre está muy preocupado porque percibe con mucha debilidad, el cosmos de Atena y, Agnes está completamente inconsciente.

Ker está por iniciar el rito para usar el cuerpo de la pequeña. Sabe perfectamente que su cuerpo verdadero ya no es útil, pues lentamente se está quebrando a consecuencia de la desaparición del Inframundo, la Guerra Santa y las peleas recientes con los caballeros de Atena. Se quita parte de sus ropas, y no duda en enterrarse la daga para rasgar todo su cuerpo.

Ella es envuelta en un cosmos violáceo con negro y de su cuerpo, sale una masa negra con ojos rojos la cual camina en dirección a la boca de Agnes… Saga llega en ese momento. Mira a Saori sin conocimiento y al fondo, la terrible escena de la forma asimétrica de Ker, entrando al cuerpo de su hija. Corre para impedir el proceso pero es detenido por la barrera que la diosa creó. El gemelo siente una gran descarga de energía que lo deja paralizado y de sus ojos se derraman algunas lágrimas porque se siente impotente al salvar a la pequeña. Sus ojos se llenan de terror al ver cómo esa masa oscura envuelve a la pequeña y lentamente toma la forma de Ker.

No pasa mucho cuando ella despierta, y se da cuenta que el proceso fue exitoso. Mira sus manos y después, el resto de su cuerpo libre de heridas o fracturas. Sonríe con gran malicia y se ríe teniendo como espectador a Saga, quien está mudo y en shock.

-Ja, ja, ja… mírame Saga. El cuerpo de tu hija está lleno de vitalidad. No me había sentido llena de vida, desde antes de la última Guerra Santa- se acerca a él y lo toma de su cuello para ahorcarlo- mi venganza contigo, está hecha. ¿Qué se siente saber que te mataré, usando el cuerpo de Agnes?

-Maldita…- intenta moverse pero se da cuenta ella es más fuerte y su energía es mucho más oscura.

-Tu hija morirá lentamente en mi interior, absorberé todo su cosmos y su alma se desintegrará con el tiempo… tu no mereces ser feliz. Eres un humano miserable y esto, es tu castigo por intentar sobrepasarme.

Saga no sabe qué hacer. Su mente está en shock y le cuesta reconocer que ese ser, se apoderó del cuerpo de su hija. Toda parte de su cuerpo se llena de odio y un fuerte deseo por matar a Ker, por lo que logra zafarse de ella y golpearla pero es imposible, pues ella lo golpea varias veces y al final lo tumba al suelo para humillarlo.

-No tiene caso matarte, prefiero que vivas para que sufras al perder lo más valioso para ti- y desaparece del lugar.

El santo dorado se levanta con mucho trabajo. Es la primera vez que siente una gran humillación a su persona y su honor. No se puede creer que no pudo proteger a Saori y sobre todo, no pudo salvar a Agnes. No puede evitar llorar, pues su alma está destrozada y siente una gran culpa que le impide mantenerse cuerdo.

-Maldita diosa… ¡no dejaré que mates a Agnes!- aprieta tan fuerte sus puños que se hieren y la sangre recorre por todas sus manos- te metiste con Atena y ahora con mi hija… je, je, je… te mataré con mis propias manos.

En ese momento, siente una gran palpitación que lo paraliza. Su cabeza comienza a calentarse y con ello, una gran jaqueca que trata de controlarlo. El gemelo mayor siente que algo despertó de su interior, el cual exige salir a luz por lo que lentamente, su cabello se torna gris. Sus ojos pasan del verde al rojo y su respiración es más agitada…

Mu y Aioros llegan a la casa. Ven toda la destrucción y no tardan en acercarse a la parte subterránea. Sagitario mira el cuerpo sin conocimiento de Atena, por lo que corre para atenderla. Se asusta al verla herida pero escuchar su respiración, es como si su alma regresara a su cuerpo.

.Está muy herida- responde Mu- pero… ¿dónde están Saga, Agnes o…. Ker?- el lemuriano se extraña por la situación- Aioros, atiende a nuestra diosa. Yo buscaré a Saga o Agnes.

Camina un poco y lo primero que nota, es una especie de piel quemada y piensa que pasó algo muy grave. Se preocupa al no ver a la pequeña y sobre todo, su cosmos… pues parece que la tierra se la tragó. Lo peor, es sentir un gran escalofrío, así como una presencia que jamás pensó que volvería a percibir.

-No puede ser… ¡Saga!- corre al fondo de la sala, y nota que está muy oscuro pues solamente logra apreciar una silueta que lentamente trata de ponerse de pié. Algo le dice que debe tener mucho cuidado y más, al ver un mechón gris de cabello- Saga… ¿eres tú?

La silueta se levanta por completo y lentamente, camina hacia la zona iluminada. Al ver a Mu, no da ningún otro paso; la mitad de su cuerpo se ilumina, mostrando a un ser que todos dieron por muerto en el pasado.

-.-,-.-

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo la están pasando en la cuarentena? Los invito a que traten de quedarse en casa y sobre todo, seguir las recomendaciones sanitarias de sus países.

Disculpen mi atraso pero, he tenido poco tiempo para escribir y literal, este capítulo está recién salido del horno.

¿Qué les pareció? Las cosas ya se pusieron de color hormiga, porque Ker logró tener en su poder a Agnes. Tal parece que esto generará una pelea cuyo objetivo sea acabar con Fausto y la diosa del inframundo.

No lo negaré sentí pena por Saga, pues vio con sus propios ojos cómo la diosa tomaba posesión del cuerpo de su hija y peor aún, Saori salió herida por proteger a la niña.

¿Saben quién es el hombre entre las sombras? Creo que muchos si pueden adivinarlo y su presencia pondrá de cabeza muchas cosas, ya que todos lo daban por muerto tras la guerra de las doce casas.

¿Qué pasará? Lograrán revertir la transformación de Ker para salvar a la pequeña de Saga? ¿Qué paso con el santo de Géminis? Esto y mucho más, en el siguiente capítulo.


	19. Capítulo 18: El otro Saga

**Capítulo 18: El otro Saga**

Mu observa una persona que camina de entre las sombras. El dorado de Aries se queda paralizado al reconocerlo. Intenta decir alguna palabra pero se queda mudo. Aioros por su parte, siente un gran escalofrío que recorre todo su cuerpo.

De las sombras aparece Saga pero no el que todos conocen. Su cabello es gris y sus ojos rojizos. La mirada del santo dorado es fría y calculadora, aunque detiene sus pasos al ver a sus compañeros y Atena.

-No soy quien esperas- responde Saga.

-Deberías estar muerto- Mu apenas articula palabra alguna- Seiya te purificó y Atena acabó contigo.

-No puede ser- Aioros tampoco sabe cómo reaccionar.

-Soy el mismo que asesinó a tu maestro, Mu- mira a Aioros, soy el que te atacó y trató de matarte junto con Atena- observa a la diosa que aún sigue inconsciente- por proteger a Agnes, está herida.

Los presentes están paralizados por la segunda personalidad de Saga, quien analiza todo lo que hay alrededor y hace una mueca de desprecio, por todo el lugar destruido.

-Yo mismo mataré a esa diosa.

-¡Espera! Saga- grita Mu- ¿Qué pasó con Agnes? ¿Qué le hiciste?... acaso…- y Saga se acomoda unos mechones de su cabello y ríe divertido.

-Yo no hice nada de esto- los mira mientras cruza sus brazos- la estúpida de Ker, decidió usar a la niña como recipiente y por ende, ya no está aquí- fija su mirada en el lemuriano- no tengo intenciones de matar a mi propia sangre… no por ahora.

Se genera un gran silencio al escuchar esas palabras. Los dos caballeros dorados están helados por lo que pasó con Agnes y al mismo tiempo, no lo pueden creer. Sienten un vuelco en el corazón porque saben que esto, está complicando las cosas. En el caso de Mu, no lo puede soportar y cae de rodillas, intenta contener las lágrimas pero la mirada indiferente del Saga maligno, lo obliga a aguantar ese dolor tan fuerte, pues considera a la pequeña como una hija, al igual que el pequeño Kiki.

-¿Por qué apareciste?- dice Mu con gran seriedad.

-Saga me obligó a salir. No pudo soportar ver, en lo que se convirtió la niña

-Espera…- interrumpe Aioros- se supone que te dieron muerte…- Saga ríe de nuevo.

-Tú lo dijiste, "se supone". Dejen que les explique algo: Saga y yo, siempre hemos existido. Yo siempre he sido el lado oscuro de él, sólo que la Diosa Ker me fortaleció con su poder y pues… ya saben el resto aunque, entre el ataque de ese tal Seiya y el suicidio de Saga, yo terminé sellado hasta el día de hoy.

-Aioros, creo que debemos regresar de inmediato al Santuario- musita Aries.

-No queda de otra, aunque la presencia de este Saga, generará disturbios- se acerca al gemelo de cabellos grises- debemos irnos ahora. Nos debes de acompañar- tras decir eso, lo golpea de tal forma que, el gemelo maligno pierde por completo el conocimiento.

-¿Realmente era necesario hacer eso?- pregunta el lemuriano y el caballero de Sagitario, observa sus puños y después, a su compañero.

-Lo siento, su presencia me pone muy incómodo. Regresemos a casa.

Al decir esto, ambos con Saga y Saori y en brazos e inconscientes, usan la teletransportación para regresar al Santuario. Ninguno dice palabra alguna porque cada uno, está en sus propios pensamientos.

No tardan mucho en llegar y notan que el lugar está algo nublado y lluvioso, como si respondiera a la preocupación con respecto al estado de Saori. Lo primero que hacen es correr por las largas escaleras para llegar con Shion, pues quieren evitar al resto de los dorados y con ello, algún momento incómodo por la presencia del lado oscuro de Saga.

Aioros abre la puerta y al fondo de la sala del Patriarca, se encuentra Shion sentado. El antiguo dorado de Aries se sorprende de ver a los jóvenes llegar con mucha prisa. Se levanta del asiento al ver a Saori sin conocimiento y, siente un escalofrío al ver a Saga.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué le pasó a Atena?- mira a Saga- ¿Cómo es posible esto? Y… ¿y Agnes? ¿Dónde está la niña?

-Maestro… Ker se llevó a Agnes, la está usando como recipiente. Realmente no sabemos cómo pasaron las cosas y pues, esto nos lo dijo… Saga.

-Atena está bien, pero no despierta- comenta Aioros.

Los presentes observan que Saga despierta rápidamente y se sorprende al encontrarse en la sala que por muchos años, estuvo ocupando. Su mirada rojiza primero es de sorpresa y después, sonríe de forma psicópata al ver a Shion.

-Vaya, es bueno verte de nuevo viejo Shion… la nueva vida te sienta bien- responde el dorado, mientras se toca la cabeza- ¡hey! Aioros, no pensaba en hacer algo, no era necesario el golpe.

El Gran Patriarca Shion, siente un gran nudo en el estómago. Nunca se imaginó que volvería a ver esa cara en otra vida. Mentalmente maldice toda la situación, a Ker y en el fondo, tiene un gran deseo por acabar con todo porque piensa que lo ocurrido con Agnes, es lo más bajo.

-Primero, respétame- le dice a Saga- y segundo, ¿qué le hiciste a Atena? ¿Por qué no evitaste que se llevaran a Agnes?

-Saga no pudo hacer nada. Esa maldita de Ker, se lo impidió y pues…- se sienta en el trono del Patriarca- yo no le hice nada a Atena. Está así por proteger a la niña.

-De verdad que es detestable…- dice en voz baja Aioros a Mu.

-La paciencia es una virtud- responde Mu, meditando en que deben encontrar una solución a esa situación aunque percibe que el resto de sus compañeros, ya se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

En ese momento la puerta se abre de nuevo, apareciendo varias siluetas que llegan a gran velocidad para rodear a Shion y Atena.

-¡Aguja Escarlata!

-¡Plasma Relámpago!

-¡Excálibur!

Saga toma un poco de aire y simplemente salta para detener cada uno de los ataques y dispersarlos en toda la sala. El resto de los presentes, sólo observa lo que pasa.

-¡Maldito Saga! ¿Qué le hiciste a Atena y…. Agnes?- grita Milo muy enojado, mientras Shura intenta de nuevo atacar a Saga, quien se mueve lentamente y le da un puñetazo a Capricornio.

-¡Tú! Se supone que no deberías de existir…- dice Aioria.

-Nunca fuiste digno de cuidar de Agnes- Shura se muestra molesto.

-Vaya, la verdad pensé que me recibirían con elogios, dignos de alguien de mi nivel- responde Saga divertido- pero olvidé que todos ustedes me detestan. También se les olvida que por más que me ataquen, detendré uno a uno sus poderes… ninguno puede conmigo.

Los presentes sienten una gran molestia, por esas palabras. Milo intenta golpearlo pero es detenido por Camus, quien exige una explicación de todo lo que pasó porque no está contento al saber el destino de la pequeña. Shaka no dice ninguna palabra, solamente se acerca a una Saori inconsciente para descifrar lo que realmente le pasó; suspira ligeramente al darse cuenta que está bien pero abre sus ojos al notar algo en específico.

-Le creo a Saga. Él no es culpable del estado de Atena- ninguno de los presentes le cree- Atena está viva pero dudo mucho que despierte pronto. Parte de su cosmos no está aquí… es como si se fuera a buscar a ¿Agnes?- mira a Saga- ¿cómo fue que Ker, logró tomar el cuerpo de Agnes?

-¿Por qué no la protegiste, Saga? ¿Por qué no detuviste a Ker?- Milo intenta contener las lágrimas.

-Creo que todos merecemos una explicación- responde Camus- soy capaz de mandarte a un ataúd de hielo.

-Mis niños, creo que lo mejor es que mantengamos la calma- interviene Shion- no negaré que esta presencia de Saga, saca lo más oscuro de todos nosotros y claro, queremos desquitarnos con él pero… eso no ayudará en nada. Debemos tener en claro que, la acción que tomó Ker en usar a Agnes como recipiente, complicó las cosas. Ahora debemos pensar en nuestro siguiente paso.

Todos saben que Shion tiene la razón. Horas atrás, sus cosmos percibieron el peligro en el que estuvieron tanto Agnes como Atena, por lo que quisieron ir por ellas pero el Patriarca les prohibió salir del Santuario. Al mismo tiempo, sintieron el cambio de Saga y al percibir una energía oscura, pensaron que él fue el culpable de todo lo ocurrido.

Los dorados no tienen más que tomar un poco de aire y, calmarse un poco. Saga se aburre de ver sus caras pensando que lo mejor, es retirarse a descansar. No se espera que Mu, se interpone en su camino.

-Primero explícanos todo, después te irás a una celda. De mi parte, quiero a Saga de regreso.

-Lindo Mu, eso no es posible. Saga por el momento, no quiere despertar… no sabía que algo como esa niña, lo hiciera tan vulnerable- se vuelve a sentar en el trono que ocupó tiempo atrás- ¿Qué más quieren saber? Ker logró, finalmente, vengarse de Saga. Yo desconozco muchas cosas pero tengo claro que el cuerpo de esa diosa, estaba a punto de quebrarse y pues, ella eligió el cuerpo de la niña para mantenerse con vida.

-Y mi estúpido hermano no pudo hacer nada… vaya- interrumpe la conversación Kanon- eso que hizo Ker, no se lo perdonaré jamás. Ha ido demasiado lejos.

-Kanon, pensamos que regresarías en algunos días- comenta Afrodita.

-Regresé porque sentí el peligro en el que estuvo Agnes- mira a Saga- vaya, hasta que tengo el gusto de conocer el lado oscuro de mi hermano- cruza sus brazos- gracias a ti, me encerraron en Cabo Sounion.

-Ah… Kanon, pues sí. Tu hermano no quería reconocer que yo, ya estaba dominando su ser. Que divertido hubiera sido dominar el mundo, juntos- mira la seriedad de los presentes- entiendo que no soy bien aceptado, pero no pueden deshacerse de mí. Les diré que si logran salvar a la niña, Ker quedará más vulnerable para que se hagan cargo de ella…

-Por favor, llévenlo a una celda- responde Shion.

-Qué poco aguante anciano. Saga no regresará hasta sentirse menos culpable de toda esta situación so… les recomiendo que se acostumbren a mi- su sonrisa es cínica y los dorados, aprietan sus puños.

-¿Cómo podemos hacer regresar a Saga?- pregunta Dohko.

-Ni idea- responde el lado maligno de Géminis- en otras circunstancias, Saga ya se hubiera suicidado. Reitero, me sorprende lo vulnerable que es… je, je, y pensar que yo intenté matar a esa tal Kalinka…

Entre Aldebarán, Aioros y Camus se llevan a Saga. Sólo se quedan en la sala Mu, Kanon y Shura; mientras que el resto, se retira de la sala a regañadientes. Los presentes se quedan en silencio aunque en el fondo, están consternados por lo ocurrido con la niña.

-Creo que lo mejor, es mantener cómoda a Atena- comenta Mu- si es verdad lo que dice Shaka, ella protegerá a Agnes pero…. Estará arriesgando su vida.

-Odio decirlo pero… comprendo a mi hermano- musita Kanon- no sé que hubiera hecho si fuera testigo de esa atrocidad- intenta contener su enojo- Agnes no debió permitir esto…ella tiene la fuerza para evitarlo.

-Creo que por defender a Atena, perdió el conocimiento- comenta Shura- en ese estado, el cuerpo queda vulnerable…- mira a Shion- considero que lo mejor sea encontrar a Ker y acabar con ella. Debemos rescatar a Agnes, pues no creo que aguante mucho tiempo siendo dominada por esa diosa.

Shion asiente. Él sabe que las posibilidades de salvar a la pequeña, son pocas pero harán todo lo que esté a su alcance para lograrlo. Los presentes, más calmados, les sorprende saber que Saga por primera vez, no pudo con la situación. Tanto Mu como Kanon, saben perfectamente lo que ella representa para él, pues desde que llegó al Santuario, Agnes se convirtió en alguien importante y vital en la vida del gemelo mayor; no sólo forma parte en la sanación de su alma sino, una nueva razón para seguir peleando por Atena y la justicia en el mundo.

-Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos. No dejaremos que Agnes, sea una víctima más de esa tal Ker.

Tras decir eso, todos se retiran de la sala. Mu camina por las escaleras con mirada desanimada. Le preocupa el estado de Saga; no puede negar que conocer su lado oscuro le genera malos recuerdos, especialmente saber que ese ser fue quien aniquiló a muchos caballeros y sobretodo, dio muerte a su maestro Shion. Por otro lado, está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de tener de vuelta a Agnes.

-Mu, cambia esa cara- comenta Death Mask- todos estamos afectados pero quiero comentarte algo…

-Dime.

-Este Saga, tampoco está tranquilo. Lo que hizo Ker, afectó las dos partes de Saga… seguramente, él también quiere venganza.

-Puede ser, aunque emocionalmente me afecta. No sé qué sentir.

-Si tienes esas dudas, no creo que sea adecuado que sigas con mi hermano- dice Kanon- si has apoyado a Saga, en todo este tiempo… podrías ser útil para que regrese. Si no te crees capaz, es mejor que no te involucres más.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que veo que Kanon habla por su hermano. Qué lindo es el amor entre gemelos- dice divertido Afrodita, apareciendo de las sombras. El gemelo menor lo mira con fastidio.

-Yo tampoco tolero esta versión oscura de Saga, pero lo acepto porque finalmente es mi estúpido hermano. No perdonaría a Mu si a estas alturas, decide no hacer nada; lo consideraría un débil carnero…- al escuchar eso, Aries toma de sus ropas a Kanon, quien sonríe divertido porque logró provocarlo.

-¡NO me subestimes! Claro que no dejaré solo a Saga…menos a Agnes…

-Entonces, ya no te pienses tanto las cosas- hace a un lado al dorado- también debemos estar pendientes de un ataque de Ker o ese tal Fausto.

-Yo también me quiero hacer cargo de Ker- responde Afrodita- no le perdono lo que le hizo a la pequeña Agnes… usaría todas mis rosas negras, de ser necesario.

De esa forma, todos siguen hablando aunque el carnero se aleja de ellos lentamente hasta seguir su camino para llegar a su casa aunque decide irse por otro lado, pues desea hacer un intento para hacer reaccionar a Saga.

Al mismo tiempo, en el centro de investigación, Ker se muestra divertida y contenta porque logró vengarse del caballero de Géminis, pues sabe perfectamente que usar de recipiente a su hija, es un golpe muy bajo para su persona. Fausto la observa fijamente.

-¿Quieres decir que ese hombre, murió?

-Algo así- responde la diosa- esta niña, se convirtió en lo más importante para Saga, ni siquiera la diosa Atena le generó este trauma- mira a Fausto- yo logré mi objetivo pero tengo deseos de acabar de una vez, con el Santuario. Si logramos esto juntos, tú podrás tener todo el dinero y la fama que quieras; tus armaduras serán mejores, que todo el protocolo que se hace para tener la ayuda de los caballeros de Atena… ¿qué dices?

Fausto se sorprende con la propuesta. Sabe bien que si demuestra el verdadero potencial de las armaduras; será reconocido en todo el mundo y, podrá ser el mejor sustituto de los caballeros. Piensa por unos segundos hasta que le acerca la mano a la diosa, pues desea estrechar su mano.

-Estoy de acuerdo- la diosa lo mira extraño-… los humanos, cuando queremos cerrar un trato, nos estrechamos las manos.

-…claro- y hace lo mismo- siendo así, hay que hacerlo bien.

Cuando dice eso, Ker levanta sus manos y dice algunas palabras para invocar a sus lémures. Al mismo tiempo, en los alrededores del centro de investigaciones, aparecen otros seres como titanes y gigantes de hierro que cobran vida. Fausto se sorprende por todo lo que están viendo sus ojos.

-¿Por qué todo esto?

-Humano… tus armaduras y tus soldados, necesitan un poco de ayuda. Desde la era del mito, ningún enemigo del Santuario, ha logrado desaparecerlo por completo pero en esta ocasión… lo lograremos.

Y la diosa ríe con esas palabras. Cierra por un momento sus ojos para disfrutar de la energía pura que recorre todo su cuerpo. Se siente feliz por tener un nuevo recipiente, está orgullosa por derrotar a Saga y sabe bien que, al dejar malherida a Saori, la seguridad del Santuario se mantiene vulnerable.

-Linda Agnes, sé testigo de mi siguiente paso… acabaré con todos tus seres queridos. Ya acabé con tu padre; después serán los demás…

En el Santuario, Mu finalmente llega al área de las celdas; un área casi olvidada porque se solía usar para encarcelar a ladrones o cualquier persona que violara las leyes del lugar. En el pasado era común usarlas pero en la actualidad, están casi en el olvido. Camina al interior del lugar para saber dónde dejaron a Saga, pues ninguno confía si hará algo para escapar o bien, para dañar a cualquier otra persona. No pasa mucho cuando lo encuentra:

-El novio de Saga… qué romántico- responde el dorado de cabello gris.

-No juegues conmigo- y sin pensarlo dos veces, entra a la celda y al tocar al dorado, ambos desaparecen del lugar.

Ambos llegan a la casa de Aries. Saga se muestra desconcertado aunque después, mira divertido todo el lugar… especialmente a Kiki.

-Hola pequeño. A ti te recuerdo bien… eres el enano que guió a los críos de bronce, ¿verdad?- el joven aprendiz se queda paralizado.

-¡Señor Mu! Debe tener cuidado… este hombre- y siente la mano de su maestro, sobre el hombro.

-Tranquilo Kiki. Él no hará nada- mira a Saga- toma asiento, mientras traen el té.

-… ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad? ¿Lo haces para probar tus sentimientos hacia Saga?

-Tengo la amabilidad de invitarte a mi casa. Lo mínimo que deseo, es que te comportes.

Kiki tiene un poco de temor, pues el tono que usó Mu no es común. El niño percibe que su maestro hace un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse calmado y en el fondo, lo comprende pues recuerda todo lo vivido en la batalla de las 12 casas. Al mismo tiempo, se sorprende de ver esa personalidad de Saga, pero piensa que lo mejor es no decir nada mientras recibe el té y, lo sirve.

-Dime Mu, ¿realmente estás dudando de tus sentimientos?- pregunta de repente, dejando sin palaras al carnero, quien toma un poco de té y aclara su garganta.

-A veces pienso que el loco, soy yo. Estoy enamorado del otro Saga; aunque en este momento contengo las ganas de matar, al que tengo enfrente de mí. No puedo permitir que te quedes en este estado como un escudo… es como si te dieras por vencido. Agnes no ha muerto, y dudo que se deje vencer tan fácil- lo mira con frialdad- me cuesta trabajo lidiar contigo pero, sólo quiero que regreses a ser el mismo que conozco…

Saga lo mira y después, no puede contener la risa. Mu se siente un poco humillado, y no duda en aventarle la taza de té. El dorado la detiene a tiempo y lo mira fijamente.

-Necesitas más que eso, Mu- toma su mentón y lo acerca a él- puedo entender perfectamente, la razón por la que también eres importante para él. Tu cosmos es demasiado excitante- toma un mechón de su cabello y lo huele- Saga tiene buenos gustos…

El carnero se aleja rápido de él, pues siente que su corazón se acelera. El gemelo mayor se da cuenta de eso y rápidamente, lo acorrala a una pared.

-Vaya, si dudabas de tus sentimientos, creo que acabas de encontrar la respuesta- acaricia su rostro y lentamente lame su cuello, dejándolo paralizado- si quisieras matarme, ya lo hubieras hecho pero no haces nada para evadirme o moverte- se acerca a su oído- ni aunque te hiciera mío, él regresaría. El se siente derrotado por no salvar a Agnes, ni siquiera sintió eso cuando la madre huyó del Santuario…

Mu logra alejarse de él. Saga sólo lo observa con detenimiento mientras el carnero regresa a su asiento, tratando de tomar un poco de aire.

-¿Por qué quisiste matar a Kalinka? ¿Matarías a Agnes?- pregunta rápidamente.

-Kalinka era un obstáculo para tener el poder, Mu. Si no fuera por Shura, Death Mask o Afrodita, ella no hubiera salido con vida y Agnes…mmm- se queda pensativo- hoy en día, no le haría nada. Finalmente es mi sangre y ha heredado las habilidades de Saga y mías- sonríe un poco- también quiero que Saga regrese, pero esto depende de él.

-Mejor sigamos con esta conversación, mañana… buenas noches- el lemuriano se da la media vuelta y se encierra en sus aposentos. Saga se queda extrañado, pero prefiere recostarse en la sala.

La noche pasa de forma tranquila aunque en la realidad, nadie duerme en el Santuario porque están preocupados por el destino de Agnes y el estado de Saori. El Gran Patriarca mira el cielo, tratando de descansar su mente, aunque percibe que lo han estado observando desde hace unas horas…

-Dohko, deja de estarme espiando… no es nada novedoso ver a un viejo mirando el cielo…

-Para mí, siempre es agradable ¿tampoco puedes dormir?- lentamente el caballero de Libra se acerca a Shion, quien asiente para afirmar que no ha descansado- estoy preocupado por Agnes, temo que no salga bien librada de esto. Me recuerda un poco al estado de las personas que han sido recipientes de Hades.

-Es diferente- interrumpe el caballero de cabellos verdes- Ker lo hizo porque estaba sufriendo los efectos de la destrucción del Inframundo… aunque la verdad, siempre he pensado que desde el inicio se interesó en tenerla en sus manos- mira a Dohko- también me preocupa Saga, pues nunca pensé que reaccionaría de esta forma…

-Creo que fue demasiado para él- musita Dohko- hasta cierto punto, lo comprendo. Agnes le cambió su vida… al grado que puedo decir que, se le veía como un caballero pleno- se sienta a su lado- creo que este Saga que vemos, es sólo un escudo.

-En efecto- Shion responde con una sonrisa- no dudo que esto pase rápido y él, regrese a ser el mismo. Por el momento, no queda más que tener paciencia.

Al escuchar eso, Dohko ríe sonoramente pues sabe que el Patriarca se dice eso para sí mismo. Sabe que es muy incómodo tener a tu asesino tan cera y, no puedes hacer nada porque no ha creado problemas. El caballero de Libra, toma discretamente su mano.

-Mejor no pensemos en nada. Hay que amanecer viendo el cielo… como en los viejos tiempos- dice Dohko y Shion acepta gustoso.

Llega un nuevo día y en el Santuario, todos los dorados despiertan aunque sus rostros se muestran cansados porque ninguno logró conciliar el sueño. Milo corre al área de celdas para saber de Saga y cual va siendo su sorpresa que, él no está. Su rostro cambia a uno molesto, y sale corriendo para buscarlo en todo el Santuario. Por su mente pasa la idea que seguramente, se escapó para buscar adueñarse de todo.

Mientras tanto, Kanon sale de su casa para visitar a Mu. En el fondo, está preocupado por toda la situación y piensa que de ser necesario, saldrá para salvar a Agnes y acabar con Ker. Al llegar, se encuentra con Kiki, quien apenas llegó con algunas flores y mira al gemelo mayor.

-Hola Kanon, el maestro Mu está almorzando… ¿deseas verlo?

-Hola… una pregunta enano, ¿por qué a mi estúpido hermano si le hablas de señor, y conmigo sin formalismos?- lo mira serio, el chico pelirrojo sonríe nervioso.

-Saga me da miedo- baja la mirada- y más porque en el pasado, casi me asesina…

-Ese Saga…-coloca su mano para despeinar su cabellera- trátame también con respeto, sólo alguien como Agnes, puede decirme como guste- y le dice en su oído- yo soy más malo que mi hermano, tú dirás.

Kiki se asusta y se aleja rápidamente de él. Kanon ríe por la broma y entra al interior de la casa, mientras que el pequeño se abraza así mismo.

-De verdad que tanto Saga como Kanon, dan miedo… mi maestro tiene gustos raros.

Al interior de la casa de Aries, Mu almuerza tranquilamente mientras escucha un poco de música. La noche anterior tuvo que dejar todo cerrado porque no confiaba en Saga, aunque en la madrugada decidió salir un momento para cerciorarse que el dorado, no había hecho nada. Observa al gemelo mayor descansando en el sofá y de inmediato, regresa a sus aposentos sin darse cuenta que Saga, simplemente tenía sus ojos cerrados.

Escucha unos pasos y su mirada se posa hacia el pasillo principal, observando al gemelo menor llegar tranquilamente. El lemuriano suspira un poco y le indica que se siente con él; Kanon por su parte, acepta la invitación y nota que un sirviente le ofrece té el cual, niega con amabilidad.

-Parece que tuviste una noche relajada- comenta Kanon- sabes que liberar un prisionero, puede considerarse traición ¿dónde está mi hermano?

-No sé- responde el lemuriano sin levantar la vista del plato- no lo he visto desde que desperté. Anoche comprobé que estoy realmente loco por soportarlo, por lo que debo ayudarlo para que regrese a la normalidad- al escuchar eso, Kanon ríe.

-Parece tonto pero pienso lo mismo. Saga no puede dejarse vencer tan fácil, y menos porque usan a su hija como recipiente, de una diosa tan molesta como Ker. Ella está viva, gracias a su fuerza y Atena.

-Pienso lo mismo…

Ambos son interrumpidos por un Milo muy molesto. Detrás de él, está Camus junto con Afrodita, Shura y Death Mask; quienes al parecer, buscan una explicación del porque Saga no estaba en su celda. El lemuriano termina de almorzar y se levanta de la mesa, un poco molesto:

-¡MU! ¿Dónde tienes escondido a Saga?- grita el joven alacrán.

-¡Qué manera de entrar a mi casa!- responde Aries- reconozco que saqué a Saga y se quedó aquí, toda la noche pero… no sé dónde está, en este momento. Él es inocente de todo lo que ha pasado, últimamente.

-El problema de esto, puede interpretarse como traición, Mu- comenta Camus.

-No como tal- interrumpe Kanon- mi cuñado simplemente, quería comprobar personalmente que esta versión de Saga, no cometió ningún crimen. El problema es que no sabemos dónde está en este momen…

-De verdad que tu baño, es perfecto para meditar mientras cae el agua… lindo Mu- de un pasillo aparece Saga completamente desnudo; solo tiene en sus manos, una pequeña toalla con la que se está quitando el exceso de agua de su cabello gris.

Todos los presentes se quedan helados ante la escena. Nunca habían visto a Saga sin ropa, ni siquiera cuando tenían que convivir en campamentos de entrenamiento. Mu se queda completamente rojo y casi pierde el aire; mientras que Afrodita, siente un hilo de sangre salir de su nariz, por lo que oculta el derrame con un pañuelo y da la espalda. Shura se tapa los ojos y muestra una mueca de desagrado al igual que Camus, quien se muestra avergonzado. Death Mask mira la expresión de Afrodita, por lo que se molesta un poco aunque no puede dejar de ver a Saga maligno. Milo casi se le cae la quijada y Kanon, piensa que esa versión de su gemelo mayor, realmente lo considera un loco.

-… ¿Qué? ¿Jamás han visto un cuerpo perfecto como el mío, desnudo?- dice Saga divertido y observa a los recién llegados- si me estaban buscando, aquí estoy… ¿qué quieren de mi?

-¡Ponte ropa!- dice Milo ligeramente sonrojado.

-Hermano, generas pena ajena- Kanon se levanta de la silla y se lleva al dorado. En el momento que se alejan, todos respiran profundamente.

-¡Ay Mu! Eres muy afortunado- dice Afrodita tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Yo me sentí algo… ahm, intimidado- musita Death Mask mientras traga saliva.

-Está bien, ya sabemos que hace…- dice de forma entrecortada, Milo- asegúrate de regresarlo a la normalidad. Vámonos Camus…- y jala al caballero del hielo.

Todos se retiran rápidamente de la casa de Aries, dejando sólo al pobre lemuriano que apenas puede reaccionar por lo que acaba de ver. Mueve su cabeza para entrar en razón y corre hacia la dirección donde fueron los gemelos de Géminis. No tarda mucho en toparse con Kanon, quien parece esperar a su hermano.

-Ya se está vistiendo.

-Me alegra- responde Mu- al menos el resto, dejará de estar al pendiente de él.

Mientras ocurre eso, en otro lugar completamente alejado del espacio tiempo, una pequeña despierta lentamente. Sus ojos azules intentan reconocer el lugar en el que está pero se sobresalta al verse envuelta en una masa violácea que la mantiene prisionera. Escucha los ruidos de lo que parecen ser algunos monstruos, por lo que se muestra un tanto asustada.

_-¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Saori?... ¿papá?...- nota que todo el lugar, está completamente oscuro aunque percibe una luz dorada y cálida que al parecer, intenta protegerla. Agnes se mueve un poco para detectar de quien se trata, y se sorprende ver que se trata de Atena._

_-¡Agnes! ¡Estás bien! _

_-Atena… ¿dónde estoy? Este lugar es horrible y no puedo moverme. Me siento prisionera y estoy algo cansada…_

_-Estás en el interior de Ker- responde la diosa de cabello violeta- ella está usando como recipiente, tu cuerpo- al escuchar eso, la niña se sorprende e intenta moverse con mucha fuerza y le es imposible- no te muevas tanto, el interior de ella, absorberá más rápido tu cosmos._

_-¿Qué hago? Papá ha de estar muy preocupado… lo último que vi, fue su cara de tristeza- la niña se siente nerviosa, aunque al percibir el cosmos de la diosa, se siente reconfortada- Saori, si estás aquí… ¿estás arriesgando tu vida?_

_-Eso no importa. Mi poder ayudó a mantenerte despierta, pero quiero que pongas mucha atención… hay una forma para que expulses a Ker de tu cuerpo- Saori acaricia un poco su rostro- primero debo ayudarte a libertarte de esta masa y después, tú debes hacer estallar tu cosmos._

_Agnes siente un aire de esperanza al escuchar eso. Ella vio el rostro lleno de terror de Saga, antes de perder el conocimiento y en todo momento, se muestra preocupada por su bienestar. Atena libera un poco más de su poder para que la niña, se sienta más liberada._

_-Debo regresar, si sigo mucho tiempo aquí, puedo ponerme en peligro. Tienes que concentrar tu poder y evitar que el interior de Ker, te consuma porque si lo permites… perderás la vida._

_-Entiendo…sólo quiero ver a papá de nuevo- evita llorar- papá debe estar bien porque sé que derrotará a Ker._

_Tras decir eso, Atena desaparece lentamente dejando sola a la niña. Se siente asqueada porque percibe un terrible aroma, aunque cierra sus ojos para concentrar su poder y, evitar que consuman su alma._

_-Papa… ¡SAGAAA!- grita con todas sus fuerzas, pues tiene un mal presentimiento sobre su estado._

En la casa de Aries, Saga termina de vestirse y en su cabeza, logra escuchar una voz conocida. Intenta saber de dónde proviene y al momento de abrir la puerta, siente una gran palpitación que lo paraliza.

-Vaya,… has despertado…- musita mientras se toca su cabeza, pues ésta comienza a calentarse.

El dorado de Géminis siente un gran dolor, al grado que cae al suelo. Afuera de la habitación, Kanon y Mu escuchan el ruido y al entrar rápidamente, se sorprenden de ver que el gemelo mayor, está de regreso. Notan en el suelo a un hombre de cabello azules violáceos que se levanta con mucho esfuerzo.

-Agnes… estás viva… puedo escucharte ¡debo encontrarte!- al decir eso, intenta levantarse pero sus fuerzas son mínimas y Kanon, logra detenerlo a tiempo.

-Hasta que regresaste, hermano- Kanon ligeramente lo abraza mientras Mu, se acerca a ellos.

-Saga, estás de regreso- al decir eso, el gemelo mira al dorado de Aries y acaricia su rostro.

-Perdón por liberar a mi otro yo. Ayúdenme a salvar a Agnes.

Al decir eso, se levanta por completo pero siente un gran mareo que lo hace tambalear y, pierde totalmente el conocimiento.

-.-.

¡Hola a todos!

Abrazos virtuales y espero que estén pasando lo más amena posible, esta cuarentena.

Les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia que lentamente, está llegando a su final y como pueden ver, dediqué todo un capítulo a la versión maligna de Saga, pues nuestro géminis por el trauma que pasó, no pudo evitar liberarlo. Creo que los dorados y Mu, fueron quienes más sufrieron con su presencia porque él es sinónimo de la existencia de viejas heridas.

He tardado un poco en actualizar, pues no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y de alguna forma, estoy subiendo los capítulos al día.

Regresando a la historia, Saga regresó al final del capítulo porque escuchó la voz de Agnes.. ¿qué pasará? ¿Cómo la salvará? ¿cuál será el siguiente paso de Ker y Fausto? ¡No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de esta historia!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus mensajes, me sacan una sonrisa y me animan a seguir escribiendo (risas)

Con cariño,

Bunny Saito.


	20. Capítulo 19: una flor en la adversidad

**Capítulo 19: una flor en la adversidad**

Tanto Mu como Kanon, se alteran al ver a Saga. Lo levantan con cuidado para recostarlo, pues está completamente inconsciente. Al mismo tiempo, intentan entender lo que les dijo de salvar a Agnes; en el fondo, eso hace respirar de tranquilidad al carnero pues se sentía mal al no hacer algo más por ella; mientras que el gemelo menor, sonríe porque sabía perfectamente que esa pequeña, no se deja vencer tan fácil.

-¿Cómo salvar a Agnes? ¿No se supone que Ker, invadió su cuerpo?- se pregunta Mu mientras acomoda a Saga en un silón.

-No lo sé, pero seguro existe una forma...

Al mismo tiempo, en los aposentos de la diosa Atena, Saori despierta de forma repentina. Sus ojos se abren y se extraña al darse cuenta que, se encuentra en el Santuario. El caballero de Sagitario se acerca rápidamente para saber si necesita algo.

-¡Atena! Todos estábamos preocupados por tu bienestar... ¿estás bien?

-… ¿Aioros? Acaso... ¿estamos en el Santuario?- se muestra un tanto confundida- lo último que recuerdo fue que recibí un ataque de Ker, al intentar proteger a Agnes y después, logré encontrarla con mi cosmos- la diosa trata de levantarse aunque se siente agotada, por lo que prefiere sentarse.

-... ¿Agnes sigue viva?- pregunta el dorado.

-Sí, sólo que la esencia de Ker la está absorbiendo lentamente. Necesito acercarme a ella de nuevo, para ayudarla a liberarse, pero... necesito un poco de ayuda- se queda un poco pensativa- ¿Dónde está Saga?

Aioros baja un poco la mirada, pues se da cuenta que ella no sabe nada sobre su estado. Ella desconoce que el lado oscuro de Géminis, regresó y ha generado un poco de tensión en todo el lugar, aunque piensa que es un buen momento para buscarlo.

-Atena... verás...- pero Saori sale corriendo de la sala.

-… ¡mejor acompáñame a buscarlo!- dice mientras sale de sus aposentos.

El dorado de sagitario no le queda de otra más que seguirla, aunque en el largo pasillo que conecta con las escaleras, Shion se les cruza y se sorprende de ver a Saori despierta.

-Atena, me alegra verla despierta y bien... ¿pasa algo?

-Maestro Shion, deben llevarme con Saga... Agnes sigue viva, pero debemos ayudarla antes que Ker, termine con ella.

Shion al escuchar eso se sorprende, aunque logra detener a la diosa porque ésta tambalea un poco pues sigue algo débil y junto con Sagitario, la encaminan hacia la tercera casa del zodiaco. No pasa mucho tiempo cuando ellos están en la entrada y ven a Kanon subir las escaleras.

-¡Kanon! ¡Qué bueno que te vemos! ¿Podemos hablar con Saga?- pregunta Aioros. Kanon se sorprende de ver a Atena, por lo que se arrodilla ante ella.

-Atena, me hace muy feliz verla despierta y sobre mi hermano... creo que sigue indispuesto, pues perdió el conocimiento- piensa si ella sabe algo del cambio de personalidad del gemelo mayor, aunque al ver su mirada confirma que ninguno de los presentes le comento algo- ocurre que debido a la desaparición de Agnes, él... dejó liberar su lado oscuro- al decir eso, Saori se queda helada aunque suspira al escuchar- … y por eso se desmayó, pues regresó a la normalidad balbuceando que quiere salvar a Agnes.

\- ¡Qué horror!- la joven diosa mira a todos- pero Saga no hizo nada, ¿verdad?- Aioros y Shion niegan con su cabeza, aunque Kanon prefiere no decir nada, pues no le gustaría informar lo que ocurrió horas atrás- de ser así, esperaré a que se recupere...- comenta la joven de cabellos violetas- en cuanto despierte, deseo verlo.

Tras decir eso, la joven se retira con el resto, dejando a Kanon pensativo con la situación. Regresa a la casa de Aries para revisar si el gemelo mayor recobró el conocimiento. Al entrar a la habitación, observa a Mu sentado mientras el dorado descansa.

-No creo que Saga tarde en despertar- dice el carnero en tono tranquilo.

-Ojalá que no, porque Agnes no aguantará mucho tiempo.

No pasa mucho cuando ambos observan que se mueve, lentamente abre sus ojos y lo primero que observa es a su hermano y a Mu, quienes suspiran de alivio por verlo bien.

-Hasta que despiertas- Kanon cruza sus brazos.

-Todo me da vueltas. Había olvidado lo mal que me sentía, cuando mi otro yo aparecía...- los mira fijamente- no sé cómo pasó todo. Lo último que recuerdo fue un gran odio hacia Ker, se atrevió a usar a Agnes como recipiente y, sólo dejé que me ceguaran mis peores sentimientos.

-Saga, entendemos la situación. No sientas que defraudaste a Agnes... ella confía en ti y, podrás salvarla- Mu se le acerca y lo mira con tranquilidad.

-… soy lo peor, también dejé que esa diosa, lastimara a Atena...- baja la mirada.

-¡Idiota! Atena está bien y te espera para una reunión- su hermano gemelo alza la voz para que reaccione.

-...eso me alivia- se levanta rápido- seguro que ella sabe cómo liberar a Agnes.

Sin pensarlo más, se retira del lugar. Los presentes se miran uno al otro y asienten que lo mejor sea acompañarlo. No pasa mucho cuando Saga, ataviado con su armadura dorada, está en la puerta de la sala de reuniones donde lo espera Atena.

-¡Saga! ¡Estás de regreso!- grita Aioros muy animado y no duda en abrazar a su viejo amigo, quien está desconcertado por su reacción, al grado que lo hace a un lado.

-No estoy para estas cosas- responde con seriedad- todos ustedes me ven como si hubiera hecho algo mi otro yo- el santo de Sagitario se le acerca a su oído.

-Honestamente, todos te queríamos matar. Recuerda que ese lado oscuro tuyo, nos generó muchos problemas en el pasado.

-Lo sé y lamento eso...- tras decir eso, camina por el largo pasillo para encontrarse con Atena- me agrada verla mejor, querida diosa- Saga se arrodilla ante la chica, quien sonríe tranquila al verlo mejor- disculpe por no protegerla como es debido. Me siento culpable por el riesgo...

-Basta Saga, no te sientas culpable- interrumpe Saori- lo mínimo que debía hacer, era proteger a Agnes. Lo mejor, es que ella está esforzándose mucho para tolerar el poder de Ker.

Al escuchar eso, los ojos del gemelo mayor brillan con gran intensidad. Desde el fondo de su ser, ya sabía esa gran noticia, pero escucharla es música para sus oídos. Saori nota esa expresión y se acerca a él, para verlo a los ojos.

-Necesito tu ayuda para liberar a Agnes. No podemos perder más tiempo- sus palabras suenan decididas y el gemelo mayor asiente, mientras se sorprende que Atena le pida la apoye- Kanon y Mu, también nos apoyarán- al decir eso, fija su mirada en los recién llegados.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Atena?- pregunta santo de Géminis.

Saori sonríe y decide explicar a todos los presentes, la forma en la que ayudarán a que la pequeña Agnes, pueda librarse de Ker. Todos la escuchan con atención y Saga, sólo piensa en verla de nuevo. En su interior, existe una gran variedad de sentimientos en los que le obligan a mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible, pues entiende que si dejan pasar esa oportunidad, lo más seguro sea que nunca volverá a ver a su hija y eso, no lo permitirá.

No pasa mucho cuando ella termina de explicar y al parecer, a todos les sorprendió la idea de la diosa por lo que sus rostros se muestran entusiastas. Mu se acerca al gemelo mayor y toca su hombro para regalarle una tranquila sonrisa.

-Agnes estará de regreso, muy pronto.

-Eso espero- musita Saga.

Tras decir eso, Saori les indica que es momento de iniciar con la misión y le pide a Saga que se quede cerca, pues él será la persona que cuide su camino para llegar con Agnes. La diosa cierra sus ojos para concentrar su cosmos mientras que él, hace lo mismo. Kanon, Mu y Aioros los rodean para protegerlos de cualquier situación.

De pronto, Saga abre sus ojos y se encuentra en un lugar completamente oscuro; a su lado, Atena trata de enfocarse en algún punto. El gemelo dorado nota que están en una especie de paisaje pantanoso, cuyo aire huele a muerte.

-Agnes debe estar por aquí- comenta Atena.

-Mi diosa, este lugar… ¿dónde estamos?- pregunta el gemelo mayor.

-El interior de Ker. Ella se convirtió en un ser dimensional, tras la desaparición del Inframundo y creo entender que por esa razón, sobrevivió- Saga entiende a la perfección las razones por las que sigue viviendo- si eligió a tu hija, fue porque su cuerpo real ya no podía soportar más.

-En ese caso, hay que buscarla. Yo cuidaré su camino- Saga hace una leve inclinación y ambos comienzan a caminar por el lugar. Ninguno dice alguna otra palabra, hasta que observan un pequeño brillo no muy lejos de ellos.

Saga se sorprende al ver a la pequeña Agnes, recargada en algo parecido a un árbol, pero está algo débil porque no se mueve del lugar. Saori nota que lentamente está perdiendo las fuerzas, gracias a Ker. El dorado intenta llamar su atención para que despierte:

-¡Agnes! ¡Despierta! Te prometí que te buscaría… ¡Agnes!- grita con todas sus fuerzas y logra hacer reaccionar a la niña, quien abre sus ojos y mira tanto a la diosa, como a su padre.

-… ¿Padre?...- sonríe un poco- ¡Estás aquí!- y se levanta- Tengo que expulsar a Ker de mi cuerpo, pero no encuentro cómo.

-Hija, te ayudaremos… pero esto sólo lo puedes hacer tú. Atena y yo, sólo podemos atrasar lo que está haciendo Ker- Saga trata de acercarse a ella, pero una masa violácea se coloca entre ellos.

-No te dejes rendir- intervine Saori- lo has estado haciendo muy bien, hasta ahora.

Al mismo tiempo, Fausto revisa los últimos detalles de las armaduras que acaba de crear. Todos los desertores del Santuario se muestran maravillados al darse cuenta que, éstas son ligeras y les ayudan a aumentar su cosmos y son más veloces. Ker observa todo a lado del hombre que terminó con la vida de Kalinka.

-Si ya terminaste, lo mejor será prepararse para atacar el Santuario. Atena está vulnerable, por lo que la seguridad del mismo, sigue muy débil.

-No entiendo esas cosas, sólo tengo claro que debo tener todo en orden para que el plan funcione-responde Fausto, observando algunos desertores que siguen entrenando.

-Está….- en ese momento, Ker siente que la cabeza le da vueltas y la sensación que algo quiere salir de su cuerpo- ¡rayos! Esa estúpida niña sigue viva- y siente un gran dolor que la hace gritar- ¡No dejaré que me expulses!- cierra sus ojos para concentrar su poder y pueda absorber con mayor velocidad la esencia de la niña.

Fausto observa todo lo que ocurre, piensa que su aliada no está del todo bien pero en el fondo, no le presta ninguna clase de atención. Lo único que tiene en mente, es terminar con todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses. Tiene claro que esa niña, cuyo padre es uno de los santos dorados más poderosos, le generó demasiados problemas; mucho más, que Kalinka. Nunca imaginó que Agnes, sobreviviría a la caída. No tuvo la precaución de verificar la existencia de su cuerpo o bien, darle muerte cuando la tuvo cerca.

El hombre que diseñó esas armaduras, nunca imaginó que meterse con Saori Kido, tendría como consecuencia, conocer a esos hombres poderosos y con armaduras tan brillantes como el sol… pero ahora, sólo tiene el deseo y la orden de acabar con ellos, pues los considera obstáculos para el completo funcionamiento de sus diseños.

En el lugar donde se encuentra Agnes, todo se mueve y la masa violácea reacciona de forma agresiva para acabar con todo a su paso. La diosa y Géminis intentan acercarse de nuevo peo es imposible, pues la pequeña es envuelta una vez más. Ella trata de acercar su mano a ellos, Saga sólo la toca unos segundos.

-¡Padre!...no me dejes…

-Agnes, no te dejes vencer- y se queda helado al ver cómo de nuevo, esa masa la envuelve por completo. Saori nota su mirada triste y al mismo tiempo, nota en los ojos del caballero, el odio y deseos por acabar con Ker.

-Saga, ella lo logrará. Hay que ayudarla con el cosmos.

-No podría perdonarme, si ella no regresa- el dorado toma un poco de aire para concentrarse.

La pequeña de Géminis siente que se ahoga, lo último que miran sus ojos azules, es el rostro del dorado que se trata de su padre. Todo se vuelve oscuro y sin aire, no puede respirar y siente que algo le arranca el alma; al final, pierde completamente el conocimiento…

Agnes despierta de forma repentina. Sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa al verse en un lugar completamente diferente, al que estaba minutos atrás. Se asusta al encontrarse en una cama y una habitación muy sencilla pero algo deteriorada, no entiende cómo fue que llegó ahí. Se levanta de golpe y mira un espejo de cuerpo entero en la puerta, para verse vestida con un camisón rosado y se queda helada… pues recuerda que alguna vez, lo tuvo. No lo duda y abre la puerta para salir del lugar hasta que...

-Agnes, hija… ¿qué haces? Debes vestirte para ir a la escuela. Se te hará tarde- la niña se queda helada al ver a una mujer de cabellos negros, cuya voz era muy conocida para ella.

-¿Mamá? No se supone…- musita casi temblando. No entiende lo que está pasando, pues ella sabe perfectamente que ella falleció meses atrás. Kalinka se queda desconcertada por su reacción y se acerca a ella.

-Parece que viste un fantasma, otra vez… mejor ve a desayunar para que te vistas.

-… y ¿papá? ¿Dónde está mi padre? Saga de Géminis- algo en su interior le decía que no hiciera esa pregunta, pero su curiosidad le pide entender lo que realmente está pasando. Se sorprende al ver molesta a Kalinka, quien la mira con seriedad.

-No sé por qué mencionas a ese hombre. Ya te dije muchas veces que nos dejó solas, desde el día que naciste- le da la espalda- olvídalo y sigamos con nuestras vidas.

La niña se queda en silencio. Regresa a la habitación y cierra la puerta, pensando que todo eso es un mal sueño, por lo que se pellizca y le duele. Intenta recordar lo último que vio, tiene una visión vaga de Saga pero al tratar de recordar detalles, siente una gran punzada en la cabeza por lo que prefiere seguir el juego.

No pasa mucho cuando viste un uniforme de marinero, sale de la habitación y se dirige a la cocina mientras su madre termina de almorzar. Ella no dice nada, la pequeña come algo y prefiere irse rápido de ahí.

Al salir de la casa, nota que ya conocía ese lugar pero se siente confundida. Vagamente recuerda que vivió en una casa parecida, antes de llegar a la mansión del abuelo de Saori, sólo que era muy pequeña y piensa si ésta se encontraba en Japón o Grecia.

Camina por las calles y nota que sigue en Japón. Mira el cielo soleado y muchas personas de un lado a otro para llegar a sus destinos. Algo en su mente le dice que siga cierta dirección para llegar a la escuela, como si se tratara de una actividad que tiene tiempo realizando y eso le espanta.

-No puede ser, no debería estar aquí. Debería estar en casa con… ¿papá?- y a lo lejos mira a un joven muy alto y musculoso que al parecer, está comprando un poco de ramen. La niña lo visualiza como Aldebarán de Tauro, por lo que corre para saludarlo- ¡Tío Aldebarán! ¡Soy Agnes!

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que el joven, la mira como si no la conociera. Le espanta escuchar la palabra tío, y se muestra un tanto apenado por la situación:

-¡Oye niña! Creo que me estás confundiendo… yo nunca te he visto, je, je, je.

-¡Perdón! Es que…- se aleja lentamente para irse corriendo, pues debe llegar a tiempo para la escuela.

Pasan unos minutos y llega a su destino. Observa a todos los niños que están entrando a la escuela y ella duda. Piensa que debería estar en otro lugar, pero no recuerda donde. Intenta visualizar una vez más a Saga y su mente es más confusa, por lo que se toca su cabeza.

Entra a la escuela y sube rápidamente a su salón. Se sienta en su pupitre y mira por la ventana. Nota que hay varias personas que conoce o mejor dicho, piensa que los ha visto en algún momento de su vida.

Desde la ventana, visualiza a Dohko en clases de educación física y en el área de las jardineras, está Afrodita regando las flores; todo eso, extraña a Agnes pues siente que los conoce y los ha tratado pero, lo visualiza como un vago recuerdo. Mientras pasa el tiempo, siente que todo lo relacionado al Santuario, es cosa de su imaginación… como si soñara con caballeros medievales con armaduras brillantes y eso la hace sentir triste.

Sale del salón y camina por el pasillo. No se da cuenta que choca contra alguien, por lo que está a punto de caer hasta que una persona la detiene a tiempo. Alza la mirada y nota que es un hombre de cabellos verdosos.

-Señorita, debe tener cuidado…

-Ah, señor Camus…-musita sorprendida, dejando al joven extrañado.

-Me sorprende que conozca mi nombre pero…a usted nunca la he visto. Hoy es mi primer día como profesor de Francés- hace una leve reverencia- ojalá la pueda tener en mi grupo. Buen día.

El joven se aleja de ella, por lo que baja la mirada al darse cuenta que todo lo que parecía conocer, no existe o simplemente está desapareciendo para dar paso a otra historia. Baja las escaleras y prefiere salir de la escuela, hasta que se topa con alguien más: una joven de cabellos negros con ojos violetas.

-Hola Agnes- la niña se paraliza al ver esa figura que lentamente recuerda.

-…tú, ¿Ker?- y la joven asiente divertida.

-Veo que aún no me olvidas, sin importar que estás perdiendo todas esas memorias…-se acerca lentamente a ella.

-¡NO! ¡No quiero olvidar a todos ellos, a mi familia…a esos santos dorados que me cuidan… y…-se espanta al darse cuenta que no puede recordar lo que sigue.

-Agnes, mi esencia te come lentamente. Cuando desaparezcas… ¿sabes qué pasará? Tu padre buscará matarme pero él, no podrá tocarme y lo terminaré matando con mis propias manos. Saga siempre fue considerado el mejor caballero dorado pero tú…- y la señala- eres su mayor debilidad y perdición. Ni siquiera su estúpida diosa, le generaría tanto dolor como perderte a ti- y ríe fuertemente- es más, deberías estar contenta, podrías quedarte en este mundo.

-¿Mundo?

-Mis hermanos eran los dioses de la muerte y el sueño, yo puedo manejar ambas cosas. Tu muerte está cerca, yo podría hacer menos doloroso ese proceso. Si ruegas por tu vida, puedes vivir en este mundo y nunca más, tendrás que sufrir tu miserable destino.

-¡Jamás! Yo no quiero vivir en este mundo falso…-intenta golpearla pero Ker, la aleja con rapidez.

-La verdad, me sorprende tu fuerza… un humano promedio, ya no tendría memoria alguna o bien, aceptaría de inmediato este destino.

-¡No me rendiré! Tras decir eso, Agnes corre a toda velocidad. Se siente mal por lo que está pasando y descubre que todo lo que ha visto, es una ilusión. La diosa está usando sus recuerdos para crear una ilusión que refleja parte de sus sentimientos más profundos o mejor dicho, sus propias inseguridades.

La pequeña corre entre las calles de Japón, siente una gran tristeza y lo único que no quiere, es terminar de olvidar todo lo que considera importante: su padre, los dorados, Atena y el Santuario en general. No se da cuenta que llega lo que parece ser un templo budista.

El lugar está completamente solo y en silencio. Agnes siente un poco de temor, pues considera que puede ser peligroso aunque siente que alguien la vigila. Se coloca en posición de ataque, aunque visualiza una silueta de cabellos rubios.

-Agnes…

-¿Shaka?- dice mientras se frota sus ojos para ver la silueta del dorado de Virgo, cuyos ojos los mantiene cerrados para almacenar todo su cosmos.

-Todo lo que ves aquí, es falso. Aférrate a tus verdaderos deseos…

-¡Eso intento! Pero… ¿por qué están ustedes y no me reconocen y tú…?- la niña se muestra más confundida, Shaka abre un poco sus ojos y la mira fijamente.

-Soy real. Lo que ves son los deseos verdaderos de tu corazón, pequeña. Ker los usa en tu contra, debes ser fuerte para soportarlos… Saga y Atena están por encontrarte.

-Shaka, no los quiero perder…ustedes son mi..

En ese momento, Shaka desaparece pues al parecer Ker detectó su cosmos y la niña, nota el cambio en las nubes. Todo se hace gris para dar paso a la lluvia. Sale del templo para dirigirse a su casa, sin importar que se moje.

La pequeña corre en medio de la lluvia. Piensa en las palabras de Shaka, las cuales la hacen sentir mal porque piensa que, si Ker juega con sus sentimientos más oscuros; ella en el fondo, siempre quería ser una niña normal.

-…y si ¿realmente esto he querido?- se detiene y mira las calles de la ciudad- ¡no! Agnes, recuerda que eras feliz- se dice para sí misma- debo soportar esto…

No se da cuenta que pasa un coche y termina completamente mojada. La pequeña se muestra molesta por la situación y trata de seguirlo, pero le es imposible. Decide que lo mejor es regresar a casa aunque al llegar, nota un cambio muy extraño: la casa está vacía, sin luz y se observa más deteriorada. Agnes le extraña la situación y entra con rapidez.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- intenta buscar a Kalinka. Siente un gran nerviosismo, sobretodo porque no hay muebles y al entrar lo que parecía ser su habitación, está muy sucio y el espejo, completamente roto- Yo no quiero estar sola… yo quiero estar con mi padre…

Se acomoda en un rincón de la casa, y busca algo de comida en su mochila encontrando sólo una barra de chocolate. La abre con mucho cuidado para comerla mientras se abraza a sí misma. En el fondo tiene miedo, pues no desea quedarse así toda la eternidad aunque lentamente siente que ese será su destino final. No lo soporta más y comienza a llorar.

-Te odio Ker… has destruido a mi familia… a papá, a Kanon y a todos… -intenta limpiarse las lágrimas con su sueter- yo no quiero esto ¡Basta!

En ese momento, se escuchan unas patrullas pues al parecer están buscando a la niña para llevársela a otro lugar. Agnes se queda helada, comienza a temblar un poco pero hace todo lo posible para calmarse y pensar en algo más. Sabe que si su madre no la cuida, ella debe irse a otro lugar. La hija de Saga percibe que si se va de ese lugar, probablemente no pueda despertar nunca más. Busca donde esconderse porque los policías están entrando a la casa, por lo que trata de mantenerse en silencio.

Reza en silencio para que no la encuentren, pues teme por su vida y su futuro. Cierra por un momento sus ojos, piensa que saldrá bien de esta situación, y seguirá viviendo en el Santuario. Su cuerpo comienza a brillar, mientras siente una fuerza que la envuelve y la hace sentir fuerte. Agnes decide enfrentarse sola a la situación, por lo que sale de su escondite para detener a los policías.

-No me voy a rendir…

Los policías rodean a la niña, mientras le ordenan que no haga ningún movimiento porque se la llevarán a otro lugar para que se hagan cargo de ella. La niña no dice palabra alguna, pues está dispuesta a escapar y poco a poco, concentra su poder hasta que… la sala es iluminada por un resplandor tan brillante como el sol.

-¡Explosión de Galaxias!

Agnes reacciona a esa voz tan conocida. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y más, al ver la silueta de su padre y a su lado, Saori.

-¡Papá!

-¡Agnes! Al fin te encontramos- dice Saga emocionado- te prometí que te protegería por siempre.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos corren y se abrazan. Saga la abraza con mucho cariño, y no puede evitar derramar algunas lágrimas mientras ella, no deja de sollozar.

-Mi pequeña Agnes, siempre recuerda que no estás sola…- se separa un poco, pero ella no lo permite. Ambos se quedan así unos minutos hasta que Saga, la aleja un poco- hija, escucha con atención, pronto estaremos juntos pero lo que te diremos, es importante.

-Agnes, nosotros no podemos traerte de vuelta- dice Saori- sería contraproducente para tu cuerpo, pero sí podemos ayudarte a liberarte del poder de Ker. El resto depende de ti.

-…lo sé y lo agradezco- se limpia sus lágrimas.

-Hija, un caballero de Atena jamás se rinde. Este tipo de experiencias nos sirven para demostrar de qué estamos hechos…-Saga la observa fijamente.

El lugar está quebrándose, los policías están paralizados y los presentes, protegen a Agnes para evitar algún daño. Saori termina por destruir todo el lugar, por lo que quedan en medio de la nada.

-Papá,… gracias... siente que se está desvaneciendo- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Papá!

-Descuida Agnes- la mira con tranquilidad- estás regresando a tu estado normal. Te veré pronto… lo que resta, depende de ti.

Tras decir eso, la niña desaparece, Saga siente un vuelco en el corazón. Aprieta sus puños con fuerza, mientras Atena se acerca a él para decirle que es momento de regresar al Santuario.

-Pronto la verás, Saga. Nosotros debemos regresar, pues podríamos ser absorbidos por el poder de Ker.

-Lo sé, Atena. Confío que ella logrará expulsar a esa diosa, de su cuerpo- mira a la diosa a los ojos- gracias por esto, mi diosa. Siempre estaré en deuda- Atena solamente sonríe y asiente.

-Lo único que pido, es que la guíes… vamos.

Tanto caballero como diosa, desaparecen del lugar, satisfechos de liberar a la pequeña del sueño eterno de Ker. No pasa mucho cuando ambos despiertan, en la sala de reuniones del Santuario. Mu y Kanon se les acerca para saber lo que pasó.

-Saga, ¿tuvieron éxito?- pregunta Mu, en tono preocupado.

-Sí. Ella está bien- y abraza al carnero con fuerza, por lo que corresponde al gesto un poco sonrojado.

-Me alegra saber eso, Saga- comenta Kanon- yo sabía que ella estaba bien, espero pronto expulse a Ker de su...

Los presentes son interrumpidos, pues Shion entra a la sala muy alterado junto con Aioros. Al parecer, algo está ocurriendo afuera del Santuario. Saori se acerca a ellos y el resto, tienen un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

-Atena, nos alegra verla de regreso- comenta el maestro de Mu- tenemos un problema delicado. Están atacando el Santuario de nuevo… Fausto acaba de llegar con un ejército de los hombres que desertaron a su entrenamiento de caballero.

-¡No puede ser!- Saori se muestra preocupada por esa situación, ya que le duele mucho saber que las personas se fueron de ahí, cegados por sus ambiciones o inseguridades. Saga se acerca al Gran Patriarca y Aioros.

-Por Atena y el Santuario, debemos terminar con ellos- mira a Atena- mi diosa, todos los que están con Fausto, ya son traidores y son capaces de hacerle daño y destruir este sitio que es nuestro hogar.

-Saga tiene razón. La única opción, es terminar con ellos- comenta Shion.

Saori al parecer, no está muy convencida. Le duele la idea que sus caballeros tengan que terminar la vida de las personas pero las leyes del Santuario son claras: la traición se paga con la muerte. Al final ella asiente, pues sabe que estarían todos en peligro, en caso que Fausto lograra sus objetivos.

-Saga, Aioros, les ordeno que avisen a todos los caballeros para que se alisten. Vamos a defender este lugar y…- piensa un poco- den muerte a todos los traidores.

Ambos caballeros asienten y se van corriendo del lugar. Mu los sigue y Kanon se queda con la diosa y el Gran Maestro.

-Atena, yo estaré al pendiente del regreso de Agnes. Tanto mi hermano y yo, queremos hacernos cargo de Ker…

-Entiendo sus razones, Los ayudaré con mi cosmos, para que terminen con esto.

Tras decir eso, el gemelo menor se retira del lugar y observa cómo el resto de soldados y caballeros se preparan para lo que se avecina. Le da gusto ver a Saga más tranquilo, esperando mentalmente el regreso de su hija.

-Saga, te veo mejor… me gusta la idea de que ambos nos encarguemos de esto. Como en los viejos tiempos- comenta Sagitario mientras se coloca su casco.

-Es nuestro deber, proteger este lugar y Atena. Y sí, estoy más tranquilo porque sé que Agnes, saldrá victoriosa de su propia batalla. Espero ansiosamente, verla de nuevo.

Aioros sonríe por esa mirada decidida y determinada de su viejo amigo. Todos se preparan a las afueras del Santuario y miran que llegan todos los soldados desertores y al final, aparece Fausto sonriendo.

-Todos ustedes parecen caballeros de la Edad Media. Destruiremos este lugar por completo.

-¿En serio?- comenta Saga- ¿Y tu diosa? ¿Dónde está Ker?

-Ella los espera pacientemente, pero dudamos que logren verla- responde en tono desafiante.

Ninguno de los presentes se espera la reacción de Aioros, quien prepara una flecha y la lanza inmediatamente,

-No sería bueno que nos subestimen- responde el hermano mayor de Aioria,

Tanto Saga como Aioros, observan a todos los desertores. Piensan que sólo los caballeros de plata o bronce, podrían con la pelea pero algo les dice que la mejor opción, son los doce santos dorados.

Una batalla está a punto de comenzar…

-.-.-.-

¡Hola a todos!

Espero estén bien y sigan las recomendaciones sanitarias sobre el Coronavirus (Covid-19), yo sigo presentándome a trabajar, pero me regreso de inmediato a casa. Esperemos que pase muy pronto esta horrible situación, por mientras y si pueden, hay que quedarse en casa.

¿Qué creen? Estamos a pocos capítulos del final de esta historia y las cosas, ya están de color hormiga ¿Qué pasará? ¿Quién saldrá victorioso? Agnes tiene en sus manos, su propio destino y expulsar a Ker de su cuerpo, será una prueba que la marque de por vida…. ¿creen que ella podría ser un caballero digno? Esto y más, en la siguiente actualización.

Cuídense mucho,

Con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	21. Capítulo 20: Batalla en el Santuario

**Capítulo 20: Batalla en el Santuario**

Las personas que se fueron del Santuario, ahora están de vuelta, pero en otras circunstancias. Tanto ellos como Fausto, están en la entrada de ese extraño y fantasioso lugar, casi a la vista de todas las personas.

Los guardias, soldados y caballeros de diferentes rangos, están impidiendo el paso de los invasores. Al frente de ellos están Aioros y Saga, quienes piensan que sería un desperdicio que todos los santos peleen, cuando solamente pueden participar los dorados. Seiya de Pegaso corre hasta ellos para saber cómo van a actuar, pues es la primera vez que ve esta clase de situaciones, aunque... se asombra ver la mirada asesina de Géminis.

-Aioros...ahm, Saga...nosotros queremos hacernos cargo.

-No Seiya- contesta serio Saga- es mejor que ustedes se queden cerca de Atena. Este asunto lo podemos resolver sólo nosotros.

-Je- sonríe nervioso Aioros y se acerca al santo de bronce- es mejor que seamos menos, los que nos involucremos. Te agradezco tu ayuda- Seiya asiente y se va corriendo.

Fausto observa toda la situación y se queda extrañado, aunque no duda en reírse sin importar que la mirada de Géminis es más incómoda de lo normal.

-No sabía que tenía sentido del humor- silencia el geminiano al hombre de cabellos grises, mientras cruza sus brazos- le diré que, para terminar con todos ustedes, no es necesaria la participación de todos los caballeros que vivimos en este lugar. Es un asunto que puede resolverse fácilmente con sólo doce.

-Qué hombre tan confiado...- responde Fausto.

-Saga, si por ti fuera lo harías solo ¿verdad?- comenta Sagitario con una ligera sonrisa.

-Sí, este hombre y Ker, me han colmado la paciencia.

Para el hombre que diseñó unas extrañas armaduras, se muestra divertido con la situación. Gran parte de su vida se había dedicado a la ciencia, aunque en los últimos años ha tenido trabajos de espionaje; sobre todo, el de observar los movimientos de Saori Kido y la fundación de su abuelo. Trabajó un tiempo a lado de Kalinka, por ella tuvo conocimiento del Santuario y toda la historia de los santos de Atena aunque, en un inicio, la consideró como un cuento de niños.

El científico se sintió curioso con todos los datos que la madre de Agnes, le contó. Buscó la forma de obtener datos sobre armaduras, hasta que sus superiores le ordenaron que robara algunos diseños del señor Kido...

-Y bien, ¿Quién entra al campo de batalla?- dice Fausto.

-Pues... nosotros- todos los soldados y caballeros de diferentes rangos, dan paso a los dorados. Afrodita habla en voz alta mientras tiene en sus manos, una rosa roja. Detrás de él, caminan Death Mask y Shura. A lado de ellos Aioria, Milo, Camus y Dohko. Mu y Aldebarán aparecen a lado de Sagitario y Géminis. Shaka es el último en aparecer y se incorpora con el resto.

Los soldados desertores se sorprenden de ver a los doce mejores santos de Atena, en un solo lugar. Todos ellos se muestran serios, pues saben perfectamente que ese hombre, ha generado demasiados problemas.

-No pensé verlo de nuevo- dice Milo- usted terminó con la vida de la madre de Agnes...

-Mi Excálibur hará justicia la memoria de Kalinka- Shura se prepara para el ataque.

-Vaya, no pensé ver a varios de ustedes...-responde Fausto.

-Fausto, nosotros defenderemos el Santuario con toda la fuerza del cosmos- Aioros prepara una flecha- y salvaremos a la pequeña Agnes.

Al decir eso, hace aparecer su arco dorado y rápidamente lanza la flecha, para dar inicio a la pelea. Cual va siendo la sorpresa de todos que, la flecha dorada se parte en dos debido a una barrera invisible que protege al hombre.

En ese momento, los soldados desertores se lanzan al ataque y los dorados, hacen lo mismo. A simple vista, se observa que la fuerza y habilidades de los dorados es mucho mayor, aunque lentamente los soldados se mueven y atacan con mayor soltura. Entre ellos sobresale un joven pelirrojo el cual, reconoce de inmediato Camus.

-Por lo que veo, decidiste irte por el camino fácil. Es una pena tener que encontrarte en esta situación- comenta Camus preparándose para una Ejecución Aurora.

-No tengo miedo- responde el joven- había olvidado que usted, apareció porque molesté a una niña.

-…- sin decir más, Acuario lanza su ataque y nota cómo el chico, lo esquiva con facilidad. Salta y ataca al dorado desde el aire. El maestro del hielo congela el viento que genera sus movimientos, por lo que el chico queda paralizado y cae al suelo.

-La arrogancia será tu perdición…- y detiene al joven al congelarle las piernas.

-¡Déjeme! ... ¿no me va a matar? - grita el joven. Camus voltea a verlo sin expresión alguna.

-Se testigo de este día...- y se aleja de él, pues corre para seguir peleando.

Cerca de ahí, Milo ya había terminado con algunos soldados, pero le parece molesto usar su aguja escarlata en esos seres, pues no los considera dignos oponentes. Algo que detesta el joven alacrán, son sin duda, los traidores y prefiere deshacerse de ellos por otros medios. Shura usa a Excalibur para matar a otros, no siente pena alguna y sólo tiene la idea de acercarse lo posible a Fausto para darle muerte.

Dohko se lamenta tener que dar muerte a muchos de ellos, pues eran aspirantes a nuevos caballeros y eso, lo considera algo triste.

-Me entristece esto, ustedes pudieron ser una nueva generación. Tampoco les puedo perdonar que le dieran la espalda a Atena- Dohko ataca a todos los soldados con gran facilidad.

-Estas armaduras los hacen fuertes, pero no pueden con nosotros- comenta Aioros observando a varios de ellos.

-Hay que terminar pronto- responde el antiguo maestro de Shiryu.

Mientras tanto, Aioria también está peleando y nota que las armaduras se destruyen al utilizar su Plasma Relámpago, por lo que intenta convencer a los soldados que se rindan; aprovechan el momento para golpearlo mientras que otros, sólo huyen.

-Ninguno de ustedes podrá superar una armadura legítima ¡no me toquen! - algunos salen volando, debido que su cosmos, los lanza al aire.

Mu y Shaka también pelean, aunque se dedican más a la parte ofensiva. El primero intenta acercarse a Saga, pues le preocupa la situación actual de Agnes.

-No te preocupes, Mu – responde el hombre más cercano a Dios- Agnes estará bien, aún no es tarde- el carnero se queda extrañado por esas palabras.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?...- acaso tú...

-No sólo yo, todos la apoyamos un poco. Esa niña, a pesar de tener una fuerza interior muy extraña... estaba dejando que Ker, la consumiera, nos limitamos a iluminarle el camino.

-Entiendo...- y crea una pared de cristal para evitar que ningún soldado pase por las escaleras que conducen al resto del Santuario.

-Saga no debe saber eso- Shaka mira a su compañero sin abrir sus ojos, aunque Mu entiende perfectamente esa petición y ambos continúan defendiendo la entrada.

Aldebarán llega con ellos para apoyarlos, pues algunos seres intentan filtrarse, pero al ver los santos dorados, se detienen. Uno de ellos se lanza al ataque, Shaka simplemente le bloquea todos sus sentidos.

-Amigo Mu, deberías ir con Saga...nosotros seguimos con esto. Ya quedan pocos hombres- responde Aldebarán mientras le da una pequeña palmada en su espalda, haciéndolo tambalear un poco.

-...gracias, je- y desaparece de la zona.

Saga también está peleando, no le interesa utilizar sus habilidades pues está esperando el momento perfecto para destruir la barrera que protege a Fausto, quien sonríe divertido por la situación. Nota que los dorados están controlando el campo de batalla, aunque sus labios comienzan a mostrar un poco de enojo, pues algunos soldados se están retirando y huyendo, pues reconocen que pelear ante los mejores caballeros, es casi un suicidio.

-¡Explosión de Galaxias!- grita el geminiano para destruir la barrera, aunque se lleva la sorpresa que su ataque, simplemente rebota y termina por recibirlo. El dorado cae al suelo, adolorido pero molesto por la situación- … cuando Ker no te encuentre útil, te aniquilará... con nosotros, hizo lo mismo...

-No me importa tanto,… estoy disfrutando toda la situación. Yo no veo conveniente que sigas intentado destruir esta barrera.

-¿No te importa? Je, no hubieras aceptado el apoyo de ella...- se lanza al ataque y de nuevo es lanzado al suelo- cuando destruya esto, disfrutaré matarte con mis propias manos- al decir eso, los ojos de Saga cambian de color, momentáneamente al igual que su cabello.

Mu llega en ese momento, siente un escalofrío cuando observa el cambio de personalidad del geminiano, por lo que intenta hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡No Saga! ¡No tienes por qué llegar a eso!

-… Mu -musita extrañado- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine para apoyarte- mira a Fausto con seriedad- tus hombres están casi derrotados. Con algunos tuvimos compasión, pues creemos que pueden enderezarse aún...- y desaparece del lugar

Tanto Saga como Fausto se extrañan, el santo de Aries reaparece a lado del hombre que terminó con la vida de Kalinka. El hombre no se espera el recibir un golpe por la espalda, logrando destruir la barrera que lo protegía, por lo que cae al suelo. El hombre intenta moverse pero Mu, Saga y Shura lo rodean.

-… pero como…

-Saga, déjame terminar con su vida de una vez- exige Shura apuntando su brazo, hacia el cuello del hombre.

-No. Yo me haré cargo…- responde Saga con seriedad mientras Mu, lo mantiene retenido.

Los tres son interrumpidos por Fausto, quien no puede evitar reírse de la situación. Los presentes no le encuentran lo gracioso; Saga por su parte, lo toma de sus ropas.

-¿Cuál es la risa?

-Esto… ahm no termina aún, je- y le señala que mire el paisaje.

Al fondo del paisaje, se observa algo grande que está caminando lentamente. Los santos dorados se quedan helados, pues detectan que se tratan de unos seres gigantes que se están dirigiendo a ellos.

-Esto no puede estar pasando… comenta Mu respirando hondo- nos llevará más tiempo.

-Yo lo detendré- Shura se aleja de ellos y visualiza que se tratan de algunos titanes y gigantes de acero.

Todos los soldados y el resto de los santos de Atena, observan la llegada de esos seres mitológicos; algunos como Milo, maldicen la situación porque pensaban que la pelea estaba por terminar.

En el interior de la Sala del Patriarca, Atena y Shion observan todo lo que está ocurriendo. Sus caras se llenan de sorpresa al ver los nuevos participantes de la pelea. La diosa toma su báculo de Niké y sale del lugar mientras Shion, se le interpone.

-Atena es peligroso que salga. Esos seres pueden lastimarla.

-Shion, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Mis caballeros necesitan de mi ayuda… además, Saga debe alcanzar a Kanon. No falta mucho para que Agnes se libere de Ker.

El Gran Patriarca no dice más y opta por acompañar a la diosa. Cuando ambos salen del salón, notan que los caballeros de bronce, hacen guardia para evitar que algún extraño llegue a ese punto del Santuario, pues no hay nadie custodiando las doce casas.

-¡Seiya! Chicos… ¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunta la joven diosa, mientras Seiya se revuelve el cabello un poco.

-Saori… Saga nos pidió mantenernos en este lugar.

-Tal parece que a las afueras del Santuario, han llegado otros seres además de los desertores- comenta Hyoga, observando el paisaje.

-Ker ha complicado mucho las cosas. Debo ayudarlos un poco- la chica de cabellos lilas baja las escaleras y el resto, la sigue sin decir ninguna palabra.

Shion es el único que se queda, piensa si realmente funcionará todo. Desde su interior, reza que Agnes regrese con bien, pues no quisiera ver a Saga tan inestable…

Mientras tanto, Kanon camina por los bosques. Desde unas horas atrás, el cosmos de Agnes comenzó a percibirse de forma repentina pero muy débil; probablemente se debe a que está tomando control sobre su cuerpo y, busca la forma de rechazar a Ker. El hermano menor de Saga se muestra tranquilo ante esa situación, pues confía que ella podrá salir victoriosa.

Por momentos, también percibe la energía de Ker, quien lentamente es más inestable, debido a la reacción de Agnes. El gemelo menor al igual que su hermano, desea matar definitivamente a esa diosa; no sólo por el daño que les hizo a lo largo de los años sino, por entrometerse con Agnes.

No tarda mucho en llegar a una zona cubierta de árboles, lo cual hace complicado el paso de las personas y al final, hay un área completamente desierta a excepción de la presencia de Ker, quien al parecer está esperando a los hermanos. Kanon se sorprende verla demacrada, cómo si le hiciera daño habitar en el cuerpo de la niña. La diosa sonríe para darle la bienvenida.

-Pensé tardarían más en encontrarme… je ¿qué tal me veo en el cuerpo de Agnes?

-Maldita bruja- interrumpe Kanon- has hecho demasiado daño, Agnes se librará de ti tarde o temprano y nosotros, no dejaremos nada de ti.

Ker ríe por esas palabras, lo que incita a Kanon a atacarla pero se detiene al sentir con mayor fuerza, el cosmos de su sobrina. Sabe perfectamente que, si hiere su cuerpo ella puede estar en peligro.

-Acaso… ¿recordaste lo que pasó con el señor Hades y ese caballero de Andrómeda?- Ker lo mira fijamente- si me atacas ahora, ambas moriremos.

-Pensé que ese tal Radamanthys, era detestable… pero tú, eres lo peor que nos ha pasado a Saga y a mi- Ker ríe y mueve ligeramente su mano, creando una gran ventisca que lanza a quien fue Dragón Marino en el pasado.

-Cada minuto que pasa, soy más fuerte… aunque tengo muchas dificultades para controlar mi poder…

-_¡No dejaré que hieras a Kanon! ¡Sal de mi cuerpo!...no dejaré que me consumas…_

… ¿Agnes?- Kanon se siente adolorido para pronunciar algo más- sonríe al escuchar esa pequeña y dulce voz, generando un mayor enojo en Ker.

-Se supone que ya estabas muerta… ¿por eso no puedo controlar bien mis poderes?- la diosa, recuerda que horas atrás, comenzó a sentir grandes punzadas en su cuerpo pues la hija de Géminis, logró liberarse del sueño eterno. Como una forma de acelerar la unión entre ambas, Ker indujo a la niña a un encanto parecido al que aplicaban sus hermanos mayores pero Agnes, logró escaparse y ahora, está buscando la manera de expulsarla de su cuerpo.

-_Ese mundo que me mostraste, no es lo que quiero. Yo quiero estar con papá, Kanon y todos los del Santuario… porque pertenezco a ese mundo. Te detesto Ker, me has hecho mucho daño pero sigo de pié. Sal de mi cuerpo… ¡Ahora!_

Ker siente que la cabeza le explotará. Le duele todo el cuerpo y sin darse cuenta, crea otra barrera que marchita toda la vegetación que la rodea, pues siente que la están expulsando de ese joven cuerpo. Kanon intenta acercarse de nuevo pero al ver el paisaje, se detiene pues sabe que sin una armadura de por medio, puede perecer en el intento por salvar a Agnes.

-¡Agnes! ¡Sigue luchando por expulsar a Ker!... no permitas que ella te domine ¡Eleva tu cosmos!

Al mismo tiempo, en el campo de batalla cerca de la entrada del Santuario, los dorados y algunos caballeros de bronce, están preocupados por la presencia de los nuevos enemigos: los titanes, seres monstruosos y llenos de ira, los cuales están destruyendo todo el paisaje; y las grandes figuras metálicas de guerreros, quienes aplastan y comen lo que tienen enfrente.

Fausto logra alejarse un poco de ellos, pero nota que Saga y Mu lo siguen. En ese momento, reconoce que sus armaduras son un fracaso, pues mira que sólo un mínimo porcentaje sobrevivió al ataque. Su única esperanza para salir vivo es; sin duda, el ataque de esos seres mitológicos.

-Bestias creadas por Ker… destruyan el Santuario completo ¡Ahora!- los seres siguen su camino, por lo que Shura trata de cortarlos en dos con Excálibur y al instante, éstos regresan a su forma normal.

-Se supone que esos seres, se mueren- dice Shura sin palabras. Dohko se acerca a él y, trata de analizar a los oponentes.

-Esos no son reales. Son una ilusión- responde el antiguo maestro- Shura, observa cómo estos seres absorben el ataque.

-Maestro, tiene toda la razón…pero están acabando con algunos soldados y caballeros.

-Y ese es el problema.

Aioros se les une y siguen atacando a esos seres. Intentan hacerlos pedazos pero es imposible, pues ellos terminan heridos a causa de su fuerza. El resto de los dorados se unen y se dan cuenta que están siendo rodeados por esos seres, ya que tienen la orden de acabar con los santos dorados y después, el resto del Santuario.

-Sería humillante morir por una estatua andante de metal- comenta Milo preparando su Aguja Escarlata.

-Estos seres toleran hasta el cero absoluto- Camus se muestra ligeramente preocupado.

-Mis rosas tampoco tienen un gran efecto sobre ellos- Afrodita hace aparecer algunas rosas en sus manos.

-Niños- interrumpe Dohko- esto ocurre porque no son reales. Son meras ilusiones de Ker pero los daños que están haciendo, sí son reales. Si lo notan los monstruos, por momentos, se mueven con lentitud, probablemente ella se está debilitando.

-Mmm, eso quiere decir que Agnes está buscando expulsarla de su cuerpo- comenta Death Mask pensativo, luego sonríe más animado- de ser así, esa niña es un orgullo.. Ojalá, haya funcionado nuestra ayuda.

Todos los presentes asienten. Aioros es el único que no entiende la situación como tal, por lo que busca alguna explicación y su hermano menor, acerca su oído para comentarle todos los detalles. El santo de Sagitario se sorprende de un plan que todos, menos Saga y Mu, hicieron para ayudar a la pequeña géminis.

-…yo estoy sorprendido por la fortaleza mental de ella- un niño promedio de su edad, ya hubiera perdido la batalla- comenta el joven santo.

-Fue idea de Shaka- dice Shura observando el siguiente movimiento de los monstruos- él percibió que ella estaba perdiendo la fuerza de su cosmos. Todos nosotros entendemos que Saga se perdió un tiempo, por eso vimos su otro yo,…y si Agnes muere en ese momento…

-Perdemos totalmente a Saga- Aioros termina la frase- vaya, de verdad que esa niña lo ha cambiado mucho.

-Nosotros quisimos a Kalinka-musita Afrodita mientras observa una rosa blanca- ella fue una mujer peculiar que sin importar que su amor, nunca fue correspondido como ella hubiera querido, siempre se preocupó de Saga. Ella se fue del Santuario, por esa razón; y claro, para proteger a su hija – sonríe con tranquilidad- tener a esa niña con nosotros, es como decir que su madre quiere que hagamos realidad, su último deseo.

-Aunque Saga no lo reconozca, ella pertenece aquí- Camus habla mientras trata de congelar a uno de los titanes.

Tras escuchar todo eso, Aioros se da cuenta que sin importar lo que ocurrió en el pasado, todos ellos se preocupan por su compañero Géminis. También comprende lo importante que es Agnes, para todos ellos, especialmente en aquellos santos que se relacionaron con Kalinka.

-Y Aioros, no comentes nada de eso a Saga- dice Dohko, mientras nota que todos los monstruos los tienen rodeados- al escuchar eso, Aioros asiente.

En ese momento, todos los santos dorados están rodeados por los monstruos. Saben perfectamente que ellos son el principal objetivo para después, destruir el Santuario, por lo que planean algún ataque en conjunto. Saga y Mu, son los únicos que no están ahí, pues se encuentran con Fausto.

-Si tanto desean matarme, ¿por qué no lo han hecho aún? Reconozco que esas armaduras tienen fallas graves y,..

-Una persona como tú, jamás hará una armadura real- comenta Mu, muy serio- las armaduras que tenemos nosotros o cualquiera de los que ves por aquí….contiene elementos que les dan vida propia.

-No te he matado aún, pues deseo saber algunas cosas- interviene Saga- aunque creo debes darte cuenta que sin importar las cosas en este momento, tú estás derrotado. Mis compañeros terminarán de hacerse cargo de esos monstruos pero yo… te exijo me respondas lo siguiente, ¿por qué mataste a Kalinka? ¿Qué relación guardas con ella?

Mu no se espera eso. Piensa un poco las cosas y recuerda que él llegó a la mansión Kido porque sabía que anteriormente, ahí estuvo viviendo su hija. Imagina que debió encontrar alguna información sobre ellas o bien, los actos de Fausto. También nota un detalle en el geminiano: está totalmente enojado y apretando con gran fuerza uno de sus puños, intenta contener la ira que recorre su cuerpo.

-¿Kalinka? Ah, ella y yo trabajábamos para los hombres que siempre solicitan su protección. Je, cuando se dieron cuenta que yo podía recrear esas armaduras, visitaron a la señorita Kido para financiación y ella los rechazó. Me obligaron a obtener un plano y Kalinka se enteró…nuestros jefes, ordenaron deshacerme de ella- al escuchar eso, Saga siente una gran ira y mentalmente maldice a esas personas- ellos ya no la veían útil por su hija, y porque sabían que ella los conocía a ustedes…

-… malditos…- y sin pensarlo dos veces, Saga lo golpea. Mu nota que por un instante, se transformó en su otro yo y, lo detiene.

-¡Basta Saga! No es digno de un caballero de Atena, este tipo de conductas- el geminiano se detiene en silencio.

-¿Por qué le dices eso, a una persona que mató a tantos por el mismo objetivo que tienen al día de hoy, los líderes mundiales?- comenta Fausto tocando su rostro y huele un poco a sangre- al final, robé los planos en la mansión Kido, aunque nunca imaginé que esa niña saliera viva y peor aún, es una de ustedes…- mira a Saga- si dices que esa niña, es tu hija, deberías ir por ella. No sé mucho de santos de Atena, dioses y cosas mitológicas pero… esa mujer, parece una bomba de tiempo.

Al decir eso, el hombre los hace un lado y camina un poco, mira todo el paisaje y se da cuenta que los pocos sobrevivientes de esos desertores, están huyendo mientras otros murieron a manos de los dorados o los monstruos. Toma un pedazo de armadura y la compara con las de ellos, y la tira al suelo polvoso.

-Saga, ¿Así te llamas, verdad? No te quedes aquí. Reconozco que me odias por tomar la vida de Kalinka pero, ese fue mi deber. No me arrepiento de mis pecados… solamente, me hubiera gustado vender mis creaciones al mundo, Yo pienso que seres como ustedes, no deberían ya de existir… jeje, dioses, zodiaco, qué cosas tan infantiles.

Al decir eso, de sus manos saca una pistola, tanto Saga como Mu se sorprenden e intuyen que la utilizará pero Fausto reacciona más rápido y se dispara en la cabeza. Los dorados, rodeados por los gigantes y solados de hierro, se quedan paralizados por la situación, pues perciben los cosmos de sus compañeros, llenos de sorpresa.

-Que hombre tan cobarde… ¡Fausto se disparó!- grita Shura e intenta escapar de los monstruos- ese maldito escapó… ¡Excálibur!- su brazo brilla y parte en dos, a uno de los solados pero éste, lo golpea y regresa al mismo lugar.

-¡Maldición! Nos tienen prisioneros- dice Aioria- si seguimos intentando escapar, terminaremos malheridos. Lo malo de todo esto, ese tal Fausto no era quien controlaba a estos seres.

Fausto cae al suelo y a su alrededor, se forma un charco de sangre. A pesar del disparo, todavía tiene un poco de vida, por lo que sonríe a los dorados. Mu siente repulsión por la escena, pues sabe que de este modo, el hombre se sale con la suya mientras que Saga lo mira con odio.

-Y te saliste con la tuya…

-Je, de todas formas... tú me ibas a matar, prefiero ahorrarte eso…reflexionen, a quien protegen….- la vida de Fausto, termina en ese momento. Saga golpea sus puños en el suelo y grita con todas sus fuerzas. Siente un gran coraje, pues no pudo vengar la muerte de Kalinka,

-Saga, mejor ve por Agnes... ¡Ella te necesita!- grita Mu- yo veré cómo apoyo a nuestros amigos pero este es el momento en el que tú, debes salvarla ¡Ahora!

-Mu…- tienes razón- y abre un portal dimensional para desaparecer al instante.

El carnero mira el cuerpo de Fausto, también siente un gran coraje porque detesta los humanos sin honor o que prefieren irse por la vía fácil. También le molesta que su muerte, haya generado la ira de su caballero de géminis. Se levanta y prefiere dejarlo ahí, pues no merece siquiera una sepultura.

-Ni siquiera mereces que te convierta en polvo estelar- tras decir eso, se teletransporta para ayudar a sus amigos.

No pasa mucho cuando Saga reaparece en el bosque, cierra unos instantes sus ojos para percibir alguna señal de Agnes, Kanon o Ker y percibe sus cosmos débiles. En su mente, lleva la imagen de Fausto, por lo que se aprieta sus puños con fuerza, hasta que siente una punzada en su cabeza. Su otro yo, le exige salir y lo permite….

La diosa Ker, siente un gran dolor en su cuerpo. Tal parece que Agnes está luchando para expulsarla pero la diosa, no se lo permite del todo. Kanon por su parte, se siente impotente al no poder involucrarse y sólo se le ocurre, ayudarla con su cosmos.

-¡Muere Agnes!

-¡_NO! Deja libre mi cuerpo… vete de aquí…. _– la niña siente una fuerza que la reanima, al grado que su cosmos brilla con mayor intensidad.

-… estúpida humana… - y no puede soportar más el dolor, por lo que todo el lugar se ilumina, creando una explosión.

Kanon queda deslumbrado y al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo es lanzado a lo lejos y pierde el conocimiento. El santo de Géminis visualiza la explosión y corre hacia esa dirección, encontrándose con su gemelo desmayado, lo mira con frialdad para después, seguir con su camino hasta el centro de la explosión.

Los árboles de la zona, están completamente destruidos. Toda la flora está marchita y los pocos animales que estaban en la zona, perecieron por la toxicidad que despedía Ker quien ahora, es una masa púrpura con olor a muerte y a su lado, Agnes abre lentamente sus ojos. Le duele todo el cuerpo pero se sorprende verse de vuelta.

-… lo logre… ¡estoy de vuelta!- mira a Ker- te dije que te expulsaría- y siente una presencia muy poderosa y oscura, la cual la deja helada. Intenta ver a lo lejos una silueta que camina con decisión. Sus ojos se sorprenden de visualizar la armadura de Géminis, aunque termina muda al ver la personalidad oscura de su padre-… ¿Saga?

-Estúpida niña… he perdido mi cuerpo…- siente la presencia del caballero de géminis-… vaya, no pensé verte de nuevo… Ares.

Saga se detiene y sonríe como un psicópata. Se mueve a gran velocidad para atacar a Ker, quien esquiva el ataque. Ella logra recrear su propia silueta, pues al no tener cuerpo o recipiente, sólo es una masa oscura.

-Ja, eres una tonta por perder tu cuerpo… Ker. Vaya que eres repugnante por fuera y por dentro. Tú no eres digna de pronunciar mi nombre- y vuelve atacar a la diosa, partiéndola en dos con sus manos. Ella se regenera y lanza una patada al geminiano oscuro, quien simplemente se aleja un poco.

En ese momento, Agnes se levanta con dificultad aunque no sabe qué hacer, sólo busca con la mirada a Kanon. Se quita todas las partes de la armadura oscura de la diosa y corre con todas sus fuerzas en busca de su tío. Ares se le interpone para verla de arriba, hacia abajo. La pequeña de ojos azules siente un gran escalofrío al verlo.

-¿Papá?... ¿eres tú?- Ares se acerca más a ella y se arrodilla para revisarla, sin decir palara alguna.

Ares toma su mentón y su mirada rojiza, aterra a la pequeña y más, cuando observa que tiene intenciones de matarla, pues su mano está cerca de su cuello. Ambos se quedan así unos segundos, como si el otro yo de Saga, no estuviera convencido de hacerlo.

-Realmente eres sangre de mi sangre, Agnes- responde el otro yo de Saga- no puedo matar, a alguien así- tras decir eso, empuja un poco a la niña en señal que se aleje lo suficiente del campo de batalla- Kanon está unos metros más allá.

-… eh, si…- y se aleja de la zona.

Saga choca sus puños, su mirada rojiza se posa en Ker, quien sabe perfectamente que, no debe subestimar a su enemigo. Agnes mira un poco y siente que esa versión de su padre, es mucho más aterradora, a la primera vez que lo vio pelear.

-Finalmente tomaré tu vida o bueno, lo que te queda, Ker - se coloca en posición para usar una de sus técnicas más poderosas- ¡Explosión de Galaxias!

-Recuerda Saga, soy una diosa- y crea una esfera oscura para protegerse del brutal ataque del dorado.

Ares, el nombre real de la segunda personalidad de Saga, lanza su ataque y la diosa observa los planetas que intentan aplastarla. La barrera que la protege primero la protege y unos segundos después, observa cómo esta se quiebra. Ker recibe de lleno el ataque y siente como es golpeada para estrellarse en unas ramas. La segunda personalidad de Géminis corre tras ella, como si estuviera cazando a su presa.

-Eres mi presa, ahora.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del Santuario, los dorados siguen prisioneros por los monstruos. Observan cómo otros seres, intentan acceder al lugar mientras otros caballeros, los detienen con sus habilidades, hasta que todos perciben un cosmos reconfortante y cálido.

-¡No dejaré que pasen!- grita Atena usando su báculo Niké y su cosmos logra que los monstruos se detengan, como si el tiempo se congelara en ellos. Los dorados se muestran contentos al ver que su diosa, los salvó.

-¡Atena! Estamos honrados que nos haya salvado…-grita Aioros y todos se mueven de la zona para posicionarse en las escaleras, pues todos deben proteger la entrada principal del Santuario.

-Yo puedo mantener paralizados a estos monstruos… sólo espero que Saga y Kanon, terminen con todo esto- Shion se acerca a ella y le extraña que la diosa, les encomiende esa misión.

-¿Está segura? Ellos de alguna forma acabarán directamente con un dios… podrían tener problemas en el futuro.

-No lo creo Shion, Ker es ya todo menos una diosa, al grado que puedo imaginar a mi padre, el Dios Zeus, castigándola eternamente.

De esa forma, por medio de sus cosmos, mantienen activa la barrera protectora del Santuario mientras Atena, usa su poder para mantener paralizados a los monstruos, pues cualquiera de ellos que logre entrar, será la perdición de ese mundo especial.

Mu llega con ellos en ese momento, por lo que Shura y Arios se le acercan para saber lo que pasó. Los presentes se quedan helados al ver su rostro sin gesto alguno, Aldebarán y Shaka corren para saludarlo y perciben que está muy enojado.

-Amigo Mu, ¿qué paso?- pregunta el toro de la segunda casa del zodiaco.

-Ese Fausto… no tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a Saga y prefirió matarse…- y sus puños se estrellan en el suelo, creando un gran hoyo- tenía el deseo de despedazar su cuerpo, para que sintiera el dolor que ha generado a Saga y su hija…y- siente la mano de Shura en su hombro.

-Te entiendo, Mu. A mí me hubiera gustado lo mismo pero, terminó por ser un hombre cobarde y sin honor.

-Ahora sólo queda esperar que Saga regrese con Kanon y Agnes, ¿verdad?- pregunta Sagitario al carnero, quien asiente y preparara un muro gigante de cristal.

-Mu, al menos ese hombre ya está muerto y no se acercará de nuevo a Agnes- comenta Aldebarán, tratando de calmar a su amigo.

El resto de los dorados, prefieren mantener su posición aunque en el fondo, esperan el regreso de su compañero con la pequeña Agnes.

La pequeña géminis finalmente encuentra a un Kanon inconsciente. No puede evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, pues se siente un poco culpable de verlo en ese estado, sabe que pelear sin ninguna clase de armadura, las probabilidades de salir herido son muy altas.

-¡Tío Kanon! ¡No te mueras, por favor!- y lo agita un poco- No me dejes sola...

-… eres, demasiado… ruidosa… Agnes.

Kanon lentamente abre sus ojos y observa a una pequeña llorando por su bienestar. La niña no duda en abrazar al gemelo menor, quien se siente extraño por ese gesto de cariño, algo que sólo pasaba cuando él y Saga, fueron jóvenes. Al inicio tiene la intención de alejarla de su persona pero siente algo especial y, abraza efusivamente a quien llama su sobrina.

-¡Buaa, Kanon! ¡Gracias por ayudarme! Estás herido, debo revi…- pero su tío, no deja que se mueva. La abraza dándole a entender que estaba muy preocupado por ella. La niña de nuevo lo abraza y se quedan así, unos segundos.

Kanon se separa de ella y de sus ropas saca un pañuelo con el cual, limpia el rostro lloroso de la niña y después, le regala una sonrisa.

-Eres demasiado ruidosa cuando lloras y duermes- esas palabras hacen sonrojarla, y el gemelo menor se gana que ella, estire sus mejillas en señal de molestia.

-Soy una dama, esas cosas no se dicen- Kanon no evita reírse de la situación, y logra levantarse.

-Mejor veamos a Saga, ¿sigue peleando con Ker?- la niña asiente y decide cargarla como si fuera un costal de papas, para regresar a la zona donde estaba la diosa.

No tardan mucho en llegar y ambos se sorprenden de ver cómo Saga pelea con Ker. La velocidad de los movimientos de ambos, es casi imperceptible; Agnes sólo ve dos ráfagas moviéndose de un lado a otro, mientras Kanon apenas visualiza los rostros de ambos y se queda helado al ver que su hermano es la personalidad oscura.

-Mira Ares… tienes visitas- dice Ker.

-¡No quiero estorbos! ¡Otra dimensión!- y lanza el ataque hacia su hija y hermano, quien este último, salta y carga a la niña para evadirlo.

-¡Estúpido Saga! – Grita Kanon- vengo a ayudar y así me recibes…- Ares queda enfrente de él y voltea a verlo.

-Si quieres ser útil, vete con la niña.

Y Saga crea una barrera para evitar el ataque de Ker. Ambos saltan y siguen peleando hasta que la diosa, logra herir al geminiano, quien se estrella con el suelo. Tanto Kanon como Agnes, corren para socorrerlo.

El santo dorado se queda sin conocimiento, pero les sorprende ver que regresó a la normalidad. Kanon choca sus puños, en señal que tomará el lugar de Saga para acabar, definitivamente con esa diosa.

.Agnes, cuida a tu padre. Yo acabaré con ella.

-Vaya, que tierno… amor de hermanos, ja, ja, ja- y hace aparecer sus lémures, quienes atacan a Kanon- estás loco, no tienes ninguna armadura.

-Pues no, nunca fui digno de ser caballero de Atena, pero puedo igualar o mejorar las habilidades de Géminis ¡Explosión de Galaxias!

El ataque del geminiano menor, logra golpear por completo a Ker, quien a pesar de perder la concentración, ella regresa a su estado original, gritando de dolor porque el golpe de miles de planetas es demasiado fuerte. No tardó mucho en recrear de nuevo su verdadera silueta y su brazo se transforma en una guadaña gigante, la cual usa para herir a Kanon.

-No creo que todos aguanten tanto tiempo, en el Santuario… Si siguen así, sus cosmos se debilitarán, y mis monstruos los matarán a cada uno de ellos- dice la diosa en tono burlón.

-¡Ellos son muy fuertes y tienen el apoyo de Atena! Bruja fea…- grita Agnes, teniendo en sus brazos a un Saga inconsciente.

Ker se molesta por ese comentario y se lanza al ataque con el objetivo de acabar con ella, pero se detiene al ver una barrera que Agnes crea con su cosmos.

-¡Maldita niña, te crees muy fuerte…!

-A mi no me vuelves a tocar- pero olvida que en las últimas horas, usó mucha energía y se siente mareada, pues se da cuenta que está algo débil y, la barrera se destruye. Ker aprovecha la situación para cortarle la cabeza.

-¡Muere Agnes!

La niña no puede moverse y cierra sus ojos, cual va siendo su sorpresa que Kanon recibe el ataque, por lo que la guadaña atraviesa su cuerpo. El hermano de Saga escupe sangre, y cae muy malherido al suelo.

-.-.-

¡Hola a todos, espero estén bien y siguiendo las medidas de sana distancia para evitar el coronavirus!

Finalmente llegamos a la parte final de esta historia. Agnes y Saga han pasado por demasiadas cosas y ahora, están en una pelea que puede marcar el resto de sus vidas. Ker ha llegado a un nivel donde no le importa perder su recipiente, pues está obsesionada en terminar con los gemelos mientras que Kanon, está gravemente herido. Al mismo tiempo, el Santuario está soportando el ataque de los monstruos y al parecer, Fausto tomó una decisión apresurada.

¿Qué pasará? ¿Saga logrará derrotar a Ker? ¿cuál será el destino final de Agnes? ¿cuál es el futuro que le depara al Santuario? Esto y mucho más en el final de esta historia.

Puff, mi cabeza está que explota de muchas emociones. Estoy feliz de anunciar que estamos a un capítulo y el epílogo del final "Flor del Zodiaco". Ha sido una historia que la considero como una montaña rusa porque dejé de escribir por muchos años y, no negaré que tuve muchas dificultades para agarrar práctica.

No sé ustedes, yo le agarré mucho cariño a la pequeña Agnes y será un poco triste tener que decirle adiós…al menos en esta historia, porque estoy pensando muy seriamente en la segunda parte donde ella ha crecido y tendrá que lidiar con su propio destino y, la herencia de Saga.

A pesar que menciono que la siguiente semana, es el capítulo final de esta historia, yo siempre manejo un epílogo, donde concluyo detalles que no coloqué en otros capítulos pero son importantes. En otras palabras, solo faltan 2 publicaciones más y esta historia llega a su fin.

Gracias a todos por acercarse a esta historia. Sé que al inicio, a muchos no les gustó pero sé que con el tiempo, muchos han seguido las aventuras de Agnes y Saga y bueno, me emociona mucho saber que su historia, llegará a su fin.

Yo espero subir el capítulo entre viernes y sábado.

Con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	22. Capítulo 21: Una flor y un destino

**Capítulo 21: Una flor y un destino**

-¡Kanon! ¡Noooo!-su tío tiene una gran herida en su abdomen, y sus manos se manchan de sangre.

-Maldita… Ker, primero muerto… a que toques con… con tus sucias manos a esta niña…- mira a su sobrina- despierta… despierta a Saga, el idiota de mi hermano, no puede seguir… dur… durmiendo.

La niña hace caso y mueve con todas sus fuerzas a su padre, quien lentamente abre sus ojos y se sorprende de ver a su hija. Sus labios intentan formar una sonrisa, pero no puede evitar las lágrimas para abrazar a su pequeña.

-¡Agnes, estás de regreso! Mi pequeña…. Mi pequeña hija…- Agnes se sonroja y lo abraza de forma efusiva.

-¡Papá! Kanon está muy herido… debes terminar con esa mujer…- la pequeña niña le señala que su gemelo menor, está malherido.

-Vaya, mi hermano es un verdadero suicida; pelea sin una armadura y, aun así, te protege- revuelve el cabello de su hija- quédate aquí, terminaré con ella pronto.

La diosa se vuelve a reír del momento familiar que está presenciando. Saga se truena las manos y su cuello, pues logró dormir de nuevo a su otra personalidad para dar fin, a esa pelea con Ker. El santo dorado de Géminis, cierra sus ojos para concentrar todo su cosmos, por lo que su cuerpo es rodeado por una energía dorada. Junta sus manos para liberar su poder, formando una esfera de energía que lentamente crece.

-Maldita Ker, ya estoy cansado de ti… has causado tantos problemas a todos los usuarios de la armadura de géminis y yo, seré quien te acabe. No debiste meterte con mi hija, con Atena y con todas las personas que hacen el bien ¡Arde cosmos! ¡Explosión de Galaxias!

El ataque de Saga, es gigantesco. La diosa Ker apenas puede visualizar el mismo e intenta escapar del lugar. No puede hacer mucho y recibe el ataque de forma directa, por lo que siente cómo su cuerpo se destruye, aunque logra concentrar sus últimas energías para crear una puerta dimensional la cual, genera una gran ventisca que se jala todo a su paso.

-… aún no terminas de… matarme, je…- Ker lo mira con odio, pero sonríe al ver que la ventisca jala el pequeño cuerpo de Agnes.

-¡Saga…! ¡Papá, ayúdame!- y por tratar de proteger a Kanon, la ventisca la succiona y es prisionera a manos de Ker.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Agnes!- y antes que se cierre la puerta dimensional, entra.

La diosa junto con Agnes y Saga, desaparecen por completo. Kanon yace en el suelo y al abrir sus ojos, nota su ausencia. Logra percibir sus cosmos muy lejos, toca su herida y se da cuenta que está perdiendo mucha sangre, por lo que trata de dar aviso al resto de los dorados para que alguien, lo busque.

En el Santuario, Mu reacciona al percibir el momento en el que Saga desaparece, siente un vuelco en el corazón aunque también percibe la llamada de auxilio de Kanon. El resto nota que el carnero corre y Shura lo sigue, pues piensa que puede apoyarlo.

Saori se siente débil, pero se da cuenta que los monstruos lentamente están desapareciendo y eso, le levanta el ánimo, al igual que el resto de los santos. Los dorados ven que los monstruos se hacen polvo.

-Eso… eso quiere decir que Ker, ¿está muerta?-pregunta Aioros pensativo.

-Más bien, está débil- responde Death Mask- lo malo es que no percibo el cosmos de Saga, mucho menos el de… Agnes.

-Mu y Shura se fueron de aquí- comenta Aioria con rostro preocupante- Kanon está muy herido pero ellos, no están.

Todos temen que les haya pasado algo, aunque en el fondo confían que su compañero junto con Agnes, regresarán sanos y salvos. Saori se les acerca con un rostro débil y cansado; a pasar de ello, está más tranquila al saber que el Santuario ya no está en peligro. En adelante, deben esperar el regreso de Géminis y Agnes.

-Sé que Saga y su hija, estarán bien- junta sus manos para rezar y usar su cosmos, como un guía para el regreso seguro de su caballero y, la pequeña.

Al mismo tiempo en un lugar completamente oscuro, Saga busca desesperadamente a su hija. Intenta encontrarla buscando algún rastro de su esencia pero es complicado, pues ella ha usado demasiada energía.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¡Agnes! ¿Agnes, dónde estás? ¡AGNES!

-Mira Agnes, tu papi te está buscando- lentamente aparecen Ker y una de sus manos, tiene forma de espada la cual, amenaza a la niña con acabar su vida- estamos en una especie de hoyo negro. Aquí es un suicidio, si desean escapar.

-Deja libre a Agnes. Ya te vengaste de mí, usándola de recipiente. Nos arruinaste la vida tanto a Kanon como a mí... ¿sabes qué es lo peor? por tu venganza sin sentido, ya perdiste tu cuerpo real. Reconoce que perdiste a tus hermanos, Hades y todo el inframundo…

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate Saga! Al único que quiero, es a ti... –la diosa solloza, aunque sus lágrimas se pierden en la oscuridad- siempre te he deseado. De todas mis víctimas… tú eras el mejor, un caballero de Atena tan honorable, bondadoso y admirado como si se tratara de un dios- hiere ligeramente el cuello de la niña, quien cierra los ojos para no ver- y ahora, no eres nada de eso…

-Qué tonterías dices, Ker. Jamás le juraría lealtad a ningún ser divino que no sea Atena; y si eso pasara, no sería alguien tan detestable como tú. Hoy tengo razones más fuertes, para seguir peleando por la justica y Atena… - la mira con total frialdad.

-¡Estúpido humano! - y hiere con su espada, el pecho de Saga.

-¡Papá!- la niña trata de escapar, pero la diosa no se lo permite- Agnes grita con todas sus fuerzas porque no soportaría ver sin vida, a su padre.

El dorado de Géminis siente un gran dolor, pero la herida no es grave. Su armadura de alguna forma, evita que el daño sea tan grave como la que recibió su hermano. Tose sangre y no le importa, se limpia con su mano y decide usar su técnica máxima, para acabar de una vez con todo.

-Papá… ¡suéltame Ker!- y el cosmos de la niña brilla, dejando ciega a la diosa, logrando escapar. Ella abraza una vez más a Saga, quien la mantiene así unos segundos y luego le dice que se quede detrás de él.

-Agnes- voltea a verla y hace aparecer su casco- escucha con atención, no tenemos muchas probabilidades de salir ambos con vida. Este lugar es una especie de hoyo negro… haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para escapar juntos sino, al menos quiero que tú regreses viva al Santuario. Si algo me pasa, la armadura te protegerá - y con mucho cuidado, le coloca su casco dorado- vaya, te verías hermosa con la armadura completa.

La niña no sabe cómo responder, su padre le está diciendo lo que podrían ser sus últimas palabras y eso, le genera terror. Intenta abrazarlo pero él, con suma seriedad no se lo permite, por que le da la espalda.

-Este será mi último ataque. Contiene lo que queda de mi cosmos, suficiente para hacerte polvo estelar, Ker- el caballero de Géminis toma un poco de aire para concentrar su poder. Todo su cuerpo brilla- me hubiera gustado ver crecer a mi hija… si no se puede como caballero, al menos busque convertirse en una dama elegante y educada.

-Papá, no digas eso… por favor…

-Bien, así será- la diosa se prepara para atacar.

-Lo siento, Agnes… ¡Explosión de Galaxias!- y de sus manos, aparece una gran esfera de energía la cual, se transforma en miles de planetas que golpean a la diosa.

En ese momento, Saga voltea para ver por última vez a Agnes, ella observa que sonríe con ternura y unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos. La pequeña no quiere que sea la última vez, por lo que piensa en cómo ayudarlo. Desde su interior, una fuerza desconocida le grita que lo apoye con su cosmos. Se siente más fuerte y lo abraza por la espalda; como si se aferrara a él, dejando desconcertado al santo de Géminis.

-Agnes… ¿qué haces?...

-Quiero, quiero ayudarte…- la mirada de la pequeña muestra mucha valentía y determinación. Cierra sus ojos y se concentra-… arde cosmos.

El pequeño cuerpo de Agnes, brilla con gran fuerza y la explosión de galaxias se intensifica de tal forma que Ker, no puede esquivarlo o detenerlo. La diosa siente todo el poder hiriendo su cuerpo, la masa oscura pierde la forma de su silueta mientras grita de dolor. Tanto Saga como Agnes, piensan que la están destruyendo pero, se sorprenden de ver que la joven diosa, con mucho esfuerzo, detiene el ataque aunque descubren que está prácticamente deforme..

-No es suficiente ¡Arde cosmos!- grita Saga para elevar el ataque mientras su hija, se mantiene concentrada.

-Soy una diosa… un ser como tú,... no puede…- y al fondo del lugar, ella observa un aura dorada la cual, envuelve a Géminis y su hija. Rápidamente toma la forma de Atena, quien había enviado una parte de su poder para ayudarlos a exterminar a la hermana de Hypnos y Tanathos.

El caballero de la tercera casa y su pequeña hija, perciben esa energía poderosa pero muy cálida y reconfortante, como si una amorosa madre los abrazara. Atena les ayuda y el ataque es tan fuerte que, Ker no puede escapar y siente como su cuerpo se desintegra en medio de la nada.

Ambos observan cómo Ker, desaparece del lugar. La diosa se convierte en polvo estelar, aunque genera una explosión la cual, obliga a Saga a proteger a su hija con su cuerpo. En ese mismo instante, abre un portal dimensional para alejarse de la zona y evitar ser absorbidos. Ambos logran escapar a tiempo.

-Gracias Atena… por ayudarnos- es lo último que pronuncia Saga, antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejar que el portal, los lleve de regreso al Santuario.

-Nunca me dejes sola, papá… gracias Atena- musita la pequeña antes de perder el conocimiento.

Padre e hija viajan en el portal. Él la protege con su cuerpo mientras ella, lo abraza aferrada y con el casco puesto.

-_Papá… ¿acaso morimos?-_piensa la pequeña.

-_No sé Agnes, pero estamos juntos. Logramos salir a tiempo de ese agujero negro…_

-_Ya no siento mi cuerpo,…sólo mi alma más ligera y tranquila ¿así se siente la muerte?_

-_No mi pequeña. Cuando mueres, todo es negro, silencioso y duermes por toda la eternidad._

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando el portal desaparece y ambos, se encuentran en lo más alto del cielo pues al parecer, el poder de Saga es demasiado débil. Debido a eso, el gemelo no terminar el trayecto para llegar al Santuario. Ambos caen al mar a toda velocidad, sin importarles si viven o mueren sólo no desean separarse de nuevo…

Al caer al mar y por la fuerza del impacto, ambos se separan y poco a poco se hunden en el océano profundo. Sus respiraciones comienzan a detenerse, hasta que una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y una colorida armadura roja, toma en sus brazos a la pequeña Agnes, mientras un guardia marino toma al caballero de Géminis. Agnes abre los ojos ligeramente, sólo alcanza a ver a la dama sirena para después, desmayarse de nuevo…

La sirena y el guardia marino, llegan a la playa para dejarlos a salvo. Los seres misteriosos sonríen al notar que los rescatados, son muy parecidos. No pierden el tiempo en revisar su estado de salud; y al notar que están respirando, se alejan de ellos.

Tanto la sirena como el guardia, desaparecen en el océano y no tarda mucho en que Agnes recupera el conocimiento. Su cuerpo siente el aire fresco de la playa, una brisa y el olor al mar, despiertan sus sentidos uno a uno hasta que reacciona asustada. Se queda helada al verse en la playa y a su lado, Saga intentando despertar.

-¡Papá! ¡Estamos vivos!- la niña sacude a su padre, quien escupe un poco de agua para después incorporarse.

-Es verdad, lo logramos…con ayuda de Atena- mira a la pequeña Agnes- derrotamos… a Ker…-pero comienza a toser sangre. El geminiano recuerda que la diosa logró herirlo, y siente todas sus fuerzas disminuir- Agnes… estaré bien…- y pierde de nuevo el conocimiento. Su hija se asusta y mueve a su padre para tratar de despertarlo.

-¡Saga! ¡No te duermas! ¡Estarás bien!

Mu y Shura llegan a la playa, se sorprenden de ver a los dos a la orilla del mar. Corren para socorrerlos; Agnes parece en shock mientras que Saga, completamente inconsciente. El carnero abraza a la pequeña y con su poder, hace que duerma un poco. Shura revisa si ella está bien aunque se espanta de ver la herida de su compañero géminis.

-Debemos llevarlos rápido- comenta Mu- Agnes no se ve tan mal pero Saga… está mal herido.

-Tienes razón, deben ser atendidos pronto.

El carnero se lleva a todos por medio de la teletransportación y los gemelos son atendidos rápidamente, porque tienen heridas severas. El resto de sus compañeros están preocupados pues saben que las lesiones ocasionadas por los dioses, suelen tardar en sanar o bien, dejan graves consecuencias. En el caso de Agnes, ella tiene mínimas heridas y necesita descansar lo necesario para recuperar sus fuerzas. Shura se ofrece en cuidar de la pequeña mientras que Mu y Kiki, están al pendiente de Saga y su hermano.

Cuando los caballeros regresaron al Santuario con Saga y Agnes, todos se sorprenden y emocionan de verlos bien, aunque la alegría se esfuma al ver la gravedad de la herida de Géminis. Ambos gemelos fueron heridos pero el mayor, estaba peor. Saori pide que sean llevados inmediatamente al hospital. En la pequeña observan un fuerte desgaste en su fuerza pues al parecer, a pesar de estar muy debilitada, no le importó usar sus energías durante la batalla.

Las primeras horas fueron críticas, pues el estado de los gemelos por momentos empeoraba, aunque al final lograron estabilizarlos y lentamente comienzan a recuperarse. Agnes por su lado, simplemente se queda dormida varios días, hasta que una tarde abre sus ojos y se sorprende encontrarse en un lugar completamente desconocido.

La hija de Saga despierta en una cómoda cama, la cual se encuentra en una habitación simple y con pocos muebles. Se siente espantada porque es un lugar desconocido, por lo que intenta averiguar. Le duele un poco su cuerpo, pues recuerda que junto con su padre, escaparon apenas con vida. Camina un poco para verse en el espejo y nota que lleva puesto un hermoso camisón blanco con holanes y detalles de flores bordadas; se sonroja al pensar, cómo fue que lo está vistiendo. Su mirada se pierde, hasta que se queda helada al ver una pequeña marca cerca de su pecho.

-¿Qué es esto?

La marca brilla por unos instantes y siente que le quema un poco. Piensa que posiblemente, sea una consecuencia de tener a Ker en su cuerpo, tanto tiempo. Cree que lo mejor, sea preguntar a su papá o bien a la propia Atena.

Escucha la puerta abrirse y de inmediato, se abotona el camisón y se sorprende de ver a Shura con una mujer que al parecer, es una enfermera del Santuario. El santo de capricornio sonríe al verla despierta y de pie.

-Hasta que despiertas, pequeña Agnes. Llego en buen momento para que revisen tu estado.

-¿Eh?... ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y papá? ¿Kanon?- Shura no puede evitar soltar una carcajada por la reacción de la niña aunque en el fondo, entiende que tiene muchas dudas.

-Veamos… en esta ocasión eres mi invitada de honor. Estás en la casa de Capricornio- y hace una inclinación a modo de bienvenida- estás aquí para que puedas recuperarte con calma y sobretodo, yo pueda estar al pendiente de tu total recuperación, pues tus heridas fueron mínimas a diferencia de tu padre y Kanon.

-¿Qué?- y se acerca al dorado, quien se desconcierta por su reacción- ¿Están vivos? ¿Dónde puedo verlos? Papá… papá me prometió que nunca me dejará sola… y… y

-Ellos están en el hospital, recuperándose. No te lo negaré y prefiero ser honesto contigo, su estado era muy delicado. Las heridas generadas por los dioses o cualquier entidad divina, son las más complejas en sanar, especialmente si hubo mucho odio de por medio- la mira fijamente- debido a eso, y todos han estado ocupados en terminar de restaurar el Santuario, yo me ofrecí en cuidarte pues no podías estar sola.

La niña siente un vuelco en su estómago al saber que su padre y Kanon, estaban malheridos pero escuchar a Shura, le devolvió los ánimos pues tenía miedo de saber malas noticias. Se lanza a él y lo abraza. El dorado se siente extraño, aunque prefiere acariciar ligeramente su cabellera.

¿Y Mu?... yo pensé que él…

-El está cuidando a tu padre y Kanon, pero todos los días viene de visita para saber tu estado- al decir eso, ella se queda extrañada, pues desconoce que ha estado durmiendo por varios días.

-Ahm ¿días?

-Has estado durmiendo una semana completa- se toca su cabeza- comenzaba ya a preocuparme, pues a pesar que no necesitabas estar en el hospital, no dabas señales- tose un poco para romper el momento incómodo- por eso está aquí la enfermera.

La enfermera la saluda con una pequeña reverencia, y le pide al dorado que se retire de la habitación para revisarla con calma y en total privacidad. Le toma los signos vitales y revisa si su salud en general, está estable. Agnes evita que le vean esa marca, por lo que la señora le extraña su reacción aunque decide que lo mejor es mantenerse en silencio.

No pasa mucho cuando ella sale de la habitación, y Shura la encamina hacia la salida de la casa zodiacal, mientras le pregunta sobre su estado de salud.

-¿Y bien? ¿Está mucho mejor?

-Señor Shura, la señorita está mucho mejor. Ya se puede incorporar a sus actividades cotidianas aunque al parecer, ya se dio cuenta de la extraña marca que le detectaron, hace una semana.

-Lo sé, prefiero que ella misma lo investigue… aunque era de esperarse, por todo lo que pasó- la enfermera sonríe un poco.

-Un niño promedio de su edad, no hubiera soportado ese desgaste de energía tan fuerte. Tiene una hija muy especial, no la descuide. Regreso en tres días para revisarla de nuevo.

Cuando escucha la palabra "padre", se petrifica y al mismo tiempo se ruboriza. Siente algo de vergüenza por la confusión aunque en el fondo, se ha tomado muy en serio el papel "padre sustituto", pues en todo momento ha estado al pendiente y mucho se debe, al profundo amor que siempre ha sentido por Kalinka. Por otro lado, siente escalofríos de pensar cómo reaccionaría Saga ante esa confusión; se imagina al santo de Géminis, enviándolo a otra dimensión.

-Vaya, agradezco a los dioses que él esté en el hospital- tras decir eso, regresa al interior de su casa para ver a la pequeña- dime, ¿tienes hambre?

La niña lo observa en silencio, hasta que se escucha el ruido de su estómago crujir, avergonzando por completo a la hija de Géminis. Shura no puede evitar sonreír y le indica que espere un poco en lo que prepara algo para ambos, aunque ella pregunta un poco sonrojada.

-Ahm yo…tío Shura, ¿podría cambiarme de ropa o algo asi? Ahm, papá siempre me dice que debo verme arreglada en la mesa… y… bueno yo…

-Vaya, Saga y sus manías…yo, bueno- se siente un poco apenado, aunque en el fondo se siente realizado que ella le diga tío- no hay ropa de niña aquí, aunque puedo pedir a alguien que pase por tu ropa.

En ese momento, el santo le pide a un sirviente que visite la casa de Géminis y tome algo de ropa la cual, previamente se había preparado para alguna ocasión de emergencia que se necesitara. El sirviente hace una inclinación y sale rápido de lugar, dejándolos solos.

-Gracias…

-Si te quieres sentir mejor, toma un baño- el santo dorado se aleja de ella para entrar a la cocina. La niña le toma la idea y piensa que eso la hará sentirse mejor.

El baño es grande, como si fuera una piscina y se toma el tiempo para relajarse un poco. Observa por la ventana el tranquilo y hermoso atardecer, pensando si su padre y tío, están bien. Recuerda algunos momentos del ataque final contra Ker y, siente un ligero ardor en la marca cerca de su pecho. Piensa que todo terminó y las cosas, serán mejores… también recuerda que falta muy poco para tener una decisión sobre su futuro en el Santuario.

Al salir del baño, nota que hay una maleta con sus pertenencias. La abre para ver qué se puede poner y encuentra algo cómodo.

No pasa mucho cuando ella camina por el pasillo principal, pensando que la casa de Shura es fresca y muy tranquila. Desde que llegó al Santuario descubrió que cada casa, tiene su propia personalidad pues refleja perfectamente, a cada uno de los santos de Atena. Mira desde la entrada de la cocina, al dorado muy concentrado cortando vegetales y al mismo tiempo cocinando algo. Ella no sabe que él es un habilidoso cocinero, especialmente en la gastronomía de su natal España. Se retira del lugar y se sienta en el comedor.

Tiempo después, los sirvientes aparecen para preparar la mesa y después, sale Shura con los alimentos. Agnes se sorprende al momento que son colocados en la mesa y él, hace una reverencia para invitarla a cenar.

-Señorita Agnes, la cena está lista.

La niña sonríe y se sienta rápido. Le sorprende que en poco tiempo, el hombre de rasgos españoles preparó una gran cantidad de alimentos: gazpacho, pollo, tortilla española, entre otras cosas.

-Muchas gracias tío, Shura…

-Sería un honor que lo disfrutes- al decir eso, la pequeña prueba el gazpacho y se sorprende por su sabor. Nota que todo lo que está en la mesa, es realmente delicioso. El dorado también toma sus alimentos pero se distrae de ver a la pequeña comer, como si no lo hiciera en mucho tiempo. Sonríe un poco nervioso pero comprende que ha pasado por tantas cosas y, es normal que ella quiera recuperarse por completo.

-Esto… es delicioso…-dice la pequeña- ¿me enseñarías a preparar esto, ahm… gazpacho? Me gusta cocinar y quiero preparar algo así para papá y Kanon- lo mira sonriendo- me encantaría visitarlos mañana.

-Claro, te vendrá bien que tomes aire fresco. La enfermera me dijo que ya puedes hacer tus actividades normales aunque… creo que tendrás que quedarte aquí, un poco más. Creo que será así hasta que Saga y su hermano, salgan del hospital- la niña se sorprende un poco y en el fondo, se siente feliz que todos se preocupen por ella.

-Gracias… tampoco quiero causar molestias, mucho menos quiero estar sola- su mirada cambia por completo, dejando extrañado a Capricornio.

-¿Por qué esa cara?

-Yo,... perdón. Pasé por muchas cosas, no quiero pensar que esto es un sueño- y se sorprende al sentir cómo Shura la abraza, como si la protegiera de los malos pensamientos.

-Esto es real. Puedes estar tranquila- Agnes no puede evitar llorar. Tal parece había evitado hacerlo, y ya no puede ocultarlo más. Shura se siente algo incómodo aunque prefiere que ella se desahogue; intenta pensar que siendo tan pequeña, ha pasado por demasiadas cosas.

Ambos se quedan así, hasta que escuchan unos murmullos de dos personas que no hacen caso a las palabras de los sirvientes y, ven a Shura reconfortando a una Agnes, llorando. El santo de Capricornio mira a Milo y Camus, mientras los maldice por romper ese momento.

-Buenas noches Shura, disculpa por nuestra visita repentina- saluda Camus- Milo insistió en pasar a visitarlos…- la mira- señorita Agnes, me alegra verte recuperada.

-… descuiden, saben que son bienvenidos- responde el dorado, tratando de ser amable. Al separarse de Agnes, siente una ráfaga que pasa de su lado y abraza con mucho cuidado a la pequeña.

-¡Agnes! Ya estás despierta, ¡soy tan feliz! Todos estábamos preocupados por tu bienestar- la niña se siente un poco sofocada, por lo que Milo se apena y la deja en paz.

-Tío Milo, tío Camus… ¡Me alegra mucho verlos!

-Nosotros estamos más tranquilos de verte despierta o bueno, que Shura fuera digno de cuidarte- comenta Milo mientras se sienta en la mesa y observa la cena- comida española…mm que delicia

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta el caballero del hielo.

-Mucho mejor, la verdad me han cuidado muy bien. Ya extrañaba estar en el Santuario…

-¡Je! cuando uno se acostumbra al Santuario, nadie se quiere ir jamás- Afrodita y Death Mask aparecen de pronto; Shura se muestra más incómodo, pues quería una noche tranquila y ahora, tiene toda una reunión.

-Buenas…- saluda Death Mask- veo que la pequeña bella durmiente ya despertó. Hola Agnes bienvenida de nuevo al Santuario, tu casa.

Afrodita le regala a la niña, un ramo de flores por lo que ella se sonroja y le agradece con un beso en su mejilla. El hombre de la última casa zodiacal sonríe muy divertido, por el gesto.

-Agnes, nos alivia saber que estás despierta porque tu padre y tío ya están conscientes desde hace dos días. Ambos han preguntado por ti- comenta el cangrejo nervioso- y bueno, si Saga se enteraba que seguías sin conocimiento, destruye todo para buscarte…jejeje.

-Ese par no cambia. El hecho que compartan habitación, los hace insoportables- comenta Milo al recordar las miradas asesinas de ambos, cuando se enteraron que la pequeña está al cuidado de Shura- ellos jamás entenderán que él, era el más adecuado… pues todos hemos tenido que trabajar mucho, para la restauración del Santuario.

-Bueno, no hay que olvidar que Saga es un celoso psicópata, insoportable doble cara, jejejejeje- rie el cangrejo mientras el resto, sigue la broma.

El pobre Shura quería tener una cena tranquila, ahora tiene una reunión de compañeros de batallas. Agnes nota esa incomodidad, por lo que trata de hacer ameno el momento, ya que ellos llegaron ahí para verla y saludarla…

-Agnes, creo que a tu padre le encantará verte. Si ya te sientes perfectamente bien, le gustará que lo visites mañana - suspira imaginando algo- Je, estando mal heridos y todo, se preocupan siempre por ti. Ya me estoy imaginando cuando seas más adulta, y se enteren que un maravilloso hombre te esté cortejando- Afrodita imagina ese momento el cual, se quiebra al ver la mirada asesina de todos los presentes.

-Hum, ese tipejo tendrá que pasar por mi aguja escarlata para saber si es digno- responde Milo con frialdad.

-Yo lo guardo en un ataúd de cristal- Camus responde sin expresión alguna.

-De mi parte, es hacerlo pedazos con Excálibur- Shura aborrece pensar en eso.

-Ahm… no sé. Primero lo invito una noche de cervezas y si me cae bien, lo dejo vivir pero si tiene malas intenciones, pues lo mando directo al Yomotsu, jejeje- responde divertido el caballero de Cáncer.

La pequeña Agnes ríe con nerviosismo, pues debe reconocer que todos ellos son muy especiales. En el fondo agradece estar rodeada de personas que la quieren mucho, piensa que mamá debe estar muy tranquila porque ya no está sola.

Unas horas después de la reunión, todos se retiran y finalmente, dejan solo Shura con Agnes. Ella observa cómo él suspira por su salida, por lo que no duda en reír.

-No te gustan mucho las reuniones, ¿verdad?

-… no es eso. Ellos han visitado esta casa, todos los días, desde que estás aquí y… pues, son demasiado ruidosos.

Shura se deja caer en una silla y prefiere tener, su mente en blanco hasta que Agnes le habla.

-¿Es verdad que querías mucho a mamá? Tú la ayudaste a escapar del peligro y, la acompañaste mientras nacía?

El santo dorado se queda helado por la pregunta, pues desconoce cómo sabe de ese detalle. Agnes lo mira con mucha curiosidad, de tal forma que, se sonroja.

-Yo… sí. Le tenía mucho afecto a tu mamá. Fue una persona especial y juré protegerla, hasta que ella saliera del Santuario. Ella estaba sola cuando te dio a luz, yo logré verla un rato…- suspira mientras recuerda esos últimos momentos que vio a Kalinka, pues después tuvo la intención de buscarla pero jamás, logró saber de ella.

Shura siente un nudo en la garganta, pues antes que se ofreciera para cuidar de Agnes, él se mostraba muy enojado por la forma en la que Fausto terminó con su vida. Recuerda que tuvo una plática con Aioros:

_A la salida del hospital, Aioros esperaba a Shura pues todos estaban pensando quién se haría cargo de Agnes. El santo de Sagitario se lo lleva a un lugar un poco alejado, pues considera importante hablar con él. Capricornio al inicio está desconcertado, después presta atención:_

_-Shura,... deberías darte un respiro. Esta situación te tiene muy incómodo- comenta el santo dorado con tranquilidad- si no me dice Saga que tu amor platónico fue Kalinka, no entendería nada de lo que te pasa._

_El dueño de Excálibur quiere que la tierra lo trague en ese momento, pues siente vergüenza reconocer esa verdad. Por otro lado, maldice entre dientes a su superior geminiano pues esa situación llegó a ser sinónimo de diferencias entre los dos. _

_-¿Por qué dices eso, Aioros?_

_-No sé quien sería mejor padre, tú o Saga, pero es obvio que tú tienes una cuenta que saldar y no me refiero a vengarte de Fausto sino, cerrar ese ciclo que te une con Kalinka. No puedes estar toda tu vida lamentándote._

_Capricornio lo escucha con atención pues en el fondo, siempre se sintió culpable de no hacer más por ella. Al día de hoy, la herida generada por su muerte, le afecta un poco y no le gustaría que en el futuro, la situación sea más delicada._

_-A veces, siento odio por Saga…_

_-Shura, mejor busca una forma de remediar ese vacío- interrumpe el hermano mayor de Aiorira- deberías ofrecerte para cuidar de Agnes. Así también te das un descanso y el resto, lo hacemos todos- al decir eso el dorado se petrifica._

_-¿Yo?_

_-Sí, tú… así decides, qué harás- sonríe Aioros._

Tras recordar esa plática con Sagitario, Shura se queda pensativo. Analiza un poco todo lo que le dijo Aioros, así como todo lo que vivió y pasó con esa mujer. Sabe perfectamente que nada del pasado cambiará, así como el hecho que la pequeña ya forma parte de la vida de todos los santos. Cierra unos momentos sus ojos, mentalmente se dice así mismo que Kalinka ya se estaría burlando de él por pensar demasiado, por lo que sonríe para sí mismo y se acerca a la pequeña. Ella sólo lo mira en silencio aunque se ruboriza, en el momento que el santo de Capricornio se arrodilla ante ella.

-Me gustaría decirte algo muy importante, pequeña- la niña se mantiene en silencio- de ahora en adelante, yo seré una sombra que siempre te cuidará. Yo sé que el resto de los caballeros dorados, verán por ti si algún día, necesitas de su ayuda pero yo… siempre estaré en las sombras.

-Tío Shura… pero…-el caballero la silencia, colocando su dedo cerca de sus labios.

-Cuando llegaste al Santuario, al inicio me porté escéptico. No podía creer que su hija estaba entre nosotros y bueno, tu parecido en Saga y ella, me convenció. Mi única forma de mantener vivo el recuerdo de Kalinka, es velando tu persona en las sombras- se le entrecorta la voz un poco- y bueno, si… pasara algo con… tu padre… o Kanon, yo… yo veré por ti.

Agnes no se espera esas palabras. Alguna vez, encontró entre las cosas de su mamá, algunas fotos donde sale él, junto con Death Mask y Afrodita. Ella nunca le habló de ellos, probablemente para evitarle la ilusión de conocer ese mundo pero ahora, sabe que ella estará feliz que su gran amigo, finalmente puede estar más tranquilo.

-… gracias tío Shura- lo abraza- mamá seguramente está muy feliz.

Ambos se quedan en silencio unos minutos, hasta que él se levanta y mira con ternura a la niña.

-Si quieres ver a tu padre, mejor descansa.

-¡Es verdad!

Al decir eso, la pequeña se retira del lugar. Shura toma un poco de aire y mira hacia el cielo estrellado.

-Kalinka…descansa en paz.

Al día siguiente, Agnes se levanta temprano. Viste un colorido vestido lila y recoge su cabello en una trenza aunque siempre se enoja porque nunca queda bien peinada. Prepara una pequeña mochila porque sabe que será un día muy largo. Junto con Shura, prepara algo de comer para su padre y tío, quienes la esperan con ansias en el hospital. No tarda mucho en salir, aunque se sorprende que Shura desee acompañarla.

-Agnes, dame la oportunidad de acompañarte. Para darles privacidad, yo iré a Rodorio y si regresas antes, no te limites en entrar a casa.

-Está bien, gracias.

Los dos se encaminan al hospital sin decir palabra alguna. Al parecer, ninguno de los santos dorados está en casa, pues están trabajando a marchas forzadas para terminar con todos los arreglos que necesita el Santuario. Agnes y Shura no tardan en llegar, por lo que el dorado se da la media vuelta para retirarse y seguir su camino.

-Mejor entra, ya estoy percibiendo los cosmos de tu familia, muy inquietos- la niña sonríe nerviosa y lo despide.

Agnes entra rápidamente al lugar lo primero que hace, es preguntar por su padre. Rápidamente le indican a qué área debe llegar se da cuenta que están en un área algo alejada del resto de todos los pacientes. Entra en una sala de color blanco y con mucha luz, una sala y la puerta que conduce a su padre y tío. La pequeña mira a Mu leyendo un poco, por lo que el carnero levanta la vista y sonríe para darle la bienvenida.

-Hola Agnes, bienvenida seas… - al decir eso, se levanta rápidamente y no duda en abrazarla. La pequeña se queda sorprendida aunque no duda en corresponder al gesto.

-¡Mu! Me da gusto verte- se separa un momento y hace una leve inclinación- gracias por cuidar a mi papá y Kanon.

El carnero sonríe por el gesto y la invita que se siente a su lado, pues al parecer, quiere hablar con ella.

-Agnes, la verdad me siento feliz verte bien. Disculpa por no cuidar de ti… pero verás, Shura se ofreció.

-Lo sé- sonríe la pequeña- hasta sé que tío Aioros le sugirió que lo hiciera.

-Ya veo… seguro estará mejor. Agnes, antes que pases con tu padre, sólo quiero decirte que eres muy valiente. No sé qué decidirás sobre tu futuro pero, veo en ti muchas cosas- y baja un poco la voz- eres como una hija para mi.

La niña se sonroja, no puede evitar esa reacción. Ella sabe cuando llegó, Mu no la recibió muy bien pero con el tiempo, las cosas cambiaron al grado que, el carnero no puede evitar preocuparse por ella.

-Papá es feliz contigo, Mu. A veces es un cabeza dura- el santo de Aries no puede evitar ruborizarse y después, se ríe a carcajadas.

-Bueno, eso todos lo sabemos en el Santuario- toma un poco de aire- evita causarle más traumas.

Tras decir eso, Agnes corre a la habitación y al entrar, se sorprende de ver a Saga y Kanon discutiendo. Mu se acerca porque escucha los gritos de ambos, pues al parecer no se ponen de acuerdo con los alimentos.

-Idiota Kanon… ¡yo quería la manzana!- grita Saga jalando los mechones de cabello de su gemelo menor.

-¡Cállate hermano! ¡Te comiste el pan tostado!- Kanon trata de golpearlo pero su hermano lo evita, tirándole todo a su paso.

-¡Papá! ¡Kanon!- grita inmediatamente Agnes- los presentes se sorprenden de ver a la pequeña muy enfadada- parecen niños pequeños. Mu se ríe por la situación, pues le divierte darse cuenta que los gemelos se calmaron al momento de ver a la niña. Saga nota que su carnero se está burlando y no duda en lanzarle una almohada la cual, Aires no logra detener.

-Agnes…hija- Saga corre para abrazarla- ya estaba preocupado porque no sabía nada de ti…- la revisa de arriba hacia abajo- ¿te han alimentado bien? ¿Has dormido lo suficiente?

-Papá, basta… estoy bien. Gracias a tío Shura, estoy al cien y por eso vine a visitarlos.

Cuando Saga escucha eso, su semblante cambia por completo y no puede evitar mostrarse serio. A Kanon tampoco le gusta la idea que ella esté con el santo de Capricornio, hasta que Mu les dice:

-Todos han estado trabajando duro, él era el único que podía estar con ella.

-Mmm… seguro fue una idea brillante de Aioros- responde Saga con sarcasmo- después me hago cargo de él.

-Agnes, mi hermano me dijo que fuiste muy valiente, lo que hicieron fue muy arriesgado- comenta Kanon mientras se acomoda en la cama- aunque yo me siento afortunado en sobrevivir a la herido que me ocasionó Ker.

-La verdad, si no fuera por ella y Atena, creo que tampoco logro regresar con vida- comenta Saga más tranquilo- hubiera hecho lo que sea para que mi hija, regresara con bien.

Los presentes se quedan en silencio unos segundos. Todos reconocen que la pelea con Ker, fue peligrosa y desgastante pero en el fondo, se sienten tranquilos al saber que finalmente, la derrotaron. La pequeña mira fijamente a su padre, pues ella tenía miedo no volverlos a ver.

-Papa, no me dejen sola… nunca más…

Saga y su hermano se quedan extrañados por esas palabras, y no dudan abrazarla de nuevo. Agnes no puede evitar llorar. Tenía miedo que las cosas terminaran mal y al mismo tiempo, es feliz porque acabaron con Ker y al parecer, los tres están libres de su maldición. El santo de Géminis siente una gran paz aunque en el fondo, teme un poco por el futuro de su hija.

Los tres se separan y se miran unos segundos, pues saben que ahora son como una extraña familia o algo parecido.

-Papá, traje algo para que comamos todos juntos- les muestra una canasta llena de comida- tío Shura me enseñó a cocinar comida española.

A los gemelos no les agrada mucho ese comentario, pero prefieren hacer caso omiso porque ambos disfrutan lo que hace la niña. Invitan a Mu que los acompañen y todos disfrutan un delicioso almuerzo mientras platican de cosas triviales como lo último que ha ocurrido en el Santuario o bien, lo que planean hacer al salir del hospital.

-¿Cuándo salen del hospital?- pregunta Agnes sonriente.

-Yo creo que en tres días- responde Mu mientras toma un pedazo de tortilla española y le da a probar a Saga- eso han dicho los doctores.

-Mientras sigue con Shura. Yo no quiero que te quedes sola…-comenta Saga.

-Ya quiero que regresemos a casa, no soporto compartir la habitación con Saga… - se queda pensativo Kanon- espera, ¿Y tu otra personalidad?

-Creo que volvió a quedarse dormido- comenta el dorado de géminis- disculpen por lo que hizo. Ojalá no haya causado tantos problemas…

Mu se sonroja al recordar el momento en que lo vio desnudo en su casa; Kanon recuerda lo mismo, por lo que ambos prefieren mantenerse en silencio. Agnes por su parte, se les queda mirando raro.

-… basta. Su silencio lo dijo todo- interrumpe Saga- espero no pase de nuevo. Apareció porque yo se lo ordené pues… perdí el control de mí mismo, al ver a Agnes convirtiéndose en el recipiente de Ker. Sé que no debí permitir eso pero… no sé, fue una sensación diferente a mi fidelidad y devoción por Atena.

-Eso se llama paternidad- comenta el lemuriano- y también refleja lo mucho que has avanzado en la búsqueda del perdón, por tus pecados- cierra un momento sus ojos- en otras circunstancias, no hubieras hecho nada. Agnes por su parte, se hubiera dejado vencer.

Kanon sólo escucha, pues por breves momentos el ambiente se hizo un poco denso. Las palabras de Mu al inicio suenan amables pero después, se tornan serias al grado que, el carnero observa a Saga con total frialdad. El resto se queda extrañado por esa reacción. Agnes no sabe qué hacer, por lo que intenta romper el hielo.

-Yo creo que papá, es la mejor persona. No me importa si cometió atrocidades o errores en el pasado… hoy es una persona que me está cuidando…

-Gracias Agnes, por pensar esas cosas- responde Saga con tranquilidad.

El hielo se rompe y todos siguen disfrutando, hasta que Saga le pide a Agnes que la acompañe. Ella no entiende por qué le pide eso, hasta que se dan cuenta que están en la parte más alta del hospital.

-¿Pasa algo papá?

Saga observa parte del Santuario, desde la azotea del hospital. Tal parece que la conversación que tuvieron momentos atrás, lo dejó más pensativo que de costumbre. Su hija se acerca a él para ver el mismo paisaje, aunque se siente un tanto confundida…

-Es verdad, Agnes. Lo que hizo Ker contigo, me destruyó… nunca imaginé, en todos mis años como caballero dorado, sentir un dolor tan grande como ese. Me consideran uno de los santos de Atena más fuertes y ese instante, me sentí débil e impotente- mira sus manos, las cuales tiemblan un poco- me quería morir en ese momento- mira a la pequeña y trata de quedar a su altura- y no, no fue porque rompí la promesa que te hice cuando nos conocimos, sino, pensé que mi felicidad se había esfumado y…

Saga no puede más, oculta su cara con sus manos para evitar derramar lágrimas. Agnes lo mira en silencio y le duele ver a su padre así. El gemelo dorado casi nunca se muestra vulnerable pero ver a la pequeña con vida y en perfecto estado, es demasiado para él. Nunca imaginó que sintiera todas esas emociones, por una pequeña que llegó de la nada al Santuario. Ella coloca su mano sobre la cabellera de su padre y le sonríe.

-Papá… temí que nunca volvería a verte. Ker me mostró un mundo sin ustedes y pensé, que ese sería mi destino final. Has cumplido tu promesa de caballero- acaricia su rostro- yo sé que mamá es feliz de saber que no estaré sola, sólo no sé si realmente le hubiera gustado que me quedara aquí.

-Yo digo que sí- responde Saga- pero yo siempre seré, el que hubiera preferido que no- esas palabras la dejan extrañada- ya conociste una parte de los peligros, que los caballeros de Atena deben enfrentarse. Nosotros cargamos con el deber de pelear hasta nuestro último suspiro… vivimos en un universo peligroso…

-No me importa- interrumpe, Agnes- por eso quiero entrenar y ser más fuerte- baja la mirada un poco triste- no quiero ser una carga- Saga la mira fijamente con seriedad y después, sonríe ligeramente.

-Esa valentía y determinación tuya, te llevará lejos… sólo debemos guiarte por el camino adecuado.

Ambos se miran unos instantes. Saga recuerda el día que llegó y generó un tornado de reacciones en todo el Santuario porque nadie entendía la razón por la que una niña, violó fácilmente la seguridad del lugar. En el fondo no desea exponerla a los peligros que existen, pero sabe que ella ya forma una parte especial en su vida y su largo camino hacia el perdón. Teme un poco por el futuro que le aguarda pero tiene la confianza suficiente para decir que ella, podría ser una digna heredera y elemento esencial para proteger a Atena y al mundo…

-Agnes, mejor regresemos con Kanon y Mu. Ya está el atardecer y prefiero que regreses pronto a casa de Shura. No quiero que andes sola, en la noche.

-¿Puedo visitarlos todos los días?

-Si- responde el geminiano.

-Papá por cierto… Ker destruyó toda tu mansión y asesinó a todo tu personal… ¿qué harás?- pregunta la niña, un poco apenada. El rostro de Saga cambia por completo, pues la diosa destruyó lo que con mucho trabajo, consiguió.

-Tengo manera de solucionarlo…

Tras decir eso, ambos se retiran del lugar. Ambos se despiden de la pequeña y Mu, la acompaña a la salida del hospital.

-A Saga le hacía falta verte… je- comenta Mu- espero pronto que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-Yo también quiero lo mismo, Mu.

La pequeña hija de Géminis, se retira del lugar. Se siente más aliviada de ver mejor a su extraña familia y en el fondo, desea que pronto todos puedan estar juntos. Llega sola a las escaleras que conducen a las 12 casas y se acuerda de alguien, por lo que sonríe pensando en tener suerte de encontrarlo.

Mientras camina por las largas escaleras, se da cuenta que nadie está en su casa, pues todos están ayudando con los arreglos. Ella no entiende mucho pero piensa que se debe a que habrá algún evento especial pronto y, todos deben apoyar para terminar pronto. Piensa en lo divertido que sería pasarlo con su padre tío. Sus pensamientos se detienen al llegar a la casa de Virgo, mira un poco el lugar y decide entrar sin duda alguna.

La casa del caballero más cercano a Dios, es la más silenciosa de todas y la que menos luz tiene. El lugar está iluminado por algunas lámparas, las cuales dejan ver una serie de murales con imágenes de India y sus creencias. Agnes se sorprende por la belleza del lugar, al igual que siente una extraña paz que la relaja. No pasa mucho cuando observa al fondo, una figura que parece meditar.

Shaka se encuentra sentado en posición de Loto; al parecer, se encuentra en algún estado de meditación la cual, se interrumpe con la llegada de la niña. El dorado detiene el movimiento de sus manos y posa su mirada en ella.

-Ah, señor Shaka…perdón, no sabía que estaba ocupado- ella se muestra un poco avergonzada.

-Para mí, es un honor que me visites… pequeña Agnes. Me agrada saber que estás mucho mejor; aunque no lo creas, todos en el Santuario han estado al pendiente de ti.

-¿En serio?

-Así es. Tú eres parte de este lugar… ninguno de nosotros se quiso quedar de brazos cruzados y algunos enviaron una parte de su cosmos; y cómo no estabas reaccionado, tuve que proyectarme unos segundos para que reaccionaras.

Agnes se muestra sorprendida por esas palabras, por lo que el dorado deja de levitar para acercarse a ella y, sonreírle un poco, algo raro en él.

-Todos pensamos que eres especial… tan así que ni Saga mismo, comprende la dimensión de esa palabra contigo. Desde que llegaste, desprendes una energía que genera bienestar. Probablemente sea tu cosmos, eso lo verás con el tiempo.

.Entiendo… ¿puedo decirte tío?

-Ah,… claro…puedes decirme como gustes.

La niña no evita el deseo de abrazarlo, dejando a un Shaka petrificado porque no está acostumbrado al contacto humano, aunque le da gusto que ella le diga tío.

-Estaré ansioso por conocer tu decisión final… Agnes.

Tras decir eso, Shaka retoma su meditación y la pequeña sonríe a modo de despedida para retirarse del lugar. Cuando sale de la casa de Virgo, nota que ya anocheció, por lo que corre con la intención de llegar más rápido a la casa de Capricornio. No tarda mucho en llegar y se sorprende de ver al santo dorado, preparando la mesa para cenar.

-Bienvenida Agnes- comenta Shura- llegas a tiempo para cenar... ¿fue placentero tu paseo?

-¡Sí!

De esa forma, ambos se disponen a cenar y después, la niña se retira a descansar pues sabe que verá de nuevo a su pequeña familia…

Los días pasan y Agnes todos los días pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con Saga, Kanon y Mu, hasta el momento que los gemelos, son dados de alta en el hospital y todos se dirigen a casa para seguir recuperándose.

_30 de mayo_

Las cosas en el Santuario están en completa normalidad. Las restauraciones están terminadas y en un gran salón se escuchan murmullos, así como personas que entran y salen con muchas cosas. Todo parece indicar que habrá alguna celebración importante.

Hay flores por todos lados y un joven de cabellos verdosos, verifica que estén en perfecto estado. Otros se dedican a colocar una gran mesa con un hermoso mantel blanco lleno de toda clase de platillos y al fondo, lo que parece ser un pastel con adornos dorados…

Todos en el Santuario hablan de una celebración muy esperada, no sólo porque van a festejar que después de muchos meses, llegó la paz sino, una pequeña niña tiene que tomar una decisión vital para el resto de su vida. Las personas se apresuran a tener todo listo porque debe ser algo perfecto y memorable.

En las diferentes casas, todos se preparan para pasar un momento memorable. Todos dejan a un lado sus armaduras y optan por trajes elegantes que les ayudan a resaltar sus personalidades. En sus rostros se muestra cierta alegría porque todo ha terminado y se merecen un buen descanso.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Géminis, Saga se acomoda una corbata mientras se mira en el espejo. El santo dorado se siente mucho mejor y sobre todo, está tranquilo de verse en casa y, tener cerca a su pequeña Agnes. Kanon por su parte, ya había terminado de vestirse y prefiere adelantarse al salón.

-Agnes, ¿ya estás lista?- pregunta su padre, mirándose en el espejo. Escucha la pequeña voz acercarse a su habitación

-Claro que si- Agnes hace acto de presencia con un hermoso vestido lila y su cabello recogido, está adornado con algunas flores blancas. El geminiano se sorprende e verla.

-Estás hermosa… de ser así, es momento de irnos. Hoy es un día especial- la niña se acerca a él mientras le sonríe.

-Feliz cumpleaños papá- y le entrega un pequeño regalo envuelto en papel azulado y un moño rojo- yo soy feliz de saber que los tres, cumplimos en el mismo día.

Saga se sorprende por el detalle, por lo que no duda en abrirlo. Sus ojos muestran sorpresa al ver que se trata de un reloj de bolsillo de oro, con detalles de flores a su alrededor. Le desconcierta un poco cómo lo consiguió pero prefiere abrazar a su hija.

-Es hermoso, gracias. Es momento de irnos, ya nos esperan todos- Ella asiente y ambos se retiran del lugar pues al parecer, esperan una gran celebración…

Lentamente todos los caballeros de Atena están llegando, se asombran por la decoración del lugar y un ambiente de paz y celebración. Todos llegan con sus trajes más elegantes aunque personas como Seiya, siente que la corbata le está ahogando. Otros parecen sentirse cómodos, por lo que llegan y se acomodan en la mesa sin ningún problema.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando todos casi han llegado. Saori es de las últimas en hacer acto de presencia con un hermoso vestido blanco con guantes y a su lado, al Gran Patriarca con un traje negro..

Agnes y Saga miran la puerta del salón, por lo que se detienen unos segundos hasta que el geminiano le da su mano.

-¿Serías tan amable de que entremos al mismo tiempo, pequeña dama?- la niña sonríe y toma la mano de su padre para ingresar al salón.

En la entrada, Agnes se sorprende de ver todo bellamente adornado con flores y todos los caballeros dorados la reciben con una gran sonrisa. Algunos la felicitan mientras otros, la invitan a que camine al interior del lugar y al final, observa el hermoso pastel que le han preparado. Kanon los espera con un traje azul marino.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Agnes- dice el gemelo menor.

-Feliz cumpleaños…-responde la pequeña.

Todos aplauden y gritan de la emoción, pues es el cumpleaños de la pequeña Agnes, al igual que su padre y Kanon. Para los gemelos es nuevo, nunca habían celebrado de este modo, sus aniversarios, por lo que se sienten un poco extraños aunque al ver el rostro iluminado de ella, se sienten más tranquilos.

Las velas se encienden todos cantan "feliz cumpleaños", mientras Agnes se siente feliz porque ya es una niña de 9 años. Piensa que ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde que llegó al Santuario y ahora, siente que finalmente está en casa.

Saga, Kanon y Agnes, soplan al pastel y una vez más, todos aplauden. Los santos dorados se acercan a ellos para felicitar personalmente a los tres, hasta que llega el turno de Saori y el Gran Patriarca Shion, por lo que todos les dan un poco de espacio.

-Felicidades Saga, Kanon… Agnes. Ya eres un poco más grande- comenta Saori.

-¿Ya pediste un deseo?- pregunta el antiguo caballero de Aries.

Cuando escuchan esa pregunta, todos saben perfectamente de lo que trata de decir el antiguo maestro. Este día no sólo se trata de celebrar un cumpleaños sino, la esperada respuesta de una decisión especial.

Agnes mira a todos y asiente, pues en los últimos días ha pensado sobre qué hará en adelante. Ella se siente en casa, que tiene una familia y ha pasado por demasiadas cosas que le han hecho ver que, es una niña con muchas sorpresas. Mira a Mu quien la observa con mucho interés y después, a cada uno de los dorados, hasta llegar con Saga y Kanon quienes esperan pacientemente su respuesta.

-... yo… pues, decidí que deseo quedarme en el Santuario. Yo pertenezco a este lugar, al igual que mi padre Saga. Yo agradezco a todos porque han sido muy amables conmigo.

-Agnes…-Saga coloca su mano en el hombro de la pequeña.

-Atena, Gran Patriarca- y hace una reverencia- también decidí que deseo prepararme para que en el futuro, pueda ser un caballero como mi padre… porque deseo hacer el bien. Quiero servir al Santuario y al mundo, pues creo firmemente que ese es mi destino ¡Yo Agnes, daré todo de mí para cumplir con ese objetivo!

Todos se emocionan con esas palabras. No dudan en abrazarla, hasta que Saga los hace a un lado y la mira fijamente.

-Vaya Agnes…eres una hermosa flor del zodiaco. Te espera un largo camino pero sé que al final, me sentiré orgulloso de ti.

papá.

-.-.-

¡UFF! Qué emoción. Finalmente llegamos al capítulo final de "Flor del Zodiaco". Después de varios meses y 2 hiatus, las aventuras de Agnes y Saga llegaron casi a su final; y lo digo así, porque sólo falta el epílogo de esta historia para cerrar con broche de oro.

Siempre, en todas mis historias, escribo un epílogo para concluir algunos otros detalles que dejé pendientes aunque este último capítulo fue bastante largo, pero necesario para cerrar algunas historias como el amor platónico de Shura o las razones que tuvo Shaka en ayudar a la pequeña.

¿Qué es la marca que tiene Agnes? Lo sabrán en el epílogo, pues será un tema importante que dará pauta a la segunda parte la cual, ya estoy escribiendo algunos borradores (risas).

Tal parece que todo está llegando a su fin… ¿Qué futuro le depara a Agnes? ¿Saga finalmente podrá sentir paz? La historia de una pequeña que llegó al Santuario finalizará en el epílogo de "Flor del Zodiaco".

A todos muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios y sobre todo, por disfrutarla. Yo me divertí mucho escribiendo esto, por lo que deseo crear otra tantas historias para todos ustedes.

¡Nos vemos en el capítulo final de esta linda historia…!

Con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	23. Epílogo

**Epílogo: los pétalos del futuro**

El sol ilumina todo el Santuario, dejando mostrar la belleza del lugar. Desde temprano se percibe un clima cálido húmedo, el cual no evita que las personas realicen sus actividades diarias. El personal, camina de un lado otro, pues al parecer tendrán un día movido; en uno de los largos pasillos que conectan con la sala del Gran Patriarca, un hombre alto de cabello azulado camina de forma apresurada.

Sus ojos azul verdosos, se muestran algo serios debido al llamado tan temprano. Porta su hermosa armadura, la cual lo representa como el santo de la tercera casa zodiacal y ésta brilla a la par del sol mañanero.

-… no entiendo por qué todo lo quieren arreglar, hoy...- comenta entre dientes.

Deja de pensar al momento de llegar a la puerta de la sala, la cual está custodiada por algunos soldados, quienes al verlo hacen una reverencia a modo de respeto. El hombre espera a que le indiquen si puede pasar o no.

Las puertas de la sala se abren y al fondo, se encuentra Shion sentado mientras a su lado está Atena quien sonríe al verlo. El dorado agradece a los guardias y camina rápido para arrodillarse como forma de demostrar su respeto hacia los dos.

-Disculpa por llamarte tan temprano, Saga- comenta el antiguo santo de Aries- sabemos que has estado muy apresurado los últimos días, pero creemos importante hablar contigo.

-Ya te ves totalmente recuperado - dice Atena en tono tranquilo- hasta me atrevo a decir que estás mucho mejor, desde que regresaste a casa con Agnes.

Saga reacciona un poco desconcertado a esas palabras, por lo que evade ligeramente la mirada de la diosa para no dar evidencia al sonrojo de sus mejillas. Saori no puede evitar sonreír por su reacción y Shion, se queda callado.

-Ahm,… siempre es reconfortante regresar a casa. A pesar que mi hija, estaba en buenas manos... no negaré que siempre me preocuparé por su bienestar.

-Pues de eso queríamos hablar, Saga- interrumpe el Gran Patriarca- sabemos que hoy es un día importante para todos; sólo queremos asegurarnos de lo que piensas y, si ella realmente está segura.

-Ella está segura de su decisión y la apoyo, a pesar que sabe mi punto de vista- los mira a ambos- hubiera preferido una vida normal para ella, pero... es tan terca como su padre- sonríe ligeramente.

Los presentes no pueden evitar sonreír por el comentario. Shion interrumpe el momento al mostrarse más serio y Saori, se queda extrañada.

-Supongo que ya sabes la cicatriz que tiene cerca de su pecho, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé. Es una marca de Ker y asumo las responsabilidades que eso conlleva. En todo momento estaré al pendiente de ella. Eso incluye que yo mismo la entrenaré… aunque, el resto de mis compañeros se quieren involucrar.

Shion suspira al respecto. Recuerda en una ocasión que solicitó la presencia de todos los dorados para hablar sobre las remodelaciones al Santuario y, la restauración del sello de Atena que protege el lugar. Mientras él llegaba, logró escuchar a varios de ellos sobre ideas para entrenar a la hija de Saga, hasta decir que les encantaría que, en el futuro, una chica herede una armadura de oro.

-Creo que Agnes es muy feliz, ahora- comenta Saori tranquila- es afortunada…

-Si… Atena- se queda pensativo- por cierto, de casualidad ¿ya existe una respuesta sobre mi petición?- pregunta Saga.

-… si Saga- Shion se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a él- es viable tu petición. Cuando lo creas conveniente, lo puedes llevar a cabo.

Cuando escucha esas palabras, el santo de Géminis se sorprende y no puede evitar mostrar satisfacción en su mirada. Al mismo tiempo, siente una gran paz en su interior porque sabe que ya cumplió una promesa que tenía pendiente.

-Chico- el Gran Patriarca coloca su mano sobre el hombro del geminiano- entiendo que es demasiado importante para ti y Agnes, por eso no le vimos problema. Además, es lo mínimo por derrotar a la diosa Ker.

-Muchas gracias…- hace una inclinación- es muy importante para los dos. Agnes estará muy contenta cuando se entere y creo que es mejor me retire. Hoy es un día importante para nosotros.

-Así es- Saori se acerca al santo de Géminis, quien se muestra desconcertado por ese gesto- Saga, te pido de favor que sigas disfrutando como hasta ahora, esta nueva oportunidad de vida. Soy feliz de ver a mis santos dorados haciendo su vida.

Tras decir eso, el caballero se sonroja un poco y ligeramente sonríe nervioso. Se despide de ambos y sale de la sala, pues debe de regresar de inmediato a su casa porque no quiere que su hija se quede dormida.

Han pasado algunos días desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Agnes y su familia. La celebración duró toda la noche y después, la pequeña se enteró que su decisión sería anunciada de forma oficial, muy pronto. Debido a esto y porque su salud está al cien, retomó su entrenamiento el cual la deja agotada.

Finalmente, llegó ese día tan especial. En el Santuario se celebra, de algún modo, la iniciación de los jóvenes que se prepararán para aspirar a una armadura de oro. Se dice que el entrenamiento más complejo y peligroso es, sin dudad, el que todo caballero debe superar para pertenecer al rango más alto.

A Saga se le hizo extraño que solicitaran su presencia, ese mismo día y al final se dio cuenta que era importante para todos. Sabe perfectamente que, en el fondo, Shion teme que Agnes termine como él o como Kanon, pues todos saben que está desarrollando a gran velocidad su cosmos. Mentalmente se dice para sí mismo que hará lo que sea, para evitar un destino parecido...

En el camino, se encuentra con Mu ataviado con la armadura de Aries quien al parecer, lo estaba buscando. Cuando el dorado de géminis observa su rostro, no puede evitar que un ligero brillo en sus ojos aparezca y, sonríe ligeramente.

-¡Saga! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! Nos necesitan en el salón, para la ceremonia...-el carnero intenta tomar de la mano al guerrero dorado, pero éste no se mueve en absoluto- ¿Ocurre algo?

Saga lo observa fijamente, deleitándose con la silueta de su caballero preferido de tal forma que, percibe el nerviosismo de Mu pues no sabe por qué lo mira de ese modo. Camina lentamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su persona, por lo que percibe la respiración del carnero. El geminiano se acerca a su oído para susurrarle algo, dejándolo sonrojado.

-Je… Saga...yo..., que cosas dices. Debemos irnos.

-Está bien. Espero Agnes no se quede dormida... pero antes de irnos, quiero decirte algo más- acaricia su rostro- soy afortunado de estar contigo. No te merezco- el lemuriano sonríe por el comentario.

-… simplemente lo hago porque te amo, Saga- guiñe su ojo- y quiero verte feliz.

Eso último genera un ligero sonrojo en el gemelo mayor, por lo que baja la mirada y simplemente sella los labios de Mu, con los suyos en un fugaz beso. Ambos se quedan así unos segundos, hasta que recuerdan que tienen que presentarse en el salón.

-Debemos irnos, Saga…

-Lo sé, mi querido Mu- responde el santo de géminis- nunca olvides que también te amo.

Ambos siguen su camino, para dirigirse al salón donde se llevará a cabo la ceremonia especial. Cuando ambos llegan, notan que hay mucho movimiento por parte del personal del Santuario. Otros caballeros como Aioros y Aldebarán, están vigilando que todo siga en orden. Al ver a los tórtolos, el joven sagitario sonríe divertido.

-¡Vaya! Mi amigo Saga anda acaramelado. Llegan a buena hora para que terminemos los últimos detalles- cuando dice eso, tanto Mu como el gemelo mayor, se alejan un poco aunque la mirada de Saga, se torna seria.

-Evítame la molestia de enojarme, Aioros. Me sentía más tranquilo no dirigirte la palabra.

-Mentiras, extrañabas nuestra amistad pero nunca lo reconocerás- y le da una palmada en su espalda- es más, deberías estar contento porque hoy es un día especial.

Saga asiente por ese comentario, en su interior piensa si Agnes ya se está preparando… pues teme que se quede dormida porque en los últimas días, termina muy agotada por el entrenamiento.

Mientras ocurre eso, en la tercera casa zodiacal, una pequeña de cabellos azulinos parece dormir. Su rostro se muestra muy tranquilo y el silencio del lugar, la relaja por completo. La pequeña ya extrañaba su cama, dejando a un lado la idea de sentirse en peligro aunque no percibe que alguien entra lentamente a su habitación y simplemente, se queda a lado de ella.

Una alta y fornida silueta entra en silencio, sonriendo al ver a la pequeña en un profundo sueño. Sus pasos no se perciben y se sienta en una silla para verla fijamente, esperando el momento en el que ella despierte.

-Oye…

La pequeña escucha algo, sus ojos azul verdosos se abren lentamente y lo primero que ven, es un hombre serio.

-Agnes, se te hará tarde.

-…eh,..- se da cuenta que se trata de Kanon- ¡Ahhh! ¡Tío Kanon!- grita con todas sus fuerzas- ¡no me espantes así!

-Me dejas sordo… niña tonta- responde molesto el hermano gemelo de Saga- acaso… ¿se te olvidó que hoy es un día importante? Saga se fue desde temprano y seguramente, ya nos está esperando.

Al inicio, Agnes tarda en reaccionar hasta que se queda paralizada porque debe arreglarse para la ceremonia.

-¡Es cierto! Casi lo olvido… gracias tío- se levanta de la cama, y regresa para darle un beso en la mejilla, a modo de buenos días. El gemelo menor muestra una cara de fastidio y después, revuelve el cabello de la niña, quien se molesta un poco - ¡Mi cabello!

-Deja de quejarte tanto, siempre estás despeinada… je- y se retira de la habitación, dejando a su sobrina molesta.

-¡Hum! Le encanta molestarme todas las mañanas…- comenta la pequeña mientras se cepilla el cabello.

Agnes se mira en el espejo, y siente una gran emoción que recorre todo su cuerpo. Nunca se imaginó que su vida cambiaría en un instante, pues pensó que ese día lluvioso en Rodorio, sería lo último que haría en vida. Hoy en día, tiene una nueva oportunidad para seguir viviendo y lo mejor de todo, con personas que la cuidan y sobretodo, que la quieren.

Se desabotona un poco el camisón y nota la cicatriz que tiene cerca de su pecho. Nota cómo esta brilla un poco y siente un ligero ardor como si le recordara algo. Ella sabe que fue resultado de mantener por mucho tiempo, a Ker en su cuerpo. Se la toca un poco y piensa si eso en el futuro, le puede generar consecuencias. Por unos instantes cierra sus ojos y recuerda que debe ser fuerte… y ese detalle no la detendrá.

La niña viste una túnica griega blanca, adornada con un hermoso cinturón azul con bordados de flores. Prefiere su cabello suelto y sonríe porque todo es perfecto. No tarda mucho en salir de la habitación y observa que Kanon la espera pacientemente.

-Eres muy lenta.

Agnes prefiere no decir nada, sólo lo mira con seriedad y se encamina a la salida de la casa. Kanon se ríe un poco y camina hasta alcanzarla.

-Deberíamos correr, ya es tarde.

Y sin decirle más, el gemelo menor toma a la niña en sus brazos y ambos salen a gran velocidad del lugar

En el salón, todo está listo y han llegado los invitados. Saga intenta no mostrarse preocupado, pues no le gustaría que ella llegue tarde. Mira a los otros aspirantes que ya tomaron su lugar y Mu, nota al dorado serio.

-Llegará a tiempo.

-Espero- musita Saga.

Al fondo, Shion y Atena caminan en dirección a sus lugares, al igual que algunos santos dorados faltantes. Afrodita se acerca rápidamente a Saga, quien se queda extrañado.

-Pensé ver a Agnes aquí, ¿todo bien, Saga?- comenta el santo de las rosas y la belleza.

-De nuevo se quedó dormida- responde rápidamente.

-Seguro entrenó hasta muy noche- comenta Milo de Escorpio- se está esforzando mucho.

Todos asienten y desean que llegue pronto Agnes, pues no sería bien visto que la hija de uno de los santos dorados más importantes, no fuera puntual.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Kanon y Agnes hacen acto de presencia. Los dorados se sorprenden de verla en su túnica blanca, por lo que el santo de Psicis se acerca rápidamente para entregarle una pequeña rosa roja.

-Hola Afrodita… yo…

-Pequeña Agnes, no digas nada- el hombre más hermoso sonríe y se arrodilla para colocarle en su cabello, la hermosa rosa- todos estamos contentos porque te quedarás en el Santuario. Deseo que Atena, siempre ilumine tu camino.

-Yo, ¡gracias!- responde muy emocionada.

-No me lo agradezcas, es todo un placer para mí…- y mira de reojo a un Saga ligeramente desesperado- deberías pasar con tu padre, quien ya parece gato enganchado al techo.

Ella no puede evitar reír por esas palabras, pero se aleja de él para acercarse a Saga, quien al verla se sorprende y respira con mayor tranquilidad. Agnes no evita abrazarlo, quien se paraliza para después, corresponder al gesto.

-Perdón por llegar tarde, papá.

-Importa más que estés aquí. Te ves muy linda, como una pequeña flor que acaba de florecer- ella se emociona por esas palabras y se aleja de él, para tomar un lugar entre los aspirantes.

No tarda mucho en iniciar la ceremonia, donde Shion da unas palabras a los nuevos aspirantes. También les explica lo importante que es ser un santo dorado, al grado de dar su vida por la justica y Atena. También les dice que tienen un largo camino que recorrer, pues no todos pueden ser dignos de portar las armaduras doradas.

Llega el momento en el que cada uno presenta sus respetos ante Atena y juran lealtad, quien observa todo en silencio y hasta que llega el turno de una Agnes muy emocionada. Saori sonríe al ver a la pequeña niña que llegó tiempo atrás y ahora, está por dar un paso muy importante en su vida. Todos los dorados sonríen por este momento…

Cada paso que da Agnes, recuerda algo especial. Los buenos y malos momentos, se recrean en su cabeza, dándose cuenta que pasó por tantas cosas. Su corazón late con fuerza, pues siente desde el fondo de su ser que el Santuario es su casa y ella, es parte de ese mundo.

Al estar enfrente de Saori, hace una reverencia y se arrodilla ante ella. Su mirada llena de determinación sorprende a los presentes. Saga se siente orgulloso, aunque piensa que ella pudo tener otra vida.

-Yo Agnes, juro ser fiel a Atena. Juro protegerla y sobretodo, ayudarla para mantener la paz en la tierra. Daré todo de mí, para ser en un futuro un caballero dorado.

Atena se siente contenta, Agnes sonríe y se aleja de ella lentamente para regresar a su lugar. No pasa mucho cuando todos terminan y Saori, simplemente se levanta de su silla y dice algunas palabras:

-Han pasado tantas cosas en poco tiempo. Me siento un poco triste porque perdimos muchas personas que hoy, debían estar en esta ceremonia. A pesar de esto, es todo un gusto ver nuevas caras que en el futuro, llevarán el legado de mis caballeros. Tienen mi bendición, la cual los ayudará a encontrar el mejor camino en sus vidas…

Al decir esas palabras cierra sus un momento sus ojos y su cosmos brilla alrededor de su cuerpo, creando pétalos de flores que rodean toda la sala. Los invitados perciben esa energía cálida y llena de amor tan característico de Atena, por lo que no dudan en aplaudir.

Agnes mira el momento y piensa unos segundos en su mamá, deseando que ella esté descansando en paz… pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al ver de reojo, a su padre retirarse en silencio del lugar. A la pequeña le extraña la situación e intenta alcanzarlo, pero es intervenida por un joven alto de cabellera plateada y larga, sus ojos verde olivo se posan en los azulinos de la hija de Saga…

-Hola pequeña dama. Acabo de llegar al Santuario, me sorprende ver una niña en una ceremonia como esta y sin usar una máscara... al parecer, las cosas están cambiando- hace una leve inclinación- dame la oportunidad de presentarme, mi nombre es Mei.

-... Eh, yo…yo soy Agnes, un placer.

-Ojalá nos podamos llevar bien. Yo también entrenaré para ser un caballero de oro- sonríe ligeramente, tranquilizando a la niña.

-Seguro lo lograrás.

Y ambos se quedan platicando un poco, pero la niña intenta encontrar con la mirada a Saga quien al parecer, dejó el salón. Eso la desanima un poco, pues piensa que debe atender algo importante. Ella se queda platicando con el joven, mientras disfrutan de la celebración. Kanon observa la ausencia de su hermano y no le presta tanta atención, hasta que fija su mirada en la del joven misterioso que acompaña a su sobrina. Mu se le acerca e intenta detenerlo.

-Es normal que llama la atención. Dejemos que disfrute este momento.

-Mu, sólo tiene nueve años…-responde Kanon, ligeramente serio- deberías buscar a Saga.

-Seguro debe atender algo- el lemuriano bebe un poco de vino- él estará bien.

El gemelo menor no le hace caso y camina hasta donde está Agnes; sin importarle nada, los interrumpe.

-Agnes, necesito presentarte con algunas personas- comenta serio el gemelo menor. A la niña le extraña la situación; lamenta un poco tener que terminar la conversación aunque percibe que a Kanon, no le agradó el joven.

-…perdón, debo irme- dice Agnes, un poco apenada.

-Descuida. Espero verte de nuevo- responde el joven con amabilidad, sin importar la mirada casi asesina del gemelo de Saga.

Mientras tanto, afuera del salón. El caballero de Géminis, despide lo que parece ser un soldado del Santuario. Tal parece que le dieron una noticia que lo alegró por completo, aunque sus ojos reflejan que terminará con algo pendiente. No se da cuenta que Shura lo sigue sigilosamente, hasta escuchar el sonido de una piedra chocar con el suelo.

-Shura, pensé que regresarías a la fiesta ¿por qué me éstas siguiendo? Yo debo atender un asunto especial.

-Ese asunto se relaciona con Kalinka, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te dijo ese soldado?

A Saga no le agrada la idea que Shura lo siga. Tampoco le agradó enterarse del juramento que le hizo a Agnes, pero en el fondo entiende que el caballero de Capricornio, siempre quiso procurar a Kalinka aunque sea a través de su hija.

-Te das cuenta que si me sigues, ¿me estás diciendo que tienes que ser fiel a mí?- comenta con seriedad- esto es un asunto que ningún otro santo debe saber.

-Lo sé Saga- responde Capricornio- si le juré lealtad y protección a tu hija, no fue por ti sino por Kalinka. Ya te dije que siempre me quise vengar de Fausto.

-De acuerdo. Recibí información del paradero de todos los hombres que se involucraron en ordenar a Fausto, la muerte de Kalinka y Agnes ¿Estás seguro de seguirme? Recuerda que no deberíamos hacer justicia por cuestiones personales.

-Ellos hicieron daño a muchas personas. Merecen ser castigados- Shura responde con seriedad.

-En ese caso, vamos. Tenemos una misión que terminar.

Saga abre un portal y ambos desaparecen del Santuario. No pasa mucho cuando llegan a Estados Unidos y miran el paisaje citadino, desde lo alto de un puente, observan un edificio muy conocido por todos. Shura se sorprende al ver que se trata de la sede oficial de las Naciones Unidas.

-¿La ONU? ¿Es en serio?

-Sí, son en total cinco personas- Saga mira a Shura, quien se sorprende de ver por unos segundos, su personalidad maligna- tenemos la fortuna que está por anochecer. Esto será rápido.

Ambos asienten y desaparecen del puente. Entran con mucha facilidad al edificio, pues consideran su sistema de seguridad como algo muy simple y se mueven rápidamente hasta llegar al piso donde se encuentran los culpables.

En uno de los pisos más altos, cinco hombres se encuentran en una reunión casual pues todos se habían quitado la corbata. Miraban unas proyecciones de lo que parecían ser, los diseños de las armaduras de Fausto,

-Es una pena que el hombre, jamás regresó…- dice uno de ellos.

-Seguramente esos caballeros lo mataron. No soportaron la idea que la tecnología fuera superior a ellos- ríe otro mientras fuma un puro.

-Según el último reporte, sólo unos cuantos sobrevivieron y desaparecieron. Al final fue un dinero tirado a la basura- el tercero de ellos bebe un poco de cerveza.

-Ni hablar. Hasta parece que esa niña tonta… ¿Saori Kido, verdad? Quiere tener control sobre esas cosas. A veces sigo sin entender, cómo es que tiene tanta influencia- el cuarto de ellos, observa una fotografía de ella con los caballeros de bronce.

-Dicen en el mercado negro que no es humana. Bueno, no olvidemos que la última vez que Kalinka nos dio reporte de lo que pasaba en el Santuario, ella declaraba que nada de lo que hay ahí es humano, y ellos son los únicos capaces de hacer frente a los enemigos divinos.

Al decir eso, todos los presentes se ríen por completo porque se les hace absurdo pensar que realmente existen seres que, con un solo dedo, pueden rasgar el cielo y tener poderes inimaginables con capacidad de proteger a la Tierra de toda clase de enemigos.

-Kalinka se volvió loca- ríe el de la cerveza- seguramente la maldijeron o algo así. Matarla fue lo mejor…

En ese momento escuchan un ruido muy fuerte, parecido a una explosión. Al grado que se apagan todas las luces y los hombres, se paralizan.

-¡No debería pasar esto! Este edificio tiene su propio generador de energía- comenta el del puro- hablaré para pedir una explicación.

El hombre toma el teléfono para llamar al servicio, se queda helado al darse cuenta que no hay línea y la puerta de la oficina, se abre de forma abrupta. El resto se levanta de sus asientos y caminan para saber qué fue lo que pasó. Todo el lobby está oscuro, piensan que es una broma de mal gusto, hasta ver unas siluetas de apariencia monstruosa que lentamente aparecen.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Fantasmas?- y uno de esos monstruos le arranca un brazo. Todos los presentes gritan llenos de terror y comienzan a correr por todo el lugar.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- grita el de la cerveza.

Los hombres corren e intentan encontrar lo elevadores, pero se dan cuenta que éstos no funcionan por la falta de energía, por lo que buscan las escaleras de emergencia las cuales, están repletas de toda clase de insectos.

-Esto no es real- dice uno de ellos- ¡No puede estar pasando!

El terror de todos ellos, se puede apreciar en sus ojos. No saben qué hacer, por lo que sacan sus armas y disparan a todo lo que se mueve. No se dan cuenta que acribillan al compañero que lo habían mutilado momentos atrás y corren de regreso a la oficina, pensando que es el único lugar seguro que les queda.

Miran al final del pasillo y uno de los ascensores se abre para dar paso a una silueta imponente: la armadura de Géminis, quien camina lentamente hacia ellos. Los hombres aterrorizados sólo piensan en sobrevivir y le disparan; para su sorpresa, la armadura no sufre ninguna clase de daño y de sus manos aparecen esferas de energía, las cuales son lanzados a ellos.

-¡Regresemos a la oficina! ¡Intentemos llamar a la policía!

En ese momento, todos corren hacia su oficina pero no contaban que la armadura, salta a gran velocidad y detiene a uno de ellos. La armadura lo toma del cuello y lo ahorca lentamente. El hombre intenta escapar pero es imposible.

-No,…pie…piedad…

La armadura lo observa unos instantes para después, romper por completo su cuello. Finalmente el hombre cae al suelo sin vida mientras el resto, ya no saben cómo lidiar con el terror que recorre todo su cuerpo pues en ese momento, sólo quedan tres de ellos.

Los sobrevivientes regresan a la oficina. A pesar de estar completamente oscura y debido a las luces de la ciudad, visualizan una silueta cómodamente sentada en una silla. Las luces, por arte de magia se encienden y se dan cuenta que se trata de Saga de Géminis, quien los mira muy divertido.

-Que hombres tan cobardes… se dicen ser individuos de poder y no aguantan nada.

-¿Quién eres tú? Espera, hace rato estabas afuera y…- uno de ellos se muestra confundido.

-Yo soy Saga de Géminis y hoy, es el día en el que ustedes dejarán de existir, jejeje- los ojos del geminiano cambian a rojizos, así cómo su cabello se torna plateado por unos segundos- los mataré a todos con mis propias manos por matar a Kalinka y, atreverse a insultar a la diosa Atena.

-¿Qué? No, jamás insultamos a nadie y ¿Kalinka? Está estúpida mujer enamorada y maldita, nunca nos dejó llevar a cabo nuestro plan…

Al escuchar eso, Saga se detiene por unos instantes y prefiere tomar de sus ropas, al hombre que fumaba momentos atrás.

-¡Habla! ¿De qué plan hablas?

-¿Eh? Yo… pues, queríamos deshacernos de ustedes. Pues han generado grandes daños por salvar según, a la humanidad- Saga lo mira muy molesto.

-Por miserables como ustedes, los dioses siempre quieren destruir la Tierra. No permitiré que basura de humanos como ustedes, sigan viviendo.

-¡NO! ¡no! ¡Piedad!- otro de los hombres se arrodilla ante él, suplicando por su vida por lo que Saga enfurece por completo.

-Maldito cerdo. Je, pero creo que puedo darles una oportunidad- cruza sus brazos- tienen cinco segundos para salir de la oficina. Si logran escapar les perdono la vida pero, si uno sólo voltea a verme, los mato.

En ese momento, Saga comienza a contar y los sobrevivientes corren con sus fuerzas para salir una vez más, de la oficina, pero uno de ellos voltea y ve la mirada psicópata del caballero de oro. Cual va siendo la sorpresa de todos que, las puertas se cierran y ninguno puede salir más. Intentan abrirla con todas sus fuerzas y parece que tienen seguro.

-Lastima, llegó su final… je- dice Saga riendo.

Afuera de la oficina. Todo el lugar se muestra completamente en orden, como si nada hubiera pasado. Shura camina por todo el pasillo para asegurarse que los hombres, estuvieran muertos. Para su sorpresa observa que uno de ellos, sigue respirando.

-Saga es un psicópata cuando él y su otra personalidad, se fusionan- mira al hombre- Vaya, sigues con vida.

-…mons…monstruo- logra decir el hombre.

-No, Los monstruos son ustedes porque los corrompe el poder. A pesar de eso, Atena los perdonaría- toma al hombre de sus cabellos y lo alza para verlo. No le importa si se mancha de sangre- ¿Sabes? Ustedes me quitaron a Kalinka, casi le arruinan la vida a su hija y es de cobardes, rogar por la vida.

-Kalin… Kalinka… era como… como nosotros… pero se enamoró… y dejó de ser útil. Ella no era buena… no era buena persona. Qué bueno que… que se... murió..

Eso último, cala en todo el cuerpo a Shura, por lo que no dudó en terminar con su vida usando su Excálibur. Tira el cuerpo sin vida al suelo y camina hasta la puerta de la oficina, donde está escuchando los gritos de terror de los hombres que quedan. El santo de Capricornio sólo se limita a esperar a que Saga termine.

-No importa que ella haya sido buena o mala, ellos cometieron muchas atrocidades por poder. Eso no lo puedo perdonar.

No pasa mucho cuando los gritos dejan de escucharse y Saga abre tranquilamente la puerta para ver a su compañero de batallas. Shura nota que su rostro y algunas partes de su armadura, están manchadas con sangre.

-¿Terminaste? Debo reconocer que esa actitud tuya, realmente es de temer- comenta Shura.

-Me contuve un poco- cierra un momento sus ojos- ya sé que no es muy honorable esto, y nos rebajamos al nivel de unos asesinos sin clase pero, esas personas ya no harán más daño.

Ambos caminan hasta el elevador el cual, funciona sin problema alguno. Shura no puede evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que realmente pasó; de un momento a otro, dejó de escuchar las voces.

-¿Qué hiciste al final?

-Simplemente terminé por mandarlos a otra dimensión. Mi otro yo los torturó un poco… por eso la sangre.

El santo de capricornio suspira un poco, pues piensa que Saga realmente deseaba deshacerse de ellos pero, sabía en el fondo que era un desperdicio usar todas sus habilidades en ellos.

-Shura, yo sé perfectamente que hubieras hecho lo necesario para no dejar sola a Kalinka… pero estando en mi lugar, hubiera sido complicado. Ser el Gran Patriarca, no sólo fue sinónimo de respeto y admiración de todas las personas sino, implicaba sacrificios… algunos muy dolorosos. Honestamente no me gusta que seas la sombra de Agnes, no es digno de un santo de tu nivel pero, si un día me pasara algo… protégela, como si fuera tu hija.

Shura se sorprende al escuchar esas palabras. En el fondo lo detesta un poco, pues ya no puede reclamarle nada porque le está dando un voto de confianza que jamás pensó, tener de nuevo. El español recuerda el día en el que recibió la orden de matar a Aioros por traicionar al Santuario, una acción que nunca lo dejará descansar, hasta el último día de su vida.

-No merezco ese nivel de confianza tuya, Saga- responde el dorado.

-Confío en ti. No me decepciones nunca y antes de irnos al Santuario, necesito me ayudes con otra cosa.

-¿Matar más gente?- pregunta el dorado, un poco preocupado.

-No. Tú sólo acompáñame.

Al decir eso, ambos salen del elevador y con ello, del edificio para que al final, desaparezcan del lugar.

Llega la noche en el Santuario y Agnes, mira el cielo nocturno cubierto de estrellas. La ceremonia termino horas atrás y ahora, descansa un poco. Se siente un poco desanimada porque no volvió a ver a su padre en toda la tarde, por lo que piensa que ocurrió algo extraño. Ella está completamente sola en casa, pues Kanon tomó la decisión de dar un paseo nocturno en Rodorio mientras ella, espera pacientemente a su padre.

Sin darse cuenta, se queda dormida y pierde el sentido del tiempo hasta que escucha un ruido muy extraño el cual, la despierta por completo. Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa e intenta mantener la calma para saber lo que está ocurriendo. También siente un cosmos muy conocido para ella y sus labios forman una sonrisa pues al parecer, llegó alguien.

-¡Papá! Bienvenido a casa…- se queda helada al ver las manchas de sangre en su armadura y rostro. Su padre simplemente la mira sin expresión alguna- ¿qué te pasó?

-Nada en especial- y se acerca a ella para acariciar su rostro- me gustaría que caminemos juntos un rato, ¿serias tan amable de acompañar a tu padre?- y hace una leve inclinación. Agnes teme que le haya pasado algo pero su gusto por verlo de nuevo, es mayor por lo que asiente.

Padre e hija bajan las escaleras y caminan con tranquilidad en medio de la noche. Ninguno dice palabra alguna, hasta que se detienen unos minutos en un área donde hay una fuente que lentamente, deja de correr agua.

Saga la invita a que se siente y ella le sonríe, por lo que ambos se acomodan para oler el perfume de las flores nocturnas. La niña intenta decir alguna palabra, pero le extraña ver a su padre extrañamente tranquilo, como si proyectara paz desde el interior de su corazón.

-… papá, me dejaste sola toda la tarde ¿Por qué te fuiste? Acaso ¿hice algo mal? ¿Te hice sentir mal?

-No Agnes. Nada de eso- dice de pronto el dorado mientras mira el cielo estrellado y después, la mira a los ojos mientras revuelve un poco su cabello- todo lo contrario. Me sentí muy orgulloso de ti… ¿cómo dicen? El padre más afortunado del mundo- Saga le sonríe con ternura.

-Pero,… me dejaste solita.

-La verdad, sólo fui a cumplir la promesa de vengar la muerte de mamá- dice el dorado sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Agnes se imagina lo que pasó. Baja la mirada al pensar que él tomó la vida de personas que no conoce, hasta que el geminiano toma su mentón para que no dejara de verlo.

-No debes de preocuparte por eso. Tú deber en este momento, es seguir tu camino en la vida para hacer realidad tus sueños. Nadie dejará que te pase algo de nuevo, siempre recuerda que nos tienes a nosotros; hasta que tú misma, puedas ser más fuerte.

-¡Papá! ¡No debiste matar personas!...a mamá no le hubiera gustado; bueno, la verdad no sé…ella sufrió mucho- y derrama algunas lágrimas.

Saga la abraza con mucho cuidado. Él ya sabía que la pequeña reaccionaría de esa manera, por lo que se queda en silencio mientras ella se desahoga.

-Agnes, vayamos a otro sitio. Necesito mostrarte algo más.

La niña deja de llorar, se limpia sus lágrimas y sigue a su padre. Ella tiene curiosidad de saber a dónde más la llevará, aunque se sorprende de acercarse al cementerio del Santuario. En otra ocasión, la pequeña llegó a ese lugar por error y pudo ver algunas esencias de algunos caballeros de Atena del pasado.

-Hija, sígueme por favor.

Nota que el lugar es muy tranquilo y silencioso. Caminan un poco, hasta ver una pequeña tumba. Agnes se muestra confundida, pues no entiende lo que está pasando. Saga aclara un poco su garganta para explicarle la situación.

-Solicité que me dieran la oportunidad de traer a tu mamá a este lugar. Se supone que este cementerio, es exclusivo para todos los santos de Atena o aquellos que murieron de forma honorable en pro de la humanidad o Atena. Ustedes dos, tienen el derecho de descansar eternamente en este lugar, por el simple hecho que son cercanas a mí.

-Mamá…- ella no puede evitar llorar de nuevo- papá… lo cumpliste- cubre su rostro con sus manos- cumpliste con tu palabra, me protegiste y mamá descansará en paz, finalmente… ay papá, gracias.

Y se aferra a él, Saga se siente un poco incómodo pero en el fondo, siente una gran paz en su alma y corazón.

-Agnes, eres lo más hermoso y valioso que tengo en esta vida. He cometido muchos pecados y a pesar de eso, la vida me sonríe con otra oportunidad y lo mejor, con una pequeña como tú…

-Papá, yo soy más afortunada porque te encontré…gracias. Nunca ¿me dejarás sola? Yo quiero estar contigo, siempre.

Saga sonríe por esas palabras. Mira el cielo brillante el cual muestra una estrella fugaz como testigo de ese momento tan especial.

-Claro Agnes, jamás te dejaré sola. Siempre estaré a tu lado, velando tu sueño en vida y muerte, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Agnes besa la mejilla de su padre, y se quita la rosa que tiene en su cabello para colocarla en la tumba de Kalinka. Ambos sonríen por ese momento y se quedan ahí, hasta que visualizan los primeros rayos del sol.

Saga junto con Agnes, se retiran del cementerio rumbo a un camino que podría ser desconocido para los dos. No les importa lo que pueda pasar, pues saben perfectamente que tendrán la fuerza y la confianza para superar todas las pruebas, que la vida les ponga.

**FIN**

-.-.-

¡Hola a todos!

Estoy muy feliz de anunciar que esta historia finalmente llegó a su final. La verdad estoy muy feliz porque han pasado varios meses, desde que inicié las aventuras de Agnes y Saga. También estoy un poco triste porque me encariñe de la pequeña hija de Saga (risas).

Les quiero confesar que esta historia tenía 3 finales diferentes, al que ustedes acaban de leer:

1\. Al final Saga descubre que Agnes, nunca fue realmente su hija pero la acepta como tal.

2\. Agnes no se queda en el Santuario y toma la decisión de irse.

3\. Agnes se va por una temporada del Santuario y años después, regresa para quedarse por siempre con su padre.

Con el paso del tiempo, las ideas fueron cambiando hasta lo que conocen el día de hoy. Debido a esto, dentro de unos meses podrán leer la segunda parte de la historia, donde han pasado algunos años y Agnes, está en pleno entrenamiento. Tal parece que le espera una nueva aventura, aunque creo que Kanon ya le entró la actitud de tío sobreprotector, al ver a su sobrina con un chico (risas) ¿Quién es Mei? No lo sé, probablemente un amigo de Agnes… jeje.

A todos, muchas gracias por leer esta historia que al inicio, me resultó sencilla de escribir pero con el paso del tiempo, se me complicaba un poco porque no tengo mucho tiempo libre para escribir. Yo estoy feliz por terminar este proyecto y además de la segunda parte, tengo planeadas otras historias donde probablemente, Saga sea protagonista.

Espero vernos pronto, y deseo de corazón que todos estén bien y sigan las indicaciones sanitarias por la pandemia que nos está afectando a todos.

De nuevo ¡Les agradezco su interés por esta historia! Mi idea es seguir mejorando, pues dejar de escribir por tantos años, me afectó mucho jeje.

Con cariño,

Bunny Saito


End file.
